


The Taste of Peanut Butter on His Lips

by Aelinoffeyre, Nikkitten, The_Unique_Story_Spinner



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: !!!Do Not Ignore The Disclaimers!!!, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Entire story of LiS 2 is spoiled in chapter 27, Eventual Non-Sexual and Sexual Intimacy, Explicit Chapters aren't till after Chapter 24, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Five Hargreeves/Reader - Freeform, Five/reader - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, Hardship and Struggles, He deserves this type of unconditional love after all he's been through., Inspired by The Umbrella Academy, Just let the man try and live a normal life., Love Confessions, Number Five - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, TUA Five, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, This is a very sweet and loving story. Fight me. Just be happy for Five., Ya know what? Five is not prepubescent. Kiss my ass.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 141,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelinoffeyre/pseuds/Aelinoffeyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkitten/pseuds/Nikkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unique_Story_Spinner/pseuds/The_Unique_Story_Spinner
Summary: This fic is about Five finding love in an unexpected away and trying to live his life the best he can with his situation. He is trying to deal with the fact that his body is not aging and is extremely frustrated, angry, and insecure about it wishing he could change. He is also hoping that how he looks isn't going to ruin his relationship since it causes some difficult challenges down the road that Five and his partner fight to overcome. Five never wants to cause any trouble for his partner who tries to help him overcome his insecurities. Now you need to remember that the point of this Fic is to see Five for who he is. A 58yr old man who is trapped in a younger-looking body. So you can't go into this thinking he is a teenager because of his appearance. Five is much more than that.Thank you and please enjoy reading.(So I've had some ideas for this story that ya'll aren't even ready for, so you'll just have to trust me on this. Things are gonna get real interesting sometime in the future.)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Number Five/ Female Reader
Comments: 261
Kudos: 300





	1. Within The Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Description/Set-Up: You are just an average ordinary girl in their 20s that is not part of The Umbrella Academy and you have no powers. You became close with the members of The Umbrella Academy after you had stumbled upon Klaus the day he had come back from losing Dave. You, Klaus, and Ben quickly became close so you spend a lot of time at the TUA mansion. One day you had realized you had fallen head over heels for Five and kept it a secret because you didn't want people getting the wrong idea as to why you liked him. That and you were afraid he would reject you...
> 
> You are also able to see and talk to Ben probably because of your connection to Klaus. The three of you can always be found together not that anyone else, other than you and Klaus, know he's there. How well you see him depends on if Klaus is near and feeling like making Ben tangible when it's just you three. If Klaus isn't really feeling it sometimes Ben is just a voice. Even though sometimes he's just a floating book hanging with you he's grateful to have someone else to talk to and to help him deal with Klaus when he's being a Dumb Ass. Was this an unnecessary detail? Maybe. But everyone loves Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I will say this one more time. If you only see Five as a minor because of his appearance this story is not for you. Five is a 58yr old man in a teen shell trying to live his life as normal as he possibly can with his situation, and he got lucky enough to meet/fall for someone that accepts him as he is. They love him as a person. Now read that sentence multiple times before reading, please. 
> 
> He may have a teen body but both he and his partner are consenting adults. Five will eventually start to physically age. I just didn't want to spoil a huge plot point, but certain events online have caused me to do so. Explicit chapters do not begin until they trust each other after almost 30 chapters in. Have fun.
> 
> Summaries have now been added to the intimate chapters via notes at the top of each one. They can be read instead if you aren't comfortable with reading about sex. They show how their relationship has developed over time through intimacy and trust. They are safe to read. I wrote them so no one misses huge details on their deep connection and relationship development. I tried to make them as insightful as possible.

**SETTING:**

**WITHIN THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY.**

**THE HARGREEVES ARE EXHAUSTED, STRESSED, AND ON EDGE.**

**STILL UNABLE TO FIND LEADS ON HOW TO STOP THE APOCALYPSE.**

**EXCEPT YOU BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE.**

**BECAUSE YOU CAN'T REALLY HELP THEM.**

**YOU'RE NORMAL AND YOU'RE POWERLESS.**

**YOU WERE WAITING NERVOUSLY AT THE MANSION FOR THEIR RETURN.**

**YOU SEE THEY HAD COME BACK FROM HEARING THEM**

**IN THE GREAT HALL.**

**YOU RUN DOWN THE STEPS TO SEE IF EVERYONE IS ALRIGHT.**

**YOUR FIRST INSTINCT IS TO CHECK ON FIVE BECAUSE OF HIS RECENT INJURY.**

**FIVE IS EXTREMELY FRUSTRATED ABOUT EVERY-FUCKING-THING AND IS YELLING AT KLAUS.**

**YOU TURN TOWARDS HIM ABOUT TO ASK IF HE'S OK.**

**UNKNOWING THAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE THE PERSON HE SNAPS ON.**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  


“Hey, did Dad say anything about The Apocalypse when you spoke to him?” Five asked Klaus as he put his hands in his pockets. “Any clues as to how it happened?”

Klaus leaned back against the railing and sighs. “No. No clues. Truly terrific shave. But no clues...”

Five furrowed his brows in irritation and stares at his brother's in disbelief. “Jeez.” He sighs as he walks away from Klaus to leave him alone with his own stupidity as he headed down the stairs.

Klaus chased after Five trying to keep his attention as he remembered something their father had said. “You know, come to think of it, he did mention something about my potential, and how I've barely even scratched the surface of my--”

Five cut Klaus off and looked back to him. “How did he know about The Apocalypse?”

“I don't know, but listen.” Klaus cut in. “This whole jumping through time thing of yours, how did... How did you know how to do that?” He asked Five, being genuinely curious, wanting some advice on his own newly found powers.

“I didn't.” Five said sharply as he limped down the stairs. “You'd realize that if you were actually sober.” He said, taking a jab at his brother as he walked past him taking the eye out of his pocket. Angry his only clue on how to stop The Apocalypse was a bust...

“Hey, I _am_ sober.” Klaus whined as he flailed his arms. “I've been sober for two—almost two days now.”

“Yeah, two days.” Five said in a mocking tone turning around.

“It feels like _forty-five_ years.” Klaus muttered under his breath. A silent jab at Five.

“Who are you kidding, Klaus? I've seen you fidgeting all day.” Five turned fully towards Klaus sticking a hand in one of his pockets.

“Well, I guess we're both fighting our addictions, then.” Klaus said taking a turn to take a stab at Five walking closer towards him.

“I'm not an addict.” Five said quickly taking a step towards forward.

“Yeah, ya are.” Klaus clapped back with zero hesitation, “You're addicted to a drug called The Apocalypse.”, getting in Five's face

“You're wrong.” Five's eyes widened as his voice faltered.

“First sign. Denial.” Klaus turned away from his brother who was now pissed off more than he was before.

Five phased directly in front of his bother and jabbed a finger to his chest. “You and I, we're NOT the same.”

Klaus just chuckled as he looked down at Five. “I've seen that look in the eye of someone who doesn't know who they are without their high anymore. Trust me.” Klaus said, trying to sound sincere at this moment because he gets it... “You gotta just let it go.” His voice was soft as he tried to sound heartfelt.

You heard Klaus and Five voices from down the stairs so you quickly made your way down the steps. When you hadn't found Five in his bed earlier you had started to get worried because he had been severely injured the night before. You came down to see how he was doing but then realized he and Klaus were having some kind fight because Five was just in Klaus's face and seemed very much on edge and angry. Without word or notice, Five chucked something harshly at the wall and it shattered into a million pieces and making you jump.

"Figuratively, but yeah, that works too." Klaus sighed and turned to leave the room and then saw you on the stairs and gave you a smile. "Oh hey, Y/N, good to see you."

“Five...? Are...are you okay?..." Your voice sounded a bit small as you called out to him holding to the railing. "I know you were hurt badly last night...” You eyed him with worry when the image of Five bleeding on the couch flashed across your mind.

Five's eyes quickly darted to you with rage. “Oh look, it's the bitch with no powers. Well, isn't that just great?...” Five said in an irritated tone with a smug look as he held his aching side. “You know what, you are an absolute useless human being. You were useless, absolutely useless, in helping to stop this Apocalypse. Enjoy your cozy stay in our mansion, did you? I bet you did. Not having to go out and fight or having to try and find anything useful to help us prevent this thing, it must have been nice. You are useless to me and everyone else here. The only thing you're good for is probably getting yourself killed...” Five scoffed and went to limp away thinking he'd make himself a drink. You felt your heart just sink and crash like the thing he had thrown seconds earlier.

You had planned to talk to him about how you felt about him later, but...now you wondered if you should be having second thoughts. His words hurt... You knew he couldn't have been serious as you had never caused him any problems before, so you felt he had to be pissed off about something else. He was mad at Klaus First after all.

That wasn’t supposed to happen… He didn’t even mean what he had said to you. He didn't mean to take his anger out on you either, but it was too late now. He rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes before he started to limp away again. That meant to sound like he was actually worried about your safety but instead, it all came out combined with his anger and pain. Shit… You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You stand there frozen in place in shock with your eyes locked on Five. All Klaus could do was stare back and forth between you and Five unable to fix whatever just happened.

You felt a pang in your chest as the interest of your secret affections trash-talked you in front of your friend. “I...what...?” You stood there in absolute disbelief slowly lowering down to sit on the stairs.

Five shoved his hands deep into his pockets. “All this trouble... This is getting to be older than I am...”

Klaus chased after him after seeing how hurt you looked. “Wait now, Five, isn't that a little harsh maybe? Give her a break, will you?... She's helped us a bit around here. She's an excellent baker~ Yummy food in our tum-tums keeps us going, right, Five?” Klaus tried to speak up in your favor clearly seeing the hurt in your eyes. It sort of clicked with him that maybe you had feelings for his small angry brother. He thought it odd but kind of cute. Five was old as shit anyway, maybe getting laid would chill him the fuck out? He was an angry short-tempered little bastard.

Five quickly turned to Klaus with wild eyes. “ A BREAK?! Do you not realize what we're trying to accomplish here and did you also forget that they don't have any powers to try and defend themselves with when shit goes sideways? I'd hope not. Because that would, in fact, be so stupid it'd be unbelievable.”  
  
You couldn't take it anymore so you just snapped with no warning as anger built up inside you. “No, I don't accept that! You're just being shitty to me because you're just pissed off about something else entirely. So, I'm gonna try to not take it personally, but still I'm not someone you can just scream at just because you're pissed off.” You felt a fire in you. Normally you were soft-spoken, easy-going, and never one to not make jokes, but Five had done the impossible... _**He struck a nerve.**_ Your heart beat in your chest rapidly as you were filled with aggravation but also because you were yelling at the person you've noticed yourself having feelings for these past few days. Of course, your first real interaction is a fight.  
  
“Excuse me?” Five whipped around in your direction. “What did you just say to me?”

“I said I'm not going to accept this treatment and I am definitely NOT going to let it get me.” You said fiercely.

“Oh yeah, is that so?” Five hobbled in your direction with a shitty expression.

“Yes, and I'm sure as Hell not going let it affect how I feel about you either, Five.” You snapped as you got in his face. Now the both of you were fuming. Klaus just stands there covering his mouth with his hands feeling like he was watching a Mexican Stand-Off.

_How is this going to turn out? He's going to kill her. Wow...she's really standing up to, Five? I thought that maybe she like hi because she got so sad when he yelled at her...Sure he's small but...If he let his guard down...Maybe she could table flip him...?_  
  


“Oh yeah, and how is it that you feel about me exactly, hmm?” Five took a step forward and looked directly into your eyes. He felt he was going to regret this later...but he was so damn mad he wasn't thinking.  
  
Without a second thought, Hell there wasn't even a first one, you swing your arm around his waist pulling him tightly against you, hoisting him a solid foot off the ground.

  
“ WHAT THE?! WHAT ARE YOU?! UNHAND ME!!” Before he had a chance to react, resist, or try to break free you gave him the longest deepest kiss in front of God and everybody... Well, maybe not everybody.

“What in the...?!” Klaus could not believe his eyes and his jaw dropped to the floor. Klaus thought for sure his eyes were going to pop out of his head as he watched you shut his brother up with your tongue.

Five was in shock and also in absolute outrage. He thought about blinking from your grasp and fight back but the longer the kiss continued he could feel himself melting into it and he could feel his anger begin to fade. Secretly, he had wanted this since the moment he had laid his eyes on you but he did not expect this from you all. The world around him seemed to move in slow motion as your lips met his and your tongue explored his mouth. Before he had a split-second chance to even consider kissing back, which he was unsure as to why, it was over. You dropped his ass and then stomped halfway up the stairs before turning around to look back at him. You could feel that your face was hot and you hoped he couldn't see you were blushing.

“I'LL BE WAITING IN YOUR ROOM WHEN YOU DECIDE YOU CAN TALK TO ME WITHOUT BEING A FUCKING JACK ASS FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES!!!!” You continued up the steps and disappeared out of sight. Five just stood there staring in the direction you had headed in with his mouth hanging open his mind now on the fritz.

"AND YES!!" Five jumped and looked up to see you as leaning over the railing above him. "AS YOU CAN SEE, I LOVE YOU, FIVE!!!” You screamed at the top of your lungs and then disappeared again, heading to his room. Panic filled you as you realized what you had just said...out loud.

_Shit. Fuck. I meant to say like. Shit. Fuck. I can't believe I accidentally said, love. Fuck. Fuck. What's he gonna think? Shitty-Shitty-Fuck-Fuck-Shitty-Shitty-Fuck._

Five had a mind-altering out of body experience and then jumped again when he heard his bedroom door slam shut in the distance.

Klaus stepped up next to Five and looked up after you as well. “No one would even fucking believe me if I told them what I had just witnessed..." Klaus cleared his throat and then clapped his hands together. "Well, that was interesting...” He turned to face Five. "But...Ohh~ Someone likes you~. Holy crap! That's sort of amazing right? Someone has a crushy-crush on Mr. Number Fi--" 

Five immediately turned on Klaus and jabbed a finger in his chest again. "You shut that shit down, and you shut it down right now." Five said with such malice, even though he was a bit flustered, before blinking out of sight.

“Well, someone's a little cranky..." Klaus just blinked a couple of times before heading to his room to process whatever the fuck it was that he just saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I still like that even after I completely changed this chapter it's still Reader fucking going: IM PISSED THEREFORE I KISS YOU!! And I think that's beautiful. ))


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a chat with Dolores, Five contemplates having a life with you and wanting to have a fresh start.

Five was now sitting at the bar of his home sipping on a Margarita he had just made, remembering the taste of Y/N's kiss. His mind was in a flurry trying to calculate and process what had happened earlier. One minute Y/N and him were getting into it…Then she picked him up…And then… She kissed him?... Five couldn’t tell if that made him feel more furious or not. Who gave her the right to kiss him like that?! First of all, why couldn’t he stop thinking about it?... Five sighed as he looked towards Dolores wondering what he should do about it now.

“So what do I now, Dolores, any suggestions?”

_Maybe, you should talk to her? She's real after all._

“Oh yeah, what would I even say?”

_We both know you've started to have feelings for her too. It hasn't exactly been a secret. Well, at least not to me, anyway._

“I know...I don't know how or when it happened, but from the moment I laid eyes on her...” He was silent for a moment as he twirled his straw in his glass. “No...I can't... She's obviously all over Klaus anyway. They're never apart. You know that."

_Five...Don't be stupid. They're only just friends. Go talk to her..._

“Yeah, and how would you know that exactly?”

_From how she looks at you when she thinks you aren't looking..._

Five sighed to himself. “I guess you're right...” Five sort of smiles as he looks into his electric green drink. “But what about you...?” He gazed thoughtfully into Dolores's unblinking eyes. “Hell, with this body would she even want to be with me?...”

_You'll just have to ask her that yourself... We've been together for so long, but I think it's time for you to be with someone who can actually hold you..._

“Maybe...maybe you're right...” He looked into his drink and then back to his wife. “Well, at least there's no papers we have to sign..." He quietly laughed even though the thought of losing her hurt a little. "Do you want to go home, back to your friends?”

_I'd like that, Five. I'm going to miss you so much..._

“And I'm going to miss you too, Dolores. We've been through so much together, but I too think that maybe it's time for a change--” There was a sudden knock at the door.

Five sucked down more of his drink before getting up and taking it with him. “Eh, I'll get it.” He went to the front and opened it sighing tiredly after he saw who it was. It was Hazel.

“Hey, old-timer.” Hazel greeted Five with his gun drawn.

Five just sighed again as he was not in the mood for another fight. “Did The Commission send you after me? And...if not, would you like a margarita?”

The both of them just kind of stare at each other for a moment in awkward silence.

“Come on.” Five walked back into the house leaving the door open behind him so Hazel could follow. “ Are you here to kill me?” Five commented on the fact that the other still had his weapon drawn as he sat back down on his stool.

“Oh. Shit. Sorry. Old habits.” Hazel put his gun away. “Well, I can understand why you might feel that way, you know...”

Five sucked his margarita as he eyed Hazel. “Well, you attacked our house, tried to kill my family, and kidnapped my brother.”

“Well, there's not much I can do about the past. Don't forget, I'm not the only killer in this room. You got your own bloody history, pal.” Five took a long sip from his drink again unenthusiastically. “Speaking of which, that job you did in Calhoun, that's shits legendary. Can't believe I'm actually sittin' here talking to you, after all--”

Five sighs clearly exasperated by Hazel's ass-kissing. “Hazel, why are you here?”

“Well, I'm, you know--” Before Hazel had a chance to finish Diego comes from nowhere and karate kicks him to the ground and then flips over him. “UGH!"

“Diego, stop!” Five yelled not putting down his drink. Diego did, in fact, not stop.

“Get up!” Diego yelled before kicking Hazel in the face.

“OHT!” Shouted Hazel. Diego kicked him across the face again before he could get up. “UHH!”

“You know, before you kill him, you might wanna hear what he has to say.” Five said just sipping on his drink and watching Diego kick Hazel's ass.

Diego pulls out one of his knives. “I'm gonna kill you for what you did to, Patch.” His eyes locked on Hazel. Hazel gestured to Five in a _You just gonna let this happen?_ fashion as he dodged Diego's advances. Five just sits there and watches the dumbassry unfold before him.

  
  


“Or don't... See how that goes.” Five just sips his drink doing nothing.

  
  


“Are you gonna just--” Hazel dodged another hit trying to get Five to help him. “Come on!” Diego twirled his knife before plunging it deep into Hazel's thigh causing him to scream out and Five to wince in solidarity.

“Ooh...That's gotta hurt.” Five said as he still did nothing and watched Hazel and Diego try to kill each other.

Hazel was able to grab Diego's arms, pull him in for a headbutt to the face, and then picked Diego up from the ground. Diego then started biting Hazel's ear off causing him to yell out in pain.

Five took one last sip from his Margarita, phased behind them both, and then crashed a glass vase over his brother's head knocking him out. “I draw the line at biting.” He said as he jumped from the couch to limp back to his seat. “Hazel, whatever you came here to say, I suggest you make it quick before he comes around.”

“I left my partner, quit The Commission, came to volunteer.” Hazel answered as he turned towards Five who had found his way back to his stool.

“For what?" Five asked as he picked up his drink from the bar.

“To help stop The Apocalypse.” Hazel said with a serious tone.

Five just chuckled as he sipped his drink.

“What on Earth could be so funny to you right now?” Hazel just looked at him in disbelief.

“Before I answered that, why do you want to help us?” Five asked in a sarcastic tone.

“Let's just say I have a vested interest in a doughnut shop.” Hazel answered as he thought about Agnes and how much he cared for her. He really needed an out to be with the one he loved. Hazel was done with The Commission and their bullshit ways.

“Well, I hate to break it to you, pal, but you're a day late and a dollar short.” Five said with a smug grin on his face. “The fact that you're here right now means, without a shadow of a doubt, that The Apocalypse is over.” Five lied, hoping that his bullshit sounded believable.

Hazel's expression reflected bewilderment. “Really? How do you know?”

“The mark is dead. Found him this morning. You were the last known unknown left in the equation.” Five tried to put on his best poker face. It wasn't that he hated Hazel, but if he had something important to him to deal with, Hazel should leave The Apocalypse to him and his family.

“Shit. Really?” Hazel chuckled with relief.

“Mh-hmm. And if you're out, then Hellrider ain't riding.” Five said as he turned to set his glass upon the bar.

“Oh!” Hazel took in a deep breath as a big smile crossed his face. He walked over sitting next to Five and took a huge swig of Five's margaritas straight from the blender before looking at him. “So, now what?”

“You know, to be honest, I don't know.” Five tried to imagine a life where he didn't have to keep trying to stop The Apocalypse from happening and keep his family from dying. It was a hard world for him to imagine. “I've been chasing this thing for so long, I... I never really thought about the day after... I don't know. What about you?”

“I'm done with all this madness.” Hazel looked down and twiddled with a slice of lime. “Time to start over. You should do the same.”

Your face flashed across Five's mind and his heart felt heavy in his chest. “That's easier said than done.” He couldn't imagine that you'd ever want to be with him, especially after he had said all those awful things to you... Why did he have to do that...? So not only was he worried you'd reject his feelings because of his body, but he now had to worry that you'd reject him because he made a complete ass of himself.

“It doesn't have to be hard,” Hazel said in a kind manner. “I mean think about it like this. If you never time traveled, you never got caught up with The Handler, what would have happened?” Hazel turned to look into Five's face waiting for an answer.

Five just looked up at him with sort of somber eyes as he looked back at Diego who was still pass out on the floor surrounded by shards of glass. “I guess I would have grown up to be an emotionally stunted man-child like everybody else around here."

Hazel chuckled softly. “Well, there you go. Now you can grow up.” He gave Five a soft smile as he stood up to leave. “Good luck.”

“Hazel.” Five called after Hazel to stop him from leaving just yet. “One last thing before you go."

“Shoot.” Hazel said as he turned around to face in Five's direction.

“Which one of you was the trigger man for Detective Patch?”

“Trigger woman.” Hazel said blankly.

Five sighed. “Huh. That's too bad. That gun could have cleared my brother's name.”

Hazel reached behind himself and pulling out both of the firearms he had with him, “Well, today's your lucky day. Amigo. Take 'em both.”, and then set them on the bar. “I'm done with this life." Five and Hazel looked at each other one last time before he left. Five just sat there trying to think of a way to convince you to be with him and a way to stop The Apocalypse from killing you and his family. Diego began to stir from his Vase induced slumber.

“Shit...” Diego rubbed the back of his head as his eyes laid on his brother.

“Good, you're up. Ready for a drink now?” Five asked as he held his own drink again.

Diego got up fast as he realized Hazel was gone. “Where did he go?!”

“I let him go.” Five just simply shrugged.

“You what?” Diego asked angrily.

“Because he had better things to do than to stay here and fight with you. It's done. Drop it. Let him go.”

Diego just stared at him as he picked his knife up off the floor to do chase after Hazel.

“Hey! He didn't kill Patch. His partner Cha-Cha did.”

“So what?!” Diego turned on Five. “They were both there that night.”

“This half of the partnership gave me both of their guns. Which will clear you, because the ballistics will match Patch's crime scene. Hazel came here looking for a way out. He wanted a fresh start. And he happened to have in his possession the one thing that could do our family a little good. So it's time to move on.”

“Not a chance.” Diego said as he looked directly into Five's eyes.

“Suit yourself.” Five sighed as he turned away from his brother and went to pick Dolores up from the bar. “I am curious. Your girlfriend Patch, what did you like about her?” Five looked towards his brother waiting for an answer lie Hazel did with him.

“A lot of things...” Diego answered. “Cute butt. Nice legs.”

Five just looked at him blankly. “Anything a little more profound than that?”

Diego thought for a moment before he spoke again. “She believed in people. No matter how much shit and filth she saw on the streets. She always saw the good inside...”

Five looked to Dolores in his arms before looking back to his brother. “Well, I'm sure she'll be proud to know that you're killing Hazel and Cha-Cha as a way to honor her memory.” He said in a somber tone before walking away and leaving with Dolores. It was time for his new start as well.

*****************************************************************************

Five walked into the store removing a pack from his back which contained Dolores. He made his way up to the other mannequins that were on display and began to remove her from his bag. “Hey...” He said softly to her after he unzipped the sack that she was in and setting her with the others gently. Five adjusted her shirt lovingly to make sure that she looked nice before taking a step back to get a good look at her. “I bet it feels good to be back...amongst your friends.” Five's voice was quiet because he knew this would be the last time he'd ever see her. “And it's okay, you can...say it.” His expression was sad as he put his hands in his pockets.

  
  


“We always were an unlikely pair.” He said as he softly chuckled not able to look her in her eyes. “This isn't easy for me, Dolores, and I... I want you to know that I cherish every single minute I ever shared with you, all twenty-three and a half million of them.” Five looked down sadly at his soon to be ex-wife. “A lifetime.”

  
  


He was silent for a moment before he chuckled with a half-smile. “Now look at us, We're lucky enough, we get a second one.” Five let out another soft laugh then smiled. “Yeah. You are right. I do have a lot of growing up to do.” Five tries to think about what he would even say to Y/N, after everything he had said to her, but he knew he wanted to try to start his new life with her. “I'll never forget you, Dolores.” Five takes one last long look at her as he picks up his bag and makes his way to the exit but pauses to talk to a stork clerk.

  
  


“Excuse me, miss?” He asks politely.

“Yeah?” She answers as she turns to look at him.

“Could you give that mannequin something new to wear?” Five points back to Dolores. “She likes sequins.” He gives Dolores one last smile before leaving her behind, ready to start his new life, hoping Y/N would give him a chance at this new start.

  
  


*****************************************************************************

You had been waiting for what felt like forever for Five to come and kill you. You plopped down on his bed and held your head in your hands as realization really set in deep.

“Oh no… Why did I do that? Why did I say that...? Why did I kiss him like that?! And now Klaus knows how I feel about Five... What if he tells someone?! Am I a lunatic?! Do I have a death wish?! He’s gonna kill me… Or worse never speak to me again… No, wait… The killing would be worse…Would it though? God, what am I gonna do…” You stared at the floorboards in disbelief of your actions as you hear a sound like the air was being sucked out of the room with a pop. You knew exactly what that sound meant. Five was now in the room with you. Oh no… You bit your bottom lip as the “I’m In Danger” Meme went through your mind. You were hoping it was aliens coming to take you away and hoping they weren't here to probe you. You didn’t dare look up because you knew exactly what kind of fury you were going to have to face. You couldn’t bring yourself to look him in the eye.

“You wanna tell me exactly what you were trying to pull down there?” His voice sounded more firm than he had meant it to.

You silently gulped still not looking up and still unsure what you could even say to him. You peeked at his face through your fingers. Five noticed you were actually kind of scared so he took a deep breath and then tried again after he let out a sigh. He felt he must have really done a number on you. He felt so bad. He never wanted you to be scared of him.

“Ok… Let me try again…” His voice sounded softer this time.

Five smoothed his hair back as he sat on the bed next to you. If he was being honest he couldn’t get the kiss out of his head still, since it replayed in his mind over and over on a loop. He didn’t feel like being honest right now though. “Now are you going tell me what the Hell that was about? Why did you kiss me like that?...” Five swear he could still taste your kiss on his tongue as he remembered your lips on his. “Help me understand here, Y/N...” You could hear the softness in his voice as you slowly sat up revealing your face. You sighed and then looked up at him finally. He could still see a touch of nervousness in your eyes. “It’s really not a mystery, Five… Well, not anymore.” You kind of shrugged and looked away from him wishing you didn’t scream out your feelings in anger like that. You really meant to say _like_ not _love_. But maybe you did love him...? You weren't very sure because you'd had only known him for a few days and that would seem crazy, but your heart was beating in your chest like an out of control piston. Having him this close made you so nervous and flustered.

“So the stunt you pulled, was you trying to say you’re into me? Is that what you’re saying?” It took everything in his power to not stare at your lips.

“Yeah… Uh... Surprise…I guess?…” Your voice was quiet and you looked towards the floor waiting for him to let you have it.

You had no idea where this was going to go. For the past few days, you had been trying to keep your feelings for Five on lockdown. Sure he was an adult but you didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea as to why you liked him. You’ve been keeping how you feel about him to yourself never telling anyone so all you’ve been able to do was exchange glances with him from time to time. Not only did you not want people to think of you differently because of his appearance, but he was also very intimidating, and you were sort of very insecure. You always thought about why he would even give you a chance in the first place. There were actually several moments with just you and Five but he had no idea how you felt about him. Just hearing his voice made your heart jump. All you could do was pine for him in secrecy. You really blew this… If there ever was a chance you could be with him, there sure as Hell wasn’t one now.

“You weren’t supposed to figure it out this way, Five, but here we are…” You sighed as you twiddled with your fingers nervously. “I really like you, Five...It just sort of happened...out of nowhere.” You heard Five take a breath and felt the mattress shift next to you as he scooted closer. You felt your face heat up as his hip brushed against your hand. The both of you sat in silence for a minute.

“Well…that’s a lot to take in all at once I guess. So now… I guess my first question is, how long have you liked me?” Five broke the silence first, turning his head towards you.

“After a couple days of knowing you, I guess... I know that’s a very short amount of time...but it’s true. After I had started seeing you for who you are… It just kind of happened.” You fiddled with your hands nervously feeling like your heart wanted to explode.

“What do you mean by “seeing” me exactly?” His brow arched in question.

“Well, when I first met you I did think you were a kid but as time went on I started seeing you for the man you actually are. Then, as even more time went on, I saw how smart and charming you can be. You’re actually very brilliant, Five. Sort of easy on the eyes too when they’re not crazed. Then again I kind of sorta like them when they are...” You shook your head to clear your thoughts. “Anyway, by the time I started to realize I had begun to develop feelings for you I was the last to know. I just sort of woke up one day and it just kind of…happened.” You let out a soft laugh and saw a soft smile on his lips.

“Flattery, huh? I’d normally say that wouldn't get you anywhere but, go on.” His expression softened and a bit of a smirk appeared on his lips. This all seemed so ludicrous but he’d be lying if he wasn’t curious about the things you liked about him.

“Well, if I went through all the things I like about you as a boring checklist, it would go something like this. I believe you are: Brilliant, Clever, Charming, Strong, Highly Skilled, Witty, Sarcastic, and Snarky.” You smiled nervously at him feeling so stupid and awkward.

  
Five let out a sharp laugh. “Ha! Is that all or is there more?” Five actually chuckled. He was also realizing you were actually being serious with him. You kind of laughed and continued. “I could also say you have pretty crystal eyes and you can also be a little unhinged, but I’m kinda into it, I guess?” You sort of shrunk down feeling like a fool as he chuckled at you, but then you sort of laughed a bit too, and the mood in the room feeling lightened.

“I never talked to anyone about this actually, I just kept it to myself, mostly because I am nowhere near as smart or skilled as you. Compared to you and everyone else here I’m very Plain Jane...but I care for you deeply and when I’m around you I feel so nervous. It’s actually been a long time since I’ve felt this way about anyone. I also don’t see you as some kid and I certainly don’t see you as just some old man, I just see you as just, _“Five”._ I'd also like to point out that despite your appearance, you deserve to be respected, loved, and cared for. So, if by some stroke of luck you were to give this a chance…me a chance...I wouldn’t give a damn about what anyone else thinks. You deserve to be loved as the person you are, not treated as how you look. At least that's what I think...Very strongly actually.” You looked toward the floor of his room as your brows scrunched at that last part.

Five took a moment to let your words really sink in as he began to silently consider what it would be like if he did give you a chance. If the world was going to end anyway despite their efforts… Why would he have to go through it alone? “So… you really do have feelings for me, huh? You do know you barely know me right...?” He turned himself to look at you and you could see a seriousness and sadness in his eyes.

“I know you enough, Five." You set a hand by his on the covers. "I know that you barely know me but we can fix that rather quickly, as I'm very easy to get to know.” You gave him a soft smile. Soon you were both talking about favorite music/songs, books, movies, learning about little and big things about each other. You both just sat there in his room talking for what felt like hours just connecting little by little, piece by piece. Five was now laying on his back with his hands folded on his stomach.

“I’ve never really sat down and talked with anyone like this since before…”

“The Apocalypse …?” You added thinking you were finishing his sentence and feeling a bit sad. “You must have felt and been so alone, Five...”

“Yeah…I was... Well, except for Dolores, of course…” Five turned his head away from you with a hint of sadness about him.

“Do you want to tell me about her? I’m probably the only person that really gets how important she was to you. I also don't have a single judgmental bone in my body.” You gave him a kind smile.

Five closed his eyes and let out a small laugh. “She was all I had for a very long time. I searched through the rubble of what was left of my home and found all of my siblings dead... I never saw another human being for almost fifty years… So when I did find Dolores I clung to her. I get that she was just a mannequin but… She was more than that to me. She was my friend, my confidant, and sooner or later she became my wife. I won’t lie, I was truly in love with her... Dolores was all I had for a very long time...But that's in the past now...I let her go...” He turned his head to look at you seeing the sadness for him reflecting in your eyes.

You leaned over and smoothed his dark hair from his face and he secretly relished at your touch. “It must have been so hard, Five…Was it hard to give her up?” You asked softly.

“Yeah…Yeah it was… I guess it was my way of trying to put that chapter of my life behind me.” He reached up and took your hand gently making you stiffen and your heart flutter. “I’ve never been, felt, or allowed myself to be this vulnerable… I don’t know if I like it very much to be honest.” A warm smile appeared on his lips paired with a small laugh. You loved hearing the sound of his laughs, it made your heart sing.

  
“It can suck sometimes if you’re vulnerable with the wrong people.” You gave him a comforting smile as he sat up, your heart racing as he held to your hand. You had never been this close to Five before so just this little touch meant everything to you.

“So are you saying you’re the... _“right”_... people?” He said as he adjusted his blazer a bit.

“If you want me to be…” You took your hand back softly and began to fiddle with your fingers nervously again. “But I’m never anyone’s first choice, I’m not exactly cute, and I don’t exactly give off the aura of elegance… So I’m sure I’m probably not your type... I feel like I’m aware of that, ya know? No one has ever really given me a chance and I won’t lie, I have a lot of love to give… If you were for some reason to ever consider what I’m telling you and you think about ever wanting to be with someone… You don’t have to be alone, Five, not anymore.” You turned your head to look him in the eye. “The only reason I’m even comfortable telling you all this is because I feel like as far as romance goes for me, I’m a dead man walking. I'd even go as far as to say that I have a snowball's chance in Hell... But... I have seriously fallen for you, Five…I think about you all the time... And I can’t get you out of my head.” You looked down and stared at your shoes.

“Don’t be so stupid, Y/N. All that and you aren’t going to give me any credit?”

His voice snapped you abruptly out of your own thoughts.

“If you know me so well and have feelings for me then you know I don’t let people think for me. If you’ve noticed, though you’re best friends with Klaus so I doubt you’re good at paying attention, I’ve kept a close eye on you too. You would have also noticed that I have _seen_ you as well. Those little fleeting moments between you and me, I’ve committed them all to memory. My personal favorites are when we share a few drinks because we both like Margaritas and when you take the time to make my favorite snack for me.”

You looked up at him in awe as you took in what he said. “I… V-Vanya told me she used to make those for you all the time after you disappeared. She told me they were your favorite so I--”

  
Five cut you off and placed a finger to your lips to hush you, causing you to blush which made him smile. “I thought so. Not that me liking those sandwiches is really a secret.” He smiled softly at you. “I’ve also taken a notice into how you look at me. So it’s not rocket science to see that at some point you’d clearly taken a liking to me, I’d even go as far as saying you’ve become smitten with me. It’s been kind of cute, really. I’ve just never said anything about it for a million of reasons. Between trying to stop The Apocalypse, getting shot at, almost dying, and being trapped in the body of my teenage self, I’ve been a little busy.” Five got up and took off his blazer before hanging it up in his closet. “What I do have to say is stop being so damn insecure all of the time. The fact of no one else realizing you’ve been making goo-goo eyes at me is sort of astonishing. That and you looking away whenever I look in your direction is sort of a giveaway. So, you really never had a secret to begin with. I’m catching a hint that you’d be bad at poker.”

Five gave you a sly smirk as he loosened his tie and took off his sweater vest to get more comfortable before sitting next to you again. “Look, I’m gonna be honest here... I’ve never been with anyone else but Dolores…” He timidly took your hand in his again and thumbed your knuckles tenderly. “But I’m willing to give this a Good Old Fashioned Try. What have we got to lose when the world's going to end at any day now anyway?”

You just eyed him as your cheeks felt like they were aflame. He was being so gentle towards you, touching you, and possibly asking you out in his own way. You had no idea what to think.

  
  


“I’m also going to point out that you basically stole my very first real kiss.” Five gave you a smile and you feel his warm breath on your lips as he leaned in closer. It also became very apparent to him that he was also still technically a virgin and that he was actually very nervous, but he’d never admit that out loud. “But we can talk about that later… Right now, all I want to do is kiss you for real this time, because I can’t stop thinking about you kissing me before. Your lips have been distracting the entire time we've been talking...So I--” Shortly Five pressed his lips tenderly against yours and you felt yourself melt into a puddle of goo. This time it was slow, tender, and loving as both of you took your time to melt into each other as he cupped your cheek tenderly to pull you closer to him. This kiss made your heart swell. All along Five had been secretly hiding his affections for you too and now he no longer had to be alone anymore, because he has now found someone that accepts him just as he is.


	3. Laughs and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description/Location:The Umbrella Academy.  
> At this point, only Allison and Klaus know about your feelings for Five. Allison was the first person Klaus had even told. Five also feels the same way about you but hasn't really given himself time to care because he's busy with stopping The Apocalypse. So he doesn't speak up about it to his family yet. You and the others are deeply concerned about him because he's yet to take some time to decompress and it shows. Between the outbursts, the short temper, consuming large amounts of coffee, and not sleeping... You're worried that at some point he's going to break. Five does finally at one point lay down to rest but its mostly just because he's on the verge of crashing. Five is running on fumes. You decide to try and comfort him whether he feels he feels he needs it or not.

You find yourself standing in the doorway of the huge library leaning against the door frame. You had been watching Five for a little bit as he'd scramble through books trying to find something and scribbling away on random pieces of paper. You wished he'd take a break but you knew him. “How long have you been standing there...?” You heard a voice softly behind you. It was Allison with two cups of coffee.

You turn your head to look at her. “Awhile... I wish I could help him, but I know nothing about physics and time travel, so all I can do is watch him be frustrated... Ah, please tell me that's for me and not him.”

She smiles and hands you a mug. “Yeah at this point I'm waiting to see if he crashes, it's been like three days. So how did you telling him how you feel go?”

You take the cup glad for the warmth on your cold fingers. “It um...It actually went really well.” You blow at the top of your coffee with a smile.

A big grin broke out across Allison's face. “Ok, now you have to spill. I do in fact need more girl-friends.”

You just kind of looked down and sighed wholeheartedly. “Well, at first he was mad of course, about to scream my head off, but then I was just honest with him. After that we just...talked. It not a huge love story moment but it was nice.” You took a sip of your drink and glanced back at Five who seemed ready to pull out his own hair. "At least he's not writing all over the walls this time. Think I should make him a snack? Peanut Butter and Whole-Ass Marshmallows, right? I always thought he liked the um ya know the shit like Jet Puff? But no its Whole-Ass Marshmallows... He doesn't even toast it, man.” You laughed into your cup.

“Yeah, I did think that was a little weird too, but it's his favorite. But hey, that sounds kind of nice. We were all wondering why you guys never came down that night. Klaus was the most worried even though he had the most perverted conclusions.” Allison snickered.

You almost spat out your drink. “Leave it to, Klaus, right? But yeah, we just sat up there and talked for a really long time. It was really nice. I haven't had that in a while. ”

“So are you two like exclusive now or...?” She eyed you as she sipped her beverage.

“I...I don't know actually. We haven't really hadn't had a chance to talk about it yet. But...”

“But???” Allison leaned in closer ready for you to dish.

“There was a kiss.” You shrank down a bit with a smile as you eye your little maniac who is now screaming at his notes in aggravation.

“Oh. My. God. A Kiss?!!” She became all excited.

“Shh, shh, shush... yes.” You whispered trying to quiet her down before Five noticed you two talking about him. He was completely oblivious with his nose in a book. “Keep your voice down. No one else knows. Not even, Klaus.” Ben knew of course but that was because Klaus told him to spy on you to see if you were okay, but since he can't be seen or heard by the others, there was no chance of him spilling. So, Klaus does know, he's just keeping it hush-hush until he can celebrate with you.

“That's kind of big though. Five actually liking someone enough to kiss them and someone liking him enough to kiss him...It's huge because even as kids Five was a little asshole... ” She showed her excitement in a hushed voice as Vanya came up behind you.

“Hey guys what's going on?” Vanya peeked into the library. “Spying on Five?”

“Kind of, but we're mostly talking about the fact that Y/N and Five kissed.”

“WHAT?!” Vanya's eyes went wide.

“HUSH-SHUSH-HUSH-HUSH!!” You covered her mouth with your free hand.

“HEY! WHATS GOING ON OUT THERE?!” Five's voice burst out into the hall. You all dashed on either side of the doorway out of sight. “I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE IN HERE!!”

You all held your mouth and laughed as you all looked at each other. Allison mouth the word “Whoops” and put a finger to her lips while trying to keep composure. Then of course Diego walks up with an arched brow looking at all of you giggling silently. “What the Hell is happening up here?”

“Apparently Y/N kissed Five last night, we got too loud, and made him cranky,” Vanya whispered and pointed into the library. Diego went to take a quick look, quickly dodged a book that flew out of the library at top speed, and then crouched next to Vanya. “No shit? They kissed? That's pretty huge.” Diego's words were quickly followed by someone quickly thudding up the stairs.

Everyone looked to see who it was but it was quite obvious who would be thumping up the stairs like that. It was Luther. “What's going on? I heard yelling.”

Diego answered first in a hushed voice. “Apparently we're all learning that Y/N kissed Five the other night, it's past his nappy time, and we're hiding from his wrath?” He looked towards you and the girls and you all nod. “Yeah, we're hiding from his wrath.”

“Oh.” A few seconds passed and Luther's eyes widened. “Oh~! That's pretty big, actually.” He came up the rest of the way and crouched next to Diego as best he could.

“So I gotta be the first to ask this because I know we're all thinking it” Diego looked towards you. “This family holds no judgments, I mean look at Allison and Luther,”

“Hey!” Allison whisper yelled.

“Fair point...” Luther kinda shrugged.

“But uh...” Diego continued. “It doesn't... You aren't concerned about him...”

“Looking like a kid?” You finished his sentence. “It's crossed my mind a few times. But... he makes me happy.”

“Aw~...” Both Vanya and Allison said in unison.

“Hush~” You elbowed Allison lightly. “Like I tip-toed around him for a while because I didn't want people to get the wrong idea about me and didn't want you guys to judge me. But, I really like him you, guys... It came out of nowhere. But the only concern is maybe the looks we might get in public.” You kinda shrug. “I didn't mean for it to happen, me falling for him, but it did and I wouldn't change it.”

“You got it bad, girl.” Diego chimed in.

“You really do. It's kinda cute actually.” Vanya added on.

“So what is happening here my brothers, my sisters, and Y/N? We all just chilling out here or what?” Klaus came sashaying down the hall from Allison's side “Our little angry gremlin still in there?”

“We're hiding from Five's wrath while talking about how Y/N kissed Five.” Luther said looking up at Klaus.

“Oh is that all? Guess I'll join you guys then, I got nothing going on right now.” He slid down next to you and whispered “Ben told me everything. Nice going.” Klaus then sat up. “Congratulations on landing The Worlds Tiniest Grandpa. High Five.” Klaus lifted your hand and forced you to high five him with his "Hello" hand.

“Oh my God, Klaus.” You just kind of smiled and rolled your eyes.

“So you uh worried about the uh..?”

“Five being pubescent? Yeah, we talked about it.” Diego whispered across the way to Klaus.

“Oh yeah? I was actually talking about the fact he might have a baby carrot situation down ya know...” Klaus pointed down at his own crotch with a small whistle. “In the regions.”

“KLAUS!!” You shoved him a bit.

“What? I am just a good friend looking out for your, uh, ya know, satisfactions.”

“That's something I needed to see in my mind. Jesus, Klaus..” Allison laughed a bit.

“Yes, I've been told I look like him sometimes when I grow out my luscious locks.” Klaus chimed in smoothing his hair out of his face.

“WHAT'S WITH ALL THE WHISPERING OUT THERE?! ONCE AGAIN, I AM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!!”

“Uh-oh, The Old Tiny Timer is grumpy.” Klaus said with a smile.

Ben just rolled his eyes as he sat in front of you with a wave. He pointed to his own head and swirled his finger silently calling Klaus crazy. You gave him a smile. _“He so dumb, right?.”_ You nodded a bit and mouthed “Totally.”

“Well as fun as this party is, I feel a tasty drink and a comfy couch calling my name. Hope you and Five make it though, Y/N. Someone has to have a stable relationship in this house.” Klaus got and blew you a kiss. You waved to Klaus and also at Ben as he was dragged away with his brother as everyone got up to stretch their legs. You looked into the library and saw that Five looked passed out on the couch he was sitting on. Books and random pieces of paper were everywhere.

Diego peeked over your shoulder. “Looks like he finally passed out. Wonder if it's from a caffeine crash or lack of sleep. He looks out.”

"To be honest Diego, it's probably both." You say with a half-smile as you eye Five.

Allison stretched out her arms. “Well, I should probably go start dinner. Vanya, Luther, you want to help me?”

Vanya nodded her head and Luther nodded. “Sure, it's no problem.”

“I can probably help, I got nothing going on.” Diego gave you a pat on your shoulder before he headed back downstairs.

“You coming, Y/N?” She asked nicely as she took your empty cup. You were just staring at Five as you leaned against the door frame.

“I'd think about it but I think I'll keep an eye on him. Been trying to make sure he drinks something other than coffee and remembers to eat.” You say as you pick up the book Five launched at Diego earlier.

“Alright then, we'll be downstairs if you need us.” Allison says as she makes her way down the stairs.

You gave them a wave and headed into the library where you began to quietly pick up the books and papers. You then leaned over Five and brushed the hair from his face and took the open book from his lap setting it on a nearby table. If it weren't for the fact that he was half sitting up with his mouth hanging wide open you thought he almost looked peaceful. “What's going on in there Five...?” You smoothed his bangs from his eyes. He reached up reflexively grabbing your hand but then he just let go and rolled to his side. “Dork...Like I've come to off The Great Five.” You chuckled as you sat next to Five and pulled the blanket over him that was hanging over the back of the sofa. You sighed and just watched over him for a bit wishing you could do something for him to help lighten his burden. You couldn't help but notice how small he looked. “This will probably hurt your pride a bit, but I don't care.”

You curled up behind him, pulled the blanket over the both of you, and pulled him in close to you. He nuzzled into his arm and made more sleepy sounds. “Hmm...mmm...nmm...What...”

“Shh...Go back to sleep, Five.” You intertwined your fingers with his and nuzzled his hair snuggling in closer to him.

“You tell anyone...that I thought this was nice.. and I allowed you to do this...I'll...” He was interrupted by his own long-ass yawn as he squeezed your hand back. He enjoyed the closeness too...

“Yes, we get it, Mr. Five is never vulnerable. Now shut the fuck up, Five, and get your ass to sleep. You need it.” You kissed his temple cuddling into him closer and molded your body to his. He sleepily smirked.

“And I...” Five yawned again. “I thought I was the...The "lippy" one...Pissed off a waitress once, heh...” Five sort of smiled as he nuzzled into his pillow.

Not much time passed before he fell back asleep in your arms. It was was actually kind of nice having him in your arms like this and if he was awake he'd probably just hide the fact that he really liked this moment. He'd have to admit, even guys like him, need comforting once in a while.

You started to drift off behind him making a mental note to try and convince Five to toast his damn sandwiches later.

Holding him close like this made you start to realize just how much you loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Imagine if I had Diego change the trajectory of the book and sent it flying back at Five with the same force as the cast iron. Phew, that could have went so differently. HA!)


	4. Flattering Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This continues right after Chapter 3. Not much of a summary is needed.  
> Allison and Five sort of have a heart to heart, You can't stop telling Five how much you love him, and Klaus continues to well... Be himself.  
> Ben makes a cameo! Though its kind of fleeting.  
> The setting is: Inside The Umbrella Academy.  
> Happy Reading!

Finally, it was dinner time and everyone was starving. You and Five had come down after what you would call his nap. The both of you sat down at the table and you couldn't help but notice how “sexy” Five's hair looked. He did his best to smooth it back into place but it was a losing battle, he eventually just gave up. You sat down across from him and everyone began to eat their meals. There was some chatter, some about mundane things, some about The Apocalypse, some jokes here and there. You almost felt like you were really a part of the family. After awhile dishes were being put away and one by one everyone turned in for the night. Except for you and Five who stayed a bit longer just to chat and share a drink. After a bit, he noticed you had been eyeing him.

“You're thinking about kissing me again, aren't you?”

“All the time.” You just grinned. “Want to guess what I'm thinking?” Now you just sheepishly grinned. Five just sighed with a smile as he rests his head on his hand. His eyes were closed and you couldn't help but notice he looked so at peace.

“That you love me?”

“Always.” You had gotten up and kissed him on the top of his head, smiling into his hair, as you took both your glasses to the kitchen. Five was starting to feel pretty lucky he met you. But that thought was chased away pretty quickly and replaced by the thought of him losing you. Five phased to the library to find a book that would hopefully help him. Worry had started to consume him. He was now no longer just trying to save The World and his family... Five wanted to save you as well.

Later after you had made two cups of hot chocolate you had found Five in the library again. “There you are. I was about to bring these to our room.” You made the word “our” sound like a question because you weren't really sure. “But then I saw you in here. Hot chocolate?” You held up the mugs in each hand.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Five held out his hand for his cup not looking away from the bookcase. He had a serious look about him. You set his cup in his hand. Without thinking he took a swig and then a look of confusion appeared on his face as he held the cup away from him, trying to figure out why it gave him a sticky mustache.

“What the... Oh, marshmallows.” Five just shook his head with a half-smile and then went back to searching after licking his upper lip clean. “Something tells me you think I have a thing for marshmallows, eh?”

You just sort of giggled. “Maybe a little, Five, call it a hunch.” You hummed and sipped from your cup. “Ya know... I love you so much... Ya, know that...?”

Five smiled to himself as he continued to eye each bookshelf over and over. “I know. So far you haven't really given me a chance to forget.”

“I hope you never get tired of hearing it. I know it's kind of sudden but... It's true...” You look down into your cup watching the hot cocoa and marshmallow fluff swirl around.

Five walked over and leaned down to give you a kiss. “I know, dummy. But I think I can adjust.”

You kissed him back secretly wish the kiss lasted longer. You watched as he went back to his search. “Ya know, I worry about annoying you like all the time. I just can't really see why a guy like you would like me back and put up with me. We're like polar opposites... Deep down I know I'm annoying as fuck and probably not your type. I just can't wrap my head around it sometimes.”

Five didn't even look in your direction as he took another swig. “And I told you to stop being so damn insecure, didn't I?”

You just nodded even though he didn't see. “Y-yeah?”

Five smiled and turned towards you. “Then stop it.” He went back to his search. “Dammit...Where is it?”

You hug your knees to your chest with a weak smile. “Okay... Also, what are you trying to find? Maybe I can help.”

“That damned book on physics I always used to read, I can't find it anywhere...”

You look around for a minute and see a book on the table next to you, so you pick it up and read the cover. “Um...This one?” You hold it up for him to see.

Five whipped around to see the book in your hand. “What? How in the Hell did you find that?!”

You Waved your hands at him all mystic like. “Magical~ Powers~... Ooooh~” You just laughed. “Nah, I sat it over here on the table after you fell asleep earlier.”

Five smiled a bit almost amused. “Thanks, Y/N.”

“Not a problem.” You traced a heart symbol in the air with your fingers.

Five just rolled his eyes and gave you a quick kiss on the cheek. He noticed he was starting to get used to casual affection. After a while of watching him read and you mindlessly scrolling on your phone the both of you head up to his room for some rest. You headed off to take a shower and he sits on his bed trying to think of ways to try and stop The Apocalypse and save his family along with you. His thoughts had begun to spiral until you flop down on the bed next to him in a baggy shirt with damp hair. He thought you smelled so good...

You nuzzled into his shoulder and wrapped your arms around his waist. “You know I love you right?...”

Five just kind of smiled grateful you pulled him from his thoughts. “You fell for me hard didn't you?...”

You yawned and snuggled into the shoulder of his blazer. “Mhm...I did. I think I have a concussion. I wouldn't change a thing though. I think I'd even break my own personal rule about marriage for you and accept a proposal.” You warmly smiled and lay your head in his lap, cuddling closer.

Five rolled his eyes and softly smiled as he gently smooths your hair with his hand. “Heh... I'll keep that in mind once we're able to stop this thing...”

And just like that, you were out like a light in his lap. Five sat there for a while just stroking your hair as you slept. “I don't know where you came from or why you even like me so much...” He sighed to himself. “I'm not gonna lie, I've sort of started to have feelings too... So until we can stop this thing... Stop The Apocalypse I mean... Don't you dare die on me, Y/N... I've already had to watch everyone I love die in front of me and I'm not gonna go through that again with you too... You got that? Don't you die on me...” Five bent down to give you a soft lingering kiss to your forehead before tucking you into his bed. Five got up and decided he needed a glass of water and some time to think so he began to head downstairs, not knowing he had a fly on the wall. Allison followed behind him into the kitchen.

Five grabbed a glass, getting his water, and sighed to himself. “She's making me feel soft...I'm beginning to wonder if that's dangerous.”

Allison crept up behind him and took a seat at the table. “So you really like her, huh? Sorry I didn't mean to creep.”

Five turned around and leaned against the counter, sipping his drink and not looking up. “I guess I do... I may know a lot of things but I did not see this one coming. I've been alone for some time and right now my only focus is supposed to be stopping The Apocalypse, and now some kid comes along and causes me to feel things. Now I have two worries instead of just one...”

Allison folded her hand before her. “And what are they?”

Five sets his glass on the counter. “Stopping The Apocalypse and keeping my family alive. Now I have to add...Keeping someone that's become dear to me alive. They don't have powers, Allison... and I don't know how well I can protect them. I've pissed off a lot of people trying to get back home. A lot of Dangerous people...”

“Hence your injuries and people coming to our house looking for you?” Her voice was quiet.

Five nodded. “Yes, exactly. Hence my injuries and the people that kidnapped Klaus thinking he was me. I don't know if I should allow Y/N to get all wrapped up in this but...I don't think I can just let her go either...” He ran his fingers through his hair and deeply sighed again. “Normally I'd say I wouldn't give someone like them a second thought, but what can I say, they've grown on me.”

“That's actually kind of sweet, really. I can see why you'd be worried.”

Five turned away and headed towards the coffee machine, changing the filter. “I'm not used to this being open about feeling crap.”

“So do you love her? I asked Y/N if you two were exclusive or not and she said she wasn't sure, but she said you make her happy.”

Five softly laughed to himself wondering how someone could feel so much for a killing bastard like him and how they could be happy with him. “To be honest I'm not sure myself. The plan is just to go where ever and whenever this thing takes us, I guess. I wouldn't say we're in the labeling stage just yet, but I've caught myself smiling a lot more lately though...” He had a small smile and proceeded to start a new pot of coffee. “Coffee?”

“Ah, Sure, I'd love some. Though isn't it kind of strange just a little bit, well given your um... condition.” Allison sort of body checked her brother and gestured at his stature.

Five scoffed. “Oh, me looking like a grade-schooler? Yeah, we touched base on that. Especially after we learned that I'm no longer going to physically age anytime soon thanks to Pogo's testing. It's as if my body is stuck in time...” He grabbed two mugs and began to pour the fresh coffee. “We also talked about the fact that I'm old as shit.” Five reached over to hand Allison her cup and takes a sip from his own. “Long story short, she just doesn't give a shit. Y/N could care less what I look like right now, she just accepts me simply as I am. Which is honestly very big of them... Her only concern really is getting tackled in the street if she ever kisses me in public. It's amazing really. An old-timer like me, stuck in a non-aging body like this, and someone has a crush on me. It's absolutely crazy to even think about. Though she said she's a little glad to have met me in this form. Apparently, she isn't into balding men with mustaches. Not their type I guess.” He slightly laughed into his drink.

Klaus walked in unannounced to get a midnight snack. “Well, that and they're probably turned off by shriveled old man raisins, right Allison?” Ben facepalmed but he couldn't be seen by anyone but Klaus. _“Dear God, Klaus, Really...Like I needed that mental image...”_

Allison just snorted into her cup.

Five just rolled his eyes and raised his mug in a cheers fashion. “And a good evening to you too, Klaus. Always a pleasure.”

Klaus took a bow leaving with a bag of chips and a soda. “And the same to you as well, Adieu.” Klaus returned to his room with Ben obviously following him.

“Well at least Y/N seems like the real deal, right? She seems really sweet on you.” Allison broke the silence.

“Maybe a little too sweet, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the attention. I'm just not used to it. After being alone for a really long time, it kind of does things to you, it's gonna take some time to adjust...”

Allison goes to stand by Five and puts her cup in the sink with a soft smile. “Makes sense, but at least now you have someone to come home to.”

Five just looked into his cup watching the coffee ripple feeling a smile spread on his lips. “Yeah, I suppose...”

“So romance aside... Does Y/N actually know you're hurt? I've seen you limp from time to time. How long do you plan on hiding it? I mean if you do decide to “get busy” they're gonna notice.”

Five awkwardly coughs and sputters some coffee. “I guess you're right. At least I don't have anything broken...I think...”

“At least the wound on your stomach was checked out by mom. How are you holding up after that by the way?”

Five set his cup on the counter. “Sore, but nothing I can't handle. I've honestly had worse.”

“Why doesn't that surprise me?”

Five just smirked. “Like I said, I've pissed off a lot of people, Allison.”

“Well, maybe you can use your injuries as an excuse to bond with, Y/N. They once told me that they were good at patching people up as long as it wasn't too serious.”

Five laughs a bit. “Oh yes, a real bonding moment. I guess I could get my shoulder and arm checked out...” He eyed his forearm where he sliced out The Commission's tracker. “Maybe I'll say something when they wake up.”

“It'd also show Y/N that you're willing to trust them, which wouldn't be such a bad thing. Well, goodnight, Five.” Allison gave him a wink as she headed to her room.

“Night, Allison...”

Five headed back upstairs and changed into Pajamas, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. He then crawled back into bed with Y/N, covering them both up, and cuddled up behind them being the big spoon.

“Having someone with me makes me realize just how small my bed is...” He nuzzled into the back of Y/N's neck and placed a small kiss there. “Goodnight, Y/N...” Five cuddled close to her and held her the exact same way she held him in the library. Five sighs to himself contently. “Love you too...ya know that...?”

Five nuzzles into her hair and soon fell asleep within minutes.

**************************************************************************************

You wake up groggily as Five's room was now filled with sunlight. You stretch and yawned, realizing Five has a tight grip on you and makes cute sleepy noises. After a moment of waking up, you realize something firm pressing against your bottom. You cover your mouth a bit when you let out a small laugh so you wouldn't wake him up.

Five rubbing his eyes, half sitting up. Not quite asleep but not quite awake yet either. “Ngh...mm...What time is it...?”

You check your phone for the time after grabbing it from his nightstand. “It's like 2:30 pm... But I gotta ask, is it your teen hormones taking over or are you just happy to see me?” You chuckled a bit as you scrolled through some of your notifications.

Five propped himself up and yawned. “Huh, what...? What are you talking about?...”

You decided to be a bit of a bastard and pressed your rear right up against his pelvis. “Uh, that.” You say with a grin as you start to read something on the screen of your cell.

Five's eyes shot open and his body convulsed forward as he let out a strangled surprised moan. It took him mere seconds to realize what you had meant.

“And a good morning to you too, Five~”

“Oh, you shut up! I'm-I'm gonna go take a shower!” Embarrassed and flustered he quickly covered his crotch with a pillow and ran off to the bathroom.

“Oh Five, it's nothing to be embarrassed about! Everyone goes through it!” You couldn't help but tease him.

“Shut! Up, Y/N!!!” You could hear him from outside the door. He left you alone in his bed so you just chuckled to yourself and rolled onto your stomach taking up most of the bed. You decided to check on things answering texts and wondered if you should go down to make you two some breakfast. Suddenly you hear Klaus and Five from down the hall.

“Oh, hey Five. What's with the pillow?”

“Shut up!”

Then You hear the familiar sound of Five phasing away. Klaus then pops his head into Five's room. “Hey, Y/N, what's up with Five? He seems awfully grumpy this morning and that's saying something.”

You just point downwards and then slowly point your finger in an upward position.

“Oh... ...OH~! Our young Five is finally becoming a vibrant young man? That is so sweet! They grow up so fast, it almost brings a tear to my eye...”

The both of you chuckle as you secretly wonder if Five is going to strangle you later.

“Hey, Klaus, you want to go down and help me make breakfast?”

“Oh sure, sure. If you're cooking, I know it will be good and tasty.”

You head downstairs with Klaus to start breakfast. Eggs and waffles, the breakfast of champions. Of course, you start a new pot of coffee knowing Five would want it and to get on his good side again. After a bit, you hear the familiar sound of Five blinking into the room and you hear a chair move behind you as he sat down.

“Hi, Five. I made your favorite, black, like your soul.” You hand him a fresh mug and lean in to give him a kiss but hesitate. You wondered if you should kiss Five with people around but then you quickly decide that you don't care. You give him a loving peck on the lips and he kisses back with no hesitation. Klaus just kind of stares but he can't deny that was cute as Hell.

“Thanks...” He takes a sip and gauges the room, obviously uncomfortable. “So what's to eat?”

“Something simple and easy, eggs, and waffles. Unless you want something different?” You say cheerfully.

“Nah, it's fine.” Five seemed a little twitchy trying to get situated in his seat.

Everyone sat down to eat and all seemed normal with the world. Everyone was chatting away about nothing, enjoying the food made by you and Klaus. The whole aura of the room was just wholesome. You start to eye Five and noticed that he can't really seem to get comfortable in his chair.

“Are you alright, Five?” You ask.

“Uh yeah, sure, I'm fine, really...” He didn't sound believable.

Klaus decided now was the time to make jokes. “Shorts a little tighter than usual, Five? We've all been there. Hell, Luther just recently lost his virginity, so... Wait... shit, you're still a virgin, right? Holy crap! I forgot about that...”

“HEY! That's not really anyone's business...” Luther sort of shrank as best he could at the table and continued to eat his mountain of eggs.

“That's enough, Klaus!” Five was looking at him with daggers for eyes.

Klaus then leans over to you and whispers. “Do you think he found like a um...A destroyed sex shop and found a um...ya know pocket toy and gave it to Dolores? I'm genuinely curious as to how he “deflowered” her, ya know? Like really curious as to how that went down.”

You tried your best not to laugh but ending up letting out a loud snort.

“Alright, I don't have to take this. Y/N, I'll be upstairs.” And with a flash of blue and a pop Five was gone.

“KLAAAAAUS~~! You made him mad, dammit!” You lightly shove him and then head upstairs to Five's room. You find him sitting on the bed, frustrated.

“Five...?” Your voice was small and sincere. “You okay?”

“Yeah, sure I'm fine! Having people poke fun at my personal business is an absolute thrill.” He sounded exasperated.

You sit down next to him. “I only sort of told Klaus because he asked what was wrong with you. No one else knows, I swear.”

Five just sighed.

“But it's really no big deal. Kind of a flattering way to wake up actually.” You slightly smirked at him.

Now he just groaned.

You set a gentle hand on his thigh. “It's just morning wood, it's really not a big deal.”

“You realize I'm an old man going through puberty a second time, right?” He sounded irritable.

“I do.”

“Like going through this once wasn't embarrassing enough, and now I have to go through it again...”

“Well, at least you have me, so you don't have to do it alone. But since you're like practically sixty now and I'm like close to half your age, that makes you a Hella Pervert.” You just grin as wide as physically possible.

Five launches himself back and covers his face with his hands. “Oh my God...I'm dating Klaus!”

And of course, Klaus just happened to be walking by.

“You say that like it's a bad thing. You'd be lucky to have me, Five.” Klaus slapped his own ass, blew a kiss in Five's direction, and then went to his own room.  
You just die laughing and fall back next to Five.

“So~ we're dating?” You turn your head towards him, eyeing him curiously with an arched brow.

After realizing what he had just said, he looked towards you, and then up at the ceiling. “I...I guess we are... How about that... Allison has her answer now I suppose.” He just kind of closes his eyes as you scoot closer to him and prop yourself on your elbow.

“You make me so happy, Five... You know that right?”

Five turned his head towards you with a soft smile. “You know what I'm thinking about?”

“Well, if you're anything like me...Ummm...Kissing me?” You cock your heard with a similar smile.

“All the time.” He rolls onto his side, tucks a lock behind your ears, then pulled you in to give you the deepest loving kiss he could muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puberty's a real Bitch when you're actually an old man, haha.


	5. Something Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location: Vanya's Room the next morning.
> 
> You want to cheer Five up since you've been very worried about him, but it turns out Vanya needed a friend too.

You were hanging out in Vanya's room sitting on her bed because you loved listening to her practice on her violin. “You play beautifully Vanya, it's ridiculous you' haven't had a chance at first chair, I think you'd do great.”

She gave you a weak smile. “Thanks, Y/N. I don't know about first chair though I'm starting to think that's impossible...”

“But you play so well,” You sat up to sit cross-legged as Vanya reached for her pills which caused you to frown. You always wondered if she took those too often. “If anything you could find a career in being an actual Violin Teacher, they get paid pretty decently.”

“Maybe...” Vanya didn't sound too enthused, she mostly sounded disheartened.

“Vanya, I mean it. You're like, very talented. Hell, I can't even play an instrument other than a plastic Guitar Hero guitar. Stop beating yourself, you're good.”

Vanya chuckled lightly sitting next to you as she polished and tuned her violin. “Maybe you're right, it's not like I exactly suck or anything.”

“Exactly. Even if you aren't _“perfect”_ you've put in the work and you're great. Not everyone can just pick up a violin and play.” You beamed. "I know I can't."

“I supposed it helps that I've played since I was little.” Vanya sort of just shrugged.

“Ah, every great musician's handicap: _learning at a young age_.” You both chuckled. “But I really do mean it, Vanya, when you play it sounds so amazing and you should be appreciated. Screw what anyone says.” You set your hand on her shoulder. “Even if you don't make it big you'll always have a _Number One_ in me. I mean I'm not _Luther_ but...” You weren't big on physical affection but you leaned over and gave her a warm squeeze as you chuckled at your own joke.

“Thanks, Y/N, you're the best.” Vanya said, actually smiling for real this time.

“You're very welcome. Even I need a pick-me-up from time to time, but you should try to not depreciate yourself so much, I know its hard though.”

“Yeah, it can be. It's hard to think any other way about myself sometimes, even growing up I've never really been special in any way.”

“Well, picking up a violin and shredding on it to string beautiful melodies sound pretty fucking special to me.” A big smile stretched your lips.

Vanya actually grinned which made you smile. “Ya know, Y/N, you're actually starting to feel like another sister. Where did you come from again?”

“Well... I was taking a walk one day when some guy got off a bus then cried in the middle of the street. I asked him if he was okay and needed any help. I took him out to get a warm meal in him and here I am, practically living in Five's room.”

Vanya made an amused yet confused face. “And you weren't scared off by the fact Klaus popped out of the sky.”

“HA! I am weird therefore I accept all things weird. I mean sure I was shocked at first but I was more concerned about the poor guy crying in the street. He looked almost broken. He told me he had lost someone very dear to him so I don't know much more than that. I haven't brought it up again, I want to wait till he's ready. Klaus really looked like he had his heart broken into shards when I met him, I felt for him... Though seeing a briefcase suddenly explode was a bit of a shock.” You snorted.

Vanya studied your face and then a warm smile crossed her lips. “You actually very, very sweet, Y/N.”

“I try. I always try to think “What if that was me”, ya know?” You looked down at your shoes and swung your feet. “Hey...Vanya? Can I ask you for a really strange favor since I can't drive?”

“Yeah, sure, anything.” Vanya studied you again.

“Well, Five keeps locking himself in the library, I know it's his quiet place to think and such but...I worry about him. Sometimes I fear that he's so focused on trying to prevent The Apocalypse that he's forgetting to take the time to just live. Like, if what he told us is true, I'm scared too... But if we can't stop it I don't want our fleeting moments spent apart with him holed up in the library...”

“I can understand that... If I had what you have with Five with someone of my own, I wouldn't want that either...”

“What about that Lenard guy?” You sort of side-eyed her. That guy gave you the creeps.

“Well after you and Allison kinda talked to me I sort of started seeing the red flags instead of just accepting them. I fell too fast and he didn't really love me...I finally saw that, not that I wanted to... You two were right...I deserved better than what he had to offer. I just latched onto him because he felt like the first person in the world to see me, ya know...?”

“That makes me really proud of you Vanya, I'm sure it wasn't easy.” Your expression softened.

“Yeah, no...It really wasn't. I didn't really want to let him go but once I told him that I basically wanted to try to better myself before I got into anything serious, he got very strange and tried to pressure me into staying with him. His whole personality changed and he became kind of scary like he was going to try to force me to stay and got angry when I noticed he was trying to control me when I realize he was being manipulative. I had to threaten him that I'd call the police if he didn't leave me alone. I was even scared he was going to try to put his hands on me. It was all kinds of crazy...I didn't expect it to go down so badly. He seemed so sweet in the beginning... I haven't been back to my apartment since just in case he'd be waiting.” Vanya looked down at her violin looking kind of lost in her thoughts.

“Oh shit, yikes...” Your eyes widened as you looked at her. “Good thing me and Allison became Big Mama Birds... He gave me the creeps when he came to the house that one day with you. I've been in abusive situations myself and he was making my radar go off like crazy, especially his mannerisms and his speech patterns when he talked to you.” You squeezed her hand and gave her a soft smile. “But at least you're safe now. I know you don't get along with everyone in your family, but at least you have me. As long as Five will have me, I can be your family. Hell, even if I'm not with Five forever I'll still be your family Vans, just a phone call and a text away. Everyone needs someone to talk to.”

“How the Hell did Five get so lucky to have someone like you?” Her eyes were kind of watery from holding back tears but she smiled anyway.

“Well ya see, Klaus's chaotic ass fell from the sky, and I fell for his Old Ass Tiny Grumpy Brother instead of him. I did not see that coming at all, Vans, like at fucking all. Like I said weird is mah thing.” You both start laughing until you were both in tears.

“So what was the favor you wanted to ask me.” She asked as she wiped the laugh tears from her eyes.

“Oh yeah...Well I want to bring a piece of himself back to Five, so I kind of need a ride to the department store so I can..." You were silent for several moments till you found the right words. "Okay, to boil it down to the bare minimum, I need a ride to the store so I can pick up my Boyfriend's Ex-Wife.” You kind of awkwardly smile and Vanya just blinked at you.

“Ex-Wi--...Oh, you mean Dolores?”

“Yeah... I want to bring him back his support system. I can't really help him right now but I think she can, Dolores was with him in The Apocalyptic Word after all. I don't know how he'll react but I want to try something, anything...”

“I'll ask Diego, and see if we can borrow his keys. Since it's for you he'll probably say yes. You clearly really care about Five, so it's worth a try right?”

“That's kind of my line of thinking, right now, yeah.”

“We'll I think Diego's downstairs. Let's go ask.”

You and Vanya head to the main room and find her Knifey Brother chilling on the couch looking at some magazine.

“Heeeey Dieeeeego~” You peek over the back of the couch sounding tiny.

“Yeeeeees~?” He answered back in a girly condescending tone.

“Can me and Vanya borrow your keeeeeeys~?”

“Whhhhhhy~?” Diego didn't look up.

“It's for Fiiiiiiiive~.” You innocently grin.

“Which is whaaaaat~?”

“We wanna go get something for him and I can't driiiiiiiive~.” You bat your eyes innocently.

“If I don't give you my keys are we going to have to keep talking like thiiiiiiiis~?”

“Maaaaaaaybe~?” You widely grinned.

“Yeah no, screw that.” Diego dug into his pocket and threw his keys up for you to catch.

“Nice! Thank you! MWAH!” You gave his keys a kiss and off you went.

“Hey! Don't scratch or crash my car!”

“We won't~! Promise~!” Your voice faded in the distance.

“Thanks, Diego.” Vanya said weakly not sure really what else to say.

“Anytime I guess.” He waved the two of you off and went back to his own business as the girls went to procure The Dolores post haste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If things continue this way, maybe there doesn't have to be an Apocalypse... Wouldn't that be something? I've been trying to figure out a nice way to write out Leonard. I did not like him. Vanya has a support system now! Let's hope the best for her. <3 )


	6. A Journey To The Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Diego, and Vanya head to the department store to grab Dolores. Hopefully she's still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (That moment when you realize the receptionist you wrote up was based on your friend by pure total accident. Absolutely Amazing.)
> 
> (XD I guess this chapter should be dedicated to my long loving friend, Jeni. LMAO! May you be surrounded by Memes and Poop Emojis. <3 )

“So why are we going to the store for, Five?” Diego spoke as he turned a corner. He came along because he didn't really feel comfortable with someone driving his baby other than himself. You looked down at your hands and then out the window. You weren't sure Diego would get it.

“She wants to get Dolores back for him,” Vanya said leaning forward from the back seat. “She thinks he may need her back, ya know since she was with him in the apocalyptic 2019 that he thinks is coming.”

“Alrighty then... So you think the mannequin can help him out with that?” He looked in your direction as he came to a stop-light.

“Well, _that mannequin_ ,” You air quoted as you mentally corrected Diego that her name was Dolores. “Was his friend and all he had at the time. Dolores is probably the only reason Five was able to make it back home. She kept him sane, Diego... He must have been so alone...” You looked back at the window. “And I think being able to talk to her again may be able to help him because I can't, even though I want to. I am nowhere near as smart as Five and I don't understand physics and time travel on the same level as him, but Dolores might. She a part of him and I think he needs her back.” The car began to accelerate as Diego pressed on the gas once the light turned green.

“Yeah, that's a fair point I can't argue with. That... Dolores, is probably what kept him going, maybe even kept him alive.”

“Exactly...” You looked out the passenger window again watching the world go by. “I don't know how he'll react... I just hope I'm doing the right thing, but I can't think of anything else I can do at this point. Five's always in the library now trying to figure out a plan to save us and the world. I hear him talk to himself sometimes but I don't think talking to himself is the same as when he spoke to Dolores.”

“So do you believe him? About The Apocalypse I mean.” Vanya asked as Diego parked the car.

“Honestly I do. I may not want to even though it sounds crazy but I do. What else could explain him coming back like he did? You guys said he was gone for years but somehow he still looks so young. He would have come back as an old man or at least a middle-aged man, right? He told me that, before what he calls “The Commission” came for him, the world/time he was in was horrible. He thought he was the only human alive because he never found anyone else. Five told us he found all of you dead... I also think finding out that the eye he had found in Luther's hand was a dead-end broke him a bit. But that eye was in fact from the future, it had to be because Five and Klaus were able to get the patient list and it turned out the eye hadn't even been manufactured yet. There has to be truth to what he experienced... That is why I'm going in there and getting her back for him. I just hope they didn't throw her away... She looked rough before he returned her...”

Everyone was silent for a minute before Diego broke the silence. “Then I wish you luck. Want us to go in there with you?”

“Nah, I should be fine. Like I said, I more worried about the possibility she's in the trash or that they want me to pay some outrageous price for her.”

“We'll be here if you need us, Y/N.” Vanya squeezed your shoulder.

“Right.” You got out of the car and closed the door behind you. You took a deep breath and then made your way into the store.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Once inside you looked around becoming nervous as none of the mannequins looked even remotely like Dolores. Was this a lost cause...?

“Can I help you find anything today, miss?” You looked up and noticed a very friendly looking blonde associate with a nice smile.

“I um...” You didn't know how to react to such perkiness.

“Do you need any help? We have a few great sales going on in women's clothing.” Her bright red lips stretched into a big grin.

“Well, I'm sort of looking for a mannequin?” You raised a brow with an awkward smile. You were sure that made you sound like a crazy person.

“A mannequin?” She looked at you confused. You saw that her name-tag read, “Jenny”.

“Yes, um I looking for a certain mannequin in particular. She was probably brought in here by a boy, he would have been wearing what looked like a uniform for a private school. The mannequin would have been female and missing an arm. Does any of that sound familiar to you or anyone here?” You could feel the desperation in your expression and voice. “I know it sounds weird but I really need to know if she's still here. She actually belongs to someone important to me. You could call her like an item for emotional support, maybe like a support animal? Can you help me?”

“Well, I can't say I've seen her myself since I'm new but I suppose I can ask around for you.” Jenny looked a little uncertain and you weren't sure she believed your story.

“I would appreciate that so much, Jenny, you have no idea.” You tried to smile.

“Any time, please feel free to browse until I come back.” Jenny went off and headed to the back leaving you by the entrance to the store. You didn't really feel like browsing but you didn't want to just stand there either so you looked through the closest rack of clothes as you hoped for good news.

“Well I have good news, miss!”

You about jumped out of your skin as Jenny popped up behind you. You held your chest trying to lower your heart rate.

“They had sent her to get fixed up a bit and she's in women's sweaters.” Jenny had a huge smile. “I can take you to her. I told my boss your story and to my disbelief, she's allowing you to take her with you. As long as you purchase something from the store, at no extra cost of course. She hopes that the little boy feels better having his friend back.”

You could not believe what you were hearing. You were getting Dolores back for free? Well not exactly free... BUT FOR FREE?!

“Oh my God, that's really fantastic! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!” You followed Jenny to Dolores and once you got to her you didn't realize you were going to have to look up. When Jenny said the company fixed her up she wasn't kidding. Dolores was now tall since they had given her a new pair of legs. They had replaced her missing arm, her make up was repainted, and they had even given her a really nice wavy brown wig that reached below her shoulders. She looked stunning. They also had her wearing a nice green shimmery sweater, black cropped slacks, and pumps that matched the color of her top.

“Wow... I'm not sure he'd even recognize her...” You say as you gaze up at the new and improved Dolores.

“I know right? They really did a job on her if I do say so myself. You can take her, we have extras in the back anyway.” Jenny beamed.

“I'll just buy what she's wearing and take her home if you don't mind, please.”

“Sure no problem, I'll go open up a register for ya, now let's get her down! I'll throw in the stand so she won't fall over once you get her home.” Jenny was almost as ecstatic as you were. After helping the associate get Dolores down, Jenny hefted her over her shoulder, and off you two went.”Let me just ring you up here. Sweater, slacks, pumps... That'll be 68.77.” She gave you a smile. “Will that be all?”

“Yikes...” Your eyes went wide at the price total.

“Yeah, the price could have been worse honestly, thank goodness for the sale on women's today, huh?” Jenny chuckled as she took your card and rung you up.

“Thank you for everything.” You softly smiled.

“Anytime. So will you need help getting her to your car?”

“Mmm...maybe a little bit. She looks a bit awkward to carry for me. I don't want to accidentally drop her. She's too important and I want to get her back to my friend in one piece...” You nervously smiled.

“No prob!” And just like that Dolores was over Jenny's shoulder again then you walked her to the car.

“Holy crap! You son of a bitch, you got her!” Diego exclaimed. “I can't believe it!”

“Wow and she's all fixed up too!” Vanya's jaw dropped in awe.

“What's your name, girl?” Diego smirked honking the horn.

“MY NAME IS MEEGAN! And no one can stop me.” You grinned and showed off your guns and dabbed.

Jenny just kind of chuckled. “You seem to have nice friends.”

“We are bound together by weirdness.” You helped Jenny and Vanya get Dolores into the back seat. You guys waved Jenny off and you all began the journey home.

“I can't wait to try to get her upstairs...” You sort of sink in your seat still excited you got Dolores back for Five. You hoped he'd be as ecstatic as you were.

“Don't worry. I'll help you.” Diego gave you a slight smile as he pulled into the driveway.

“You guys are so awesome... Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." You chuckled as you opened your car.

“As you said to me earlier Y/N, you're family now.” Vanya gave you a soft smile as you all exited the car. Time to get Dolores where she belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( The MEEGAN thing is a reference to Key and Peele's skits which you can find on Youtube. Particularly the "Fighting Meegan's Battles" video. )


	7. Meaning Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location:Five's Room
> 
> You're waiting in Five's room taking a moment to get acquainted with Dolores, hoping Five won't freak out on you.

You couldn't help feeling nervous as you positioned Dolores in front of the window in Five's room. You took a deep breath as you smoothed out her sweater and hair with shaky hands. “Oh God, Dolores...I hope he doesn't get mad at me. You may not know this, not to hurt your feelings, but I'm deeply in love with Five... I'm hoping you can help him with whatever he's going through in there. You and Five were very close and had a bond I'm sure, and I'm not here to try and replace you. I swear. I just think he still needs you, Dolores... So can you help him...?” You felt tears threaten to escape from your eyes as you looked up at her face. “You're important to him so you're just as important to me. I can't help him like you can. You actually went through it with him...”

“What the Hell...”

You heard a voice behind you and you knew it well. You turned around to see Five with wild eyes in the doorway to his room.

“Five, I... If you give me a chance to explain--”

He cut you off. “Is that...Is that who I think it is, Y/N?” You could see he was trying to control himself and keep composure. You felt your heart quicken in pace from an anxiety spike.

“Before you yell at me, which I'm sure you want to, let me explain.”

Five's eyes darted from you to Dolores then back to you again.

“I know you let her go but I think you still need her. She was with you during The Apocalypse so maybe she can help bounce ideas back and forth. I'm not smart enough to understand what you're doing when you lock yourself in the library and your notes might as well be hieroglyphic scribbles to me... I don't get physics and time travel like you do, but she does. That's why I brought her back... I mean she looks a bit different now but... it's still her. It's Dolores, the real deal.”

Five shut his eyes tight and pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath. “Are you out of your damn mind?...”

“Maybe a little, but you know me.” You lightly laughed as you tried to lighten the mood.

“Y/N...” Another deep breath. “You can't just... Bring back someone's past like that without warning. You should have asked me.”

“I don't doubt that but...I wanted to do something for you. I thought if anything, bringing her back might cheer you up. Sure she was basically your wife but she was also your friend when you were alone...”

“Y/N...Stop talking...Just stop talking.” Five raised his free hand as a signal for you to hush. After a few moments, he straightened up and ran his fingers through his chocolate locks. “You are, right now, absolutely insufferable.”

“I know...” You looked down. "I just..."

“But... I know you meant well, so I am going to try my best to not get angry at you.” After a deep sigh, Five finally opened his eyes to look at you. “How the Hell did you even get her back anyway?...”

“A nice receptionist named, Jenny.” You weakly smiled. “She was very helpful. Diego and Vanya helped me get her and bring her up here.”

“Of course...”

“Please don't be mad at them it was my idea...”

Five rubbed his eyes so hard he saw stars before walking towards Dolores and looking her up and down. “Seems you've gotten taller now, nice legs... I can't say it's not nice to see you again but welcome back, Dolores. You look good.” His voice softened as he talked up at his old friend feeling nostalgic. Five shoved his hands in his pockets and then turned to you. “Y/N, you are so-”

“Grounded? I know. I love you~.” You kinda shrank with a small smile. “Do I have to go to bed without dessert?”

“Don't push it, Y/N.” Five said irritably.

“Sorry, sorry.” You put your hands up defensively as he rolled his eyes at you again.

“I may really have to get glasses after all...I've been rolling my eyes so damn much lately...” He looked down and then up at the ceiling as he muttered to himself.

You titled your head and made a cute noise with your throat that sounded like you asked a question. He just shook his head. “It's nothing. So bringing back my “wife” was your bright idea?”

You nodded. “Yeah...I figured talking with her while you're working would help.”

“Right, right... Well, thanks.” Five looked towards you. “I know you meant well and you were only thinking about me when you decided to pull this off..." He trailed off as his gaze drifted back to Dolores for a brief moment. "We may have not been together for very long but I can already tell you have a big heart and you can be extremely selfless even though you make dumb ass decisions. Sometimes, I can't tell if you're selfless or selfish but...thank you.” Five turned in your direction after giving Dolores one last look. “Who knows, maybe she can help me.”

You weakly smiled at him. “So you aren't mad?”

“Oh no, I am, absolutely, but you don't deserve to be yelled at for trying to take care of me. I can see you're trying to look out for me and I'm going to take this as a chance to not be a major asshole. Consider it as an _I love you_ _and I appreciate you._ ”

You walk over to him setting your hands on his shoulders and giving them a loving squeeze. “I love you too, Five... Thanks for not wanting to kill me.”

“I may be dating an idiot but at least you're my idiot.” You could hear the soft smirk on his lips.

“True, true... They do say opposites attract.” You rest your chin on his shoulder, wrapping your arms around him, nuzzling his cheek, and giving it a kiss. Five leaned back against you as he closed his eyes and set his hands atop yours.

“They do say that don't they?...”

“Yup!” You sounded a bit too bubbly. “Sooo~ I'm thinking margaritas?”

“Oh God, yes...A drink sounds terrific in this situation: “Girlfriend brings ex-wife of current boyfriend back into his life”, I can't say that's not drink worthy.” Five just shook his head half smiling.

“I completely agree with you. Meet me downstairs while I go get the blender? Perk to being with me is I make excellent margaritas.” You gave him a wink as you bounced out of his room.

“What am I gonna do with you...” Five ran his fingers through his hair again with a grin and shook his head. “You're right Dolores, she does seem nice. She's very nice actually, and I'm starting to feel lucky to have met her. So don't go getting jealous on me. I know how you can be.” He waved a finger up at Dolores. Then with a smile on his face, he turned on his heels and phased downstairs to share a drink with his new beloved.


	8. Istanbul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been bored for so long since Five hides himself in the library. You decide you can take it anymore and you go bug him. What better way to bug your new boyfriend than to sing his favorite song and wear something cute? I'll leave as to what the reader is wearing up to your imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was sort of fun to write. I was dying laughing the entire time. This chapter came from having that damn song stuck in my head on a loop for days now. It's kind of short and sweet but should be enjoyable.)

Five was holed up in the library once again, bouncing ideas and equations back and forth with Dolores. He'd been in here for hours burning daylight. “There has to be something we're missing...I just know it.” He phased to the bookcase to find the other physics book when he heard it... Someone was singing... Five was too focused on his search to try to figure out where it was coming from and who was even singing. What he did notice was it was one of his favorite songs, but it was being sung differently. It sounded seductive...and jazzy? He then realized who was singing. It was Y/N. she sang slow and carried some of the words longer to give it a swingy feel to it.

“Istan-bul was Constan-tinople  
Now it's Istan-bul, not Constan-tinople  
Been a long time gone, Oh Constan-tinople  
Now it's Turkish delight on a moonlit night”

You start to slow-dance up behind Five, snapping your fingers as you sang, then smoothing your hands on his shoulders. “Y/N, I'm trying to focus here...”

“And this is me not caring, Five. I'm bored. You're just going to have to deal with me.” You grabbed his ass as you sang the words “Turkish Delight”.

“HEY!” Five just about jumped out of his loafers after his voice dropped about three octaves when he yelled. You slide your hands down his chest and he gulps. He tries to focus on the titles before him and keep his composure with some major difficulty. You noticed the tips of his ears started to turn red and slyly grinned. You continued.

“Every gal in Constan-tinople  
Lives in Istan-bul, not Constan-tinople  
So if you've a date in Constan-tinople  
She'll be waiting in Istanbul~~”

Your hands slide all the way down his stomach and back up past his chest to start undoing his tie. He looks down at your fingers aghast. “Y/N..!” Yeah, that didn't stop you. You leaned in real close and gave his ear a nip. He could feel your breath on his neck and felt his face becoming flushed as you undid a few of the buttons of his shirt. “What are you-?” You forced him to spin around and yanked him closer to you with the ends of his tie. “Ah~! Hey~! What are you doing?!”

“Shh~ Let me have my fun with you.” You nipped his nose flirtatiously and continued to sing as you got all up and personal.

“Even old New York, was once New Amsterdam  
Why they changed it I can't say~?  
People just liked it better that way”

You took his hands, leading as the man, of course, spun him around, dipped his ass like a Disney princess, then nipped his chin lightly. You then swayed and bounced with him to the rest of the chorus, your chin resting on his shoulder.

“So, Take me back to Constan-tinople  
No, you can't go back to Constan-tinople  
Been a long time gone, Oh Constan-tinople  
Why did Constantinople get the works?  
That's nobody's business but the Turks~~”

Once you were done with the song you gave him a deep tender kiss and whispered in his ear. “I love you, Five, and I'll be waiting in Istanbul.” You released him and then lingered in the doorway long enough for him to take in what you were wearing before disappearing out of eyeshot. Five was just left standing there with disheveled hair, feeling flustered, and staring in the direction you had gone. "She's gonna be the death of me Dolores, I can feel it...” He sharply adjusted his blazer in short jerky motions then proceeded to fix his tie. “Oh hush you, it's not funny, I was clearly taken advantage of here, just now.” There was a moment of silence. “And YES my shorts fit just FINE! Not that it's any of your business...”


	9. The End Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apocalypse is now moments away. How are you and the Hargreeves going to spend your last night on earth?

Today was the day that everyone dreaded to come the end of everything was here. The Apocalypse was near and everyone was on edge and tense with worry, Five especially. He was pacing around the room fidgeting still trying to figure out how they could stop it from happening. Reaching a stand-still and acceptance wasn't good enough for him. It was not an option. “All this time and work for nothing?! I don't buy that!” He whipped around to pace in the other direction raking his fingers through his hair. “It doesn't make sense... I can't just let everyone die like this again. There has to be something I'm missing...” Five was like this for hours.

“At least we're together right, as a family?... It's not a bad way to go if or when it happens. Do you have any clue as to what would cause it, like any evidence when you were in the apocalyptic 2019?” Allison spoke up holding on to Vanya's hand.

“Not really. It was pretty much desolate. I never saw another human being until The Commission came to grab me. It was a complete wasteland... Not a single trace of civilization or human life to be found.”

“That's freakin' crazy, man...” Klaus leaned forward in his chair. “How did you even survive?”

“Canned food, roaches, pretty much anything I could find.” Five didn't even look at Klaus to answer him.

“Oh, God...Yuck.” Klaus made a face.

“Yeah, I didn't exactly have access to gourmet food, I was living in the aftermath of an apocalypse, remember?” Five stood in place for a second. “I can't just accept this...”

“Five...” You sounded sympathetic. “If and when it comes... Maybe we could just enjoy what time we have left together... Normally I crack a joke like, “Hey guys want to play one last round of Uno?”, but I'm actually dead serious. I don't want to spend my last moments with you pacing around the mansion in distress when we could be spending what's left of our time together. Five, I love you. I know you know that so please, come sit with me.” Your voice slightly shook.

“Y/N...” Five looked towards you and sees the desperation in your eyes.

“I feel like I've spent an entire lifetime to meet someone like you, don't make me wait any longer.” You could feel your voice falter as the tears that were welling up burned your eyes. Five studied your face and sighed.

“It just doesn't make sense...any other time I'd be able to figure it out... Both the people I had narrowed it down to...” He hesitated not wanting to tell you the two people he hand found he'd have to kill. “To help...prevent this thing were a complete bust...” Five slumped down next to you clearly frustrated and held his head in his hands. You leaned over and rubbed his back.

“Well, either we'll figure it out or we won't. Sometimes we just have to deal with what the world and life throws at us, ya know?” You stroked his hair.

“How in the Hell can you be this calm...” He looked up at you and you swore you could see tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

“Easy. I'm not but I'm here with you so...I don't have much more to ask for. I don't really want to die but regardless death in itself is inevitable, right? We can't choose the way we die but we can choose how to face it.” You tried to give him a reassuring smile. “Plus, I'm used to being in a position of being the strong reasonable one. Now this isn't me giving up I'm just being accepting even if it sounds crazy. Like I have never been terminally sick in my entire life but I have already made peace with the off-chance I get cancer. I may never get it still but if I were to ever test positive I'd still try to live my life as I want to until I couldn't. I've dealt with some shitty things in my life and sometimes I see them as eye-opening experiences.” You cupped his chin to turn his face so you could look into his eyes. “So if death comes for me while I'm in your arms I will do my best to put on a brave face because I love you so much it actually hurts sometimes.” Everyone was silent and watching as you had a very clearly deep moment with Five.

Five stared into your eyes for some time and he could swear he felt his heart almost break in two and feel so full at the same time. He quickly broke eye contact, swept his sleeve across his eyes, grabbed your face, and gave you a deep loving kiss before standing up. “Alright then, fuck it, a toast to the end of our days, guys?”

“Oh, I second that brother.” Klaus raised a hand. “I'll get the booze!”

“And I'll help!” Allison followed Klaus dragging Vanya behind her.

Diego and Luther looked at each for a second before Diego spoke. “Glasses?”

Luther nodded. “Glasses.” The brothers headed to the bar and the clinking of glasses could be heard.

Everyone drank well into the night, making jokes, and laughing. At some point, someone had turned on the radio and everyone was dancing and singing. Well, everyone except for Five. If anything he was probably the most drunk and feeling defeated. You walked over to him and smoothed his bangs from his eyes. “Five...how do you feel about dancing with me?”

Five looked up at you, looking broken, but how could he deny a request from someone he cared for so deeply and they cared even more deeply for him. “Let...let me go puke, brush my teeth so as not to kiss you with horrible breath, and I'll be right back.” He gave you a loving smile and tucked a loose lock of hair behind your ear. “How's that sound, Love.”

“Gross, but excellent? I'll be waiting.” You smiled down at him as Five phased away. Not too soon after you heard what sounded like a vase breaking upstairs and a string of curses that followed. You just chuckled and shook your head as you went over to dance with Klaus to some pop song you both loved. Klaus took your hand and spun you around really getting into it. You couldn't really dance well because of a past injury to one of your knees, but you were having too much fun to care. Apocalypse? We don't know her.

You were pulled against Klaus as you two slow danced with drinks in hand. You nuzzled into Klaus's chest and closed your eyes as he rests his chin atop your head. “I really love you guys...”

“Just think, if I didn't end up in the middle of the street crying my eyes out, we would have never met you.” Klaus wrapped his arms around you and you both just kind of leaned into each other swaying to the music. “All it took was me getting kidnapped, beaten, forcibly becoming sober, and stealing a time-traveling briefcase to get you here.”.

 _“He has a point. Like that is literally what happened. I can vouch, I was there. It was horrible. Sorry about Dave, man... I was being an ass before. I know he meant a lot to you.”_ Ben spoke from the chair he was sitting in not too far from you two.

Klaus raised his drink to Ben silently accepting his apology. “C'est La Vie...”

 _“I'd cut in, but ya know, ghost hands.”_ Ben waved his hands at you with a laugh. You chuckled.

“Ya know, if we had gotten together Y/N, we could have like had a three-some with Ghost-Butt over there.” Klaus chuckled and you fuckin' snorted.

 _“OH GOD, KLAUS, WHY?! Why are you like this? Actually, don't tell me, I don't want to know.”_ Ben made a face.

“I'm just sayin'. It could have totally been a thing. You died a virgin remember, Benny-Boy.”

 _“Uh dude, I was like, only seventeen.”_ Ben face-palmed.

“To die so young and to never to have touched a boob.” Klaus pretended to wipe a tear from his eye,

_“I am so sorry he had to be the first one of us you met, Y.N...”_

“It's alright, weird is mah thing, remember? Plus I wouldn't have gotten to meet you either, Ben. I wish Klaus wasn't so keen on keeping you a secret.” You gave Ben a soft smile. Before the edgy ghost could talk he looked past you and Klaus and his jaw dropped.

 _“Uh, Y/N, look behind you.”_ Ben says with widened eyes.

“Ho-ly shit... I guess he can clean up nicely.” Klaus turned you around and that's when you saw Five. Your eyes went wide. Five came down the stairs and bee-lined to Allison, he had said something to her, and then she nodded in agreement. Five was dressed in a sharp suit and looked like he had taken a shower. His hair was styled back though still looked a bit damp. He walked over to you and Klaus holding out his hand to you as the music stopped.

“May I cut in.” Five may have asked but it wasn't a question.

“Oh yeah sure, no problem.” Klaus released you and then scooted you forward towards Five.

Five took your hand then pulled you in tightly against him causing you to catch a whiff of the nice cologne he knew you liked. “The world may be ending so you might as well be mine this final evening.” His lips curled into a slight smile. He looked as if he had fallen out of a black and white tv show where all the men wore suits and had the same exact hair cut. He looked so different yet still so handsome.

You didn't have a chance to catch your breath nor you didn't expect Five to come in and sweep you off your feet like that. You looked into his crystal eyes losing yourself in their pools. “Five...I...” Before you had a chance to speak the music cut back on to the original version of Istanbul by The Four Lads. Unlike with what happened in the library when you had teased him Five took the lead this time. Five swayed with you slowly to the beat of the song as you leaned into him. You only stepped on his feet a few times and he just smiled feeling amused.

“You're kind of shit at slow dancing, ya know that?" He whispered in your ear.

“Well, not everyone has a pompous rich dad to force them to take dancing lessons.” You lay your forehead against his shoulder as you held to him lovingly.

“Fair point.” He kissed your cheek. “I'm starting to think you've gone and made this old man soft...” Five tenderly ran his thumb over your knuckles, secretly wishing he could have more time with you. Five felt like he failed everyone... Especially you. You came rushing into his life and changed him...and now...he was going to lose you. He wished more than anything he could stop it.

“Maybe that's a good thing, you can be kind of an ass-hole.” You chuckled rubbing his back as you swayed with him. Being this close to him always felt so nice and made you feel so safe and content.

“Once again, point taken. I do come from a very pretentious family. I mean, I look at all these sad ass holes around us.” He smirked into your hair.

“HEY! I RESENT THAT!” Someone shouted from behind you. You were pretty sure it was Diego.

“So I'm going to be extremely rash here and ask you a very risque question...” The air around Five seemed sauve but his expression seemed unsure.

“What is it, Five?” You pulled away just enough to look into his eyes trying to gauge his expression.

“So, this is going to be our last night on earth, right...?” He was very soft-spoken.

“Yeah...” Your voice was soft as you blinked at him wondering what he wanted to ask you.

“Would you...” Five swallowed hard to gain courage, pulled you to his chest, and leaned very close to your ear so no one but you could hear him. His lips felt light like feathers on your cheek. “Spend the night with me, Y/N?...”

You felt your face flush, your heart jump into your throat, and felt your legs immediately turn to goo. You were silent for several moments taking in what he asked you, feeling your heart bounce around in your rib-cage. You felt excited and nervous at the same time. It had crossed your mind a few times but you weren't sure it was okay given his physical circumstances. Five was nervous as well shaking a bit as he held you. Other than Dolores, he had never been intimate with another human being before. You not wanting to be with him that way and being harshly rejected because of his body had crossed his mind a million times before he had the guts to ask you. Tonight he felt he just had to. The world was ending soon so he wanted to take the chance. “Y/N...?” Five's voice was soft like velvet.

You clutched to the back of his suit unsure of what the right answer was but all you knew was how much you loved him.

“Normally there would have been dinner and maybe a movie first... I regret not taking the time to take you out on a real date. All I can give you right now is a few drinks and some dancing.” His voice was quiet as he rocked with you slowly to the music.

“Five...” Your voice quivered and was quiet. “Take me upstairs...”

Five looked at you as his heart jumped. “Y/N?” Did he hear you right?

You looked up at him with uncertainty but also with nothing but love in your eyes. “Five...please...I want this too...”

He blinked at you. “Y-you sure?...”

“Yes, I'm sure. If the world is going to explode tonight I'm going to use my last moments to spend it with you." You say as you look deeply into his eyes your cheeks flushing.

For the first time ever in his life, Five Hargreeves full-on blushed so hard even his ears turned red.

“Then who am I to make you wait? It wouldn't be very Gentleman-Like of me, would it?” He took your hand and gently lead you up the stairs to his room where the two of you spent the most loving last night of your lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes. You are correct. Five got to touch some Tidd. You are not hallucinating.)


	10. The World Shall End With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This depicts what happened the night that you and Five had spent together just before The Apocalypse was to destroy everything.
> 
> This sex is implied all the way at the end. This is pretty much entirely Five and his partner just talking to one another, connecting, and getting comfortable with one another wishing the apocalypse didn't have to happen so that they could have had the chance to be together.
> 
> All he does with his partner is kiss her, presses loving kisses to her body/breasts, and fingers her lightly until the very end.
> 
> They chose to sleep with one another because the end of the world was coming as implied at the end of chapter 9.
> 
> It's actually very cute, loving, awkward, and shows how they got very close quickly as they mostly just talked to each other. It's actually sort of precious.

Your heart quickened in your chest and your legs felt weak as you followed Five up the stairs to his room. He still had ahold of your hand in his and you felt as if you could feel him shaking too. His dress shoes clacked on the hardwood floor with each step you took until you were standing outside the closed door to his bedroom. “Well,” Five swallowed nervously staring at his closed door unsure of what his next move should be. Five never expected you to say yes. He was, almost sixty years old, and was nervous about spending the night with his girlfriend. “Here we are..." He cleared his throat. "You still sure this is what you want? I can understand if you want to change your mi--” You stopped him.

“I'm not going to change my mind, Five." You say softly. "And I'm nervous as fuck. I mean look at me,” You nervously smile and hold out your shaky hands. “I have never been this nervous before,” You held your hands together against your stomach to try to keep them from shaking so much. “I'm not exactly a virgin here, actually I'm not, but having my first time with you, I am actually pretty fucking nervous,” You softly chuckled and gulped. “But I am not changing my mind. I want this too, Five. I mean it.”

Five surprised expression shifted to that of extreme fondness before he softly smiled and took one of your hands in his. “I'm nervous too.” He thumbed your knuckles gently. Suddenly, your arms were tightly around him and you were shaking against him with your face buried in his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around you, holding you close.

“I love you, Five...” Your voice was quiet as you held to him and he nuzzled into your hair, but once he registered what you had said to him he froze in place and almost stopped breathing. Your reaction was the same. Once again, you had blurted out that you loved him, except this time you meant it with your whole heart.

“You...love...me...?” Five pulled back slightly to look down at you, both of you had surprise in your eyes as you looked into each other's faces.

“That feels like I said that very suddenly, doesn't it...?” You tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear as your gaze drifted away from him with another nervous smile. “It just felt right to say it. My heart holds a lot of feelings for you apparently, so I guess it must be love? You must think I'm crazy...” Your eyes went down to the floor as you nervously played with your hair feeling anxious.

“Y/N...” Five swallowed deeply as he felt his heart pounded in his chest. “Have you met my family?” He began. “Everything about my life is riddled with crazy. All my siblings have some type of superpower, including myself, my father killed himself to bring us all together again, an apocalypse is about to end the world, I survived for forty-five years out in the aftermath of said apocalypse, and I am fifty-eight years old and look like I should be in middle school,” He cupped your face to have you look at him and softly skimmed his thumb across your cheek. “I think I can handle just a little bit more crazy.” Five's lips curled into the softest smile you had ever seen as he gazed at you with nothing but love in his crystal eyes. “And to top it all off, this amazing girl who just right up accepts me as I am suddenly just drops into my lap unannounced,” He leaned close to your ear and whispers. “And for some reason, I believe I feel the same way...”

You felt your cheeks flush as he brushes his lips across your cheek until they settle on your lips as he cupped your chin giving you a tender kiss. “If I couldn't handle crazy, who would I even be, Y/N?” His voice was so loving and gentle that it made your heart melt. Your knees went weak.

“W-we aren't exactly,” You gulped. “prepared... I think I saw some condoms in your brother's room.” You were never one to feel bashful about sex, but the idea of being with Five for the first time made your heart race so much you felt dizzy. “I'll go get one... I'll be right back. Wait for me?” You give his cheek a quick peck and scamper off to Klaus's room quickly disappearing inside.

Five just smiled to himself as he walked into his room leaving the door open for you and then sat on his bed. He folded his hands together as nervousness and anxiousness filled him while a million thoughts went through his head. Should he turn the lights off? Should he leave a lamp on? Would she prefer being in the dark? “Maybe? I'm not exactly appealing to look at...” He began to mess with his fingers. “Maybe I should turn the lights off...so she wouldn't have to see me...” Five chewed on his lips in thought, not really sure what to do. “So, she loves me... That's a lot to take in... Maybe our relationship picked up too fast...?” Five ran his fingers through his slicked-back hair. “But I kind of feel the same way...? My heart feels like it trying to beat out of my damn che--” He looked up when he heard his bedroom door close.

“I found one.” You smile softly at him and hold up the silver foil packet between your fingers soon sitting down next to him.

“That's uh, that's good...” You watched his Adam's Apple bob in his throat as he began to bounce his knee and fiddle with his hands.

“You okay?” You smooth a dark lock of his from his face which caused him to smile.

“If I'm being honest here, like I said, earlier, I'm nervous as hell.” Five looked towards you as he took your hand in his.

“We don't have to rush anything, Five. We can take it as slow as you want to. I'm nervous too. I have never felt this way about anyone before, so I'm a little scared...” It was now your turn to look towards the floor.

“What are you afraid of?” Five arched a brow and tilted his head.

“That you won't like what you see...” That threw him for a loop, causing both of his brows to rise. “I'm not exactly hot or anything. I'm pretty average, to be honest. I don't have a flat stomach, I have stretch marks, my boobs aren't exactly that great, and I do not have an hourglass figure... I never really cared too much before, but um...now I kind of do...” You twirled the condom between your fingers not meeting his gaze. “Because you're the one that's going to see me...” You finally look into his eyes and he could see the small amount of dread in yours.

“Y/N, once again, you aren't giving me a damn chance. I am fifty-eight years old and I look like this,” Five gestured his entire frame. “What gives me the right to judge your body, Y/N? You don't give me crap over mine.” Five rolled his eyes.

You let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I guess you're right.”

“But...” He trailed off as he leaned back on his hands. “I'm nervous about you seeing me too.” He sighed. “Having this body has not exactly been a walk in the park and I hate that I don't see myself when I look in the mirror... Yet, when I think about how you don't care what I look like it sort of makes me feel a little better. It's been a roller coaster...” Five leaned forward and palmed his face with both hands.

“Well, with everything you've been through, I can't exactly hold your form over your head Five, that'd make me sort of a bitch.” You chuckle. “I care about the person in here.” You press a loving kiss to his temple which made his heart jump. “It's your mind, soul, and personality that made me have feelings for you.” You kissed his cheek and then pressed gentle kisses along his jaw causing him to shiver and his breath to hitch. Without much thought, he turned his head, cupped your face in his hand, and took you by the lips to deeply kiss you. Just like last time, it was soft, gentle, slow, and loving. Eventually, he tilted his head as he asked for entry by giving your lips a subtle lick and you allowed it. Five's tongue slowly swirled with your curiously, your own was hesitant until he cupped the back of your head to deepen the kiss, having you tilt your head in the opposite direction of his.

Somehow, Five had ended on top of you and was looking down at you softly panting for breath. Both your faces were heated and your hearts wanted to explode. “Sh-should I turn off the lights?” He asked with labored breath, his bangs had fallen in his face.

“Uh, um, I'm more used to having sex in the dark...if that's okay with you...” You cup his face in both your hands. “It has nothing to do with me not wanting to see you. I swear.” You say as you lean up and kiss him.

“I just care about you being comfortable...” Five brushed his nose against yours before he disappeared, turned off his lights, and then came back to you. The moonlight peeking through his window allowed for the two of you to be able to see each other just enough. You moved until you were on your back with your head on his pillow and he was on his knees between your legs as he took off his blazer. Even though it was dark you looked away and felt your cheeks get warm. You heard him slip his tie off and his belt as well before settling himself back on top of you. “Hey, there...” You could hear the soft smile on his lips. It made your heart flutter along with the feeling of his breath on your lips. “Jeez, I can feel your heart beating through our clothes.” Five chuckled as he kissed your chin. Instinctively, you had your arms above your head as you were usually submissive and Five took your hands in his as he kissed on your neck. Feeling the warm skin of his forearms brush against yours made your heart flip and your cheeks flush. “You okay, Y/N?” Five asked softly.

“Y-yeah...” You swallowed as your thighs shake against him. You could feel him getting hard against you. “I just...can't believe this is happening, ya know...?”

Five sat back up on his knees again. “Being with me? I'm just a guy, Y/N.” You heard him chuckle and you jumped a bit as you felt his hands glide up and down your thighs. “Nothing special about me other than my powers and that I am old as shit looking like a damn kid.” You could hear his smirk and you snorted. “So, I have a question...” He drummed his fingers on your thighs.

“Mm, yeah, what is it?” You ask curiously.

“Do you trust me?” His question threw you off a bit.

“Um, I am literally lying in your bed with you on top of me, so, I'd hope so?” You chuckled as you sat up, propping yourself on your elbows. “Something wrong, Five?”

“No, I just wanted to ask,” Suddenly, Five seemed hesitant about something. “If I have permission to touch you...?”

You thought about it for a moment suddenly feeling nervous again. “Y-yeah. I mean, you're going to eventually,” You blushed at the mere thought, with nothing particularly perversed in mind. “That is the point, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Five smoothed his hand under your shirt and across the skin of your belly causing you to shiver and for you to let out a shuddering breath.

“Heh, warm.” He hums as he slides his hands up your sides feeling your skin until your shirt now rests above your breasts. You close your eyes and sigh from his light touches.

“And your hands are icy...” You laugh softly.

“Sorry,” Five smiled against your lips. “So, can I take this off of you?”

“My shirt?” You say against his cheek. “I guess s—yeah, yeah ya can. Actually, here, hold on.” You sit up just a little bit so that you can remove your shirt and let it drop to the floor. “There.” You smile up at him. You could hear when Five gulped. “Wait, might as well get this out of the way just because,” You reach behind yourself to unhook your bra and then toss it so it can join your shirt on his floor. “Okay, th-there.” You take a breath. “Have at it, Five.” You were blushing something fierce.

Five's drifted from your face to your breasts and then back to your face again. He felt as if his brain went on the fritz as he blinked down at you as his heart rattled his chest. “I, uh, um, okay...unexpected...” 

“It's okay, Five. You can touch me.” Now it was his turn to blush. He swallowed deeply as his gaze fell upon your breasts again.

“I think this is the part where I tell you that you're amazing...” Even though Five's eyes were wide his lips curled into a smirk as he arched a brow. You snorted again.

“Am I? Am I amazing? I show you my boobs and now I'm amazing, Five?” You chuckled as you ran your fingers through his hair. “You're cute sometimes.” He made a face. “Ya know that?”

“Don't call me that...” Five rolled his eyes as he huffed and blew his bangs from in front of his face making you laugh.

“And maybe a little handsome?” You tilt your head and scrunch your nose with a half-smile.

“Oh, God, please enlighten me.” He sighed as he finally sat between your legs cross-legged. “Now this I gotta hear...” Five shook his head and rolled his eyes again.

“Well,” You sit up and cup his face smiling at him. “After some thought, I think I've noticed a few things I kinda like about'cha,” You combed your fingers through his hair again. “One being, I have to say Five, I really dig your hair. How do you keep it so nice? The fuck is your secret? I gotta know.”

Five's gaze drifted to the ceiling with a half-smile as he shook his head once more. “Like, twenty minutes with a hairdryer and maybe a little gel or some hair spray. I do have two sisters after all.” You had to hold your nose to keep yourself from laughing out loud as you pictured him styling his hair. “What's next?”

“Okay,” You then cup his face again in both your hands swiping your thumbs gently across his eyebrows. “These are pretty nice too.”

“My eyebrows?” Five scrunched his brows in confusion and disbelief. “Really?” His voice shook with a light chuckle. “You like my eyebrows of all things?”

“Yes.” You say with a grin. “Now let's see...what's next...” You thought for a moment. “Ah!” You run your thumb over the dimple in his left cheek. “I love your dimple here when you talk and smile. I also love the little moles in there...” Your lips replaced your thumb with a loving kiss. It made Five shiver and his breath caught in his throat. His ears suddenly felt hot. Five went to go loosen his tie as he began to feel hot but dropped his hand when he remembered he had already taken it off.

“A-anything else...?” Five swallowed. Why was this turning him on so much...? Her hands were so gentle and warm on his skin.

“Mhm~...” You hum as your brush your lips across the bridge of his nose. “I love the little hook in your nose here. It's kinda cute. And,” You trace your fingers along his lips. He felt as every touch she gave him was drenched in love just for him even though they hadn't been together for very long. Everything just felt right... Was she just for him...? “Your lips are always so pink and pretty. When you smile, smirk, frown... I can't take my eyes off them sometimes...” You brush your lips against Five's and his Adam's Apple bobbed deeply. "I could probably go on about your jaw too..." Your eyes were now lidded as your breath mingled between you.

“Y-Y/N... I...” Five couldn't take it anymore and took your face in his hands tilting his head to kiss you just as before. Eventually, Five had gotten back on his knees and gently laid you back onto his bed with your head against his pillow. He pulled away to catch his breath and looked down at you seeing you pant as well. “Can I touch you?...” Five's breath was labored.

“Y-yeah, yes, please...” You nodded, suddenly feeling a lot less nervous. Five hesitantly lowered his hand over one of your breasts until he cupped the soft mound of flesh in his palm. When his thumb went over your nipple your breath hitched and you let out a soft sigh.

“You like that...?” Five watched your face when he did it again seeing you purr and bite on your lips closing your eyes.

“Yeah, it feels good...” You pant softly. “One of my biggest turn-ons, actually...” You arched against his touches as he now had your breasts in each of his hands thumbing and pinching on your nipples with purpose. You sighed, moaned, and squirmed underneath him as you held to the sides of his pillow sometimes biting on your lips. He would have loved it when you ground against him but your knee bumped the still very fresh wound in his gut.

Five's face twisted in agony almost immediately. “FUCK!” He hissed as he crumpled to your right, lying on his back with his hand pressed to his stomach. “Shit...fuck...that hurt...agh...ngh...fuck!”

You sat up real quick. “Oh my God! Are you okay?! What did I do?!” Your hands hovered over him in panic as you didn't know what to do as he slightly rolled around groaning in pain for a second focusing on his breathing.

“I'm fine...” He said through gritted teeth as he held his side. “I'll be fine...just give me a second... Don't worry...”

That it clicked and you covered your mouth when you gasped. “Oh my God, your stomach...”

“Yup!” He hissed again. “It's okay. It was an accident...” He took in a deep deep breath and then let it out slowly as his body relaxed. “And...I'm okay...” He let out another breath as he eyed the ceiling blinking. “Ow...”

“I feel so bad now... I am so-so-so-so sorry, Five.” You smoothed his bangs out of his face, then panicked again because he felt so hot. “Jesus, Five, you're burning up!”

Five just laughed which confused you.

“What's so funny? I hurt you, you have a fever, and now you're laughing?” You did not understand and your brows scrunched in bewilderment.

“Well, yeah,” Five chuckled as he slowly sat up. “That makes sense, Y/N.”

“What?! How?!” Your voice was louder than you meant it to be.

“Your concern is mildly appreciated but, I did get kneed in my hurt side,” He raked his fingers through his hair. “And--”

“And?” You eyed him still worried.

“I have a boner. Y/N.” Five rolled his eyes with a light laugh. “I've been kind of turned on since we began to make our way up to my room and we've already made out heavily, twice." Five held up two fingers. So, yeah, Y/N, I'm a little heated.”

Your face went beat red as you flopped back onto his bed palming your face. “Jesus Christ, Five... Sh-should we stop, for your sake?” You laughed.

“God, no. I mean I know we're about to die, but I am not dying with this thing. I, right now, am throwing my dignity out of the window because we won't be here tomorrow... Y/N?” Five turned you took down at you again.

“Yeah?” You smiled as you looked over at him.

“Look at this! I can't die like this!” Five gestured to the tent in his trousers with exaggeration. “Look at what you've done to me... Are you really going to let me go out like this?!”

You snorted so hard that it hurt and you had to hold your nose as the both of you laughed. “Oh my God, no, Five, please stop...”

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...” Five held his side as he chuckled. 

“I am so sorry I hurt you, Five...” You reached over and cupped his cheek which made him set his hand over yours.

“I said I'll be okay.” Five leaned over and kissed you deeply again. “And I definitely am with you here.” His voice was so gentle. “So, let's try this again, shall we?”

You snickered as Five crawled over you once more kissing your lips. “Yeah.”

“Now, watch those knees. They're dangerous.” Five smiled as he placed kisses along your jaw.

“I'll tr--” You paused. “Wait...”

“Mm...?” He hummed with his throat as he began to kiss on your neck and thumb one of your nipples again which quickly made you flustered.

“I-I kind...kind of...ngh...I...” His touches were very distracting. “Mm...ah...I...”

“Hm~? You what?” You could practically hear the smirk on his lips as he teased you.

“I uh...I squeeze my thighs together wh-when I feel good...or-or when I--” You trailed off and arched as you felt his tongue lap over your nipple causing you to mewl.

“Come? Orgasm? Most women do.” His tone was smug. 

“Fuck...” You squeaked clutching to his sheets rolling your hips, careful to not hurt him again, as your clit throbbed with want and your core ached with need. “I d-don't want to accidentally hurt you again...” You panted heavily then mewled again.

“You're pretty responsive aren't you? It's cute.” Five said as he rolled his hips to meet yours causing you to moan out this time. “We'll figure it out as we go. Now, I think it's time for me to touch something else as you're looking a bit...” His lips twisted into a lustful grin as his eyes drifted over your half-naked frame. “Tortured.” The sudden change in his character definitely got your attention. “May I?” 

You just nodded and felt dizzy with want. “Please...”

“Cute.” He hummed as he sat back up, removed your shoes and socks, and then tossed them to the floor. “It alright if I take both off?” He asked, referring to your pants and underwear.

“I will then be all kinds of naked...” You blinked up at his ceiling.

“Can't have sex if you aren't, Y/N.” He let out a laugh. “You still want this right?”

“Pfft, yeah,” You snickered. “Go ahead, Five.” Not too much later, you felt him unfasten your pants and then hook all of his fingers into the rim of your pants and underwear at the same time. Five then began to slowly pull them both down till he tugged them gently from your ankles after you raised your hips to assist him. 

“There...” He spoke quietly as he let the rest of your clothes fall to the floor. “You okay?”

You felt a wave of bashfulness come over you and tried to hold your thighs together but then realized you couldn't since he was still between your legs. “Yup...” You felt exposed as you were now lying naked in front of your lover for the first time and by now both your eyes had adjusted to the darkness of his room. The light from the moon was now just enough for you to see each other, you two no longer had to just “feel” around.

You could feel his eyes on you as he took in your naked frame and soon you felt his hands trail up your thighs to then begin to rub on your hips. When you felt one of his hands cup your sex and his fingers smooth over your clit you trembled and let out a shaky breath.

“This okay?” Five's breath was on your lips again making you shudder.

“P-please...” You groaned as Five circled his fingers around your clit making you tense and gasp.

“Fuck...” Five chewed on his lip as he watched your face twist with pleasure and relief. “Should I...?” Five turned his wrist so that his palm was facing upwards and slowly inserted his middle finger within you. Your response was immediate. You wrapped your arms around his neck and loudly gasped in his ear before moaning out. Your entire body shuddered against his as he curiously began to pump his wrist and curl his finger inside of you. At this point, you were panting and whimpering as if you were being fucked. “You got really wet really fast...” Five felt like his cheeks were on fire. Your pants and gasps sounding directly in his ear made his groin throb.

“Y-yep...” You sounded out of breath. “It's been a while since anyone has touched me like this...” You clung to the back of his shirt. “Fuck, I'm gonna come...”

“Really, so soo--” You groaned loudly in his ear as your thighs quivered against his hips. You practically drenched his fingers as you squeezed on them with your entrance. “Holy shit, that was quick...” Five was now enthralled, amused, turned on, and definitely wanted to make you do that again.

“Mhm,” You were still shaking. “Told you...”

“I guess...” Five deeply swallowed again as he watched you fall back onto his bed with your thighs shaking. “Should I add a second?”

“Please.” Your chest heaved as you looked towards him with pleading eyes. Five did as you asked and watched as your head fell back as you groaned. Five licked his lips, cork-screwed his fingers, and drove them in and out of you at a decent yet slow rhythm. You came undone pretty quickly again. So, now he began to notice when you were near another orgasm. Your breath would quicken, your mouth would hang open, your thighs would shake, your entrance would quiver and clench around his fingers, and the muscles of your abdomen would tighten relentlessly until they relaxed once you came. He made you come three more times. You looked like a needy mess before him with your hair being a bit messy from tossing your head around on his pillow as you moaned.

“A third?” Five cocked his head with a grin, but he already added a third digit before you could answer. You groaned and rolled your hips against his hand and the way you sighed his name made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “Guess I made a good choice, huh?...” You were shuddering all over.

“F-Five...” Your voice was shaky and your eyes lidded. “Please...”

“What do you want, Y/N? You want me to go faster?” Five was very close to your ear making your heart flip and your loins throb.

“I want...you...” You turned your head to kiss his cheek as you run your fingers through his messy hair. “Please... I can't wait anymore... I need you, Five...”

Every word you spoke struck his heart, made him blush, went directly to his cock. His ears felt like they burned. “L-laying it on thick, huh, Y/N...?” Five gulped. “And here I am basically fully dressed still...” Five's expression became soft and loving as he cupped your cheek taking his fingers back from within you. Feeling empty all of a sudden made you softly whine for him.“Give me just a moment, okay?” He kissed your forehead sweetly as he sat back upon his knees. Sure, he was filled with anxiety but it wasn't fair for you to bare yourself to him and he not do the same. Plus, what was the point of shame and insecurity if you weren't going to live past tonight anyway? The fear was there, but pointless. It was mostly dark in here anyway except for the light the moon gave off.

Five began to unbutton his shirt before shrugging it off and dropping it to the floor with the rest of your clothes. He then kicked off his loafers, along with his socks, before unfastening his pants and dropping them to the floor as well. He hadn't felt this exposed in a long time. “Ya know, we still don't have to do this...” Five almost wanted to at least put his shirt back on but knew there was no point. “I'd completely understand why you wouldn't want to be with me because--” You gently pressed a finger to his lips like before.

“Five,” You sounded breathless. “Remember what I said to you the other day? I like you for you and you alone. I mean it...when I said that to you. I just want to be with you because you're you. What you are is a fifty-eight-year-old man,” You sat up and draped your arms around his shoulders. “That got screwed over by time travel. That's who you are, Five. I want to be with the man that's in here.” You cup his face, smooth your hands over his temples, and then tangle your fingers in his chocolate locks. It caused him to close his eyes as it felt so fucking good when you touched him.

“Yeah, you having this body complicates things but I'm telling you that I'd fight hard to be with you. Other people's opinions be damned. I fell for your soul, mind, and personality. Things that have absolutely nothing to do with your body. Sure, I can say you have a few handsome features, but I mean it when I say I don't give a damn about your body. If you were, in fact, mentally thirteen I'd probably just be your friend and hang out with you if Klaus was busy, but I know you aren't thirteen and I am aware that you're my senior. If you were physically old, yeah, that may not work right away either. Old men make me uncomfortable for a multitude of reasons and I don't find them attractive, but with how I feel about you right now, I feel you'd just may be that one exception that would confuse the hell out of me. I love the man that's in here.” You kissed his forehead. “I see you, Five, and I want to be with you. I wish the world would have allowed us a real chance to try...” You kissed his hairline with closed eyes but they quickly reopened when you heard him sniff suddenly. “Five?” You blinked as you looked into his face. You couldn't see him very well but it sounded like he was trying to control his breathing. You knew it was a risk but you reached over to turn on his little lamp and quickly came back to him. You never realized how small he actually was without all his layers but you paid no attention to anything below his shoulders once you saw his face. Five's eyes were welled up with tears and his nose had reddened some. “Oh shit, I didn't mean to--”

  
“No, no it's okay, I'm okay... I just... You saying all these nice things to me and when you combine that with me not being able to stop the apocalypse... I feel so powerless, Y/N...” Having your eyes on him like this with a light on made him want to run but he didn't want to run away from you. “Me not being able to stop it means I won't...we won't...” Five took in a deep breath that shook his entire body. “It would take a fucking saint to love me! And I then I'm lucky enough to meet her...and now she's going to be taken from me and I'm going to be taken from her! We won't even get to be together for much longer...” Five sniffed sharply and wiped his eyes on his hands. “I'm sorry, I'm ruining this aren't I...?” He let out a short laugh as he wiped the tears from his cheeks, blinking away more.

“No,” You smile softly, trying to keep your own tears at bay. “You have a right to be sad. This whole thing sucks, right?” You chuckle. “I meet this interesting guy with a brilliant mind and I don't get to be with him except for tonight. It fucking sucks, man.” You both let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, it really fucking sucks doesn't it?” Five rolled his eyes and sniffed again.

“Uh, yeah, Five, absolutely.” You run your fingers through his hair. “Shall I turn the light back off?”

“Uh, yeah, but wait a minute.” You could hear him gulp. “Can...can I get a good look at you first, while it's not dark?” Five's head sort of sunk a little and he actually looked bashful.

“Uh...” Now you remembered that you were very very naked, in front of your new boyfriend, with a light on. You froze. Both of you had your eyes locked onto the others out of respect and nerves.

“Last dying wish?” Five smirked trying to regain himself before the light had been turned on.

“I, uh, yeah, sure.” You blushed as you leaned back not looking at him.

“C-can I touch you too?” His voice was quiet. You nod and close your eyes feeling shy as you felt him crawl over you.

“You know, you're actually pretty cute, Y/N...” Five hummed as his hands glided from your hips and up your sides. “You're soft and warm...and just for me...” You felt his hands cup your breasts giving them a soft squeeze before he smoothed his hands across them. Feeling the roughness of his palms and fingers brushing over your nipples made you arch into his touches. You then felt his fingertips trace shapes on your stomach before trailing all the way up one of your thighs. “Your noises sound so sweet too...” Suddenly, his fingers swiped up your entrance and clit making your hips jump and for you to gasp sharply. “You're really wet for me... You must really like me, huh?” There was an audible smile on his lips.

“Of course, I do, Five...” You bit on your lip almost praying he'd finger you again, but instead, you felt his thumbs trace your collar bones.

“I'm glad...” His voice was almost sad but was tender. “Someone like you cares for me... Makes me wonder...” Five trailed off. “What if I had actually listened to my father...” He was silent for a moment. “Would we have still gotten to meet...?” The thought of never meeting you almost broke his heart. His hand then trailed down your arms making you shiver. You never once opened your eyes. His fingertips lightly circled around your entrance as his thumb rubbed against your clit. You let out soft sighs and moans as you rolled your hips softly, wanting more. “I'd sure hope so...” Five's lips gave gentle kisses from your collar bone all the way up to your jaw. “This may sound crazy, but I can't see myself with anyone but you...” He slipped a couple of fingers inside of you making you gasp and arch again. When you sighed his name again it made a shiver go up and down his spine which caused his cock to twinge. “I want you...” His lips were very close to your ear. You then felt him lean over and heard a click. The lamp was now off. “Th-thanks for not looking,” His knuckles brushed against your jawline. “I appreciate it, but now I'm thinking it's time I put you to bed, hm?”

“I-I think I'd like that...very much...yes...” You nodded sounding like you had run a marathon. At this point, you wanted him so very badly it basically hurt not having anything inside of you. You felt you were on the verge of begging.

Five kissed the skin between your breasts and you felt him shuffle around a bit. His heart wanted so badly to jump out of his chest as he let his underwear join with the rest of the tossed about clothes on the floor of his bedroom. “You ready for me?” When he went to hover above you again you felt him press his groin against yours as he placed gentle kisses along your neck and chin. He felt so warm...

“I feel the same way about you, Five.” It was now your turn to swallow deeply. “I have literally never met anyone I have found as enthralling as you and in some weird way, and this will sound crazy too,” You took in a deep breath. “It feels like maybe we were supposed to be together?”

“Yeah, maybe we were.” Five smiled against your lips. You two may have not known each other for long but neither of you could deny how you felt about one another. “So,” You felt his hand pat around his bed in the dark. “Uh, shit, where'd the condom go? Didn't you have it?”

“Oh, crap!” You began to pat around his blankets too. “Well, shit, where _did_ it go?” After both you and Five felt around his bed for what felt like forever you felt something prick your bottom when you moved so you went in investigate by reaching under yourself. “Ah!” The corner of the packet was what was stabbing you in the ass. “Found it!”

“Terrific.” Five chuckled against your lips and then kissed you on your nose as he took the condom from you. You loved how soft he was with you and every touch from him warmed your heart. It made you wish you had more time to spend with him... The one time you find a great guy who seems perfect for you and the world has to end... Fucking Figures. 

Your heart quickened as you heard him tear the packet open and then it fluttering to the floor when he tossed it. You were hit with the faint scent of latex as he rolled it onto himself quickly. Five took his place above you one last time taking your hands in his tightly as he gave you the deepest wanting kiss he could muster. 

“Is it time, do you want me...?” His throat bobbed again and you could hear it in the darkness. “Do you want me inside you...?”

You took your hands back to take his face into them lovingly. “I'll try not to hurt you again.” You pressed your lips against his as he began to slowly sink himself within you. Your eyes closed and your mouth hung open as you felt him stretch your walls until he had fully entered your body. You sighed his name like a pleasured prayer again which caused him to involuntarily buck his hips into you making you sharply gasp and for him to groan.

“Sorry...” He said with restraint as he was trying to prevent himself from just driving his hips forward, wanting to give you time to adjust. Five may not have been with many people but he wasn't stupid, knew how to be respectful, and how the human body worked. He didn't want to accidentally hurt you by going too fast.

“It's okay...” You shake under him trying very hard to not nick his side with your knee again. It was so hard to not just wrap your legs around him. “Felt good...”

“Should I, do you want me to start moving now?” Five rests his forehead against yours and his warm breath on your lips made you lightheaded with need.

“Please...” Your voice was barely audible as you thumbed his cheeks gazing into his eyes even though it was hard to see them in the darkness.

“I can do that...” Five took your hands in his again and held them at either side of your head as he allowed his body to fully rest on top of yours very carefully only wincing slightly. His wound was still sore from before.

“We can stop...if you start to hurt again...” You kissed his cheek.

“I think I'll be okay,” He smiled against your lips. “well, at least I hope so, anyway.” Five kissed you deeply one last time as he rolled his hips forward, finally able to spend the night with you that would be filled with unconditional love and acceptance.


	11. Non-Post-Apocalyptic Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apocalypse didn't happen? Weird... What better way to celebrate your survival than Post-Apocalyptic Waffles, Breakfast of Champions.

The sun-filled Five's room as the morning sun shined through a part in his curtains. He covered his eyes with his forearm and groaned. His head began to pound as he sat up, trying to piece together the events of the night before. He went over to the curtains feeling the cold air around his naked frame. “What the...” Five rubbed his eyes as he opened the curtains to see why it was so God damn sunny, instantly regretting his decision as the blast of sun rays assaulted his eyes. “AH-JESUS!” Five spun around shielding his eyes with his arms.

“HEY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON KID!” Some random stranger shouted from the street. Five looked down and then instantly closed the curtains as realization struck him. That person was alive... He himself was alive?! Five covered himself with Y/N's jacket that was nearby and peeked out the curtains again with squinted eyes. The street was busy with cars heading to different destinations and the sidewalks were full of people either walking around or just minding their own business. “What the Hell?!!”

You jumped up and looked around without opening your eyes as you were startled awake by Five's screaming. “Mmf...Five... What is it? What time is it? Why you yellin'...?”

“WHAT IS IT?? WHAT IS IT?! THE APOCALYPSE DIDN'T FUCKING HAPPEN!! THAT'S WHAT IT IS!! WAKE UP AND LOOK!! LOOK OUT THE DAMN WINDOW!!” Five shouted sounding crazed.

You wrapped yourself up like a burrito with Five's sheets, walked over to the window, and took a peek down at the busy street. No devastation, no wasteland, no bodies, no screaming, no mass destruction. Everything was...normal? “What the Hell... But... aren't we all supposed to be dead?...” You squinted down at the street that was bustling with people.

“Exactly! I don't say this often but... I am so Fucking confused right now.” Five dropped your jacket and ran his fingers through his hair then paced around the room unaware that he was super naked. “I just don't get it... We're all supposed to be dead...”

“Oh my God... WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!” Now it was your turn for realization. “Holy shit!! We aren't dead!! This is amazing!! Like super amazing!!” You hopped up and down a bit and opened your arms wrapping them around Five, trapping him in a comfy blanket burrito hug. “Five this is actually really great... No one had to die and we don't have to be separated!” You gave him a big ol' kiss. Your excitement added to his throbbing headache but he couldn't deny he was kind of relieved too. It still didn't add up though...

“Hey, guys good news we aren't dead!!” You heard Klaus from down the hall and a lot of WHOO-HOO's from the other Hargreeves. Then something dawned on you. “FIVE WHERE'S MY SHIRT?!” You release Five leaving him in the burrito as you went to find your clothes. “Oh my God, I need my shirt, panties... Where in the fuck are my... AH!!!” You quickly got dressed and almost fell several times from losing balance. You gave Five another deep kiss. “I love you but I have to go do something. Like right now. Because I just thought of something horrible. I will be right back, I promise.” You gave him another peck on the nose.

You ran to his doorway and spun around catching yourself on the door frame to give Five one last look. His hair was all fucked and sticking up in different places from the night you two had combined with a rough night's sleep just standing there wrapped in his comforter. Naked. “I love you, Five...” You were out the door. “By the way babe, those shins look like tooth-picks! I love you!” Your voice faded the farther you got.

“I guess I will take this as an opportunity to take a shower...? Oh God, my head... How much did I have to drink last night?...” Another moment of silence. “Shut up, Dolores, It. Was. Rhetorical.”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

“Klaus!!” You shouted as you ran into his room with only a long t-shirt and panties on. “I know you can do it and I want you to do it now!” You jumped on top of him.

“AHH! Ok, ok, ok, ok, do what?!” His voice was broken up from all the bouncing.

“No more bullshit secrets, Klaus! Manifest Ben, and manifest him now!”

“Why...? May I ask?”

You grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him close to your face. “Because I fucking said so...”

“Ok, alright, no need to threaten me. I'll do it, I'll do it...Just give me a sec. Hey Benny-Poo~ you have a visitor apparently.” Klaus faced the direction Ben was sitting in.

 _“Uh, okay? Y/N, what's got you so worked up? I mean other than us not all dying obviously.”_ Ben raised a brow and set down the book he was eyeing.

You looked Ben dead in the eyes. “Two words. _Trust-Hug_. Klaus, I'm trusting you.”

 _“Trust-what-now--? Wait what are you--? WHOA!!_ ” Before he had a chance to react you launched yourself at Ben who caught you mid-air before falling over backward onto Klaus's bed. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his middle in a tight hug.

“I had just realized that if we had all died there would have been a chance of you ending up all alone like Five had. That just didn't seem fair...It made me feel so sad, Ben...” You hugged him tighter and he finally hugged back softly after he regaining his balance.

 _“Y/N... I...Thanks...”_ Ben gently stroked your hair and gave you a squeeze smiling into your shoulder.

“Holy shit, Ben, is that you?!” Diego poked his head into the room to figure out where all the commotion came from.

 _“Uh...yeah. Feel free to beat up Klaus, I've been here like the entire time.”_ Ben shook his head as he rubbed your back.

“Like since your _funeral_?” Diego asked with a raised brow.

 _“Yup. Beat him up. You have my full permission.”_ Ben jokingly pointed at Klaus who was crushed under you and Ben.

“Any other time I'd like to say, _My Body My Choice_ , but like you could just leave me here to die from Asphyxiation. And who would have believed me that Ben was here the whole time anyway? No one around here takes me seriously, remember?” His voice was muffled by his mattress. “Plus...I didn't even know I could make ghosts touchable till like the other day, so sue me... But guys...really...I am dying...” You and Ben finally got off of Klaus and he took in a huge gulp of air. “Oh thank God, I almost saw the light...”

 _“I've seen the light, like a thousand times, but I don't go into it because I have to keep saving you from yourself, dude.”_ Ben said sticking his tongue out.

“Fair, fair, I have no rebuttal... So... Who's down for Non-Post-Apocalyptic Waffles?” Klaus clapped his hands together after he got up. "I'm feeling a bit hungry due to all the excitement."

“Ooh me!” You raise your hand above your head and jump excitedly. “I'll go get dressed!” You high-tail it out of Klaus's room at top speed to go get Five.

“HOLY SHIT!! BEN!?!" Yelled Allison as she walked by Klaus's room. "Is that really you?...” 

“I'm having a feeling this is going to happen a lot today...” Klaus laughed.

 _“Kinda your fault dude.”_ Ben rolled his eyes.

“And once again, I have no rebuttal,” Klaus said putting his hands up defensively. “Time for breakfast, I vote Diego drives.”


	12. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five decides to as you on a real date and take you for a night on the town. Who are you to deny such a request?

Two months have passed since the lack of The Apocalypse and you were chilling on your phone in the main room downstairs. You were laying on your back on the couch and feeling a little bored since today was just an average day. Things had seemed chill and everyone sort of returned to their normal lives. Well, as much as they could anyway. You scrolled through some social media posts mindlessly and sighed. “We should get a TV put in here... It'd be nice for us to all hang watching movies down here. I should bring mine from home or something.” You said looking over at Vanya.

“Maybe, it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Movie nights can be fun.” She smiled as she relaxed back into one of the other couches.

“I personally like Rom-Coms and Horror to be honest. I make no sense, just like my music taste, and I am one hundred percent content with that.” You and Vanya chuckle as Five came down the stairs.

“Speaking of movies...” He stopped right behind the couch you were laying on. “How about you and I have an actual date night, for once?” He leaned forward and gave you a kiss.

“Ooh, sounds fancy.” Vanya grinned.

“Right...” Five looked back at you. “So, what say you, Y/N? We've been cooped up in this mansion for a while and I think it's time to stretch our legs, hmm?”

“I personally can say, why not, but...” You bit your lower lip. You loved him you really did but dating Five had its risks and challenges. Well, just one risk and challenge actually: Strangers reacting to you and Five together in public as a couple.

“Yes?...” His brows furrowed a little bit as he waited for your answer worrying about your hesitation.

“I should say fuck it shouldn't I?” You looked up at him sucking in your lips.

“If there's a problem, I'll handle it. I am basically superhuman, remember?” Five gave you one of his signature smirks.

“ You are lethal... There's no doubt about that... I'll go get ready. So we talking fancy or casual?” You say sitting up and sticking your phone into your back pocket.

“I'd say...Nice Casual? This is our first date after all and we'll never go anywhere fancier than this house. Well, except maybe France.” He smiled as he took your hand to help you get up.

“Then I shall go get ready then.” You gave him a kiss and then booped his nose.

“She's got it bad, Five. I think you have her wrapped around your little finger.” Vanya said with a smile and a chuckle.

“Nobody knows that better than me, sis.” Five eyed you with a grin as you made your way up the stairs. “I could almost say I'm one lucky bastard.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************

So far Date Night went extremely well and smoothly. Both you and Five kept the PDA on the down-low but held hands whenever you could. The only weird look you two had ever gotten was from the waitress when Five ordered a black coffee to go with his meal.

“Are you sure your son wants coffee instead of chocolate milk, Hun?” The waitress asked with a kind but confused look.

It took all you had to not spit out your complimentary water. “It's fine, thank you for asking though. It's the only weird taste he has for a kid his age. What can you do?” You shrugged and then chuckled. “I had him at a very young age, you see.”

Five eyes darted at you with a flash of annoyance on his face. It was bad enough you had to pay for your date since he didn't have a bank account or a penny to his name, but now he had to be patronized too?

“Alright then... Well, we'll have your food out in no time.” The waitress said politely before walking towards the back with your orders in hand.

“I swear to, God...” Five pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed.

“Hey, it's not the worst thing someone could have said. At least we aren't getting weird stares. Hmm... Should have had you order from the kids' menu, there's a meal deal for kids today.” You flashed him a smile pointing to the menu.

“Y/N, I love you, but shush.” He just sighed. “It's bad enough you have to pay for our evening, now I have to be patronized because I like coffee...?”

You frowned and leaned over the table and took his hands, making a mental note that it couldn't have been seen as too weird. You just looked like a mom consoling her kid or a big sister trying to cheer up her little brother. To the eyes of outsiders, you two just looked like friends or family. “Hey... I don't mind. You planned this whole evening for us and that's enough for me. I know it's really tough for you being in a kid's body... We'll get through it, Five.” You gave it your best to sound reassuring. He just sighed again and took your hand in his thumbing your knuckles subconsciously.

“I've done nothing but think about kissing you..." Five said as he looked down at the table. "But the moment I do...I'm sure that...”

He was cut off by the bubbly waitress which caused him to quickly take his hands back. “Here is your order of two burgers with fries, one coke with light ice for the nice lady, and one black coffee for the kid. Anything else I can't get for you two?”

“Um no, that's all, thanks though.” You gave her a polite smile.

“Well, if you need anything just holler.” You thanked her again and then she was off to take orders at other tables.

Five took his mug and just stared into it not saying anything. He was feeling a bit bummed out as he wanted nothing more than to just be able to hold your hands and kiss you on the lips without you two being stared at.

“Five...?” You say his name softly sensing his dampened mood.

He didn't look up. “This just...it sucks, Y/N, I just wanted this night to be special...”

“Ya know what, it already is, because I'm with you.” You reached across the table to give his forearm a loving squeeze and with your free hand, you stole some of his fries without asking.

“Hey...!” His face shot up from his cup and he furrowed his brows at you. "The Hell, Y/N?"

“Hey, if you're just gonna mope, I'll eat your food for you, go ahead, try and stop me.” You say with your cheeks full of fries and a cute smile.

Five just shook his head with a soft smile as he rolled his eyes. “How in the Hell did a grumpy old man like myself land someone like you?”

“Um, because you're clearly a pervert and I'm into old dudes. Yet, somehow I'm the one that ended up being the _Suga-Mama_...” You laughed at your own joke as Five about choked on his coffee having to wipe his face with a napkin. “It's kinda funny when you think about it.”

“You were right about something, Y/N...” He said as he wiped up his coffee sputter off the table.

“Oh yeah and what's that?” You sipped your drink after you took a few bites of your burger.

“We are, in fact, polar opposites, but I suppose I can live with it. What can I say, you make me laugh. Sometimes.” He gazed up at you with the softest look in his eyes and the warmest smile on his lips.

For the next hour or so the two of you joked around and talked about mundane things, even discussing the movie you two had seen. You both spent some time getting to know each other a bit more and he found out you worked some job in retail. “So Five, what do you think you'd want to do if you were able to get a job? Other than being part of The Umbrella Academy fighting crime and such. You ever think about it?” You popped a spoonful of or your dessert into your mouth.

“I don't know. When I was young The Umbrella Academy was all I ever knew. Studies, lessons, non-stop training... None of us really had time to think about such normal things. I guess I sort of took a liking to physics, as it plays a huge part in my power.” He finished the rest of his coffee and set his empty cup back down on the table.

“Hmm...maybe you could have been a Physicist or something, like a teacher? I think you'd be smart enough to become a College Professor.”

“Maybe... Who knows. Right now, even thinking about employment is impossible because of, ya know, labor laws.” Five grumbled still wishing he could have paid for your outing with him.

“You could phase around town and cut people grass or maybe set up a lemonade stand. You'd have to get a permit though. Along with permission from a Parental Guardian.” You chuckled and sipped your milkshake.

“You are so mean to me, ya know that?”

“It's what I do, I may belittle, but it's out of nothing but love and adoration.” You gave him a wink.

“So, y'all ready to be rung out? Was everything to your liking.” The waitress came back and picked up the empty dishes.

“Oh yes, thank you, everything was delicious.” You got into your wallet to pull out your card.

“And how was your coffee, young man?” She smiled turning her attention to Five.

Five just sighed in defeat before looking up at her. “Decent. Actually. Thanks.”

You picked up your jacket and slid out of the booth with Five following suit. “Y/N, give it to me.” He made the hand gesture for you to give him something. He then pointed to your jacket so you handed it to him sort of confused. “Turn around for me.” You did as you were told now realizing he wanted to help you into your jacket. “There. Now let's get going, shall we?”

You just kind of stood there for a second feeling your cheeks getting warm. You weren't used to this amount of kindness. “You really are a gentleman...Lucky me.” You say blinking at him a few times.

“I try. Now come on.” Five shrugged as he headed towards the check-out counter.

“Right.” You nodded but then a big smile spread across your face as you eyed the claw machine filled with stuffed animals. “So, would the young man like a toy from the claw machine?”

“Y/N, pushing it.” Five's eyes narrowed at you. Having his bodily image constantly joked at was wearing on his nerves.

“I'm sorry, I can't help it I make jokes, it's what I do, it's in my nature. I can't change so you're just gonna have to love me for who I am. It's exactly how I love you, Number Five.” You gave him a soft smile as you squeezed his hand. "I'm am so wasting my money on you~!" You skipped over to the machine and popped in some change.  
  
"Y/N...really..." Five sighed as he leaned against the wall next to you with his hands in his pockets. "This is so dumb... You've spent like twenty dollars on this stupid thing." He huffed being clearly bored and rolling his eyes again.  
  
"Hush! I am con-cen-trating... So close, so close, so close, so close... YES! FUCK YEAH!" You yell out hopping up and down then quickly bending to get your prize. "Hey Five, I got ya a lil friend!" You beam as you rush over to hold the plush animal up to Five's face. His eyes met with the beady adorable eyes of a golden-colored plush puppy with floppy ears having its little tongue sticking out. "Ruff~" You giggle and wiggle its paws at him like it was saying hello. "Isn't it cute?"  
  
Five's eyes widened and he blinked what felt like a thousand times as he was stunned. "I..." For some reason, he felt his cheeks flush as he eyed the golden puppy over and seeing your smiling face beam as you rest your chin atop its head.  
  
"Do ya like it?" You grinned. "I remember you saying something about how you were kind of a dog person, so I had to try." You were definitely more excited than he was. Five was too busy experiencing shock. "Go ahead, take him, he's yours." Five was still, his eyes never leaving the stuffed animal. "Five?..." Your lips started to turn into a frown and your eyes saddened some. "You okay?... Do you not like it?... I just thought...maybe it'd cheer you up. I wasn't really trying to treat you like a kid... I'm sorry..." Your shoulders slumped some as you started to feel bad like you had insulted him.

He snapped out of his shocked stupor once he saw your cheerful mood began to wain and then took the stuffed puppy from your hands gently. "No...it's not that... It's just um... I can't remember that last time I had gotten a gift..." The aura around him shifted to a sullen state as he stroked the puppy's head a few times looking into its eyes. "I can't even remember the last time I even played with a stuffed animal... It just feels so surreal with you putting in so much effort to get me something like this... T-thank you..." Five looked up at you with a half-smile but you could tell there were still some deep feelings there in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Five..." Your lips had a soft smile but your heart also sank. "Well, I'm always going to look for reasons to spoil you. There's more where that came from." You cupped his cheek softly before you both exited the diner stepping out into the cool air of the night.  
  
"I love you..." Five said quietly taking your hand gently in his and lovingly intertwining his fingers with yours causing you to look back at him. He had told you that he loved you several times but from the sweet soft tone of his voice...it sounded different this time. This time, those three words were drenched in pure unconditional unadulterated love. You could just see in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

  
"I love you too, Five..." You say as your heart swelled in your chest. Then without thinking you kissed him lovingly on the lips and against his better judgment he kissed you back as well.


	13. Five's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Now I'm not sure a disclaimer is needed but there is a mention of child grooming. Just letting you know.)
> 
> At the end of your date with Five you both stopped at a little coffee shop to get something to drink. An anonymous caller contacted the police after seeing you and Five kiss thinking you are taking advantage of him which leads to the both of you being taken into custody and interrogated.

Five walked with you hand in hand to a little coffee shop on the way back to the academy with the stuffed puppy you had gotten him, that he decided to call _Mr. Pennycrumb,_ under his arm. “Want to stop in here and get something warm to drink on the way home?”

“Sure, a hot chocolate sounds nice.” You gave him a smile as he held the door open for you. “Who taught you to be such a gentleman, Five?”

“Sure as Hell wasn't my father. I've experienced different decades so I've picked up a thing or two I guess.” Five followed you inside.

“You honestly give me a vibe that you were old in the 60s with how you carry yourself.”

“Makes sense.” He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. “The Commission building's atmosphere was kind of dated now that I think about it. Was like living through the 20s all the way through the 60s at the same time. Right down to the uniforms, the hairstyles, the decor, even how everyone talked. It was like being in an old movie.”

“Well then, maybe you picked up some old habits along the way. I mean you did grow up to be a kid in the 90s in a pretentious environment and then you were alone for a lot of years. Since you went from not being around people to being around a very specific type of people, it's possible that you were still impressionable at the time they hired you on.” You ordered your drinks and turned to Five.

“Maybe...I guess that could make some sense.”

“Honestly, with you, it seems to come natural. I can't see you being any other way. Who knows, if you hadn't skipped into the future you could have turned into an arrogant asshole. Well, more so than you already are.” You chuckled as you took both drinks and handed one to Five.

“Ha! You are actually kind of a little bitch.” He laughed with a smirk.

“I learn from the best.” You took a bow in front of him. “Plus, Pogo and Allison showed me some footage from when you all were kids. So I'm gonna say it, you seemed like a smug little asshole.”

“I was full of myself back then, sometimes I still am.” Five side smiled at you as he blew at the surface of his hot cocoa.

“Sometimes? So~ Mr. Five, can tell jokes too~?” You chuckled softly as you two began to make your way back to the academy for the night.

Five just took a sip from his drink with a smirk. “I try.”

“Excuse me, miss, but is this your son?”

You looked up and saw an officer coming towards you and Five. “I, uh, um...What?” You blinked not quiet hearing what the officer had said to you.

“Young man, can you tell me if this is your mother or sister?” The officers voice was polite but stern. Five looked from the officer then back at you feeling s sense of dread bubble up. He could see the worry in your eyes. He didn't know what to say or do that wouldn't piss the officer off. If it was just him he would have just phased out of sight, but he had you with him, and he wanted to keep you safe.

“There was an anonymous call to the station saying that a young woman was seen having romantic relations with a young boy this evening, and gave us the location as to where they were last seen.”

You gasped as you kiss with Five in front of the diner replayed in your mind. You had been so stupid...

“Shit...” Was all Five could say. He could just sense how scared you were. You had no idea what to do. If you told the officer the truth would he have even believed you?

_Yeah, my boyfriend here is actually close to turning 60 you see, so there's no problem here officer._

Yeah right... You felt your knees shake. The officer took one look at both you and Five before speaking again. “You're going to have to come with me so we can ask you a few questions. Someone felt you were endangering this child and we take that very seriously, ma'am.”

“But we've done nothing wrong...? Just getting hot cocoa...” Your voice was quiet as you held up your Styrofoam cup with shaky hands. Five felt so angry since he knew he couldn't do anything to protect you in this exact moment. He had never felt more powerless than when he couldn't get home... One wrong move and it could get Y/N in a lot of trouble.

“Curse this fucking body of mine...” Five spat under his breath. The worst possible outcome you and Five feared quickly became a cruel reality. This was a nightmare.

*******************************************************************************************

Once at the station, you and Five were immediately separated and put in different interrogation rooms. You were berated with question after question. Where were you from? What was your name? How old are you? What was your birthday? Did you have family in town? Most questions were them just trying to prove your identity but that wasn't really what they were interested in.

“Can you tell me why, you a woman in her 20s, was out so late with a young boy? We made some calls and found out you have no children or siblings. So it would be in your best interest to tell us the truth, young lady. Surely, it wasn't just going out for some hot cocoa...” This officer was different from the last one and seemed a bit meaner and quick to judge.

“Look we weren't doing anything wrong. I'm friends with his family and close to one of his brothers. I'd tell you to call him but he doesn't have a phone...” You then quickly realized you didn't have anyone to call. You were so used to being at the mansion it never crossed your mind to exchange digits with Five's family members. You mentally kicked yourself. “We just went out to get something to eat and to get something from that little cafe on the way home. You can't just keep me here under false pretenses.”

“Ma'am, you do realize you are being questioned as a Potential Child Groomer, correct?” The officer said blankly.

“I...Oh my God...You can't be serious!” Your heart froze as you held Mr. Pennycrumb tightly against your stomach. If they even had the slightest suspicion your record would be tarnished within a second. “I am no such thing!”

“Then why did the anonymous caller tell us you gave that little boy in the next room a kiss on the lips? Sure, it's not unheard of for family members to peck each other on the lips or cheeks, but this boy ain't your family, and from how the caller sounded it wasn't just no little peck either. You gonna deny that? You were on a date weren't ya?”

You looked down at Five's stuffed puppy in your lap in defeat as you fiddled with his ears. You just wanted to go back home with Five. You were going to be known as a registered offender and there was nothing you could do about it. All because you fell in love with a man that time had screwed over...

“Yeah, I thought so...You gonna start being truthful with me this time? Might be in your best interest.” The officer leaned back in his chair with a smug look as he folded his arms across his chest.

_Time Travel is a Bitch._

**************************************************************************************

Five had never been so mad in all his life but he had to keep his composure as to not cause trouble for Y/N. He thought about jumping to get to you and getting you both the Hell out of there but he knew they wouldn't just leave you alone. He also knew he could very easily knock the cop out but that would still not be a permanent solution and not be in your best interest. So, he just had to sit there like a _“good little boy”_. Didn't help that Five had no form of I.D. on him to help identify who he was. All the police knew was that he was with an older woman, it looked sexual in the eyes of some caller, and they thought they were trying to protect some little defenseless boy. Funny thing is, they didn't help save him, they just pissed him off and ruined his evening.

“So you gonna tell me your name, kid?”

“I told you. It's Five.”

“That's a number, son.”

“Ah, it seems you made it past the first grade.”

“Now listen here, we are just trying to protect you from potentially getting groomed, no need for the sass.”

“As I have told you a million times, I was not in danger. I wasn't being groomed, I was having a nice evening with a family friend. We got burgers and stopped at a coffee shop. Nothing abnormal about that. Did you understand me that time, or should I speak more clearly?”

“And the kiss?”

Five looked away from the cop. One moment of weakness and it landed him and his date in the slammer.

“You know how this looks right? The police get a call about a clearly adult female locking lips with a minor. The kid doesn't have any form of identification on him, not even so much as a student ID, nor does he have any family we can call. If I were to come up with a theory I'd say you were kidnapped at a younger age and have been brainwashed. We should probably have a social worker come to talk to you...But we are working with what we got.”

“I wasn't kidnapped.” Five said through clenched teeth his patience waining quickly.

“Can you prove that or are you covering for your lady friend?”

Five inhaled sharply and had just about had enough of this. “Okay, Mr. Officer... I am going to sit here and tell you the whole truth and nothing but the truth, oh so help me, God.” Five leaned in real close. “What you are going to do is sit there and listen and believe every word I tell you. If I could get a hold my sister I'd have her just Rumor me the fuck out of here, but since I can't, you are just going to shut your pie hole and listen. So, if you have a brain in that thick skull of yours, then maybe you can---”

Before Five had a chance to spill his story another officer came in with a file in hand.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt but I think I may have found something interesting. Some of us thought this kid looked familiar. Maybe a little too familiar... Do you remember ever hearing anything about The Umbrella Academy when they were a thing? A real popular group of super-powered kids that were adopted by some rich dude and helped prevent a robbery in the 90s? We thought it'd be weird, but this kid looks exactly like the kid that disappeared from the T. U. A. without any explanation back in 200. You could almost say he's the exact spitting image. Here's the missing person's report, sir.”

“Give me that!” The officer that had been questioning Five snatched the file out of the other person's grasp. "That sounds like a lot of bull if you ask me..." He was silent for a few moments but then kept looking at Five then back to the file over and over again. “You can't be serious...This does look like him...can't deny that... What even was this kid's power again?”

“Uh...Not much to go on but something about him being able to teleport himself and objects with a minor mention of---”

The cop was cut off by an unfamiliar sound and a blinding flash of blue that filled the room.

“What the hell... He's gone!!”

Five then reappeared, sitting on the table cross-legged, right in front of the officer who had been wasting his time.

“Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!!!” The cop freaked so bad papers went flying.

“I think the words this nice officer over here was looking for was _Time Travel_.” Five said with a smirk.

“B...but you...that was years ago...and you look so...so young!”

“Yeah, see, about that... I time-traveled to the future to 2019 when I was a kid to be exact. Well, at the time 2019 was the future to me since I was only thirteen, but right now it's the present for you. I got stuck there couldn't find my way back. I'll spare you the gruesome details but I lived out to be an old man, lived on cockroaches, and at some point even married a mannequin I had named Dolores. Once I figured out a way to get back, the calculations must have been off, so here I am, almost sixty years old in the body of my childhood self. Any questions, officer?”

“That...makes absolutely no sense...”

“Can't say I'll argue with that but what are ya gonna do? I am in fact the missing Number Five from the _great_ Umbrella Academy. Congratulations, you found me, nice job, a round of applause. Free doughnuts for everyone." Five threw his hands up every word he had spoken was coated thick with sarcasm. "So, you gonna let me outta here and get back to my date? I'd also hate to hear if you tarnished her record and slandered her as some child molester because she isn't. She is a very nice young lady who just happened to fall for an old bastard like me. She accepts me for who I am and honestly, I find that very big of her. She doesn't deserve to be pinned as a pedophile. If I hadn't been dumb enough to think I could time travel when I was thirteen, I wouldn't have gone missing, and I would actually be in my thirties right now. So, let me out of here, take me to my date, and allow me to try to salvage what's left of our evening.” Five's eyes were laced with malice as he eyed the officer down.

“I'll still have to file a report about you returning...so this...Doesn't happen again?” The cop was too bewildered to say any more than that. “T-take him to the young woman he was with, I'll deal with the paperwork... This is a hot mess of a case if I'd ever seen one. Kid disappears in the past and came back from the future... What in the Hell...”

“After you make me famous find that anonymous caller for me, tell them to stick it up their ass, and to mind their own damn business will ya?” Five phased out of the room in search for Y/N.

“I'm never gonna get used to that... The missing kid from The Umbrella Academy returns as an old young man, and was found because we ruined his date... I'll be damned.” The officer shook his head then eyed the papers all over the floor. "Clean that up with ya?" He said to the other officer next to him who was still in shock standing in the doorway.

**********************************************************************************************

You were still seated in the interrogation room you were being held in just about in tears. The cop just eyed you up and down and had already pegged you as a pedo before an actual report was even made. At one point he even asked how many children you may have preyed on and you begged him to stop. You heard a very familiar noise and saw Five had appeared next to you.

“Five..?!” Tears flowed down your cheeks.

Five's anger quickly melted away as he took in your state. Your eyes were filled with fear, sadness, and terror as you clutched his stuffed toy tightly in your hands. You looed so broken and it tore his heart up. “They know everything so we're free to go. Let's go home, Y/N... I'm sorry you had to go through this. This is all my fault..” His voice was soft and gentle as he crouched down next to you looking up into your face with his own sorrowful eyes.

“What the Hell how did you even-!!” The officer exclaimed. “How did you get in here!”

You wrapped your arms around Five tightly and began to bawl into the lapels of his blazer. Five had never felt so bad... The sound of your sobs crushed him and broke his heart. “I am so sorry this had to happen to you...I hope you can forgive me...” In a flash, the both of you were gone leaving the station to deal with the chaos of Five's return on its own.


	14. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five gets you home and tries to comfort you after the terrible experience at the police station. He wishes he could go back in time and fix it. He's really having a bad day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ya'll can pretty much picture Ben just standing there like O_O;; while Five is talking to Klaus. lol)

Five lead you up the steps to the mansion as you clutched to him not saying anything. The sobbing had stopped but the tears continued to flow down your cheeks. You had never been so scared in your life. You had pictured yourself being pinned as a child groomer and spending the rest of your life behind bars because of a serious accusation. Some stranger took away your amazing night with Five just like that with no effort at all. All it took was one phone call to almost ruin your life. Five looked at you and he could see the despair and fear in your eyes. He wanted so badly to take your pain away but knew he couldn't. Five was sure you probably had a harder time than he had since he looked like a teen.

“Hey guys-- Whoa...what happened? I thought you two were just going out to eat..” Klaus came over to try to comfort you but Five stopped him by raising a hand and shook his head.

“Later. Y/N, needs some rest...” Five helped you up the steps then soon into his bed. You curled up into a tight ball holding Mr. Pennycrumb to your chest as the interrogation replayed on a loop in your heard. Five took off your boots, covered you up, and then crawled in bed with you being the big spoon himself. He reached over taking your hand and you squeezed his for dear life. He could feel you shaking through the blankets. “Y/N, I am so sorry...” He rests his forehead against the nape of your neck. “For what happened to you and I couldn't stop it... I just wanted to have a special night for you outside these walls...I didn't mean for you to feel this way...If I can ever make it up to you, I'll do my damnedest...”

Five just laid there with you not saying a word for awhile wishing he could make you feel better. If he could rewind time to before you exited the diner he would, but he only knew how to travel forward and he didn't want to take another huge risk like he had before when he was a kid.

“Does loving you...mean there's something wrong...with me...?” Your voice sounded so small and broken.

“Y/N...” Five felt his heart sink and then burst into a million pieces. He pulled you closer to him.

“Does falling in love with you make me some monster...?” You were on the verge of bursting into tears again.

“Oh God no, no it doesn't. Don't talk like that. Don't say that about yourself.” He turned you to face him and tightly pulled you into his chest. He never felt so sad, angry, powerless, and frustrated at the same time. He actually meets someone that fully accepts him along with all his flaws, who loves his family as much as he does, and the world hits her with a fucking truck. “Shh...shh...You are not a bad person. You just fell in love with the wrong man... In the wrong time...” Eventually, you had silently cried yourself to sleep in his arms. He kissed your forehead, smoothed your hair from your face, and then quietly got out of bed before heading downstairs. Five needed a moment to think and he didn't want to disturb you. He phased down the stairs and ran his fingers through his hair taking in a deep sharp breath. Five was about to go off.

“Oh hey, Five...Do you want to tell me what happened out there? She looked pretty upset...” Klaus just happened to be walking by. He was actually pretty concerned about you. You had helped him when he was going through some dark times himself and he wanted to do the same. “Is there anything I can do?”

Ben manifested by Klaus. “Yeah, is Y/N, okay? Is she hurt or something...”

“So, you two want to talk about what happened out there, hmm?” Five demeanor changed real fast. All he could picture was your puffy tear-stained face and the sound of your heartbreaking sobs. Five fucking snapped. “WE GOT FUCKING ARRESTED IS WHAT HAPPENED!!!” Both Klaus and Ben jumped back as Five kicked over a table and its contents crashed across the hardwood floor. “Because some random ass-hole couldn't mind their own Goddamn business...!” He picked up a vase that was nearby and threw it across the room. It flew through Ben before hitting the floor and shattering to pieces. “I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS FUCKING BODY!!!”

“Jesus, Five...” Klaus didn't really know what to say or do he could only watch as Five went ballistic on the household decor.

“I just had to time travel when I was too young! I just had to want to become an oak tree before I was even a fucking acorn! I just had to be a disobedient little shit head! I just had to go and get stuck in the future! AND I JUST HAD TO FUCK IT ALL UP AND COME BACK IN THIS GOD-FORSAKEN BODY!!!” He re-kicked the table he had already broken in frustration. “And now my first REAL love..." His voice faltered in his throat becoming slightly quiet. "Has to suffer because of my fuck up...” Five was so mad he actually wanted to cry. “They interrogated us for hours, Klaus, and Y/N got the worst of it... Because they thought...They thought she was trying to molest me! They tried to convince her she was a pedophile, Klaus, all because of me...It's my fault...” Five turned to his brothers but didn't dare look them in the eye. Klaus could see the tears threatening to fall in Five's eyes and his nose slightly turning red. Even as a kid Five was too proud to allow himself to cry in front of people.

“Holy shit... I, uh, um, I am going to go in for a hug and you are not going to hurt me because you need this more than I do... Please don't bite me...”

Five just stared at the floor and shrugged as a tear stream-lined down the bridge of his nose as he sniffed sharply. Klaus inched towards Five slowly like he was about to go hug a bomb and let's be honest he kind of was. He wrapped his arms around his little older brother and brought him in close. Five just sort of let it happen. “I don't know what to say except...that sucks, man...”

“Only reason we were able to escape was someone had put out a missing person's report about me and someone recognized me...”

“Ah, I forgot about that! That would have be our precious sister, Vanya. She snuck out a lot and we covered for her. I remember her going to the public library to print off posters every night and begged the police to help search for you. Silver-lining to a crappy evening I guess?” Klaus released Five and looked down at him.

“Remind me to thank her later then...” Five swiped his sleeve across his eyes. “But, that still doesn't change the reason it happened.” Five gestured to himself. “I really don't know what to do. At first, I was just going to deal with it, no problem. Sure, being in a younger body has its disadvantages, but it wouldn't have been anything I couldn't have handled. Now, since I'm not alone anymore, shit like that can't happen again. Ever. I don't want to keep our relationship a secret within the walls of this mansion either. Y'N, deserves better than that...” Five sat in a chair resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands furrowing his brows.

“Maybe we can talk to, Pogo? He might be able to figure something out or at least figure out what caused your...well...this?” Klaus gestured to Five entire figure. “He was closer to dad than any of us and helped with his research. Allison found out recently that he used to monitor us and our powers in our sleep as kids... Kinda creepy now that I stop and think about it...”

“At this point...” Five looked towards Klaus with an intense gaze. “I'm willing to try anything.”


	15. Big Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Hargreeves siblings were sitting around the dinner table talking about what happened to you and Five.  
> Luther said a Big Dumb.

The Hargreeves siblings had all sat down for dinner for the evening and all was present except for Pogo, Five, Y/N, and Klaus. All were discussing the recent event that had befallen Five and Y/N after their date. “I mean you can't really blame that stranger for making the call, they could only see Five and Y/N on the surface. It doesn't make it right but it's understandable...” Vanya said as she picked at the toppings on her pizza mindlessly.

Allison stared into her glass of soda. “Maybe... I mean I thought it was weird at first too when they first got together but at the end of the day she respects him for who he is and it's no one's relationship but theirs.”

“Yeah, sure it sucks he looks like a teenager... When he first came back I could only see him as a kid too. I mean we all haven't seen him since he _was_ a kid, so him coming back in that body has fucked with our brains a lot.” Diego took a bite from his slice of pepperoni.

“Even I have trouble remembering he's now old enough to be our father...” Luther just kind of looked down at his hands. “If he never disappeared he'd be our age.”

“Yeah, he sure would... Think Y/N is okay? She hasn't really came down since last night.” Allison inquired.

“Yeah, I guess I'm okay given the circumstances.” You came to sit down and put a slice of pizza on an empty plate and poured some coke into the empty glass by your seat. Your eyes were still a bit puffy and had bags under them, your hair clearly hadn't been brushed since last night, and the tip of your nose was a little red. You took a bite of your food. “So, what are you guys all talking about except me and Five?” You looked really tired.

Diego spoke first as he slid a napkin towards you in case you needed one. “Just about how what happened to you and Five was fucked.”

“Yeah, it sure was.” You gulped down your drink and then refilled your glass. “That seems to be the theme when I fall for people. Shit happens I guess.” You shrugged.

“You sure you're okay?” Vanya turned to you with a concerned look in her eyes and you just kind of nodded.

“I'd say it's not the worst thing that's ever happened to me but I've never been arrested because I went on a date before.” You sipped your drink and shrugged again.

“Well...you can't really blame with how it _looks_...” Luther meant to sound thoughtful but chose the wrong words by mistake and wished he could have worded that better.

“Luther...” Allison just covers her face with her hand and sighed.

“Geez...” Vanya also closed her eyes and looked down.

“Dude...” Diego just had a dead panned look on his face.

“Oh?! And tell me how it ** _exactly_** looks, Luther.” You snapped. “Tell me that it looks like I'm boning some kid. Please, for the love of God tell me how it looks! Because here's the thing, Luther, I know how it fucking _**looks**_.” You slammed your fist on the table and Luther shrank down in his seat. “Because if you haven't forgotten, I spent hours being locked in a room and interrogated for how it ** _looks_**.”

“I..I'm sorry I didn't mean to--” Luther was cut off by you.

“Ya know what, has anyone here ever seen American Horror Story? Does anyone know anything about that woman who played Ma Petite from the Freak Show arc?” You looked around and gauged everyone's faces. “Well, if ya don't then look her up, and once you do you'll quickly realize that just because she's like two feet tall and looks like a child it doesn't change the fact she's a year younger than me. That is how I see Five.” You say bluntly as rage boiled inside you.

Luther answered first. “As a tiny woman?...” It was actually an honest to God genuine question.

“Oh my God...” Vanya just covered her face as you stood up out of your seat and firmly planted your hands on the table.

“NO, LUTHER!! WHEN HE CAME BACK IN A TEEN BODY IT DIDN'T ERASE THE FACT HE'S STILL AN ADULT!! HE STILL AGED IN HIS TIME LIVING IT OUT IN THE POST APOCALYPTIC SLUMS AND WORKING FOR THE COMMISSION!!” You were fuming.

Everyone went silent and stared at you.

“Five was born at the exact same time as the rest of you, which was in 1989 correct? So, if he didn't try to time travel when he was thirteen he'd be in his thirties like the rest of you, no? Now I am willing to try to be the bigger person here. I will try to forgive the person that made that phone call and that cop that berated me with questions for hours on end because they had no freaking clue about anything about Five and myself, but it won't erase the fact that what happened to us was shitty. Now, I am not going to go over this again and again.” You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath before speaking again.

“ ** _Five is a fucking adult and I am not a fucking Pedophile, IS THAT CLEAR?_** If you want to be creeped out by anything, be creeped out by the fact that I'm like almost Half his age.” You hastily picked up your glass along with your plate and made your way back upstairs to Five's room in a fit a anger.

“Well...that could have gone better.” Allison sipped her drink and eyed Luther.

Luther just kind of shrugged softly looking down as he took a bite of his pizza. “I didn't mean to make her mad... I was just trying to say that to the eyes of strangers and to people that aren't us...” He trailed off feeling really bummed he'd hurt Y/N's feelings and upset her.

“I knew what you meant, dude, just poor execution.” Diego set a hand on one of Luther's huger shoulders and was calculating the age difference between Five and Y/N out of curiosity. “Holy crap she right! Y/N's like one year younger than half Five's age. That's so wild...”


	16. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five, Klaus, and Ben went to Pogo to see answers as to why he wasn't aging. Hopefully Pogo will have good news.

Five was sitting on a gurney with his arm was extended out to Pogo to have his blood drawn a third time. His shirt was unbuttoned as he had a few wires connected to his chest and the machine he was attached to made soft beeping sounds. After hours of testing and waiting for results he was hoping for some good news. Klaus was there to show support. “Well, hopefully, Pogo can find something to explain what's going on with your body. I'm hoping for some good news because what happened to you and Y/N was straight up Fucked...” He heard someone being him cough for attention. “Oh shit, right, sorry, Ben.” Klaus pretended to snap his fingers like it activates his power to make ghosts to appear.

 _“Sorry about what happened to you guys. I'd ask how it's going but I've been here the entire time.”_ Ben said with a small wave.

“Thanks, guys...” Five looked at his brothers briefly and then to the floor. He wanted good news so badly, if not for himself for Y/N. The waiting and being pricked over and over was driving him crazy. He heard a door open and close then felt his heart stop as Pogo had come back. “Please tell me you have good news, Pogo...”

“Ah, hello Ben, always nice to see you.” Pogo gave a polite nod to Ben and Ben gave Pogo a wave as he turned back to Five. “And to answer your question, Number Five, I'm afraid...” Pogo frowned and looked sincerely apologetic. “The test results are just the same as last time. It seems there have been no changes in the cell growth or death within your body. There seems to be nothing else I can do for you right now, however, I do believe we should do regular follow-ups to keep an eye out should your body were to ever show signs of deterioration from the stress of using your powers. I'm so terribly sorry...”

Klaus held his hand to his mouth. “Oh shit...”

Five's eyes went wide with disbelief. “That's it? There's absolutely no signs or anything? Please, tell me your lying to me... You were basically my father's right-hand man and you're telling me there is nothing that can be done? You're saying I'm stuck in this body and have to keep potentially putting my partner in danger every time we go outside the walls of this place? There has to be something, Pogo, Anything!” The longer Five talked the more his voice strained from desperation.

“I'm afraid not, Number Five... Maybe, if your father were still alive he'd possibly have more insight as to what's happening with your body, but I myself don't have all the answers. I'm deeply sorry and wish there was something I could do to help you. I know this is very difficult to hear...” Pogo set his hand on Five's shoulder as a kind gesture but Five just jerked away.

“This is absolute bullshit!” Five stood up and ripped all the wires from his chest one by one. “I can't keep living like this! I'm not just living for myself now! If it were just me it wouldn't be too difficult to live with but I have Y/N to think about now!”

“The thing that may help answer our questions is probably just _Time_...” Pogo tried to sound sympathetic. “That's all we can ask for and come up with right now.”

“ ** _Time?!_** Time is the reason I look like this, Pogo!!” Five whipped around as snatched the rest of his clothes from the bed.

“Well, Time _Travel_ actually...” Klaus folded his hands and looked to the side.

“Shut up, Klaus.” Klaus held his hands up defensively to Five. “I know no one but myself did this to me because I was an arrogant little shit back then...but this is a very serious problem. How can I even look Y/N in the eye and tell her that I am always going to look like this?... How am I supposed to go out there and tell her that whenever we want to spend time outside this house or hold hands out in public that she'll always be at risk because she's with me? How am I supposed to tell her that being with me will always put her in danger of having rocks thrown at her?” Five sat back down resting his elbow on his knee and his forehead in one of his hands.

Pogo just looked down with sad eyes so Klaus was the first to break the silence. “Well, it hasn't been an issue with her personally, just strangers that can't mind their own damn business. It might not be too much of a problem since that article about you came out too. Your great return was like all over the news and papers for a week. Hopefully, if you guys ever go on another date people will actually recognize you and shut the Hell up.”

Five just sighed. “Luckily no one actually saw Y/N other than the police and they kept her name out of it all, but Y/N still might get shit because of how I look. The risk will always be there.” Five got up and began to button his shirt. “Thanks for trying to help, Pogo, I mean it...”

“Of course.” Pogo gave Five a nod. “If I find anything else, I'll come to find you right away.”

“Right. Well, I guess I have to go break the bad news to Y/N. She has a right to know that who she's with is going to be stuck looking like a teenager till further notice.” Five threw his vest back on and slung his tie loosely around his neck then picked up his blazer draping it over his arm. “Sometimes, I wish I could go back and change the past but then I would have never met Y/N in the first place... Funny how these things work...”


	17. No Hard Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther come's to apologize to You and has great impeccable timing.
> 
> !!Slightly Spicy Warning!!
> 
> MENTION OF NIPPLES

Five phased upstairs and leaned against the doorway to his room watching as you brushed your hair which was damp from your shower. “Figured I'd find you up here. The others said Luther said something to upset you. What did he say?”

You sighed not looking up at him and shrugged. “Just something stupid...”

“Oh, is that all? Tell me something new...” Five took his hands from his pockets and walked over to sit by you setting a hand on your thigh. “I'm sure you're not in the mood for more bad news but I have something to tell you, and I might as well say it now and get it over with.”

You noticed he sounded cryptic as you looked him in the eye feeling concerned. “Is something wrong, Five? Did something happen?”

“Not exactly. I was uh hanging out with Klaus today and went to go see Pogo, to get a second opinion on my...condition..." Five gestured to himself with a lazy hand. "We figured it'd be a good idea.”

“You don't look like you got any good news...” You turned your body towards him seeing a sense of sadness in his eyes.

“No, no I didn't. Pogo couldn't find anything wrong or new with me. In other words, I'm not aging and I'm always going to look like this. So... Are you okay with that? Because if not...” Five kept his eyes down his face looking sullen and solemn.

Without a second thought, you got on your knees, wrapped your arms around his neck, and clung to him. “I'm not going anywhere, Five. So don't even think about that, not even for a second. From the moment I realized I had feelings for you I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I don't want easy if it's not with you. Do you hear me? I'm not fucking going anywhere. I'm all in, Five, like all cards on the table in.” You kissed the side of his neck and nuzzled into his shoulder. “I can tell you right now, it's gonna take a lot more than you not aging for me to even think about ever leaving you. I love you, Five, I love you so fucking much... The only thing I was ever really worried about was the fear of your possible rejection. You make me so happy Five, it feels unreal sometimes.”

You felt his arms slowly wrap around your waist and him softly nuzzling into against your chest hearing your heart. “How can you love me so much, Y/N...? How is it even possible?...” Five felt his heart swell in his chest so much it felt like his ribs were going to break. “I just don't get it... You just swoop into my life, turn it right-side-up, then turn it upside down, and then right-side-up again, just like that...” He smoothed his hand up your back and placed a kiss over your heart. “How did I get so lucky, Y/N...?”

You felt your face flush as he pulled you against him and felt your heart skip a beat. “Ask Klaus, he's the one that ending up crying in the middle of the street...” You bit your lower lip as you felt the tip of his nose trail your jawline then feeling him clutch the back of your shirt in a tight grip.

“No bra...?” Five arched a brow before nipping your bottom lip as a smirk spread across his lips. His brain suddenly switching gears.

“W-well I am in my pajamas after all...” You shuddered and felt your thighs quiver. Five smoothed his other hand up your hip, under your shirt, and up your back feeling your warm soft skin against his hand. “F...Five...?” Your breath hitched at his advances as he trailed kisses down between your breasts and caught a nipple between his teeth. “Ah~!” You jumped from the slight pain and pleasure that sent a jolt through your body directly to your loins. You set your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself as your head flung back. You face suddenly felt like it was ablaze and your skin on fire.

“Unlike last time, I think I'm going to take my sweet time with you... This time I'll be able to really pay attention to just you without The Apocalypse on my mind... What do you think about that, Y/N?” You felt his hot breath on your breast as he circled the tip of his tongue through the thin fabric of your shirt causing you to tense up to keep from making too much noise. “Oh shit...I forgot.” Five quickly released you, phased away to close and lock his door, and then phased back just as quick to catch you before you fell back. “Can't have any interruptions now can we?” He grinned and had you back in his grasp smoothing his hand up your shirt to cup a breast, pinch on a perky bud, and began to assault your neck with deep slow kisses. “I've never marked anyone before but I could give it a try...” His voice was so seductive you barely recognized him.

Your mind went blank. You and Five hadn't done anything this intimate since you both thought the end of the world was coming to off everyone. You squirmed and writhed as he took his time with you and soon he was on top of you between your legs. You gulped and felt the blood rush to your cheeks as he looked down at you with hungry eyes. Five braced himself above you with one hand beside your head, used his free hand to smooth up the back of your thigh, and then softly ground himself against you causing the both of you to groan. You felt so ashamed at getting this worked up over the slightest of his touches.

“You look good like that...with your eyes lidded...biting your lip...” He almost sounded breathless himself. “It's kinda driving me a bit crazy...” You swallowed hard as so many things were going through your mind at once. “Now where were we...?” Five bent his head down and gave your lower lip one last nip as he looked down at you taking the sight of you underneath him and committing it to his memory. You gazed up deeply into his eyes as you draped your arms around his neck. Your breath mingled with his filling the space between you as you eyed each other hesitantly and lovingly taking in shallow breaths. This was really going to happen... This would be the actual first time you and Five were going to sleep together... Unlike last time, you could really just be with one another. No impending apocalypse in the back of your minds... You could just simply be together. It was just you and Five in his room. Nothing else mattered. You could tell that both of you were nervous but you also wanted to just give in to each other. Just as you were about to give in and kiss him there was a hard knock at the door. Five's head just drooped down so that the top of his head was now resting between your breasts. “Fuck...” Five's whole demeanor just crashed and you just stared at the ceiling with your cheeks burning hot and your heart racing in your chest. “Who is it?!” His voice was laced with irritation.

“It's uh, it's me, Luther. I uh...came to apologize to Y/N, for um...being such a dick earlier.” His voice was muffled by the door.

“Goddammit...” Five cupped your face giving you one last deep longing kiss before he climbed off of you and helped you sit up. You were still trying to catch your breath. “Your cheeks are pink, kinda cute, really.” He let out a light laugh. “Shall I let the big guy in?”

You nodded and hastily brushed your hair back out and put it up in a ponytail. He gave you a loving kiss on the forehead. “We'll continue where we left of later. I mean it...” Having him that close made your heart jump and your cheeks flush again.

“Y-yeah, go ahead and l-let him in.” You took in a deep breath to regain yourself as Five readjusted his shorts before opening his door. “Hello Luther, what do you want?” He looked up at Luther not amused.

“I came to apologize for earlier, I sort of said something that upset her, and I didn't mean to. Is that okay?” Luther had a sad look in his eyes as he looked towards you.

“You want to hear what he has to say, Y/N?” Five cocked his head in your direction sort of wishing you'd send his brother away so he could get back to finishing what he started.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” You sort of shrugged. “If he's going to be genuine, sure.”

Five's head drooped again, his shoulders slumped, and he let out a great big sigh. “You're killing me..." He muttered under his breath. "Alright then, please, come on in, Luther. I have to say you have the most despicable timing...” Five stepped to the side to allow Luther to enter mumbling that last part under his breath.

Luther raised a brow. “Say what now?”

“I said you're terrible at rhyming.” Five shoved his hands into his pockets and rolled his eyes.

“I guess that can be true depending on the um...Like when I was writing poems I had trouble finding the right word sometimes and---”

“Just get on with it, Luther.” Five kinda snapped.

“Uh, Right. So um Y/N, I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I know you know how your relationship with Five looks to people on the outside. It must be tough...but I just meant like how it looks to people that aren't us, ya know, that aren't family... I just meant...” Luther was really trying hard to apologize to you and talking in circles around himself. A soft smile crossed your lips and you let out a small sigh.

“C'mere, Luther.” You pat on the empty space of bed next to you. Luther came over and sat down next to you causing the mattress to creek angrily. “I know what you meant, Big Guy, I was just... in a very bitchy mood earlier. I got no sleep and thought I was going to have to spend the night, if not some time, in jail. So I wasn't in the best of moods. We both owe each other an apology I guess.” You gave his big shoulder a couple of friendly pats. “You suck with words and I was in a bad mood, shit happens. I know you weren't trying to be mean to me and it's nice to hear you say I'm part of the family. It means a lot, Luther.”

Luther's eyes got all big and he blinked rapidly. “Really? You mean it?”

“It's no problem, Luther. It's fine, really. I know you actually have a great big heart and you're a good guy under all that muscle. I can tell you wouldn't try to hurt anyone's feelings on purpose.” You gave him a reassuring smile.

“I appreciate that, Y/N...I really do.” Luther had a grin on his face kinda glad his first real interaction with you wasn't spoiled. You and Luther really hadn't had a chance to spend much time with one another. It wasn't on purpose or anything just pure coincidence.

“So, are ya done here, Luther? Y/N and I have some very important things to discuss.” Five chimed in with a sort of bitchy tone.

“Oh, uh, sorry. I'll just be on my way then.” Luther got up and walked to the door.

“Please do...I beg you...You have no idea, Luther...” Five said through clenched and pained teeth.

“Well, see you guys later then.” Luther gave you a wave.

“Later, Luther.” You kind of smiled and waved him off.

“Yup, later Luther! Bye!” Five slammed the door quickly behind his brother and locked it. “Son of a bitch...” You kind of snickered. “And what do you think is just so damn funny?” He spatial jumped back on top of you having you flat on your back in an instant.

“EEP!” You squeaked as Five had your hands above your head and used his knees to spread your legs. “Now where were we~?" He gave your neck another one of his deep kisses. "Let's hope we aren't interrupted this time... I want to take my sweet time with you...”


	18. Really...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your moment of bliss was lived short and Five went to do some shopping.

You nuzzled into your pillow as you woke up since Five's room was now filled with sunlight so you couldn't stay asleep. “I really gotta talk you into getting dark out curtains, ya know that...?” You smiled into your pillow and stretched as memories of last night flooded your mind causing you to let out a big ol' heartfelt sigh. You never knew Five could be so... _attentive_... You shuddered at the thoughts and bit your lower lip as you sat up. You stretched your arms above your head, stretched your neck, then at lastly stretched out your legs. Your hips were sore but you absolutely did not care. You felt so good today. You felt so refreshed, recharged, and felt like you were on cloud nine in absolute bliss. You looked over at Five's side of the bed and noticed he was gone and with a raised brow as you looked around his room for a hint as to where he'd gone off to.

Finally, you saw the note on his dresser. You walked over and noticed it was addressed to you. All the letters were in this neat chicken-scratch-like-writing which figures because of his upbringing.

_“Y/N, You looked cute and peaceful so I didn't want to wake you. I decided I need to have more clothing options other than my damn uniforms, so I forced Vanya to take me shopping. I'll be back home later. Call Vanya if you want me to bring you home anything._   
_With Love, Five H.”_

“URK!!!” You clutched your chest in pretend agony as you were overwhelmed by the pureness of his letter. “Even when you aren't here you make me feel things... Damn you, Five.” You still couldn't help but smile though. As time went on you realized, that even though he can still be an ass hole, he was actually very thoughtful and considerate. You walked into the bathroom to use the toilet and when you pulled down your underwear and sat down that's when you saw _it_ and groaned. “Of course...just of course...Of course, I couldn't stay on could nine for just a little longer...” You sighed irritably as you eyed the red streak in the crotch of your panties. “Son of a Bitch...Guess I'm not getting anymore tonight, huh? ...Dammit...” You reached under the sink and grabbed your emergency kit of female toiletries and realized you were down to your last pad. “Son of mother fucker... Guess I really am going to have to call Vanya after all...”

The mental image of Five in the Lady Aisle to grab things for you was hilarious. “Would he even do that? Would he be man enough to buy me tampons? Guess we about to see just how much he loves me, huh?” You let out a laugh as you swallowed some pain pills to hopefully help skip the cramps of Day One. You went back to Five's room to pull on a pair of pajama pants and headed to Klaus's room. You could already feel the symptoms of nausea and sluggishness coming on in waves. “Klaaaaaus~ you in there....?” You sounded pitiful.

“Yup, whatcha need?” He had his nose in a Hot Guy magazine.

You opened his door wider and leaned against the doorway. “Ben. Now. Please...”

“Can do~. Ah-Bro-Cada-Bro!” Klaus clapped his hands twice and Ben appeared at the end on his bed. He was laying on his stomach reading some book he had recently taken a liking to.

“Hey, Y/N. You good?” Ben looked over in your direction. You just hobbled over and collapsed on top of him pulling his hood over your face. “Rough day?” He turned the page.

“I'm bleeding to death so therefore I'm dying...” You groaned.

“Ah.” Was all he could think to say. “Therefore I am Ghost Pillow again?”

“Yes...” Your voice was muffled. Ben just chuckled and shook his head. “Just let it happen, Ben...Just let it happen...”

“I think I still have some of that chocolate left? Would that help?” Klaus put his magazine down and leaned over you with a frown. “I heard it helps.”

“Do not eat his chocolate,” Ben said without looking from his book. “Just don't. Don't do it.”

“Hey, I mean well. I can go get some regular if you want. Do you want me to, Y/N? I can go bug Allison or Diego.” Klaus pouted with sad green eyes. His other best friend didn't feel good and he wanted to help.

“Can you call Vanya for me and tell her to get me a few things?” Your voice was still muffled from Ben's hood.

“Yeah sure, no problem.” Klaus quickly dialed his sister and put it on speaker-mode. “Hey Vanya, Y/N is dying, and she wants you to get her a few things. That cool?”

“Oh yeah, sure, not a big deal. What does she want?” Vanya's voice came out of the phone. Klaus put the phone near your covered face.

“I want Chooklet and Kootex please...” You groaned and felt like crap.

“Say what now?” You could tell Vanya's eyebrow raised in question even though she couldn't be seen. “Hold on...Actually...Just let me...There. Hey guys~” Suddenly Vanya's face appeared on Klaus screen and she waved. “Now what did you want? I couldn't hear you very well.”

“Who you talking to?” You heard Five's voice in the background off-screen somewhere. Even though you couldn't see him your heart did a little skip. You missed him already.

“Oh, it's Klaus and Y/N.” Vanya answered his question.

“Hi, Five~!” Klaus exclaimed.

“And Ben.” He announced himself and gave a thumbs-up as he turned the page in his book.

“Oh, and Ben too. Y/N wants me to pick her up some stuff before we head home. What was it again?”

“Chooklet and Katoox...” You pouted wishing you could cuddle with Five.

“Yeah, I have no idea what you want...” Vanya just looked confused.

“Hey does this look good, Vanya? Think Y/N would like it?” You all heard Five off-screen again and saw Vanya nod in his direction. He was apparently modeling clothes for her.

“Yeah, I think you look nice, Five. It looks really good on you, actually.” Vanya gave him a thumbs up.

“Thanks. So what does she want?” Five came over in a black blazer, a white button-up, and a loose black tie around his neck to peek over his sister's shoulder. “Y/N, what do you want?”

“You...” You had sad puppy eyes.

“Yes, yes, I miss you too, but what do you want from the store, dear? Are you laying on Ben?” He arched a brow.

“Yup.” Another thumbs up from Ben.

“Are you okay, Y/N?...” Five asked feeling a bit concerned.

“I need Katex and Choc-O-latte...” You stuck out your bottom lip also refusing to say things correctly.

“Y/N, my love, the light of my life, you who makes me a better man, what the Hell do you need from the store?” Five took Vanya's phone so his face was the only one on view.

“Ohhhhhhh~!” Vanya exclaimed off-screen. “She needs pads and chocolate! She must have started her period! Ooh...that sucks...”

“Y/N... If you need female items, speak English and just ask me, please.” Five pinched his brow and sighed. “We'll be home soon, just wait a bit longer, okay?” He looked back into the phone with a thoughtful expression and rolled his eyes. “Do you think you can survive without me till then?

You nodded softly. “Okay... I love you...” You had a pitiful smile. Just seeing his face made you feel a little bit better. You loved his eyes so much.

“I love you too. We'll be done here in a bit and will head that way. Bye, Hun.” Five blew a kiss to you through the phone.

“Awwww~! You guys are just the fucking cutest~! I'm gonna become a diabetic!” Klaus clutched his chest with his free hand.

“Shut up, Klaus...” Five quickly handed Vanya back her phone.

“See you guys later~! Ooh~! Five, try that one on---” Vanya ended the call.

“You've made Five like so soft...How did you even do that? I like don't even recognize him anymore.” Ben asked as he looked over his shoulder at you.

“I was starting to wonder that myself. Are you a witch? Ooh! Are you one of the kid's dad missed or couldn't buy? Do we have another Luther and Allison situation on our hands? Well, maybe not exactly, since you weren't adopted by Dear ol' Dad. Lucky.” Klaus leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head.

“Magic pussy? I don't know...I just love him..like...a lot...He makes me happy...” You nuzzled into Ben's back.

“That's kinda sweet... I had that once...” Klaus became sort of sullen and looked away. “Did I ever tell you about Dave...?”

“Hm? Dave? I don't think so.” You looked towards Klaus with a curious expression. “Who was he? Is he that someone you told me you lost when we met?”

“Yeah... I'll tell you about him someday, right now it still hurts so much...”

You reached out and set a hand on his thigh. “That's fine, Klaus. Take your time.” You left Ben and went to curl up with Klaus. “He must have been something to have your heart all broken up.” He draped his arm around you as you laid your head on his chest.

“He sure was...” Klaus leaned his head against yours and sighed. “I miss him so much...”

You held his hand softly. “I know, Klaus... Was he cute?”

“Hell yeah, he was...I really loved him.” Klaus closed his eyes remembering a moment he shared with Dave but his eyes shot open from the familiar sound of Five blinking.

Five was standing next to the bed with a bag in his hand wearing what he had on in the video chat with some new black trouser shorts along with his old socks and loafers. “Am I interrupting something?” He looked to Klaus and then to you cocking his head.

“Just my very tender emotional moment with your girlfriend, but I guess you can have her back. We should really set up a chart you know.” He joked as he helped you sit up.

“Thanks for that, Klaus. Hey, Y/N, I have your things, you doing okay?” His expression softened when he looked towards you and seeing how pitiful you looked.

You got up wrapping your arms around him and gave him a loving kiss. “I'll be okay now that you're here... Also, I thought you went to get new clothes?”

“Nothing looked good on me in this body so I kept the look and got rid of my father's branding, plus regular clothes made me look like I should be in High School... Come on, let's get you into bed so I can spoil you.” Five smiled softly and ran his nose along your jaw cupping your cheek clearly forgetting there were other people in the room.

“You look like Angus from AC/DC.” You snickered.

“Pfft! Oh my God, he does... Boy shorts aside, why aren't you this nice to the rest of us, Five?” Klaus pretended to whine. “I want some of that love too.”

“It's simple really,” Five's expression became smug. “The rest of you aren't my girlfriend.”

Five blinked both of you to his bedroom.

Klaus just crossed his arms and huffed. “I mean fair enough... But if I _**were**_ he'd be lucky to have me.”

Ben rolled onto his back and turned another page in his book not looking in Klaus's direction. “You tell'em, Klaus.”


	19. Girls Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chat about boys with Klaus.  
> Klaus has an existential crisis.  
> Ben is apparently one of the girls.

You were sitting on the floor of Klaus's room and both of you were painting each other's nails since you had brought your nail kit with you. You were currently painting Klaus's toenails a nice shade of hot pink alternated with black because why the fuck not. “So, since we are clearly having a girls night, wanna talk about boys?” Klaus asked as he sipped the sweet pink drink you made him.

“I guess we can, I don't see why not, you kind of already know about my boy though. I almost feel like being with Five has been the most serious relationship I've ever had and it's only been like three months.”

“Really, how many guys have you dated before Five? If you don't mind me asking of course.” He leaned down to get a good look at you since he was sitting upon his bed.

“Erm...not a lot to be honest. There were a couple of guys in high school I guess. The very first guy I dated was when I was sixteen maybe, I fell for him hard, but he decided he wanted to break up with me for, now that I really think about it, no real reason at all. Then I dated this little goth dude but then he ended up being real clingy and kind of stalker-ish, so that was no Bueno. Then there was this one guy who was a mutual friend and we started to like each other then started dating. Soon we realized we both still had feelings for our exes and weren't completely over them so we stayed friends for a lot of years, but he moved so we kind of lost touch. Now this one guy in particular who was another mutual friend I met him when I was a junior. How we met and started dating is actually kind of a cute story.”

“Ooh~ How'd you two meet?” Now he was invested.

“I was sitting at lunch with the usual crew then I looked next to me and I saw some dude I had never seen before. I didn't realize he was there because he like didn't say anything and didn't make his presence known. I remember being like, “Where the Hell did he come from?”, so I poked him in the side. I swear to God he blushed so hard his entire face turned scarlet. Now he wasn't very big he was almost as skinny as you but I realized his side was kinda soft and that's when I started to call him Plushy.” You sort of smiled at the memory but quickly remembered he wasn't who he used to be anymore.

“That's adorable.” Klaus blinked down at you wanting for more as you began on his other toes. “Tell me more...”

“Well... After some time of talking with him every so often at lunchtime and learning about him, I realized I had started to have feelings for him. Which whenever I start to like someone I start to panic because I'm used to locking my shit down and no one ever likes me back. So when I started to like him I started to freak out a bit.” You set down the bottle of pink nail polish and grabbed the black.

“So what did you do? I'm like in suspense here.” Klaus set his drink down and slid down to your level careful to not ruin your work.

“Well, I said fuck it, took a deep breath, and decided to confess to him. The same day I decided to confess my feelings and see where it goes...”

“Girl talk to me!”

“I saw him walking down the hall hand in hand with another girl. I was too late...”

“SON OF A BITCH!!! NO!!!” He gripped his hair. “That cannot be the end.”

“It's not.” You snickered.

“Oh thank God.. THEN WHAT'S THE REST?!”

“For about five months, I think, nothing. Then Christmas break happened and I didn't think about him again after that.”

“Girl, if you don't stop edging me...I am like right there!”

You snorted. “Well, when Christmas break was over and we were all assigned different classes I had sat down for seventh period. I. C. P. also known as Integrated Chemistry and Physics. I sat down in my seat then I looked up and...”

“Annnnnnnnnd......” Klaus was now biting his nails.

“That's when I saw him.” You looked him dead in the eyes.

“You are never going to let me get there are you... I swear you should be a Dominatrix...” His head went back against his mattress.

“Well after weeks of just kinda not talking to him I noticed that every day he kept fucking with his necklace because it kept slipping off from coming unclasped. I noticed what kind of clasp it was and I knew exactly how to fix it. So I decided I had enough of watching him struggle so I went PSSSST!! and got his attention. He turned around and I said very few words.”

“What did you say to him? That he was the love of your life?”

“Nope. I said, Hand it to me. So he did. Now the necklace was one of those where you like put the metal beads on each side of this slot and slide them to lock it in place. So upon inspecting the clap I saw the issue. The slots on the clasp were too wide open so the ball kept slipping out. I looked at him. Bit the clasps on each end. Tested to make sure they were tight enough. Then I just handed it back to him.”

“Oh my God...” Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please tell me that's when he asked you out on a date because obviously you were an assertive girl and knew how to take charge...”

“Nope.” You just laughed.

“UGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!”

“We became friends quickly after that. Then sooner or later I told him the story about how I had liked him and then I saw he had a girlfriend already so I didn't say anything. Now I don't remember exactly what he said to me but it was basically that I should have come and talked to him because I think their relationship was on the rocks or something. It's been so long I don't really remember. Then we were on again and off again for like two to three years.” You just shrugged.

“Wow...What happened? Why'd you guys split?...” Klaus's expression went from Awww~ to sad real quick.

“Well long story short, his personality changed when he got a bit popular, and he believed a lie rather than the truth. The last thing I remember was he kicked my ass out of his car and I think it was snowing.” You kind of shrugged as you placed a sliver star sticker on one of his big toes.

“Oh shit...What a dick...” He covered his mouth with saddened eyes.

“I loved him so much at the time too. I was heartbroken for a lot of years after that. I was never really the same... I tried dating someone else I really liked years later but I just couldn't get over my ex. I felt it wasn't fair to the new guy... He was so sweet and really nice to me too... So I let him go so he could find someone that could give him what I couldn't offer. We're still friends to this day. He lives out of town though so we don't get together very much.”

“If my toes weren't wet I'd come over there and hug you... That was the cutest saddest story I have ever heard. You should like write a book or have a movie made about you...”

“I've always felt like someone in a shitty romance film because the shit that has happened to me, you just can't make this shit up. Like for example, I met this dude at a like Zombie Walk, where you dressed up and walked a certain amount of miles and I believe it was for charity or something. I remember thinking he was really cute and he looked about my age and I think I was like twenty at the time? I got my friend to get his number and I talked to him for a few weeks. He seemed nice, cute, could play guitar, could sing... We'd video chat a lot because we lived in different towns and neither of us had a car at the time. Well, later I finally decided I was ready to start fresh so I told him that I was interested in dating and wondered if he felt the same because it seemed like we had been hitting it off. The moment I asked him that his personality immediately changed. That's when I learned he was fifteen and told me that he just wanted to get with me so he could get points with his friends for banging an older chick.” You sort of frowned as you relived that memory.

“Holy fuck...” His eyes just about fell out of their sockets.

“We never actually had a chance to hang out so nothing happened between us but it broke something in me. After years of being alone, not ready to heal, never feeling good enough for someone... I learned the guy I had become interested in just wanted to use me... I had never felt so low... I immediately stopped talking to him for obvious reasons but I never really got over that. Sometimes I really feel like the protagonist of some shitty film.” You finished up his last toe and leaned back on your arms. "Now I am very much happily dating Five, I literally could not be happier. So Klaus, Your turn.” You flashed him a smile.

Ben who was sort of listening and laying on his back hanging off the bed dropped his book to the floor and stared at you. “Holy shit...”

Klaus's mouth was just hanging open. “You poor, sweet, precious, baby child... If Five ever does anything to hurt you I'll have Ben here make him look like the star of some Japanese Hentai. Except it won't be porn. It will be murder.”

“Seconded.” Ben furrowed his brows and nodded.

“How in the Hell have you like stayed so nice...? You are like the sweetest caring person I have ever met! I even get jealous of you and Five sometimes. Like dammit, I would have 100% totally hit that!” Klaus gestured to your entire body. “Oh, wait...I did... ANYWAY! If Five hadn't come in and swept you off your feet...Fuck! ”

“Funny thing is... wanna hear a confession?” You bit your lip and looked to the side looking guilty.

“Don't tell me...” Ben rolled over onto his stomach and smirked. “You had a thing for Klaus, didn't you...?”

“Guilty as charged...?” You sort of awkwardly chuckled rubbing the back of your neck as you sipped your drink not making eye contact with Klaus.

“SON OF A BITCH!!!!” Klaus just flopped to his back on the floor and covered his face with his hands, which had sparkly black nails. “Life is so unfair!”

“So uh... What about your boys, Klaus?” You awkwardly sipped on your drink again.

“I don't think I have the strength...that was an emotional roller coaster...and I think I have whiplash...”

You just chuckled. “Pfft! Try living it, man. Fucking sucks. So, shall we pick a movie, guys? I'm in a Zombie Outbreak kinda mood, World War Z anyone?”

“Ooh!” Ben exclaimed and raised his hand. “I actually like that movie. The realism is like so good.”

“Riiiiiiiiight~! My thoughts exactly! I enjoy that movie so much because it's so fucking good. I hope they make like a novel adaption, I read the shit out of it!”

“Me too! Yass!” Ben jumped up all excited.

“I feel a high five coming on...” Klaus lazily raised a hand and helped Ben manifest. “Who am I...to deny...such a display of great friendship...”

“Thanks, dude.” Ben looked down at his brother who had become one with the floor and having an existential crisis. “But also...” Both you and Ben jumped up high-fived and then hip bumped, shouting YASS at the top of each other's lungs. Tonight was gonna be so fun.


	20. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're watching the Movie you and Ben had picked out along with Five and Klaus.  
> You ask Ben a serious question about his past.  
> Five is having some trouble controlling himself around you.

You were cuddled up against Five's side watching the movie you and Ben had picked out earlier with your boyfriend's arm around your shoulders. You were half watching the movie and half scrolling on your phone while playing with Five's fingers mindlessly resting your cheek against his chest. Five was only half paying attention because having you so close was...distracting. He was never completely sure if it was because of the influx of his younger body's hormone levels or if he was just that into you. He usually just racked it up to both.

“You're awful fidgety tonight,” You peeked up at him completely oblivious to his inner turmoil. “Something wrong?”

“No, not really, just distracted about something is all.” He swallowed hard as he looked down into your eyes.

“Oh, okay, if you're sure.” You interlocked your fingers with his causing his heart to jump and his eye to twitch. Five felt like his skin was on fire as he tried everything to not look down your shirt and remember the softness of your breasts in his hands.

“So, I've been thinking...” Your voice snapped him from his thoughts. “I've never really thought about it before but, what did you even look like when you looked old, Five?” You looked back up at him with big curious eyes and he just wanted to either kiss you deeply or die. He couldn't figure out which he wanted more. “Since there aren't any pictures I figured I'd ask you.”

“Uh, not much to tell...” Five clenched his jaw trying to keep his thoughts pure and his eyes on the TV. “I wasn't much taller than I am now, was sort of heavier, wore a lot of gray suits since that was basically what the uniforms were at The Commission, I wore a hat, basically had no hair, and was cleanly shaven except I had a mustache. Why?” Five arched an eyebrow.

You made a face as you tried to picture Old looking Five. “A mustache...?”

“Yup.” He didn't look at you.

“ _But why?..._ ” Your brows scrunched up as an image of how he looks now with a mustache crossed your mind.

“In The Apocalypse, it wasn't exactly easy to find razors, so for a lot of years, I rocked a scraggly beard and mustache combo. When I was finally hired at The Commission I was able to shave whenever I wanted. After years of having a full face of hair, I was finally able to be cleanly shaven again. I hadn't had that since I was a boy. After my first shave, I soon realized I looked extremely weird to myself so I kept the mustache once it grew back. Like I said, not much to tell.” He flexed his free hand as a mental distraction from the thought of him taking you upstairs. His eye twitched again.

“You, uh... sounded hella hot. I mean it...” You were having so much trouble trying to picture him as his real age. “Speaking of random thoughts... Hey, Ben?”

“Yeah?” Ben turned his head to look at you.

“You probably don't want to talk about it but um...Can you tell me how you died? I know it's not any of my business but I can't even get a straight answer.” Your question snapped Five from his thoughts for a second.

Ben sort of went silent for a while and his brows furrowed in thought folding his hands. “If I'm being honest...I don't know... I just remember my funeral...well, after it actually, when Klaus brought me back. I sort of gave up trying to remember because I don't think I really want to.”

“For those of us that were there...We just remember all the blood...” Klaus looked to everyone with sullen eyes. “I wasn't too broken up about it because I knew I'd see him again after the funeral but the initial shock was and is still there. None of us really knew what happened, just that it happened so fast...”

“Damn...” Five spoke up stretching out a leg trying to inconspicuously relieve some _pressure_.

“Five are you sure you're okay?” You asked as his leg jumped.

“I said I'm fine...just watch the movie.” You could tell from the tone of his voice and the look in his eye that he was lying.

“Maybe he's suffering from caffeine withdrawal? The dude does like his coffee way too much.” Klaus chuckled to lighten the mood.

“Shut it...” Five's eyes darted to Klaus then back to the TV.

“Can't you ever say anything else to me. My feelings are starting to hurt.” Klaus huffed and went back to watching the movie.

You gave Five a light kiss to his jaw and noticed how he suddenly stiffened. Five seemed a bit flushed and off so you hoped he'd talk to you about whatever it was that was bothering him when you two were alone. You then laid your head down on his thigh to get comfortable and heard Five inhale sharply and then felt his hip jerk. “Y/N... I love you, but please, for the love of God, sit up...” Five sounded strained as you looked up at him seeing the intense gaze in his eyes. It was like he was trying to hold something back and then it all made sense when your eyes landed on the tent in his shorts.

“Ohhh~...Five, you could have just told me.” You whispered so only he could hear you.

“I can handle it.” His eyes darted from your face then back to the movie with an internal sigh. “It's fine.”

“You aren't in pain, are you? We can go upstairs if you want t-” You reached up to cup his face but he snatched your wrist.

“I'm fine. I promise.” He bent down and kissed your forehead as he thumbed your knuckles tenderly. “It's not an issue... Just watch your movie.”

“Five...It's not an issue if you,” You got close to his ear. “Need me...”

The warmth of your breath on his skin caused his entire body to shudder. “Y/N...Don't...” He pulled you close to him tightly like before, having your head against his chest. You could hear his heartbeat which was faster than earlier causing your cheeks to flush a bit. “Behave... I'm not just some hormonal teenager, I have restraint, remember that.” He tried his best to reassure you, but now he was in a bit of pain and you could see it in his eyes.

“Great, now I'm in the mood...” You mumbled to yourself now distracted for the rest of the movie.


	21. Dolores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We about to lick some Mannequin Tidd.

You and Five were now entering his room after the movie was over and he slumped into his chair flinging his head back with an exasperated sigh. “Five, I'm gonna go take a shower, are you sure you're okay?” You ask.

“Just go take your shower, I'll live.” He didn't even raise his head to look at you. Suddenly, you felt like being sly. You crept in his lap facing him and ran your fingers through his hair. “Y/N...” His voice was strained and his hands twitched as he prevented himself from just grabbing your hips. You felt his thighs twitch under yours and you smile.

“Why won't you pay attention to me, Fives~?” You cooed his name brushing your lips against his jaw. Five's lips quivered as he clenched his jaw. “You clearly need assistance and...” You got real close and licked the outer shell of his ear. “I'm eager and willing...” It had been a while since you two had been together so you definitely were. Five's head flung forward to rest against your chest clenching his jaw as he grabbed your wrists. He wanted nothing more than to take full advantage of you due to his body's reactions but in his mind, he knew he was better than that.

“Y/N...” He sounded breathless. “I am trying my best to be a gentleman here...please stop torturing me... I would give anything to ravish you right now...but that isn't what I want to do right now... So, please, I beg you, go take your shower before I am unable to control myself...” He almost sounded completely out of breath. “Give me a chance to calm down first.”

“Okay...” You got on your knees in front of him to look up into his eyes. You never knew Five had it in him to beg. It was very out of character. “Can I at least give you a kiss? As much as I love the idea of being ravished by you, I don't want to hurt you more.” You asked innocently setting a hand on top of his.

“At this point, anything you do will hurt me, but I'm willing to deal with the pain.” He gave you a sly smile as your lips met his. It was so hard to not lose yourself in his kisses. You wanted very much to stay.

“If you want to wait I'm willing to too. I love you.” You kissed his forehead then went off to take your shower leaving him all hot and bothered in his chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly.

“This is the worst...I can't believe I'm going to say this, but damn my balls hurt...I have never had it this bad all my life...”

“Of course I was just as excited when I was with you, hush.”

“My first time was with you and you know that...”

“Yes, yes I know I lost my “real” virginity to Y/N, but that doesn't mean my time with you wasn't special...”

“Don't say that... C'mon now...” He looked up at Dolores with a hint of sadness in his eyes then they widened suddenly. “Say what now?! You know I can't...!” He hushed his voice and looked around to make sure no one could hear. “You know I can't do that... Why not? Because it's wrong! Dolores, we aren't together anymore. You know damn well I can't... Dolores!” He eyed her with an intense gaze for several moments. “I guess I could do that, but it's against my better judgment. Strange request though...” He walked over to Y/N's makeup kit and sighed. “What color, so we can get this over with... Of course, you'd pick that color...” A small smile curled his lips as he reached into the bag and pulled out a bright shade of red liquid lipstick. “This is insane, you know this right?” He said as he took off the lid and walked up towards Dolores.

“Yes, I know you can't do it yourself. Stand still.” Five stepped up onto his chair and very carefully applied the pretty shade to her unmoving lips. “The things you get me into, Dolores...” His brows may have been furrowed but his voice was soft.

“Yes, I know you miss me, but we can't be together like that anymore... I'm with Y/N now...” He stepped down from the chair and put the lipstick back into Y/N's bag.

“Dolores...” Five sighed and turned back to her. “Alright. Fine. This has to be the final time, ya hear me?”

********************************************************************************************************

You were on your way back to Five bedroom towel drying your hair as you were caught by Klaus just outside Five's door. “Hey, Y/N, what's up?”

“Not much.” You smiled. “Something wrong?”

“Nah, I was just going down to get some munchies figured I'd say hi, ya know? Hugs?” Klaus outstretched his arms to you and you wrapped your arms around his waist. Klaus gave you a tight squeeze before releasing you.

“Kind of you. Well goodnight, Klaus.” You smile and wave towards him before going to open the door to Five's bedroom.

“Night~” Klaus gave you then had begun to walk off towards the kitchen.

You went to open Five's door and when it was just a crack that's when you saw Five.  
“Oh my God...” Klaus peeked over your shoulder. “That...is amazing... I always knew he banged that mannequin, and no one believed me...Other than you of course.” You just nodded in agreement.

“What are you guys looking at?” Against his better judgment, Ben stuck his head through the wall. “Oh my God, my eyes!! Whhhy!! Regret!! Regret!! Regret!!”

No one other than you and Klaus could hear his cries of agony.

What you all had seen was Five in his bed, though fully clothed, and with Dolores. He was on top of her, kissing her deeply, and softly grinding against her. You couldn't help but think the soft sounds he was making were kind of cute.

You were stunned but also trying so hard not to laugh. “I knew the risks when I planned on bringing her back to him but like I expected this to happen way sooner.” You and Klaus just kinda stared at Five in silence for a second trying to wrap your minds around what you both were seeing. “Klaus...” You said his name but not looking at him.

“Yes?” Klaus just blinked.

“Leave me.” You cracked your neck with a grin on your face having an idea.

“Okay.” Klaus then quickly took his leave.

“Do they have eye bleach for ghos--!” Ben's voice faded in the distance as you silently made your way into Five's room closing the door behind you.

“Whatcha doin' there Five~? Having some fun without me?” Your voice sounded cheeky.

Five froze quickly turning his face towards the sound of your voice. You just kind of waved at him gently. “Hey there, Five.”

“OH MY GOD Y/N I'M SO SORRY!! IT WAS ALL HER IDEA!! SHE'S A TEMPTRESS!! SHE CAME ON TO ME FIRST!! SHE MADE ME DO IT!!” Five freaked the fuck out quickly scrambling off Dolores in a blind panic.

You could see in his eyes he was deadly serious but what you weren't prepared for was him having red lipstick smeared all over his face. It took everything you had to not bust a gut.

“YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING WHEN YOU BROUGHT HER HERE!! YOU KNEW SHE HAS A POWER OVER ME!!”

You wanted to laugh but you knew deep down it would hurt him and you wanted to spare his feelings. You knew to him Dolores was very real therefore she was real to you, but you also knew that he knew it was all in his head to a degree. You also knew that he felt so bad because he thought he had hurt you so you decided to stay calm and let it play out.

“Five, I know how much Dolores means to you, she was with you in The Apocalypse, and you were married to her for like twenty years. So, of course you'd still have some feelings for her. That's not just gonna go away, Five.” You gave him a soft smile. “So, of course, I'm not going to be mad at you for making out with her. That would be selfish of me, Five.” You sat next to Dolores on his bed and gave him a warm smile.

You had prepared yourself for this moment in your head a million times before and it had crossed your mind that Five may have Psychological Relapses due to having Dolores back in his life. Five looked at you with absolute horror in his eyes because he felt he had cheated on you even though it was just a kiss but he also knew that deep down Dolores was just a mannequin. But...this mannequin was also Dolores. He knew he was being crazy right now but he couldn't help it. “Y/N...I am so sorry...”

“Ya, know what, we're doing this...” You cracked your knuckles again. "I'm not having you sad over this."

“D-doing what?” He had no idea what you meant.

“She's important and real to you and when I said I'm all in I meant it. Is Dolores alright with girls?” You asked with a straight face.

Five looked bewildered trying to decipher the meaning of your question. “I uh I don't know, we've never talked about it...”

“Well, she about to figure that out real quick.” You quickly lifted your shirt over your head tossed it to the side and then crawled on top of Dolores straddling her. “She about to kiss a girl and I hope she likes it.”

“W-WHAT?!” Five just watched in pure shock and confusion as you bent down to kiss Dolores, his ex-wife, with tongue. You cupped the back of your head and went to town kissing her just like you would have kissed Five. It started out tender then quickly became heated. You didn't expect yourself to be that into this as much as you were but this was mostly for Five. Plus, having his eyes on you kind of turned you on.

“H...have I went to Heaven or am I in Hell...?” He just sat there on his knees, arms limp at his sides, watching while experiencing a similar roller coaster of emotions just as Klaus had before.

You sat back up on your knees looking in Five's direction with lipstick smeared all over your lips from Dolores and your damp hair a bit messed up. “Both.” You smirked breathlessly as you reached out a hand, cupped the back of his head, pulled him to you, and then crashed your lips against his. Things in your relationship were about to get real interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm not sure this was clear but I want to explain the meaning of this chapter. This chapter was based around a joke but it was always supposed to be seen as a way to get into Five's head. He still loves Dolores but he also wants to move on from her, so he wanted to give her one last kiss before moving forward with his life in general and romantically. It was meant to be as a way to let her go in that way.
> 
> With what happened during Movie Night, he was still a bit turned on, he is very insecure about himself still, which also prevented him from asking his girlfriend about getting intimate yet, all along with him wanting to control himself. All his feelings got mixed up once he kissed Dolores, whom he had loved for over 30 years. The lipstick was because he wanted her to feel pretty for her last kiss. This chapter was really just about Five letting Dolores go. Five hasn't touched Dolores since this chapter.


	22. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Five ever look at Dolores the same way?

Five woke up in a daze rubbing his eyes as he tried to remember the events from last night. He was sore all over, felt like crap, and felt he needed a shower. He figured it was all a dream. Five sat up slowly holding his head in his hands as flashes and glimpses flew across his mind. “What the Hell happened last night...” He went to get up but fell back on his ass since his legs were wobbly and felt like Jell-O. “What the fuck happened to me...?” He smoothed his hand down his face as he tried to remember and then looked at his hand confusion scrunching his brows. “What the fuck...is that...is this lipstick?...” He smeared the creamy substance in his fingers noting that it obviously wasn't blood as it was too vibrant and waxy. It smelled like sweets. Suddenly, a memory flashed through his mind of him kissing Dolores but when he looked up at her there was no lipstick on her face. She looked completely normal minus her hair. “What the Hell is going on, Dolores...?” He ran his fingers through his hair trying to remember more but only getting glimpses of the previous night his mind in a haze.

“Good morning, Five~” You came into his room with a pep in your step holding a cup of coffee in each hand. You were in fresh lazy clothes, had your hair up in a messy bun, and smelled fresh from a recent shower. “Sleep well--ooff...you look rough... Did you not sleep well? I figured you would have after last night. You passed the fuck out, was kinda cute actually.” You kissed his cheek then handed him his cup of coffee which he took with shaky hands.

Five's hair was sticking up in all sorts of places, his tie was missing, his shirt was unbuttoned, his shorts unfastened, his belt gone, his blazer was hanging off one shoulder, his mouth was still covered in dried smeared on lipstick, had a couple of hickeys on his neck, and a red kiss mark on his chest. He groaned and sipped his coffee grateful for the warmth the flowed through his body. “I feel like I got hit by a bus... Did we drink last night?”

“Nope.” You chuckled. “And a good morning to you too, Dory~.” You gave a light kiss to her cheek and slapped her on the ass making Five's eyes widen. “Who knew she was so feisty? We should share you more often.” You smiled into your coffee and locked eyes with Five and that's when it all came back to him at once. An image of you kissing Dolores passionately came to the forefront of his mind and then the rest of last night quickly followed.

“Oh...My...God...We...Did we...Oh my God...” Five's eyes glossed over as stared blanky into space as all the memories played like a rapid movie. Now he realized why his hips and thighs were so sore.

“I'm guessing you remember our fun from last night, Five?” You just sort of smirked. “Had no idea that was gonna happen to be honest. Did you and Dolores ever discuss having a three-way, before? Was my first actually. I'd ask her if she enjoyed herself but I can't hear her.” You sat down by him and sipped your beverage with a cheeky grin.

“I...I think I need a minute...” He just blankly stared out his window not really looking at anything.

“It seems I keep making people have an existential crisis here lately.” You chucked again. “You okay though, Five?” He looked up at Dolores and looked like he had seen a ghost.

“Uh...I think so...It has become apparent to me that I slept with both my current girlfriend and my ex-wife last night... a lot to take in...a lot to process...” He blinked a couple of times then took a slow swig of his coffee.

“Do you have regrets?” You tilted your head worried that you might have broken him.

“No...not really...I don't...I just...a lot to take in...” He took another gulp of his coffee.

“Was different for me too. Can't say I've ever been smashed between the love of my life and his mannequin ex-wife before, but with this relationship, I want to just go with the flow and keep an open mind, because I love you. It felt right at the time.” You set your hand on his and thumbed his knuckles like he's done to you. “If being with you means I got to get it on with Dolores from time to time, I am one-hundred percent okay with this.” You gave his hand a loving squeeze with a soft smile.

“You are a confusing creature, Y/N, you know that right?” He finally came back down to earth and looked towards you with a warm expression.

“I aim to please. Plus, I can't say she hasn't grown on me. Though...I don't know where her wig went...Might have fallen under the bed.” You gave a light snicker and kissed him on the cheek once more.

“You are going to be the death of me...” He couldn't help but smile at you. “But, I think I really need a shower.”

“Maybe just a little bit. I have some makeup wipes under the sink for your lipstick mustache-beard-combo there.” Your laugh sounded like music to his ears.

“Yeah, I'd say I'd need them.” Five said as he looked at his hands walking out of his room head to the bathroom.

“Holy crap, Five! What the Hell happened to you?!” Klaus's voice was heard from the hall. “Did you at least win, man?!” You just died laughing.


	23. The Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was supposed to be a good day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( If anyone has seen Ana, let me know, The Crew misses her!!!! TT A TT It's been days...))

Five was on his way home with a bag of goodies from Griddy's wanting to share a piece of his childhood with you. He was just about to turn and cross the street when he heard a very familiar sound from the alley behind him. A sound he had been conditioned to always listen for in a different life. **_A whoosh followed by a thunk._** He froze in place hoping he was just being crazy but he just couldn't shake the feeling of dread. Bad things could happen if you ignored such a sound. Five's jaw along with the rest of his body tensed as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. “It couldn't be...”

He darted into the alleyway looking around fiercely for the source of the sound finally finding a panel behind a dumpster. “How did they find me this time?...” After checking around to be sure he wasn't being watched Five shoved an elbow into the panel causing it to open then pulled out the brass tube with his name on it. “Son of a bitch...” He felt his heart begin to race as rage flooded through him. Five tore off the lid throwing it to the asphalt with a clang before it rolled away. Five reached into the tube taking out the scrolled up piece of paper and read what it had to say.

**_“I'll be waiting for you, Five.”_ **

The message was followed by a series of numbers that lead to a certain location. “Shit...” There was no doubt in his mind as to who sent him this message.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“What is it with you and alleyways?” Five leaned against the brick with his arms folded as he tried to think of what that woman would even want with him. He guessed it was to either blackmail him or kill him.

“Well, Well, you showed up. I almost didn't expect you to come. I missed you, Number Five, it's been a while.” The Handler came around the corner looking elegant puffing on a cigarette with a briefcase in hand and a grin on her face.

“Always a pleasure to see you too, now what do you want?” It wasn't a question. Five leaned forward from the wall shoving his free hand into his pocket as he walked towards her. “Obviously, you don't want to kill me or otherwise I'd be dead by now. Get to the point. I'm not interested in your stupid little cat and mouse games.” Five never took his eyes off her watching her like a hawk.

“Ooh, feisty~! How macho, I've always liked that about you.” She gave him a smile. “So, since you want to skip to the fun part, I might as well give you what you want. As you know I've always kept a close eye on you, well until that schmuck Hazel put a bullet in my head.”

“Shame he didn't unload a full clip.” Five just smirked cockily tilting his head.

“Ha! Funny. Since I was in a long, dreadful, painful recovery things have sort of fallen apart and it seems that for some reason that pesky little apocalypse didn't happen. Now, can you tell me why, Number Five?” Her bright red lip spread into a sly grin.

“Nope, but I'm sure you'll tell me.” He cocked his head with an annoyed smile.

“As you know, at The Commission, we sort of see and know all in a manner of speaking, so now I get to tell you what stopped my apocalypse. I found out it was your little girlfriend. Which congratulations, by the way, finding someone to love you looking that," She body checked him with her eyes. "I'm sure couldn't have been easy. She's pretty cute by the way.” Her smile faded as she took a long drag from her cigarette and blew out a stream of swirling smoke.

“You're lying.” Five eyes narrowed as he squeezed the top of the Griddy's bag he was holding in a tight fist.

“Nope, I'm not. You see, I've come to find out that your sister, what's her name, the one that likes the violin...Vanya, was it? She's what brings about The Apocalypse and your little sweet thang is what prevented it from happening. Of course, we don't know all the teeny tiny little details,” She stomped out her cig with a stiletto heel. “but I'm here to give you an ultimatum.”

Five couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she telling him the truth or was she bullshitting him? His head started to spin... Was this happening all over again?... “You're joking. Tell me what you really want.” He looked her dead in eyes his own icy blues blazing.

“It's simple, really. You kill her so The Apocalypse will happen or...” The Handler came up behind him getting real close to his ear. “The Entire Commission, along with myself, will hunt you down until the end of time and kill you both, except I'll be sure to kill you last so you can watch her very last breath leave her body. You have a week Five, try to not disappoint me again.” She gave his shoulder a light pat and then disappeared.

Five dropped his bag of sweets as his whole world started caving in around him. Five ran his hands through his hair trying to prevent himself from hyperventilating as panic started to take over. Kill the love of his life and let everyone around him die or The Handler would do it herself... She was trying to force his hand. Once again a huge fate was thrust upon his shoulders alone.

“THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING AGAIN!! WE WERE SAFE!!” Five whipped around with an angry yell and punched the brick immediately holding his hand in regret. He slid down the brick wall as a sense of severe hopelessness washed over him. Either way, he'd lose everything. The Handler would win and he would lose. Five blamed himself for allowing himself to get too comfortable. Of course that bitch couldn't just leave him alone. He had caused too much trouble...

The thought of losing you, let alone at his own hand, killed him. He couldn't bear it... But if he didn't do it...He'd have to watch you die regardless.

For once in his life, Five didn't know what he was going to do.


	24. If Only For A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison has a question for you and Five comes home, in a mood, not wanting to tell you what happened while he was gone.

You were sitting on the couch scrolling on your phone again listening to music and bobbing your head to the beat. You were just having a relaxing time waiting for Five to come home since he said he went out to get you a surprise. You were startled by Allison peeking over the back of the couch. You popped out your headphones. “Sup, Allison?”

“Hey, so I've got a question for you. How would you feel about being interviewed on National Television about your relationship with Five?” She gave an awkward smile.

“Say what now?” You sat up as you processed what she was asking.

“Well, since Five's “Great Return”, as they like to call it, they want to do an interview with the girl that _“Stole the heart of The Umbrella Academy's Number Five”_ , what do you think? I keep getting calls from reporters and asked questions when I'm at work so I figured I'd just ask you directly. They wanted to add your bit to Five's as well, where they'll ask him questions about where he was and how he came back looking like a teen, not that he's excited about it. What do you think?”

“That is a lot to process...I've never been on TV before...but this is um...kinda big? Isn't it?...” Your eyes were all big with surprise.

“It kinda is but you don't have to if you don't want to. It's a lot to ask.”

“I can only think about the people like that caller that ruined my date with Five...But um... I'll think about it. It would def be a first time experience...”

“If you're worried about the backlash I can tell them you aren't interested.”

“Well, our relationship can't stay a secret forever... I mean the police know to keep a lookout for Five if something like that happens again so they'll leave us alone, so the public is more the issue than anything, but our relationship will probably come to light soon anyway? So I guess this way I could do it on my terms.” You nervously shrugged leaning back again. “When do they want it to happen?”

“Uh, tomorrow along with Five's.” Allison nervously laughed and your eyes shot open.

“Holy crap!” You dropped your phone on your face.

“Yeah... You still want to?” She gave you a reassuring look.

“I mean that's sudden but...I guess?” You just blinked.

“I'll go give them a call and let them know then.” She went to go make the call when you heard the front door open.

“Five, is that you?” You called as you turned on the TV.

“Yeah.” Five came through and made his way to the bar hiding his hurt hand in his blazer. He set the Griddy's bag on the bar poured himself a drink with one hand and downed it quickly.

“Five...?” You got up and walked over to him. You could tell something was off about him. “Did something happen?

“Not really, just went out to get you some sweets from my childhood diner.” He nodded to the bag.

“That's sweet of you.” You leaned over the bar to kiss him on the cheek. “But then why do you look so down?”

“It's something I can't talk about just yet...okay? Please don't pry. Just know that I love you, alright?”

You cupped his chin and made him look up at you. “You know you're my whole world, Five... If there's anything you want to talk about with me, I'm here for you. I just want you to know that.” You gave him a tender kiss on the lips. It made his heart melt but also made it break. The thought of losing you was too much to bear. “By the way, apparently they want to interview me along with you tomorrow, Allison will be taking us most likely.”

"Oh, crap, I had forgotten about that... What time?” Five looked so tired.

“Three in the afternoon. They want to interview the girl _that stole the heart of Five from The Umbrella Academy_ , apparently.” You chuckled.

Five did not want to do the interview at all. He had better things to think about but he had to keep up a normal appearance. “Well, this will be interesting.” He raised a brow.

“I am extremely nervous and excited at the same time.” You sat on one of the bar stools.

“So, are you worried you'll have anti-fans since I look like a tween?” He tried to joke.

“I already have those remember, they crashed our date.” Your face scrunched.

“Oh, I remember alright.” He sipped the fresh drink he had made in irritation.

“So what if a few strangers come and throw rocks at me once in a while, that isn't going to be enough to make me leave you. I'm here for it Five and I am all in. If that's what they want I'll give it to them. I blow our relationship up real big and just simply tell them the truth. That I just simply fell in love with the most amazing guy I have ever known. My only regret is that I didn't talk to you sooner about how I felt.” You folded your hands in front of you twiddling your thumbs.

“When I realized I had feelings for you my only real fear was the thought of your rejection not what strangers were going to think about me. Sure, that crossed my mind and I tip-toed around you before I said anything to you, but that wasn't my biggest fear. My biggest fear was you not giving me a chance. So sure, I'll accept the interview, they won't get anything good though, they'll just get a sappy love story. The people just won't get what they want which is me painting myself as a pedophile. Who knows, maybe they'll get bored and leave us alone.” You leaned your cheek into your hand and flashed him a smile. “It also might be fun getting to be Number Five's little piece of arm candy.” You chuckled.

“You really do have it bad for me, huh?” Five smiled as he refreshed his drink with his hurt hand not thinking about it. “That's quite brave of you though. You think your ready to be in The Umbrella Academy's revived spotlight?” He smirked.

“The Hell you do to your hand, Five?” You set his drink down and took his hand inspecting his wounds. His knuckles were a little swollen, bruised, and had a couple of scrapes. He hissed when you thumbed the skin gently.

“I fell. I wasn't paying attention and tripped on a curb. It's nothing, I'll be fine.” Five hoped his story sounded believable.

“Jeez, Five... I'll be right back.” You went off to get some alcohol wipes, a warm washcloth, and some gauze from the bathroom coming back as quickly as you could. Five was sitting on the couch with another drink in his hand. You got on your knees by him and set down the supplies.

“Are you sure you're okay, Five?...” You took his hand and used the damp cloth to clean up the dried blood. “Even I can see something is on your mind. You seem...distracted.”

He reached down cupping your chin to have you look at him and you saw there was a sadness in his icy gaze. He thumbed your chin tenderly. You didn't know it but he was committing your face to his memory. The shade of your skin, the color of your eyes, taking in all your features that made up...You. “I'll be okay...Just give me time.”

“Five...” He just realized he loved it when he heard his name in your sweet voice and smiled down at you.

“I love you, Y/N, more than anything...” His eyes looked so sad but he had a soft smile on his lips. “You mean the world to me, ya know that?”

“As do you.” You smiled up at him and then went back to tending to his wounds. “This might sting...” You opened the alcohol wipe packet and took his had then began swabbing his scrapes as gently as possible.

“Nngh!” Five's eyes shut tight as he clenched his teeth and balled his hand into a fist. “Sonofabitch.”

“I told you...I'm almost done.” You then put some antibiotic cream onto his scrapes, wrapped his knuckles with gauze, and then set an ice pack on his hand and held it there with yours. "There, see, all done?" You grinned.

“What would I do without you?” Five gave you a tender smile.

“Wasting your money on wet wipes for Dolores.” You smirked up at him as you kissed his hand before sitting next to him. You snuggled up against his side and he wrapped his arms around you.

“Huh...Fair point.” He leaned over to give your forehead a kiss forgetting about his troubles even if only for a moment.


	25. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day of the interview.  
> It all sweets and sunshine.  
> But is Five Jealous?

You were sitting in the backseat of Allison's car along with Five staring out the window and holding his hand.

“You nervous, Y/N? I know it's your first time doing anything like this.” Five asked looking at you with a soft expression as he played with your fingers. “I've had experience with being a T. U. A. kid at a young age, not that I'm too excited about being on TV again. You gonna be okay?”

You nodded. “I am nervous but I think I'll be okay. It'll definitely be different...I have issues with being in front of lots of people but I should be okay with you there.” You gave him a nervous smile. “I'm going to be up on the big screen talking about my boyfriend and possibly deflecting Pedophilic questions directed at me. It'd be crazy if I weren't nervous.” You gave his hand a squeeze.

“You'll do great.” He squeezed your hand back lovingly.

“You have any idea what you're going to say?” Allison asked looking into the rear-view mirror.

“I believe so. I had come up with a few questions in my head I thought they might ask me. Like mundane questions about myself and some, they might ask me about Five. I'm sure the questions people want to be answered the most are how Five and I met and how we fell in love.” You gave Five a smile and laid your head on his shoulder so he rests his chin on your temple.

“Well at least you're a little prepared. I'm sure they're going to ask me how I disappeared, how I came back after so many years, along with me actually being fifty-eight years old while looking like I should be in High School. I can't wait.” Five kissed your temple as Allison parked the car.

“You guys ready?” Allison looked towards you. “You'll do great. I'm sure how sweet they'll see how you and Five are.”

“Thanks, Allison.” You gave her a smile as everyone got out of the car and headed into the building. You never let go of Five's hand.

“AH!! Allison, so glad you're here early!” Some came running up to her with a headset on and holding a clipboard. “So good news and bad news. Bad news: The room that was for the TV Special is booked at the moment because the show that's using that room is still going. Good news: We can use the Radio Broadcasting room instead, so the interview will be on the radio instead of TV. Ah, you must be Y/N, nice to meet you. Allison has said such good things about you.” The person shook your hand kindly with a big smile. “This must be “The Lost Boy”, Number Five, nice to meet you as well. Everyone is excited to hear your tale.” Now it was Five's turn for a handshake.

“Yup, can't wait.” Five turned to you. “Well, at least this will be more private.”

“That sort of helps, yeah.” You gave him a nervous smile.

“So since we can't go on TV we can skip the makeup and such, but if you don't mind we would like to get a few pictures of the cute couple of The Umbrella Academy after the interview. Is that alright with you?” The crew member gave you a kind smile waiting for your answer.

“I...I guess that's okay. Five, what do you think?” You turned towards your boyfriend.

“That's fine with me I suppose.”

“Well, right this way, follow me, please. I lead you to the room where you'll both be interviewed.”

“I'll be waiting out here if you guys need me.” Allison gave you a wave as you were lead away with Five and then taken to your seats.

“So are you two ready to get started. If you aren't we can give you a bit more time to prepare.” Said the kind-looking man with glasses and a nice smile wearing a headset who was sitting in front of you and Five. “Just let me know, and if you're thirsty I can get you guys a couple of bottles of water from this mini fridge here. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about.”

You gave him a nice smile. “Well, I think so. I don't think I'll fully be ready, I've never done anything like this.”

“Well, all it is, is I'll be asking you a few questions about yourself as well as Five, along with some questions about what happened to him and how you two ended up together. With how this should go, it should mostly just be me listening to what you and Five have to say. Everyone has been interested in Five's story since he had come back since,” He hesitated for a minute. “Now I'm sorry to bring this up because I'm sure it was a tough time for you dear, but since the arrest may people have been interested in the girl he was found with. Everyone wants to know who you are and how you two met. We've actually had mostly positive calls since the truth about his return and age have come to light. We just want to hear whatever it is you have to say. No strings. You also don't have to answer any questions you don't want to. The world just wants to meet you and Five as you are. So whenever you're ready, I'll hit the record button and we'll start with Five.” He folded his hands politely. “Oh, and we also have cookies if you're feeling snackish.” The man had another kind smile.

“That's actually very sweet...” You looked down at your hands and then looked at Five.

“I'm sure you're nervous about some of the questions I will have to ask because there's a certain touchy subject that has been floating around about your relationship with Five, but I want to help negate the negativity that I'm sure you two have had to deal with. Personally, I believe your relationship with Five is quite sweet and unique.”

“You're very kind.” Five spoke up and set his hand on yours. “We've had some difficulties but so far nothing we haven't been able to handle. Thank you.”

“I have to say the same... Um, what's your name?” You asked curiously.

“Ah, shoot, I'm David Spakenzie, nice to meetcha.” David leaned over the table to shake both your hands.

“Then thank you, David, for trying to go out of your way to make us comfortable.”

“It's no problem. So whenever you're ready I'll hit the button.”

“So you ready, Five?” You looked towards him with a soft expression.

“Yes. Hit the button, David.” Five gave him a nod.

“Will~ Do~.” And he hit the button. “Let's get this party started. Now I have here with me today none other than THE Number Five, who went missing from The Umbrella Academy all those years ago, himself. Why don't you give the people a nice hello, Mr. Five? Mr. Number Five...? Mr. Hargreeves???” David arched a brow and looked like he was drowning.

“Just Five is fine, please, hello everyone.” Five spoke clearly as he leaned back in his chair crossing his legs.

“And alongside him, I have his precious girlfriend, Y/N, who seems just as sweet as she can be. Would you like to say hello?”

You leaned towards your mic. “Hello, everyone, I'll be talking to David here discussing how I met Five with you today.” You nervously smiled towards David who gave you a polite thumbs up.

“You hear that everyone, a juicy story about Five coming from the past and meeting the love of his life will be soon blessing our ears here today people. So here I'll begin with Number Five from the T. U. A. and ask him some questions. So how about with start with what happened to you? How and why did you disappear from The Umbrella Academy?”

“Well, you see David, it's clear that I don't just have one power. My honed main skill revolves around me being able to teleport myself by using what we call Spatial Jumps and being able to teleport objects the same way. I'd give a demonstration but no one can see me right now but it's shown in clips from previous recordings from when I was a kid.”

“And what is your other power?”

“Time Travel. I haven't perfected it yet, so my grasp on it is quite unstable, and had gotten me into a mess as a child.”

“So what happened to you?”

“I was an arrogant little brat growing up with an emotionally stunted father.”

“Mr. Reginald Hargreeves.”

“The one and the same. When I was thirteen I decided I was ready to begin my training on how to time travel and he wouldn't have it. So being an arrogant hot-headed teen that I was, against my better judgment, I decided to try I could anyway. To prove to my father and myself that I could do it.”

“Didn't he try to stop you?”

“He tried in his own way by belittling me in front of the rest of my siblings and telling me I wasn't ready. He did try to warn me that things could go wrong but he had pissed me off and I was young.”

“So tell me what happened.”

“I jumped. I went a couple of months into the future to test the waters.”

“Were you successful?”

“I was, so I had done it a few more times.”

“Now what year did you actually disappear.”

“November, two-thousand-two. I don't recall what the day or month was but I'm sure some people do. It's probably in an old newspaper or online article somewhere.”

You couldn't get over how calm, collected, and good at this he was. You believed Five could do anything.

“So did you keep jumping?”

“I did. I jumped a few more times until I became stuck and lost in the year twenty-nineteen.” Five had to choose his words carefully. Only he and his family knew of The Apocalypse that wasted the Earth and only he knew about The Commission coming to his rescue.

“Well, that's the current year, couldn't you have just gone back home to your family?”

“You'd think... But the version of twenty-nineteen I had gone to was a barren wasteland and my home was destroyed. I soon realized I was the only human alive.”

“Wow...” David stroked his stubble. “Wouldn't you have been able to go back in time to your family?”

“Well, I had run home which wasn't far, because even though I was Spatial Jumping I had only physically walked down the sidewalk, and I found my home was nothing but rubble. There were fire and ash everywhere and I found all my siblings, who were adults in that year, all dead...” Five looked down and took your hand giving it a squeeze. “I then found a newspaper and found out the exact date and year I was in. I tried my hardest to get back but my powers were wiped. I had exhausted them and myself. I was only a kid at this time and I had overextended my powers and body.”

“So how did you get back to us...To the twenty-nineteen?” David leaned forward getting invested. He wouldn't have believed Five's story himself if he wasn't looking at Five with his own eyes.

“It took years. I was all alone. No home, no family, no one to take care of me. I had nothing. I survived on any water I could find, canned food when I was lucky enough to find some, and snacked on cockroaches when I couldn't find food. I lived like that for over forty years.” Five gave your hand another squeeze. He never thought he'd have to relive his past. He hadn't ever really went into detail with you about what happened and you didn't want to push him.

“My God...that must have been so terrible. I wouldn't believe your story if you weren't sitting before me looking like your at least a High Schooler.”

“Exactly. Now my power relies upon a heavy understanding of Time and Physics. So it took me years and years to figure out the correct formula to get me home, but I must have had something off... Yes, I was able to return home but I returned in the body of my younger self. So, my consciousness is fifty-eight while in body I am a teenager. After that, there isn't much more to tell, really. I was lucky to be about to return to my family in one piece.” Five gave you a loving smile.

“And you met me.” You said with a loving voice.

“That just made my heart melt...” David said. “That is one Hell of a story...It must have been so rough living like that all alone...”

“It was...But I'm not alone anymore. I have her. She saved me from myself. Even though I was able to return home to my living family I'm still not quite over what happened to me. Sometimes I still have nightmares... Y/N makes me so happy that sometimes I'm afraid I'm going to wake up, it was all a dream, and that I'm still in the barren wasteland barely surviving...” Five gave you tender smile and you returned one to him. On the inside, he was actually scared of ever losing you.

“Five...” You felt your heart drop. You made a mental note to just do nothing but hold him later. “I can't imagine what that could have been like...”

“Well, I'm safe now and I'm with you. So right now I'm doing more than surviving. I'm living.” Five gave you another tender smile and set his hand on your thigh.

“I'm starting to think cupid is in here with us guys, holy crap, you guys are too cute!! I wish I had what you two had.” David clutched his chest. “Well, at least I have my cats Cheech and Chong.” You all chuckled for a bit. “So now, Miss Y/N, let's get to your half of the story. So the first basic question I have to ask because it's highest in demand, how old are you dear?”

“Well, I know why people want to know that, it's so they can throw shade, but I am twenty-eight years old.” You answered with complete confidence.

“Ah, that's not too old, I mean I'm thirty-four.” David chuckled. “So tell me a little about yourself, Hun.”

“Not much to tell, really... I work a job at a retail store a few times a week, I like to listen to music, I enjoy ceramics but I'm not very good at it, I love video games, Romantic Comedies and Horror movies are my fave, I love orchids and lilies, and I also enjoy baking and cooking. I'm honestly just a very normal girl.” You gave David a smile along with a soft shrug.

“So do you have any children?” David asked politely.

“Not myself no...” Your heart ached as you remembered a little Hispanic boy and his older brother that you hadn't seen in such a long time. His little smiling face, his messy brown hair, and huge brown eyes flashed across your mind, along with a sense of empty nest syndrome. “I used to help babysit a friend's little brother sometimes, but I have no children of my own. As much as I love children I'm not ready to be an official mother and labor is a terrifying thought to me.”

Five noticed the sudden hint of sadness in your voice. You never talked about that little boy before but from how you sounded Five thought he must have been important to you. He rubbed your back lovingly trying to make you feel better.

“I see, I see. That's very reasonable, to be honest. Motherhood and or childbirth isn't for everyone.” He stroked his stubble idly. “So since we know a little bit about you now why don't you tell me about the great love story of how you stole the heart of The Umbrella Academy's Number Five. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was excited to hear it myself. I feel it's a Love Story that Transcends Time.” David rested his hand on his hands and wholeheartedly sighed. “I mean it, you guys look so cute...”

“Well, about four months ago I was just minding my own business, ya know, taking a walk and listing to some music stuff like that. Sooner or later I see this man who looks so down like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He was crying and sort of just collapsed in the street.” You leaned close to the mic with a sort of sad expression. “And if you're hearing this, I'm sorry if this isn't my story to tell...” You sat back up. “So I walk up to him asking if he's okay and he just stares at me with the sad green eyes that would just break your heart. I helped him up and took him to the nearest restaurant. I took him directly to the bathroom to help clean him up a bit since he had a few scrapes and some blood on him. He just sat there staring at nothing and not saying anything. I had considered calling the police but I figured he had already been through something traumatic.”

“That's very kind of you...” David sat up with a sullen expression. “What happened after that?”

Five looked in your direction tilting his head and furrowing his brows trying to figure out who you were talking about for a second and then he realized.

“I was using dampened paper towels to clean up his face a bit and I asked him his name.”

“Did he tell you?”

“I didn't realize it at the time, but the man I was with was Five's brother, Number Four. I was with Klaus Hargreeves.”

“Oh wow...” David's eyes went big. “So you met Klaus first?”

You nodded your head. “Mhm. After he told me his name he just wrapped his arms around me and cried into my shirt. So I just held him and stayed with him. I don't know what he went through but whatever it was it hurt him and it hurt him bad...”

“I'm starting to wonder what happened to him...” David said with a sad expression.

“I didn't want to call the police and I didn't just want to put him on a bus alone, so I asked him if he could tell me where he lived or if I could take him to someone when he was able to talk. Klaus told me where he lived so I grabbed us a taxi after I had gotten some food in him. When we got there I did not realize I was walking into the T. U. A. building until later. I followed him up to his room and he was holding my hand the entire time. I didn't want to let go for fear he'd fall apart again. So we go up to his room, which I loved by the way, and he sits me down in his chair telling me he going to take a bath.”

“You didn't leave?” David asked.

“I knew I was in some stranger's house but I didn't think he should have been alone. So I had actually planned on staying till the sun came up. Though I had planned to stay on the couch not his room. So he comes back and is surprised I hadn't left. I told him that I wasn't going to go anywhere till I was sure he was going to be okay and he looked like he was about to cry right then and there. So Klaus sits on his bed and lights up a cigarette with shaky hands and asks me my name. So I tell him.”

“It did sound like he really needed a friend. You must have a big heart.” David said softly.

“I was just hoping someone would have done the same for me, David. Sure I was scared at first to follow someone I don't know home but I didn't feel he was dangerous and I usually have a sense for people. I sensed he was a sweet brokenhearted man that just needed someone to listen and to just be there. So we just chatted for a really long time and I eventually sat on his bed next to him. We learned some things about each other, what kind of music we liked to sing, shared a cigarette, and told some stupid jokes. Eventually, I was able to make him smile. He seemed like a really nice guy and easy to talk to.” A smile crept across your face after thinking about Klaus smiling that day.

“You are such a sweetheart, Five, you are so lucky.”

“I sure feel that way sometimes, David.” He smiled a bit. Five had no idea you had been so kind to his brother and that's how you met him.

“Well, I'm going to have to be honest here.” You looked at Five and gave him a nervous smile hoping he wouldn't kill you later. “At some point, Klaus kissed me.”

Five.exe has stopped responding.

Five.exe has completely stopped working.

Five.exe has crashed.

David.exe has stopped working.

***********************************************************************

At the house, the rest of the Hargreeves were listening to the cast.

Everyone shouted Klaus's name at the same time and Vanya shoved him lightly and Allison smacked his shoulder.

“WHAT??!?! I WAS IN A VERY VULNERABLE PLACE, OKAY!!!” Klaus held up his hands to protect his face as Diego threw a pillow. “STOP ATTACKING ME!!! I WAS A BROKEN MAN AT THE TIME!!!”

***********************************************************************

“OH MY!! A KISS WITH, KLAUS?!” David covered his mouth and his eyes darted to Five who was just eyeing you trying to process what the fuck you had just said.

“Yes, but I'm just going to throw this out there to get it over with, I spent the night with Klaus as well. Just that one night. He was in a vulnerable place and at the time I thought he was cute and one thing leads to another.” You sort of shrugged as you watched Five's jaw hit the floor. You mouthed the words “I love you” to him” and drew a heart with your fingers.

***********************************************************************

Back at the mansion, everyone is throwing throw pillows at Klaus.

“SHE WAS A RAY OF SUNSHINE IN MY TIME OF NEED, SO I HIT THAT!! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?!”

***********************************************************************

“Oh, wow...well...that's an interesting twist...” David just blinked at you a couple of times as Five leaned back in his chair dissociating.

“Like I said it was only the one time and after that, we had just started talking again and we became good friends. He's now my best friend and I love him to pieces. We do each other's hair and makeup all the time. He's an awesome friend.” You smiled warmly. “So now I am spending lots of time at the T.U.A. Building sometimes days on end just hanging out with Klaus.”

“That's kind of cute. So you just made a life long friend just like that?”

“I did.” You had a big smile this time. “I love Klaus so much.”

“So when did you meet, Five, everyone is dying to know.”

“Well, after spending some time at the mansion I notice this kid in a uniform walking around, well not really walking around, and I had only talked to him a few times. He wasn't exactly friendly and sort or very abrasive. He was kind of rude, smug, very arrogant, and acted like he was smarter than everyone. He was a brat, to be honest.”

David sort of snorted.

“Hey!” Five exclaimed.

“Well, you were.” You chuckled. “But he also had his moments where he could be sort of nice and someone you could have a pleasant conversation with. Eventually, we talked about what happened to him a bit then I had asked him how old he was. So you can imagine my face when he told me he was almost sixty years old. Of course, I didn't believe him at first and tried to take his margarita away.” You gave another light chuckle. “He became so pissed at me.”

“I can imagine.” David laughed.

“So that I would believe him he showed me albums from his childhood and I remembered that his siblings told me they were all born at the same time.”

“Which was in nineteen-eighty-nine, correct?” David asked.

“Yup, exactly. So I'm like so he should be like thirty. How is he doubled in age and looks like a teenager? First of all what type of moisturizer does he use?” You laughed lightly.

“He does have amazing skin if I might add.” You and David laughed a bit as Five rolled his eyes.

“It's Olay because I'm worth it.” Five smirked and shook his head causing you and David to lose it for a minute.

“Goddammit, Five...” You wiped a tear from your eye. “So after some time he told me what his powers were and that he could time travel, and he fucked himself when he was trying to come back home. Which you know the rest of his story from his half of the interview. So after a couple of days and a few conversations, I noticed I had sort of started to like him. The more we talked and spent time together I also started to notice I began to love spending time with him. As time went on I started to notice little things I had begun to like about him. I like how he could be snarky, how the dimple in his cheek sucks in when he talks or smile, how his hair has this little wave, how his sarcastic comments are the best, the way his lips are when he smirks, just teeny tiny itty bitty things. I didn't actually realize I had started to have feelings for him till later.”

“That's kind of sweet. It just all starts off with the little tiny things that made him, Five. That's pretty cute.” David had a warm smile on his face.

“Now one night were sharing margaritas, which are my favorite drink, and we just chatting and having a nice time...And then I just look at him...I see how the warm light is cascading of his face, his bluish eyes just staring at me with this gaze, he had this soft expression on his face and I just melted. Five had finished his drink and just had this soft smile on his lips. He had gotten up, he set his hand on my shoulder and told me to have a good night. My heart just jumped and melted. I'm just sitting there at the home bar by myself thinking _oh no_...because in that exact moment I realized I had fallen for him.” You looked at Five and felt your cheeks flush as he had the same exact expression you were picturing from memory setting a hand on your thigh. “It wasn't even a romantic gesture but it kick-started my heart...”

“How do you know it wasn't?” Five leaned over to you and gave your cheek a loving kiss and you turned flush pink.

“Oooh~ So Five made the _first_ advance?”

“I did. I had eventually begun to like her but she was very oblivious. Though I was subtle about it given my um...Condition. So I didn't really know how she would react if I was blunt. I wasn't sure how she'd feel about me because I'm much older than her but I also look much younger than her. I won't lie. I'm a bit ashamed of my current form because it doesn't reflect who I am but I also feel she wouldn't like my advances very much if I were to look my age. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable in any way...” Five thumbed your knuckles lovingly like he always does.

“Makes sense, makes sense. Your situation must be difficult to deal with sometimes.”

Five nodded. “It is. Being an adult in a teen body definitely causes day to day life to have many challenges, but Y/N accepts me as I am and I love her for it.” He gave your hand a loving squeeze. “I don't think I could find anyone else that loves me as much as she does.”

“I could say the same, Five, I love you too...” It was now your turn to give him a kiss except yours was on the lips and then gazed into his eyes. “I love him so much...”

“I'm going to die from the cuteness overload... You two are killing me. My heart can't take it.”

“For the longest time, I never confessed to him. I tip-toed around him because I didn't want people to get the wrong idea about me because he looks like a minor but it just made my heart hurt. I was tip-toeing around this amazing guy just because I was afraid of what other people might have thought but I was also scared that he might reject me... But after a long time of thinking, I finally decided to talk to him. I was sitting in his room and he had come in and I just told him the truth. I told him that I had feelings for him, I accepted him for who he is, and I told him that if he were to give me a chance I wouldn't care what anyone thought. I just wanted to be with him because he is who he is. To me, Five is just simply, Five. He's not just some teenager and he isn't just some old man. He's just _Five_. The one who stole my heart and I don't want it back.” You wrapped your arms around Five and he slung an arm around your waist and looked into your eyes. “And I wouldn't have it any other way...I've never been so happy in my life.” You pulled Five in and gave him a loving kiss.

“I knew this was going to be an amazing story. Thank you...thank you guys for coming to share it with us. I can see you two definitely have something special and I wish you guys the best.” David took his glasses off and wiped tears from his eyes with a handkerchief. “I'm afraid that we are all out of time folks. That is the story of The Lost Boy from the T.U.A. making a great comeback and how he met the love of his Y/N. Thank you guys so much for coming and chatting with us. Now stay tuned while I play love songs for the rest of the day and dedicating it all to them.” David pressed the button to stop recording and switched it to a radio station. “You guys were amazing, I have to tell you. That was just...wow... I felt like I was hearing an audiobook of a loving tale that I was able to talk to. We'll send you guys a copy in the mail it should arrive in a couple of days. If you leave out the door and turn left you'll be able to find the exit. I really do hope you guys have the best life I did not expect myself to get so invested. I mean it guys thank you. You two have a lovely day.”

“You are so kind, David.” You gave him a warm smile. “We appreciate you allowing us to tell our story.” You held to Five's arm.

Five gave David a polite nod. “I could say the same. You have a nice day.” Five lead the way out into the hall, phased you both out of sight, and then had you against the wall. “Really, Y/N? Klaus of all people?”

“Are you jealous~?” You smirked at him seeing the fire in his eyes as he furrowed his brows. “Hey, if I hadn't met Klaus I would have never met you in the first place. You know that right?” You kissed the tip of his nose. Five just growled, took you by the chin, and locked his lips deeply with yours, which made your heart jump and your thighs shake. When he finally let you go you were breathless and flushed.

“Let's go home, Y/N.” Five shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk towards the spot where you were to wait for Allison to pick you up. You just watched him shrink in the distance wondering if you were kind of into what just happened.


	26. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ya'll asked for Jealous Five so I brought ya'll Jealous Five.
> 
> This chapter is actually spicy.  
> This time the sex is NOT implied.  
> So if you aren't into Spicy look away with your eyes.
> 
> For all that are concerned Klaus is fine, Five didn't kill him. Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detailed Summary in case you want to skip the chapter but do not want to miss important details:
> 
> After the interview and finding out that you had slept with Klaus in the past, Five gets a bit jealous, which is an understatement. After coming home, Klaus gives you a big hug and you kiss his cheek, which sets Five off. Five blinks you to his room, to get you as far away from Klaus as possible, and decides to have his way with you with the sole intention of erasing any memory you have of sleeping with his brother, wanting you to only have memories of himself.

Five made his way up to the house and then phased inside instead of using the door. Of course, the first person he makes eye contact with is Klaus. He was buried in throw pillows so only his face could be seen. Five narrows his eyes and clenched his jaw as his hands balled in fists within his pockets. “Klaus.”

Klaus mimicked Five's expression jokingly pretending to look serious. “Five.” He stuck a hand out of the pillows to give his brother a wave. “What's up? How'd the interview go, my dudes?”

You walked up behind Five cheerfully. “Oh hey, Klaus! It actually went pretty well I think.” You waved to him and Five's eyes darted to you. “What's with all the pillows?” You say arching a brow at your friend.

“I was brutally attacked you see because our affair has finally come to light. You've made me a monster to my family, Y/N...how dare.” Klaus laughed as he sat up to free himself from his pillow prison. “Your interview sounded lovely, you guys, it was precious.” Klaus came over to give you a nice warm embrace. Five was now internally fuming as images of you in Klaus's bed moaning filled his head as you gave Klaus a tight squeeze in return.

“Thanks, Klaus. I'm sorry about kinda putting you out in the open like that but you are very important to the story and my life. If it wasn't for you I never would have met Five. So, thank you.” You gave Klaus a loving smile that drove Five absolutely bonkers.

“It's no problem, Y/N, you're very welcome. If anything I should be thanking you...” Klaus kissed the top of your head and Five wanted to choke him. “If you hadn't seen me, who knows what would have happened to me. You're a whirlwind of kindness, Y/N.”

“You really looked like you needed a friend, Klaus.” You smiled up at him and kissed his cheek which caused Five to clench his jaw and his eye to twitch.

_They're just friends...They're just friends...They're just friends...It was only the one time...They're just friends...She's mine and only mine._

“I really did...I really need to give you the rest of the story sometime. I'm beginning to think it's time I told you about Dave.” Klaus's eyes became a bit sad as he looked into your own and tucked a lock behind your ear. “He was a man I fell in love with...I'll tell you more about him later.” He weakly smiled and you gave him a tight hug.

Your expression softened. “I can't wait to hear about him, Klaus, he sounds like he meant the world to you.”

“He was my Five, Y/N.” Klaus gave you a sad warm smile.

“Sorry to interrupt this meaningful moment but I'm sort of tired. Y/N, will you join me?” Five stepped up next to you silently wanting nothing more than to get you away from his brother as quickly as possible. 

_They're too close..._ _Gotta put a stop to it... Gotta get her away from him._

“Oh, sure, Five.” You released Klaus and took Five's hand which he gripped yours tightly. “See you later, Klaus. Tell Ben I said h--.”

Five phased the two of you upstairs out of sight to his room then had you pinned against the backside of his door. His eyes were intense and had darkened. Five looked you directly into your eyes his brows furrowed as he eyed your face.

“Are you trying to make me mad?” Five spoke through clenched teeth. “Are you trying to drive me crazy? Is this a joke to you?”

“I-uh-um-uh...” You felt your cheeks flush as you felt his warm breath on your lips. His light cologne filled your lungs making your knees weak and your heart flip. You actually had no idea what you did or why he was being so intense. “No...???” You gulped as he took your chin firmly in his grasp.

“Are you trying to be the death of me, Y/N,” Five leaned in close his lips merely centimeters from yours. “Letting Klaus have his hands on you in front of me like that?” It clicked.

“Are you...Are you jealous, Five?” You let out a small laugh and searched his eyes for an inkling.

“What do you **_think_**?” Five crashed his lips against yours quickly parting your lips with his tongue demanding entry. He placed a hand on the small of your back and pulled you flush against him. You quickly melted into the kiss as his touch always set your skin ablaze. Five cupped the back of your head with his free hand along with having his knee between your legs to support you. You weren't going anywhere. The pressure of his thigh against your clit made you mewl into his mouth. Five was going to make it an extreme effort to be the only person you ever thought about in bed.

“I'm going to erase and replace any memory you have of Klaus with myself. I don't want you ever thinking about him again. Whenever you get in the mood without me around I'm going to be at the very forefront of your mind. You hear me?” Five dipped his head down and assaulted your neck as he shoved a hand up your shirt pinching your nipple through the cup of your brassier kneading it between his thumb and finger. Your head flung back with a moan as the sensation jolted through your body and straight to your groin causing you to dig your nails into the oak finish of his door.

“You're mine and only mine, Y/N.” Five shoved your shirt over your breasts and took in the lacy black and sight. “Heh, cute.” He licked a stripe across the top of one of your breasts as he smoothed a hand down your stomach to unclasp your jeans.

You clutched the back of his hair and mewled. Anytime he touched you like this it drove you insane. “W...what's gotten into you, Five...?” You gasped. Sure you two have been intimate before but he was never this aggressive or this dominant. Yes, he was almost always on top and took control, but he was always so gentle, loving, slow, and attentive. All of his focus and attention were always purely on you. Five had never been like this before...

You started to think about how you never really knew what Five was into or what he liked himself. Anytime you wanted to try something for him he always either got on top or distracted you with a kiss to switch the focus on you. Five had never let you touch him and you never really knew why. Five licked the side of your neck as he unzipped your jeans pressing himself against you. His hot breath on your skin and the pressure of his thigh between your legs quickly pulled you from your thoughts.

“Oh Five...” You bit your lip and tightened your grip on his hair causing him to groan suddenly. You could feel how hard he was through his shorts alone. You swallowed deeply as he dipped his fingers into your panties giving your sensitive bud a slow long stroke causing your knees to buckle making you whimper against him. You clung to the back of his blazer with tight fists and your head went forward to rest on his shoulder.

“You aren't leaving this room until I'm done rewriting your memory.” Five smirked as he dipped his fingers further sliding a couple inside of you causing you to basically collapse against him with a longing moan. Five turned his head and spoke directly into your ear. “Well, aren't you just so wet for me already? My fingers slipped right into you... My Kinky little minx.”

You bit your lip harder as you quivered in his grasp as you wrapped your arms around his neck to steady yourself. You whimpered and gasped heavily in his ear as your legs tensed and shook on his thigh. You clung to him tightly as your whole body quivered against him. Five already knew you and your body so well that he knew exactly what that meant. “Already? That didn't take much effort now did it...? You have it that bad for me that it only takes a couple of fingers to finish you? Tsk, tsk, tsk...Naughty.”

“Five...” You squeaked your legs quivering around his thigh.

If he really wanted to he could just easily bend you over and take you against the door. It crossed his mind a million times but he wanted this to be slow. He wanted you to beg. He wanted you to need him. He wanted you to crave him and to be your release. Five did not want to hasten this. Your whimpers and moans drove him mad and his shorts were the most uncomfortable thing he was wearing. He wanted more than anything for you to just touch him and to give him some relief but he had to stay focused. Having you this close to him and quivering against him drove him in an absolute frenzy. Five could already feel his precum pooling in his briefs as his length strained and throbbed against the fabric. He wanted nothing more than to be inside you and feel you clench around him. He wanted that so very very badly.

“Well, don't you sound needy?” Five began to pump his fingers in and out of you causing you to gasp, whimper, moan, and call out his name. Five imagined himself just pulling down your pants and having his way with you... His groin ached.

“The things I want to do to you...” Five groaned into your ear as he ground against you causing your breath to hitch. You were so hot and bothered feeling like you had a fever. Five reached around you unhooking your bra to take it off. Your skin felt so hot. He dipped his head again and quickly took one of your nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue and using his teeth. He used his free hand to tweak and pinch the other as he rearranged his footing so his crotch was flush against yours. You gripped the doorway and grabbed the doorknob to steady yourself as your head went back with longing moans. You couldn't help it so you ground back against him causing breathy sounds to leave him. Five ground his hips forward to roughly meet yours. “Fuck, Y/N...I've done some thinking...I don't think we're going to make it to the bed...”

Five held you against him as he blinked you across his room having you sit on his desk. You looked down into his dark eyes and seeing the intense lust within them as you draped your arms over his shoulders. You were breathless, flushed, and couldn't keep your thoughts straight. “Five...” It was a beg.

“I know.” Five locked his lips with yours fiercely and passionately as he made quick efforts to free you from your pants, chucking them to the floor. “I want you too.” He gave you a deep kiss as he pulled off your panties dropping them down to join your jeans.

“You have a c-condom...?” Was all you could manage as you panted softly.

“Like I'd forget.” With a smug look, he blinked to his nightstand and back with one in hand ripping it open with his teeth.

“C...can I...put it on you...Five?” You asked with pleading eyes, wanting an excuse to touch him.

Five's expression went from smug to his eyes widening as he blinked. He could tell from the look in your eyes that you were serious and really wanted to. His expression softened with a tender smile as he cupped and thumbed your cheek. “Maybe some other time, okay?” He gave you a loving kiss and set his hands on your hips. As you both kissed you reached down to unhook his belt causing his heart to momentarily jump with panic so he held your wrists to stop you. “Y/N...don't...” He said with a gentle tone as he nuzzled your jaw.

“Why won't you let me touch you...?” You whispered in his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

“ _Because I want to touch you_.” He kissed you as he slid his belt through the loops setting it down next to you. “That's what I want right now. Now hush and let me take care of you.” Five slowly lifted your shirt over your head adding it to your pile of clothes on his floor. “And I've changed my mind...” He phased you to the end of his bed and had you lay back as he leaned over you. “Now be a good girl for me...”

Your heart was doing backflips in your chest. You wanted him so badly it physically hurt. He buried his face into your neck and you heard the sound of his zipper and felt him shuffling around. “You ready for me, Y/N...?” Five brushed his lips against your ear causing you to shudder.

“Oh God, yes...Five, please...” You wrapped your arms around his neck and ran your fingers up the back of his hair. After hearing your plea he rests his forehead against yours as he slowly sunk himself deep inside you. Both of you let out a longing sigh of relief once your hips met and he was fully sheathed within you.

“Oh God, yes...Oh, Five...” You sighed as you felt your body relax just from finally having him inside you after having him wind you up so tightly. He let out a shaky laugh as he felt you clench around him.

“I could say the same...I've been wanting to do this for so long...shit...” He groaned as his eyes shut tight and his mouth hung open.

“Five, please move...I'm dying...I need you...I need you to move...I can't take it...” You clung to him kissing his jaw as you tried to take off his blazer wanting to eventually feel his skin against yours, but of course, he stopped you by holding your hands above your head causing you to whine. 

“If you give me a minute and behave, I will.” He said breathing hard feeling you clench around him again making him roll his hips which made you arch and gasp.

“Fiiiiiiiive~!” You furrowed your brows at him and whined feeling a bit exposed. In all honestly, you preferred sex in the dark just because, so having you fully naked with the light on made you feel a bit self-conscious, and having your hands above your head like this made you feel even more so. Five not allowing you to touch him was getting a little on your nerves but you were too aroused to care too much but it did make you think. You've been with him a handful of times but he never ever took his clothes off. You also remembered that you've only seen his body once and that was the night that The Apocalypse and The End of The World were supposed to happen.

Other than that, he never removed his clothing. You never really gave it much thought because, let's be honest, under certain pretenses his uniform could be a bit of a turn-on, and you liked grasping to the back of his blazer along with yanking on his tie. Sometimes you could cop a feel of some cheek but that was only if he was really into it and needed the legroom so then he'd push his shorts to his knees. So, other than that, you've never seen or have been able to touch much of his skin.

“Ya know what, I don't think I can trust you.” Five smirked down at you. “I think I may have a solution to your little handsy problem that you seem to be having tonight.” He slowly undid his tie with his free hand and rolled his hips again causing you to gasp like before.

You had a feeling where this was going just from the look on his face. “W-what are you gonna do...?”

“I'm going to make you keep your naughty hands to yourself.” His smirk was so wide you could see all his teeth. Five reached over you binding your wrists with his tie causing your heart to flip and your face to flush.

“Oh...” You pulled your bound hands down to your chest as you looked up at him. Five had a huge smirk on his lips.

“Seeing you like this is sort of doing things to me, Y/N...” He dipped his head between your arms so that they were around his shoulders. “I don't think I'm going to be able to hold back once I start...”

“Then don't.” You leaned your head up to whisper in his ear and nipped his lower lip. His heart thuds in his chest and you felt him twitch within you.

“You're an absolute devil...” Five said smugly as he drove himself deep making you mewl with relief. You wrapped your legs tightly around him. Your breaths, gasps, and moans became more and more desperate with each of his thrusts. Each movement of his hips drove you closer and closer to each and every orgasm. You pulled him close to you and deeply kissed him thrusting your tongue into his mouth as he clutched to you. “Oh Fuck, Five... Please...Go faster...Please...!” You moved your hips to meet his every time he moved.

“Y/N, if you keep doing that...I'm not gonna last...” He said through clenched teeth. His dark locks clinging to his forehead with sweat.

“I...I can't help it, Five, I'm close again...” Your thighs were shaking against his hips. “I'm so close, Five, I'm so close...Please...” You were panting heavily beneath him with pleading eyes which only caused him to go faster and harder. Your whole body tensed under his touch as he thrust deep against you bracing himself on his elbows.

“Fuuuck....Y/N...” Five was panting hard his eyes tightly shut and his brows knitted together. Beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead and temples. Only soft sounds came from his throat as he tried to hide his desperate moans. You could feel his heart pound against your chest as he gripped the sheets in firm grasps by either side of your head. Your legs were tightly wrapped around his hips locking him into place as he used your body to chase his own release and biting his lower lip. His mouth was now hanging open as his soaked bangs bounced in time with his thrusts.

“Y/N... I'm close...I can't hold it...I can't do it...Oh God...Y/N...” He gasps as he moves faster causing you to go over the edge once more with a squeaky moan and a gasp of his name.

“Then...then don't...Go ahead and come, Five...It's...It's okay...” You pulled him in close for a deep loving kiss. You could feel his legs shake against the back of your thighs.

“Oh, fuck...” His voice shuddered and he went slack-jawed taking in shallow breaths. Five's body tensed and his head dropped as he finally came, giving into his pleasure as his body relaxed against yours. He pressed his forehead to yours again and tried to swallow his moans as he rode out the waves of his orgasm with slow lazy thrusts. His whole body shook and shuddered as he gasps for breath. You had never seen such a beautiful sight. Sweat dripping down his face, his coffee-colored hair clinging to his forehead, his eyes shut tight, brows knitted together, mouth hanging open, panting for air as he rode out his pleasure... You thought for a moment there your heart burst.

“Fuuuuuuuuck.....” Five collapsed on top of you panting for air just as were you.

“That...was...amazing...I think I forgot how to do the maths... What's your name again...” You chuckled catching your breath by taking in deep ones.

“What's Diego... plus Allison...” He smiled into your ear.

You had to think for a second until you realized his joke. “Oh right, hehe... It's Five.” You both chuckled still trying to catch your breath.

“I guess I can untie you now, huh...?” He smiled as he slowly slipped himself from inside you, causing a soft whine out of you as you now felt empty, and sat up on his knees. He rolled the condom off and threw it into the waste bin beside his bed before fixing his shorts. Five then took your hands giving you a kiss on the cheek. You just watched him undo his tie from around your wrists with such awe and love in your eyes.

“I love you, Five...” He looked towards you with a soft expression and smiled.

“I love you too.” Five moved to sit next to you wrapping you in his blanket as you laid your head on his chest basking in the afterglow.

“Hey, Five...?” You twiddled with the buttons of his shirt and brushed your fingertips along his exposed collar bone making him shiver. “Why won't you let me touch you?” You looked up at him with curious loving eyes. His chest rose and fell with a sigh and was silent for a moment.

“It's because I'm not ready for you to touch me. That's why...” Five looked down at you with another soft expression.

“Is there a reason?” You cuddled up close to him to rest your head on his shoulder.

“I'm not one-hundred percent comfortable in this body because it's not a man's. That and I'm afraid that if I let you touch me you'll feel wrong about it because of what happened when I took you out last time... I don't want you to feel like you're touching some kid...” Five eyes became sullen as he looked away from you. "Ya know?..."

“Oh, Five...” You reached up to cup his face. “I understand the first part completely. The second part not so much. Sure I may make a joke sometimes but you know how I feel about you. I would never feel wrong for touching you. You're my partner Five, and I love you, a lot. So if you ever want me to touch you or I want to touch you, please don't be afraid of it. I want you to feel good too, Five. If you aren't ready yourself that's fine but don't worry about me. If I saw you how strangers do I wouldn't want to be with you but I'm here and I'm not going to turn away from you.” You gave his jawline a tender kiss. “I may say you're made out of toothpicks from time to time but I'm not going to turn away. Please just be yourself when you're with me, it's all I ever want. You don't have to be afraid or feel ashamed of yourself and you don't have to try to protect me either. I love you, Five, and that means all of you.” You gave him a loving smile and kissed him tenderly on the lips as you thumbed his knuckles as he'd do with you.

Five bent his head down to give your forehead a lingering kiss. “You're perfect, you know that? You really just flat out accept me don't you?” He couldn't help but smile a bit.

“Of course, I do. You're my man, Five.” You wrapped your arms around his middle and snuggled into his stomach nuzzling into the softness of his vest. “So next time, you're getting naked too.”

“Heh, I'll think about it.” A smug smile spread across his lips.

“Nuh-uh, you had me buck nekkid, all exposed tonight, with the lights on and all tied up. So it's your turn to be buck nekkid, all exposed, with the lights on next time. Maybe even tied up too." You said cockily.

“Oh?" He sort of grinned and cocked his head. "I'll consider it.” Five let out a chuckle and kissed the top of your head.

“FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!! UGGGGH!!!” You pouted burying your face in his chest. Five could be so difficult sometimes.


	27. Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photoshoot got a bit spicy and Five was unable to control himself.  
> You decided today was the day you wanted to try to gain his trust so you could prove to him that you loved him just as much as you say you do.
> 
> !!IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THE SPICY DO NOT DO THE READ!!!  
> !!!THE SEX IS NOT IMPLIED!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detailed Summary in case you want to skip the chapter but do not want to miss important details: 
> 
> After you had teased Five during the photoshoot just to be mean, he blinks you home with the intention of “teaching you a lesson”. You hatch a plan while you are kissing him and decided to tie his wrists up with his tie. The purpose of this entire moment is to earn his trust, to let him know that it's okay that he doesn't have to be afraid of you touching him. You are sure to let him know that any time he feels uncomfortable he is allowed to blink away if he wishes or to just tell you to stop. The only thing you want to do is to feel his skin because skin on skin contact is a way to bond for you, nothing about this was intended to be sexual. You are patient with him as he is a bit anxious about being seen and you speak softly to him the entire time. All you do here is let him know what you are doing and ask him for his permission every time before you do anything. What you do is push his vest up to his chin, you then unbutton his shirt, and then you ask him if it's okay if you can touch him. Five allows it and relishes at your touch because he's been touched starved for a lot of years and has been secretly wanting you to touch him as well. All you do is skim your hands gently over his sides, stomach, and chest. He's just been afraid and nervous about you ever touching him because he's insecure about his body. You tell him that it's okay if he wanted you to stop there as you lay your cheek on his bare chest and wrap your arms around his middle. The only reason this ends in sex is because he wanted it to. After that day, he's a little less insecure about himself.

Five was waiting outside your dressing room waiting for you to get ready for your guy's photo-shoot and was wearing his typical T.U.A. uniform along with the mask to go along with it. He had been leaning against the wall just outside your door for almost half an hour. Five was already done with being dressed because it didn't take much for him to be in costume ready to go, but since you were a girl they wanted to take their time with you and make you pretty. “Jesus, how long is this gonna take...?” He sighed, but soon after he had said that to himself the door opened and you stepped outside. Five's jaw hit the floor as he took in the sight of you.

“So, what do you think? I think it's a little on the nose but I went with it. I told them I was NOT wearing the skirt or the mask though. I'm actually kind of loving this.” You spun on your heel with a twirl. “So, whatcha think, Five?” You were wearing the exact thing that he was wearing along with your hair put up nicely with your make up done. It wasn't much but your lids were black and smokey with sharp eyeliner and lashes along with pretty red lips. Five couldn't pick his jaw back up off the floor even if he wanted to.

“Holy shit...” Was all he could muster feeling a twinge in his shorts as he gulped. He had never imagined you wearing a T.U.A. uniform before but now that you were before him like that he had to swallow deeply as his mind flooded with impure thoughts.

“Do I pull this off as good as you do?” You shot him a smile and a wink. “They said it would be cute for us to be matchy-matchy and have it look like I was part of The Umbrella Academy. Five, are you okay?” You blinked at him as he just kind of stared at you in awestruck silence.

He couldn't take his eyes off you. His eyes followed your body from your pretty face down to your shins in those knee-high socks and back up again. Five swallowed hard. If you could have seen his eyes from behind the mask they would have been popping out of his head. “I sort of feel like an anime girl and if I spin I'll turn back to normal.” You chuckled and kissed him on his cheek. “They ready for us yet? Five...Can you even speak.?”

Five cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. “Uh, yeah, they've just been waiting till we were. C-C'mon...” Christ...The things he wanted to do to you... Thinking about where the closest bathroom was...To have his way with you... He grabbed your hand and lead you to the set which was just a pretty dark backdrop along with a couple of black umbrellas nearby.

“Ooh~, I hope we get to pose with those, my head is bursting with ideas! I wonder if they're open to suggestions.” You practically beamed with excitement.

“You're really into this, huh?” He gave you a half-smile as he tried to purify his mind and calm down his arousal.

“In a way, I am. In my mind, I've always thought I've had the potential to be a model or a singer. Hell, even a dancer... I just never thought I had the body for it, so I never chased those dreams. I feel I'm sort of basic looking.” You smiled and shrugged at him before walking onto the set.

GREAT! Now he was picturing you on a pole...

**_Curse this fucking body and its fucking impulses..._ **

“Ah! There you two are! Five, you're up first. Then it's Y/N next and after that, it will be the both of you.” The photographer said as he came up to you. “Get into your places please.”

Five stepped up and stood in the middle of the backdrop and stroke the poses he was told by himself and along with an umbrella. You thought he was sort of a pro but then it clicked that he used to be a famous kid back in the day, so he probably used to being in the spotlight.

“Alright, that's a wrap! Y/N, you're up next. Get into place, please.” The photographer called to you causing you to feel nervous.

“Don't worry, you'll do great. It's just a couple of pictures.” Five leaned in for a kiss before you walked up to the backdrop. You felt nervous for a split second until all attention was on you. You took a deep breath and then followed the photographer's lead. The only difference was from time to time you confidently gazed directly into the camera sometimes copying some of Five's intense gazes and broody looks to expressions you've seen in commercials and magazines. The photographer was eating that shit up.

“My God, you are a freaking natural! Yes, give me more of that! One more!” At some point, you took one of the umbrellas, slowly revealed your face, and then gazed sultry like into the camera. “You are working it and I'm loving it!”

Five could not believe what he was seeing as he watched you take an umbrella in each hand, held them up like a pair of Glocks, and opened them at the same time with a devilish smirk. Five's heart thud in his chest and a twinge in his shorts causing him to gulp and tug at the collar of his shirt.

“Girl, you are amazing...Where have you been all my life? Have you ever done modeling before?” The photographer blinked as he lowered his camera.

“Um, no? Not ever actually.” You chuckled nervously as you went back to being yourself real quick with a smile as you set the umbrellas down.

“I would have like, never known...” The photographer blinked a bunch of times and then came back to earth. “Alright then, Five, get in there.”

“Right...” He took a deep breath before standing behind you as directed.

“Alright, Five, I'm going to need you to set your hands on her hips and brood into the camera. Y/N, I'm going to need you to lean a little to your left, cup his chin with your right hand, and then gaze into the camera for me. Make it sultry for me you two, we need a couple of pictures of The Umbrella Academy Power Couple! And~ Go!”

Five took another deep breath to calm his nerves and set his shaky hands on your hips as you moved into your position. Having you this close he could smell his favorite perfume on you and it caused him to want to bite into your neck and leave a pretty mark... In this position, your rear was pressed just barely against his junk so he tried to subtly move his hips away. He wanted nothing more than to grab your hips and yank you against him...

_**This sucks so fucking bad...** _

“Good, Good, now Five stay in position, right hand on her hip, left hand on the small of her back, then I want you to pull her flush against you. Y/N, I want you to turn around so your back is to us and I want you to place your hands on the backdrop at the sides of his head. Five I want you to look into the camera over her shoulder with a smirk and Y/N I would like you to look into the camera and give us a sultry territorial gaze. Make us think he's yours and only yours, Hun. Five you do the same. Go!”

Both of you got into position as directed. The only problem was now your crotch was flush and pressed firmly against his, which made his groin twitch with arousal against you. You could feel him through your shorts and looked him in the eye right before the photos were taken trying your hardest to not smile. You decided to press yourself closer. Even though his expression was unchanged you heard the sound that left his throat that no one else could and smirked into the camera.

_**If there is a God, and you can hear me...Hello, my name is Five...** _

“Oooh~ Both smirking? I. Am. Into. This. Alright, same position, only difference is I want an umbrella behind Five's neck and Y/N I want you to hold both ends in each hand to have it look like you're trapping him. Let's do this!”

_**Kill me...** _

Neither of you moved as the umbrella was held behind Five's neck and you grabbed both ends. You yanked him forward with the umbrella and kissed him deeply. You heard a flash behind you. “I didn't say anything about a kiss but I am okay with it. This shot is amazing.” You heard a couple more flashes. “Alright, I want one more shot. Five stay in position but cross your arms, cock your head just a bit to your right with a grin. Y/N, I want you to step away from him to the left a bit and hook the end of the umbrella around his neck pretending you're trying to pull him towards you. This is the final shoot so let's hit a home run!”

Five did as he was told and gulped deeply as you hooked him with the umbrella, feeling his face flush a bit but hopefully not enough to be seen on camera. You pretended to brace yourself like you were trying to rein him in and made a smug expression, then with a few more flashes, the photo session was done.

“You two were excellent. We'll send you copies if you'd like them, soon.”

“Oh, yes please, I'd love to see them and how they turned out!” You smiled.

“Actually, I'd like one more photo if you don't mind. These shots are amazing but I want to see something more natural. So can you wrap your arms around him and just smile? Like, pretend I'm not even here and you're getting your picture taken by a friend. I think that would be nice for the world to see.” The photographer gave you a warm smile. “Something real, ya know?”

“Oh, I can do that, no problem!” You slung your arms around Five's neck as he stood there with his arms still crossed from before. You kissed his cheek causing him to smile with you and he leaned his head against yours as you made a peace sign with your fingers.

“You guys are so friggin' cute...” A few flashes went off and you two were free to go. You skipped over to the snack station and took a cookie before leaving.

“Well, that was fun~.” You side-eyed him with a smirk as you munched your cookies.

“No, that was _excruciating_...” Five said as he eyed you back and felt his groin twinge against his stomach in secrecy with an irritated sigh.

“For you maybe.” You had a cheeky grin. You knew exactly what you did and so did Five.

“ _It was._ ” Five said through clenched teeth. You knew it was kind of mean to pick on him because his current body was easily turned on but sometimes it was a little fun. “Once we get home I'm teaching you a lesson.”

“Ooh~ Are you going to spank me? Have I been a naughty little Umbrella Boy?” You stuck out your ass and swayed your hips to antagonize him. He thought your ass looked amazing in those shorts and it caused his eye and hand to twitch.

“That's it!” Five grabbed you and suddenly you were home and in his room.

“Heh, what's got you so worked up, Five? Was it something I said?” You smirked as he got on top of you.

“You know exactly what you did and you did it on purpose. You're cruel and I think it's time you learned your place.” He looked down at you and since he still had the mask on you couldn't see the intense frustrated lust in his eyes but you had a feeling it was there.

“And what exactly is my place, Mr. Five Hargreeves?” You had a sheepish grin on your face.

“ _Beneath me._ ” He practically growled. Five had no idea what he was in for. You decided to play along. For now.

You grabbed his tie and pulled him towards you closely. “Is that what you think? Then Prove it.” You slipped his tie from around his neck. “Show me that I belong beneath you, Five.” You leaned up and gave him a deep kiss. You pushed your tongue past his lips forcefully and swirled it around with his. You heard a noise escape his throat as he leaned in closer and ground against you melting into the kiss. Normally you'd allow yourself to melt too but you had to stay focused because you had a plan. As you tilted your head to deepen the kiss you opened your eyes, hoping that his own were tightly closed behind his mad, and saw that his brows were knitted together. You loved seeing him like this... The sight alone caused you to moan into his mouth and your eyes too roll back a bit. You bit on his lower lip to keep him needy as you tilted your head to the opposite side, changing the angle of the kiss so you could see what you were doing.

You wrapped your legs around his hips so he could grind against you easily to keep him distracted and also to keep his ass locked in place. You locked your hands with his and rolled with him so that you were on top. Five only opened his eyes for a split second before cupping the back of your head to bring you in closer to deepen the kiss. You smirked against his lips with your own.

_If only you knew, Five, if only you knew..._

You took his hands in yours and quickly bound his wrists with his tie and held them above his head with your own. Five's eyes shot open as you sat upon your knees and straddled his hips.

“W-what do you think you're doing?!” Five's face was flushed but clearly annoyed. Even through his mask, you could tell he was glaring at you.

“As I told you, Five, it's your turn.” You smirked down at him.

Five froze as a wave of shock and annoyance washed over him. “You must be joking. Untie me this instant.” Deep down he was starting to panic and tried to wriggle free.

“Come up with a safe word, Five. Be sure to make it something you can remember easily.” You leaned down and kissed him, which of course he melted into, as you removed your blazer and vest, tossing them to the floor. “Think of anything yet?”

“You're insane!” His voice cracked as he panted for breath. “Let me go!” On the inside, he wanted to see where this was going but on the other hand, he knew exactly where this was going. You were planning on exposing him and he knew it.

“If don't come up with a safe word, Five, I'm going to make it Istanbul, is that what you want?” You slipped your tie from around your neck as you looked down at him. He looked absolutely pissed off. You always thought he looked hot when he was mad. "Is that _really_ what you want, Five?"

“Fuck you.” His brows furrowed and scrunched tight. You could just sense the fierceness in his eyes. Sure he was telling you to let him go but you also kept in mind that if he wanted to escape he could very easily blink away. You wouldn't even get mad if he had. If he wasn't ready, he wasn't ready, and that was okay. You just wanted to see what the limit was and you wanted an excuse to be able to feel him even if only just a little.

“Istanbul it is then. I'm okay with that.” You say with another smirk and then suddenly your whole attitude shifted and then you softly smile. “I need you to trust me okay, Five? If I'm going too fast or if I do something you don't like, just use the safe word. I want this to be about absolute love, trust, and consent. You got that, Five?” Your voice was extremely gentle and loving.

Five was taken aback and blinked at you a few times as you bent down to place a loving kiss to his forehead while gently removing his mask.

“You can even kick me off if you want to, I won't even get mad. I just want to prove to you that you have nothing to worry about as far as you trying to spare my feelings. You're my partner, Five, and I want you to feel good too.” You sat back up on your knees watching his eyes search your face as you undid a few buttons of your shirt. Five was breathing rapidly with a scowl but then his expression softened only a little when he realized you were serious and that the cat and mouse game was over.

“I'm only going to go as far as you let me, okay?” You looked down at him with all the love in the world. “I'm going to start now. Fight me, bite me, scratch me, kick me, or just say the safe word if you're feeling uncomfortable. I won't mind. If it takes getting a broken rib for you to trust me I'm willing to take that risk.” You were dead serious.

“Y/N...” If he was honest with you his expression betrayed how he really felt. He was feeling very, very scared, and insecure. Every bone in his body wanted to run. He didn't want you to expose him and to be able to see his entire body out in the open. It was his biggest fear. Five was highly insecure of his current form and he didn't want you to be disgusted by it either. He didn't have the body of a man and he hated it. He hated it every single day he looked in the mirror not seeing himself. The memory of you asking if loving him made you a monster and hearing your sobs in his head broke his heart. Five never wanted you to feel like that ever again and he sure as Hell never wanted you to feel that way because of touching him. Five swallowed deeply and tried to calm down. Deep down he wanted this too...more than anything... There wasn't a moment he was with you that he never wanted to feel your touch... He was just too damn busy being scared to ever admit it. Having a kid's body made him feel constant shame.

“Even if you suddenly disappear from underneath me I won't get mad about it, I promise. I may be on top, but you are in full control here. I want you to know that first thing, okay?” You cupped his cheek and thumbed the little moles there. “I don't care how many times it takes. I'm going to prove to you that I love you more than anything in this world and that you don't have to be afraid of my touch.”

Even though he had wild eyes and was shaking a little he nodded his head. You kissed him. “I'll even tell you what I'm going to do first so you can tell me if you don't want it, okay?”

He just nodded again.

“First I'm going to raise your vest to your chin. Is that okay, Five?” You blink down at him curiously.

Five's eyes darted around before he closed them and nodded his head. “Y-yes...” His heart began to thud in his chest hard enough he could feel and hear his pulse in his ears.

“Okay, then.” You tucked your fingers under the hem of his sweater vest, causing him to flinch at first, and then slowly raised it above his stomach. “Is it alright if I keep going, Five?”

He gulped and then nodded again not saying anything. You pushed his vest up over his chest and tucked it under his chin. He made a small whimper. Even something as simple as that, not feeling the weight of his vest on his chest, made him feel so naked and exposed.

“Is that okay? Do you feel fine enough for me to keep going, Five? I know this is already a huge step for you...” You kept saying his name in a loving tone to keep him grounded.

“Y...you can keep going, Y/N...” You watched his Adam's Apple bob deeply.

“Okay.” You eye him over to be sure before continuing. “May I begin to unbutton your shirt, Five?” You set a gentle hand on his chest as it rose and fell with each breath. You felt him shiver through the fabric.

“Yeah...Go ahead...” Five kept his eyes closed tight, keeping it in his mind that he could get away whenever he wanted, holding onto that thought with a firm grasp.

_I can leave anytime I want... I can escape whenever I want... I can tell her to stop anytime I want... I am not trapped... I am not being held against my will... I'm in complete and total control... I can put a stop to this if I really want to..._

His thoughts quickly shifted.

_But it's scary... I'm ashamed of my body... I don't want her to see it... I don't have the body of a man like I should... What if she feels like she's touching a child...? I don't want that...I don't her to feel disgusted for touching me... But I WANT her to touch me... I want her to touch me so badly... My skin is on fire... I want to feel her touch on my skin... I'm so fucking hard it hurts... But I'm so fucking scared... I'm just so fucking scared..._

“Five? Are you okay?...” Your voice was soft and full of concern. His eyes shot open as you pulled him away from his thoughts.

“I'm...I'm fine...You can keep going...If you want to.” Five turned his face away and closed his eyes again. “Y-you can...” He hesitated. “You can unbutton my shirt now... It's okay...”

“Okay, Five.” You rubbed his sides lovingly as you situated yourself and began to unbutton his shirt from the top. You could feel him quivering underneath you as you unfastened his buttons one by one. You stopped when you reached down below his chest. “Should I keep going, Five?”

Five side-eyed you and then quickly looked away. “Yeah...” He was doing everything in his power to keep calm and relaxed. You continued until the very last button was unclasped.

“Is it okay if I open your shirt up now?” You smoothed your hands up and down his clothed sides. He relished at your touch but kept still.

_Yes, I want to feel your hands on me...You just don't know it..._

“Yeah. You can...” Five eyes closed again as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“Okay...” You could already feel your face flush because this felt extremely intimate even though it wasn't exactly sexual. You set your hands on either side of his chest and parted his shirt until his entire torso was exposed to you. Five gasped as the cool air of his room flowed across his skin. He refused to look at you, but if he had he would have seen nothing but love, adoration, and awe in your eyes. You had never seen any part of his body other than his face, hands, and knees. Now you could see his neck, chest, clavicles, and stomach. He could feel your eyes all over him as you took the sight of him in. You just wished he could understand that you didn't see a teen's body in front of you...You just saw the body of your partner whom you loved deeply. In a way you felt a bit sad because you knew deep down he was scared but at the same time, you were happy from the blatant display of trust. If Five wanted you to do no more you would have stopped right then and there with no complaints. A question burned in your mind and your hands ached... You wanted to feel him so badly.

“Five...?” Your voice was quiet.

He opened his eyes but still didn't look in your direction. “Yeah...?”

“Can...can I touch you...Please?” It was a small beg and you felt tears forming in the corners of your eyes.

Five's heart skipped a beat and froze in his chest at the same time. He had never felt so scared since the time Dolores and he was under fire, but he wanted to feel your hands on his skin so badly. “D...Do what you want... It's-it's okay...” Five swallowed nervously taking in another breath and releasing it slowly.

Now it was your heart's turn to do a little flip. You almost couldn't believe this was happening. You felt your heart pound in your chest and your cheeks go hot. “You mean it? You'll allow me to?...”

“I said you can...So you can. Hurry before I change my mind.” Five closed his eyes again, he didn't mean to sound so snappy and you knew this. You knew he was just nervous.

_Please fucking touch me...You have no idea how bad I've wanted this... Just ignore me and please just fucking touch me..._

“Okay.” With shaky hands you began to remove his belt, since it was digging into your thighs, causing his eyes to shoot open and look in your direction. “The buckle's uncomfortable to sit on. No funny business. I swear.” You put your hands up after setting his belt on the bed next to him. He immediately calmed down and the panic began to fade. “I should have warned you, I'm sorry, Five...”

Five inhaled sharply and let out a deep breath. “It's okay. I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Just took me by surprise is all...” He turned his face away from you again. “You can continue if you want.”

“I will. Thank you for letting me do this...It means a lot.”

Five just nodded.

_Please hurry...I want to feel your hands on me...You have no idea... Even though I physically hate myself..._

“I love you, Five...” You gaze up at him with loving eyes.

“I love you too, Y/N...” He lowered his gaze looking down his bare torso. He may have felt exposed but he also sort of felt safe because it was you and no one else.

You first gently traced your fingers around the almost circular scar on his stomach, it made you remember about the night that you almost lost him. Your fingers moved over the slightly bumpy skin with a feather-light gentleness, feeling the roughness of the raised skin. At first, Five wanted to involuntarily jerk away but he was able to stop himself as he watched your face turn a little sad.

"A-are you okay, Y/N?..." He asked softly. "Is something wrong?"

You shook your head as a small smile crossed your lips. "No...it's just that... This was a very scary night for me..." You say as you run your thumb over the raised skin of his past wound. "I thought I was going to lose you, and you didn't even know me yet... Hell, I didn't even really know you at that point in time. I just knew...I just felt like...If you had died that night...I don't think I would have ever been the same... I had this unexplainable feeling... That I needed you. So if you had died...I'm not sure my heart would have been able to take it. I feel I was in love with you before I was even in love with you." You leaned your head down and placed your lips softy against the middle of his scar giving it a light kiss which caused his heart to jump and his cock to twinge. "I've never met anyone quite like you and I feel that I am so lucky that you chose me too." You smiled up at him tenderly looking into his eyes your own reflecting a deep love for him. "I love you so much, Five."

Five felt his cheeks flush a bit and he had to look away from your gaze or he felt he'd probably finish right then and there. Never had he experienced such love and devotion before. It was a bit overwhelming as he felt his heart would burst. "I...I love you too, Y/N..."

"Are you ready for me to touch you now, Five?" You smiled up at him again.

He felt like an arrow shot him in the heart. "Y-yeah...Please..." Five closed his eyes and waited to feel your hands on his skin for the very first time.

You set your hands on his hips and smooth them up his sides placing small kisses along his stomach. You were slow, tender, and extremely gentle. You placed light kisses to his stomach, his ribs, his hips, and across his chest. Five let out soft sighs and whimpers as he let his head gently fell back onto his pillow. Even touches as light as these gave him relief even though they went straight to his groin.

_Oh, God...Please... Your touch feels amazing...More...I want more..._

He watched as you unbuttoned and opened your shirt wondering what your next move was going to be. You then smoothed your hands underneath him, up his back, and held onto his shoulders as you rest your cheek upon his chest. Relishing at the skin on skin contact as your torsos melded together as you held him. Five arched slightly and let out a shaky breath. You pressed an ear against his chest to listen to his heart and nuzzled his skin taking in his scent. “I love you, Five...I love you much...”

“I know...” His chest rose and fell with each breath he took. He felt nowhere near as scared as he had before.

“This feels so nice...” You nuzzled his chest and traced his clavicle.

“It does...” Five gulped. "It...feels nice to have your hands on me...finally..."

“I won't go any further than this today. You did amazing, Five.” You kissed his chest and then his cheek. “I appreciate you trusting me like this.”

Five just blinked down at you as he prayed you didn't mean you were going to stop completely as you got off of him. “Um, are you just going to leave me like this??” He asked all confused as he eyed you in your open button-up and exposed bra.

“Pfft, no, sweetie. I'm not that mean. I am tempted to keep you tied up though.” You smiled at him as you removed your own belt, shorts, underwear, and kicked off your loafers. “I would never do that to you.” You got into the nightstand to procure a condom. “You should know better than that.” You straddled his stomach instead of his hips. “I know you have done a lot of trusting today and you have given me everything I could have ever wanted but I'm going to have to touch your penis now...” You nervously smiled. "That okay?"

Five eyes opened so wide you could see the universe in them. “I...I thought you said you w-were done for t-today??” He began to panic again.

“I'm not going to look. I promise. We can save that for another day, but I'm going to put this on you...” You ripped the condom open with your teeth and spit out the piece that was in your mouth across the room. “Since, your hands are kind of all tied up at the moment.”

Five let out a sigh of relief. He was still nervous you were going to touch one of his most intimate areas but felt a bit more relaxed since you weren't going to actually look at him. “But...How?”

“Simple.” You gave him a cheeky smile with the condom between your teeth as you reached behind yourself and pushed his shorts along with his underwear down to his knees. He gasped as cool air rushed over his privates and his length sprung up against your ass with a soft wap. You felt a bit of warm precum fling up your lower back. “Well then, I guess I know you're ready for me.” You chuckled a bit and his face turned beat red. “You ready for me to put it on you?”

“Yes...” He muttered under his breath as he looked away from you again. He let out a deep groan as you reached behind yourself giving him a couple of strokes and then swirling your thumb around the slippery tip. “Son of a bitch...” His voice and thighs shook as his head flung back and his knees arched up. The moan that left him almost sounded primal.

“Should I keep doing that? You seemed to really enjoy that...like...a lot...?” You blinked down at him a couple of times as your face heated up from watching him. Sure having his length finally in your grasp turned you on a bit but what you had just witnessed definitely turned you on more. You gave his length one long stroke from base to tip feeling warm precum ooze over your fingers... You hadn't much experience in doing something like this but you had an idea of what to do as you found a slow steady rhythm to pump him in.

“Oh, fuuuuck.....Y/N...please...” His jaw tightened and then went slack. His member throbbed and twitched in your hand as his hips along with his thighs quivered under you. His head flung to one side as he gasps for air, his chest rising and falling rapidly, as he fought the urge to fuck your hand.

“Should I keep doing this...?' You gulped feeling your own arousal coat his stomach and blushing. “Or should I put the condom on you...?”

“Condom... Please...” Five demanded finally looking at you, his hair already sticking to his forehead. “As amazing as this feels... I'd rather be inside you and not finish in your hand. Lose the bra.” He panted as he eyed your covered breasts.

“Noted...” You unclasped your bra with one quick motion, as it had the hook in the front, freeing your breasts. Five scooted himself back up against his new headboard to get into a sitting position as you reached down between your legs to roll the condom down his length causing him to groan.

“As much as I liked where this was going...” Five freed his wrists with his teeth and threw his tie somewhere behind you. “I want to touch you as well.” He set his hands on your hips and pulled you forward. “Grip the headboard.” It wasn't a request and you did as you were told. “You ready for me?”

“God, yes, Five, always...” You panted quivering with excitement and anticipation.

“Heh, I'm not holding back this time.” Five smirked as he was back to being himself and lined himself up with your entrance. “Keep your eyes forward.” It was a demand, yes, but it mostly because he didn't want you to accidentally have peaks of his junk while he was thrusting in and out of you.

You whined wanting to be able to see his face and chest. “But...”

“No buts. Behave, Y/N.” Five said firmly.

You bit your lower lip and groaned in protest but you were quickly appeased as he pulled down on your hips making you sink fully onto his length. “Oh~ Fuck~ Yes~” Your head flung back as you used the headboard to support you from falling backward.

“I'm not going to lie, Y/N, this is going to be pretty hard and fast...” Five already sounded out of breath as he wrapped his arms around your waist smashing your breasts against his chest. “I'm too wound up to take my time with you...”

“If I ever complain...I'm not the real me.” You panted. “Anything from you is amazing and I will thoroughly enjoy myself...” You went to wrap your arms around his head so you could smooth your fingers in his chocolate locks.

“What did I say?”

You quickly gripped the headboard without hesitation and without missing a beat Five had you bouncing on him hard and fast. He had you moaning and gasping for air already riding you through your first orgasm. “Oh, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh Five, oh Five, oh Five, fuck, oh Five, oh God, fuck, Five!” You had already broken into a sweat as you dug your nails into the wood. Five had trouble gripping onto your now slippery skin but that didn't stop him as he drug his nails down your back causing you to arch. “Fuuuuuuuuck~...” He felt you clench tightly around his length repeatedly each time you came. You felt your mind go fuzzy as your eyes rolled into the back of your head. You felt so good and you were so far gone you couldn't make a sound as Five assaulted your body with pleasure.

“Y/N, I'm gonna come...Shit!” By the time he tried to warn you it was too late. He gripped tightly to your body as he came, rolling his hips with each pump that left his length until he was spent. You collapsed against him, both your bodies coated with sweat, as you both panted and gasped for air.

“Holy...Fuck...Five...I did not know...you had that in you....” You panted for air as you rolled off of him to collapse next to him causing Five to quickly pull up his shorts.

“Me either...Damn...” He fell onto his back next to you trying to catch his own breath. “If I was in the body I'm supposed to...I think I would have just had a heart attack and went to heaven...” Five had a great big smile on his face.

“I think I would have just followed you...That was amazing...” You chuckled still trying to catch your breath by taking in huge gulps of air.

“You are not wrong. That it was...” He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths, with a grin on his face.

“I can't even remember the last time I was actually, _Fucked The Shit Out Of_...to be perfectly honest...Phew~!” You rolled onto your back.

“I told you I was going to rewrite your memory, didn't I?” Five leaned over to give you a deep loving kiss.

“I think this is the part where I say again over and over like a child. You felt so fucking good~...” You smiled against his lips.

“I would go again but I don't think I can...even if I wanted to.” He let out a deep loving sigh as you both basked in the afterglow and having you snuggled up to his side with his arms around you. “And you are keeping that damn uniform. We are not sending it back.” He was dead-ass serious.


	28. Estrellita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are not ready for this Chapter.  
> If full of feels and heartbreak. I decided to collide two Fandoms that mean the world to me.  
> This Chapter has EXTREME Life is Strange 2 Spoilers.  
> So if you haven't finished the game and you hate spoilers, this Chapter isn't for you.  
> Now if you don't give a fuck about spoilers and only care about the TUA, this is just a peek into the Reader's past.  
> I have made this Chapter somewhat super indulgent but it flows with the future plans that I have for this story.  
> Hope you guys will stay with me after this.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was very hard to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time... In a wild...wild world...

Five was sitting at the table sipping on a cup of coffee as he read the newspaper sort of in a good mood. He felt different, sort of noticing that he felt a lot more comfortable in his own skin after last night. “Ya know, without The Apocalypse, my life has become somewhat peaceful.” He smiled into his coffee and turned the page. Seconds after he said that he quickly remembered his meeting with The Handler causing his brows to furrow. “Actually, never mind, scratch that.”

“What was that? Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention...Cooking.” Klaus turned to look at his brother as he flipped some waffles over.

“It's nothing. Don't worry about it.” Five went back to his paper as you came into the room looking like Bambi on Fucking Ice. “Morning Sweetheart, sleep well?” His expression quickly became smug.

“Oh yeah...” You smiled as he leaned over to kiss you.

“What the Hell happened to you?” Klaus eyed you as you sat down with wobbly legs.

“My legs have become fucking Jell-O after last night, that's what.” You said as you quivered all over as your body remembered the past events that took place in Five's bedroom.

“I took care of her last night.” Five raised his mug in a toast like fashion not looking from his paper.

“He must have really rocked your shit... I had no idea that a little guy like him could fuck you up like that...” Klaus said with a surprised look on his face.

Without missing a beat or looking up from his paper Five sipped his coffee. “It's not all about size Klaus, it's how you use it.” A smirk spread across his lips.

Klaus's jaw dropped and you just looked at your boyfriend in shock. One you couldn't believe that he just said that and two you could not believe he just said that. Did those words just really come out of Five's mouth? Never have you known him to make such a perverse joke like that. You almost didn't recognize him.

“Who are you and what have you done with Five?” You blinked at your boyfriend three times in succession and he just laughed.

“I was about to ask the same thing! I think you've corrupted him, Y/N!” Klaus exclaimed as he looked at Five in pretend horror.

“Maybe, just a little. I'm not so old that I am unable to learn a few new tricks, Klaus. I may be old but I'm not that old. I'm only fifty-eight for Pete's Sake.” Five scoffed.

Klaus had to hold in a laugh. “My God, man, you're ancient...Are you made out of dust perchance?” You chuckled.

“Well, I met Cleopatra once when I took a vacation to Egypt.” Five sipped his coffee and set his cup down.

You could not tell if he was joking or not because you knew he could time travel a bit and he said it with such confidence.

“Say, Y/N, I have a question for you, if you don't mind me asking. I meant to ask you earlier but I had forgotten.” Five turned his head to look at you.

“Um, shoot.” You sat up and looked at him.

“I've been thinking and I remembered that during the interview you mentioned that you used to babysit a boy, right?” Five sipped on his warm beverage looking towards you.

“Oh...um...yeah...Yeah, I did say that, didn't I...?” Your face quickly became sullen and you felt your heart burst into pieces as you remembered the little boy and his brother. “What about him?...” You weren't sure you were ready to talk about them just yet. You missed them so much.

“Well, I saw that you became really sad when you talked about him during the interview, just like you've become just now...” Five eyed you taking in your saddened expression as you just looked down at the table. “Do you want to, maybe, talk about him?” Five was just curious because with how you were acting that little boy must have been very important to you. “You don't have to if you don't want to...”

“No, no, it's okay. Um...His name was Daniel. I...wasn't exactly his babysitter.” You stared at your hands before looking at Five. “I used to spend a lot of time with him and his older brother Sean. I traveled with them a lot...because they were on the run...”

Five blinked at you a couple of times. “On the run?”

“You wouldn't really have known about it and I doubt Klaus watches the news very often, so it'd make sense that you wouldn't know about them.” You looked down again.

“She has a point, I do in fact, not watch the news. Hell, the only reason I knew our dear old dad kicked the bucket was because I was revived in an ambulance and they had a lil TV in there.” Klaus just kind of shrugged as he flipped some waffles onto his plate with a pink spatula.

“Alright then... So why were they on the run, Y/N?” Five was genuinely curious now and wanted to know more.

“Um, Sean was, sort of, pinned for the murder of a police officer...So now Sean's in jail...” You felt the heartbreak all over again like it was brand new.

“WHAT?!” Both Klaus and Five looked shocked. You took a deep breath before continuing.

“It's sort of a long story but that's the cliff note version...” You raised your head to look up at them. “I met them by pure accident... I know what you're thinking, but Sean is innocent and should not be rotting in jail. He turns nineteen in August...and he won't be released until he's in his thirties!” You covered your face with both hands to conceal your tears. IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!!

“Oh my God, Y/N... What happened!?” Five stood up and began to rub your back to console you as you sobbed. Your heart felt like it was dying as you remember your time with Sean and Daniel. All the laughs and smiles... Seeing Sean doodle in his sketchbook he had gotten from his father... All that swirled up into an image of Sean behind bars in your head. It took you a few moments to regain yourself. You had kept this a secret for so long for the sake and safety of Daniel. You never told anyone this story because it was too painful to tell. You sat up and wiped away your tears.

Klaus walked over kneeling down to hold your hand. “What happened, Y/N, you can tell us...” Both Five and Klaus hated seeing you like this. Five felt like it was happening all over again when you were sobbing after he had brought you home that one night... He hated it when you cried.

“I'll...I'll start at the beginning...with the part of the story, I wasn't there for. It happened in twenty-sixteen...” You wiped your nose with your free hand and sniffed after taking a deep breath. “Sean told me that when he got off the bus from school he was going to go to a party...with his best friend Lyla. It was around Halloween time.”

Five pulled his chair up behind him with his leg so he could sit right next to you and continued to rub your back.

“But you see he never made it to that party... While he was video chatting his friend his little brother had went to go play outside and fuck around in his zombie costume, carrying around a bottle of fake zombie blood that he concocted out of corn syrup and food coloring...”

They looked at you confused.

“It'll make sense in a second...Fuck, okay, this is going to be so hard for me to talk about...” You looked up at the ceiling and wiped more tears from your eyes and sniffed again. “So... Daniel is outside and he gets it all over their asshole neighbor's shirt. From how Sean talked about this dude I feel he deserved to get his shirt ruined. Anyway...” You wiped your cheeks with your hands. “This caused the dude to go ballistic. So, Sean hears a bunch of yelling outside and rushed out to see what was going on. Well, Sean finds their neighbor getting all up in Daniel's face and he like has his hands on him. So then Sean gets in this dude's face and pushed him off his little brother and then right hooks the dude after he made a racist comment.”

“Oh yeah, you said Daniel was Hispanic when we were on the air...” Five said as he brought you a glass of water.

“Yeah...Well, they're mixed actually. Their father was Hispanic and their mother was White, not that it mattered to anyone... So of course Sean pushed the guy causing him to fall, but he lands on a rock and it hurts him badly. Now at the very moment, a cop decides to roll up and the first thing he sees is brown kids fucking up a white kid. It doesn't help that the bully's shirt is covered in fake blood. The first thing the cop does is pull his gun out on Sean and Daniel and forces them to get on the ground.”

“Jesus, Christ...That's fucked up... No questions, just pulls out his firearm on a couple of kids, just like that?...” Klaus's brows scrunched in disgust.

“Yeah.” You nod your head and take a sip of your water.

“Even I would have been able to tell there was no way in Hell a couple of unarmed kids could make that guy's shirt all bloody.” Five clenched his teeth.

“That was my thoughts exactly when I heard his story.” You set your glass down. “So the cop is like yelling at them and their dad comes out and starts to panic because he sees a hurt white kid in his yard and an officer with a gun aimed at his children. You can just guess what the cop does...” You just grind your teeth.

“He pulled the gun on their father.” Five felt an anger bubble up inside him and he didn't even know these kids.

“My God...” Klaus covered his mouth and his brows furrowed in irritation. “They were just kids, Jesus Christ, man...”

“Nothing angers me more than improper gun use.” Now it was your turn to feel anger as you relived Sean's tale. “There was absolutely no fucking reason his finger should have ever been near the trigger. You never ever have your finger near or on the trigger unless you mean to fire. That bastard cop had no fucking reason to have his trigger finger ready on those kids!”

“Oh my God...Don't tell me he shot their father...” Klaus's eye went wide in horror.

“Right in the chest... That's what Sean had told me...” Your expression was pure anger. “Guns do not belong in the hands of idiots.” You slammed your fist on the table as every single bad thing that ever happened to you and Sean replayed in your mind in flashes.

T _he racist at the shop that tied him up and beat him..._  
 _The people that woke you both up and beat on Sean wanting him to sing..._  
 _The fucker that beat the fuck out of Sean when he tried to get Daniel out of that cult..._

It all came back to you all at once.

Sean's bruised up face never left your heart. Sometimes you regret telling Sean to sing...It broke your heart every day...You just wanted those men to stop hurting him...

Klaus fell back on his ass and Ben appeared behind him.

“Holy Fuck...” Ben's face was nothing but disgust mixed with sadness.

“Son of a bitch...” Five could not believe what he was hearing. Sure he could be a cold-hearted bastard sometimes but this story was insane.

“The story doesn't end there... What happened next was... Sean told me there was a blast, like a shock wave, that threw the cop and his car back and out into the street. It tore up the street and ripped up fire hydrants. It flung Sean back and knocked him unconscious for a bit. He told me that when he woke up he found their yard all fucked up and that their father was dead. His name was Esteban...and from what Sean and Daniel told me, he was an amazing father. He raised them mostly on his own because his wife had left them and moved somewhere. I wish I could have met him...He meant the world to Sean...” Tears flowed down your cheeks.

“Where did the blast even come from?” Five asked. “Was there an explosion or something?”

You let out a short laugh. “You aren't going to believe this but, Daniel has powers. Like you guys. I don't think he'd be one of you though, he's much too young.”

Both Klaus and Five were taken aback.

“When the cop shot their father, Sean thought that it must have triggered something in Daniel because he never showed any signs of having powers before that moment.”

“Holy crap, what can he do? What're his powers?” Klaus picked himself back up and sat on the table next to you.

“Um...I believe it's mostly telekinesis? He can move shit with his mind. He used to be unable to control it really as it was triggered by strong emotions. Daniel has a better grasp on it now and has better control of it thanks to me and Sean. We set up ways for him to train when we could find open areas with no people around. He's sort of like Jean Grey from the X-men without the being able to read minds and shit.” You took a sip of your water again and set your glass back down on the table.

Five's mouth hung open as he listened to you. “You helped look after a boy with telekinesis?? How old is this kid??”

“Hmm, Daniel? He's um...” You had to think for a moment. “He's twelve now I believe. He lives with his grandparents in Beaver Creek, Oregon. The only people that know about his power are me, his grandparents, his brother, and a few of our close friends. No one else knows. Not even the police.”

“This story is throwing me for a loop here...” Klaus shook his head. “So, what happened to Sean? Hell, how did you even meet him?”

“My thoughts exactly? How did you even meet these kids?” Five's face scrunched in confusion.

“Well, I was on a road trip with a friend and I met them at this like little gas station like place in the middle of nowhere. They were buying food and snacks. I saw that the cashier was giving them some trouble but she allowed them to buy their things before I decided to get involved.”

“Great, just what this story needs, more racists, right?” Klaus's head flung back.

“Yeah...It's a real problem throughout this story....” A memory of Sean taking a hit to his face when he was injured flung across your mind. “Well, I was sitting outside at the single little picnic table drinking on my soda and scrolling on my phone whenever I was able to get a signal, while my friend was getting some things inside. Sean asked if he could sit with me and I gave them the okay apologizing to him for how the cashier treated him. He just hit me with this sweetest smile and introduced me to his little brother who rushed up to say hello.”

Daniel's cute little smile and big browns eyes filled your memory. “Then we just began chatting. I noticed they looked a bit rough around the edges as they looked at a map. Sean had said they were meeting their dad at a campsite but of course, I didn't buy it but I didn't want to be rude. They seemed like sweet kids. So at some point, the owner of the store, his wife with the cashier, by the way, came over and tried to give Sean a hard time saying that he may have stolen their items and wanted to see their receipt. I could see exactly what was happening but felt powerless to do something about it. I'm just a girl...” You looked down as you remember the events of what happened.

“This asshole wouldn't leave Sean alone and eventually the guy fucking punches Sean as he tried to grab Daniel. I got up ready to fight but the guy yelled at me to stay out of it and I didn't know what else to do because I'm not a fighter. Daniel had run off somewhere because Sean had told him to run and the guy dragged Sean into the store. I was so mad and scared. I didn't know what to do. When my friend came to me they asked if I was okay and if I was ready to leave but I told them that I wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't tell them why so I spun some bullshit story so they would feel okay with leaving me there and I went to search for Daniel. I eventually did find him and I was worried about Sean because he never came back out of the store...”

“This is a roller coaster...What is wrong with people...” Klaus crossed his arms with an intense expression.

“If you figure that out, let me know.” Five said as he looked at you. This story was pissing him off to no end.

“Well, we came to find out that the asshole had Sean locked up in his office because we had found a grate in the side of the building and heard him calling for help. The dude had Sean zip-tied to a pipe and was going to call the police on him because he recognized Sean's face from the police report. So he was racist and thought Sean was a cop killer... But I just had a feeling that something didn't add up because Sean seemed like a sweet kid... I'm usually very good at reading people and I could feel Sean was a kind soul. We were able to get him out thank God, and I ran with them to safety. We found the man they had befriended before me and he let us get into his car. He drove us somewhere safe and away from that place. That's when I learned the story about their dad and what had happened to him. Then through the power of scrounging, walking, and sleeping outside, we made it to their grandparents. They took us all in and didn't call the police thankfully. They were very confused as to how I knew their grandkids but quickly warmed up to me seeing that Sean, Daniel, and I were very close.”

Your eyes shot back to Five who gave you a look and then you continued. “Well, eventually we had to leave there because someone had found Sean out and the police came for them. So we had to be on the run again...I didn't have to go with them but I wasn't just going to leave them. Sean and Daniel became very important to me and I wanted to make sure that they were always safe.”

“Y/N, you are a fucking saint...” Klaus covered his heart and just looked at you with sympathetic eyes.

“I loved them...” A tear streaked down your nose.

Five began to rub your back again and kissed your temple as he wondered why the world just had to be so cruel to you.

“First those kids and then me...Y/N, do you have any room in your heart for yourself?...” Klaus took your hands and gave them a kiss which of course made Five glare at him.

“What happened next?” Five asked as he eyed Klaus.

“We camped out with some people we had met at this little Christmas Fair in Beaver Creek. We had met them again after that and they allowed us to join them in some work they were doing which was...um...being Weed trimmers.” You now sort of had an awkward smile and laughed lightly.

Five's face scrunched in confusion again.

“Yeah, I don't mean like to trim weeds in gardens, I mean Weed as in...” You were cut off by Klaus.

“Mary J?” Klaus's brows went up.

You nervously laughed. “Yeah. I smelled like weed for weeks. I didn't smoke and I didn't help trim but that smell sticks to everything. I shared a tent with Sean and Daniel and since Sean was a worker you can imagine the smell.” You laughed a bit as your tears started to dry. “But the Big Boss got all pissed off because one of Sean's friends convinced Daniel to help steal the dude's money to help them get to Puerto Lobos, which was where they were headed because their father was from there, so they could be free... Daniel got shot, his powers went off, and Sean was seriously injured...”

“If you keep making me say, Jesus, Y/N, I'm going to have to start going to church,” Klaus said as he leaned back on his hands.

Five just stared at you trying to figure out how you're still alive and how you even got wrapped up in that mess. He began to think you were crazy but he knew it was just because you had a huge heart. “What happened next?”

“I lost track of them... Daniel ran off somewhere and I couldn't find him. I thought Sean was dead but now I know he was just unconscious. Daniel's blast almost flattened the place when I found it. You see, I was asleep in the tent when this all went down. When I woke up I realized Sean and Daniel were gone. I went to look for them and found the Boss Shack all kinds of fucked. Daniel was nowhere to be seen and everyone that was inside was knocked out.”

“Why did you think Sean was dead?” Five asked.

“When I found him he had a huge shard of glass in his eye and I thought he wasn't breathing. I realized I couldn't stay or I would risk arrest because I knew it would look like I killed him and possibly kidnapped Daniel. So I ran...and went back home, thinking I'd never see them again.” You looked down at your hands and was silent for a moment. “Then after a long, while I get a phone call from some man and he tells me Sean's alive and well. He told me that I couldn't come to see him because Sean was under arrest, but he told me that Sean wanted him to contact me so that I knew he was okay. The guy wanted me to know that Sean was alive and safe. He also told me which hospital he was at because he knew I was probably going to want to know.”

“What did you do?” Five asked with a sympathetic look and gave your hands a loving squeeze.

“I took a bus immediately. Of course, they wouldn't let me in his room, but you know I fucking tried, which of course ending in me being questioned on how I know him. They quickly realized they had nothing on me and let me go. I just told them what I told you guys minus the part about Daniel having powers.” Your expression turned to frustration as you remembered that Flores bitch.

“This is wild... You have lived a fucking life, Y/N...” Klaus leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees as he crossed his legs.

Five just had an intense gaze as he eyed you thinking about what you must have gone through.

“Luckily his nurse was cool, he was the man that has called me on his personal phone, he was able to sneak me in one night. Sean looked so pitiful... He looked so skinny... His head was shaven and he had a huge bandage on his left eye because it had to be surgically removed because the shard of glass caused his eye too much damage. I had never hugged someone so tightly in all my life. We broke down right then and there. I had to bite down on the shoulder of his gown so I wouldn't sob out loud and wake up the guard. I crumpled to the floor in his arms... I was a fucking wreck...” Tears began to flow down your cheeks as you became overwhelmed reliving that night.

“That's it! I have to go to church now because...JESUS!!” Klaus threw up his arms as Five wrapped his arms around you and just held you. You were afraid if Five ever let go you would fall apart.

“We planned an escape because Sean was able to find out where Daniel was. A guy named Jacob wrote in Sean's journal leaving him a message about Daniel's whereabouts.”

“So where was Daniel, anyway?” Five asked as he took a drink of his now cold coffee and made a face.

“Jacob was a part of this group, I think and took him there. It was sort of like a religious gated community thing which later we quickly realized was a cult.”

“They almost always are...” Klaus shook his head.

“Well, we managed to escape, stole some medical supplies for Sean's wound, and got the Hell out of dodge. We were able to get a car because Sean learned how to hotwire a car from his dad.”

“Are you even real, Y/N? How did you keep this all a secret? This is a lot...” Five's eyes searched yours and his face showed nothing but love, sympathy, and admiration.

You let out a soft laugh as you wiped your face again. “I've carried this with me for a long time. I've kept it a secret from outsiders to protect Daniel, knowing I can't do anything to help Sean...” You sniffed and gulped your water. “The car ride there was fucking fun.” You set your glass down a little harder than you had meant to. “After we pulled over I helped Sean clean up and redress his wound so we could turn in and get some rest. Well, these assholes showed up and bang on Sean's window waking us up. Sean told me to stay down in case there was trouble so I covered up and hid myself. He told me that no matter what happened I was not to make a sound or to get out of the backseat...”

Both Klaus and Five were listening intensely as you continued.

“They forced him to get out of the car. They were mocking him, making all sorts of insensitive racist comments, and I heard them hit him. I was powerless once again... I couldn't stop it... All I could do was listen... At one point they wanted him to sing some song in Spanish...I think it was Twinkle Twinkle Little Star...? I couldn't take it anymore so I rolled my window down and Sean yelled at me to stay in the car. I told him to sing. I begged him to sing so they would stop beating him. I just wanted them to leave him alone... That was all I ever wanted...I told him to sing them their stupid ass song so we could go. I just wanted him to be safe... It's all I ever wanted... I couldn't listen to him being beaten anymore...” Your voice faltered and your lower lip quivered. “And so he did... I had never felt so much pain as I listened to him sing...” You were silent for a second and then sang a verse from the song that you remembered most. Tears flowed from your eyes once again.

_“Estrellita... ¿dónde estás?... Me pregunto...”_

Your voice broke up and your chest heaved with a sob as your heart broke. Seeing Sean like that in your mind all over again... Hearing his voice break up and quiver...It hurt...It hurt so fucking much.

_“Qué serás...”_

You couldn't hold it in anymore. You broke. You crumbled into a heap in Five's arms as you cried into his chest sobbing loudly. You clutched to the back of his nightshirt and just cried. Hard. Five stared up at the ceiling trying to blink away his tears because seeing you like this hurt him so much. It was like his heart was wanting to split in two. He was all twisted up inside with anger and sorrow. Once again, he was wishing to take your pain away. With all your smiles and jokes...He wondered how this was the same person in his arms from before.

Klaus wasn't as strong as Five and his tears just fell. Between hearing your story and his sadness reminding him of how he lost Dave... The tears just fell. “Oh, Y/N...”

“I made him do that! I just wanted them to stop hurting him!” You sobbed. "Its stuck with me making that choice... I just wanted them to stop hurting him...I think about it every day...Did I make the right choice...? Was this better than him taking a few more punches...? He was humiliated, Five...and broken...and I made him do it... I made him sing... It was me... I just wanted him to be safe...Not to break him..."

“I know, Y/N, I know...” Five held tightly to you and rocked you back and forth as Klaus rubbed your back. Five kissed the top of your head as he rocked with you.

“Why do fucked up things keep happening to my girl... First shitty exes, and now this? Son of a Bitch...” Klaus stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

Ben was sitting in the chair across from you wishing he could hug you and make you feel better, but Klaus was too overwhelmed to even think about manifesting him.

After a while, you had calmed down. The tears still flowed and your breath still caught in your chest but you weren't hysterical anymore.

“Are you ready to tell us more, Y/N...?” Five's voice was so gentle and soft as he hugged you tightly.

“Y-yeah...I can keep going..." You slowly sat up and tried to dry your eyes. "I never got the chance to apologize to him for that...for what I did...” You sniffed as you remembered his bruised up and tear-stained face. You also remembered his heart-shattering scream as he gripped the steering wheel in frustration... You felt like such a bastard for doing that to him. You also knew that Sean would have forgiven you if you had said something back then. Sean was kind like that... You missed him.

“I'm sure he understood. I would have done the same thing... Hell, I would have sung the damn song myself if I'd known it in Spanish. This poor fucking kid...” Klaus sat back down in his chair with swirling emotions.

“Well...” You continued as you sat back up and wiped your tears away for the millionth time. “We made it to that culty place and we were able to get to Daniel. I'll spare you the unnecessary details but basically, this lady ran this cult, wanted to adopt Daniel as her own, brainwashed him into thinking she was his only real family, made him think Sean was a criminal and had Sean beaten. Sean and Daniel's mother came to help us because Jacob had contacted her at some point. Once we were able to unbrainwash Daniel and get him out of there, we thought we were Scott free. We were one big happy fucked up family again and we stayed with his mom and her community out in the desert. It was like a beautiful long-ass camping trip. Where we were staying had such beautiful views. It was hot as fuck during the day though.” You tried to smile. "The views from the canyons were breathtaking."

“So what happened after you stayed with their mother?” Five asked hoping for a happy ending but he knew that wasn't gonna happen since he already knew Sean was in jail at the end.

“We all thought it would be safer for the boys to continue to Mexico. Once preparations were made and their mother helped get us a car we were on our way. Then we were finally inches from the border and I mean we were literally inches away from it... Right fucking there... Sean and Daniel were finally going to be free. Now I hadn't planned on going to Mexico with them and we had already said our goodbyes at the canyon, so I was just there to see them off... These assholes show up, they recognize Sean, Daniel gets shot becoming unconscious, and we're all arrested.”

Your hands balled into fists. “It doesn't stop there though... Daniel at some point wakes up and busts us out with his powers destroying the prison. We steal a car and we escape again. Once we get close to the border, _a second time_ , I got out and told Sean and Daniel goodbye and hoped they'd have a great life in Mexico... I told them that I would miss them so much and that I'd never ever forget them. The hugs just didn't last long enough...”

“It's getting closer to the end isn't it, Y/N...?” Klaus set his hand on yours and you nodded.

“The police show up which of course, makes sense, and we're surrounded. I'm of course not in any danger because again they didn't have anything on me. I didn't help him steal any cars, no one knew I helped him break out of the hospital, and I wasn't even actually under arrest. They just forced me to stay in the waiting room and just asked me a bunch of questions. As far as they knew, the only reason I was involved was that I met some cute boy at a motel, I had gone for a joy ride with him, wanting to help him and his little brother cross the border to get them home out of the goodness of my heart. I was no threat nor a fugitive. My record is squeaky clean. I mean look at me, I'm harmless.” You shrugged with a sad expression on your teary face.

“So I'm guessing this is when Sean gets arrested?” Five spoke as he got up to refill his mug with some actual hot fresh coffee.

“Y/N, are you a cat because it sounds like you have nine fucking lives...You are lucky as Hell.” Klaus just blinked at you.

“I told Sean to turn himself in...” You looked down at your hands and twiddled your fingers. “If he tried to speed off or try anything funny they were gonna open fire endangering both him and Daniel. I just wanted them to no longer be in any danger. So turning himself in seemed like the best course of action. If Sean turned himself in he would no longer be hunted down, beaten, or shot at... That was my line of thinking. And that was it...” You just stared at your hands. “They gave him fifteen years and I've been playing phone-tag with Agent Flores for months ever since his arrest, trying to get them to reduce his sentence because he fucking deserves better.” Your knees were bouncing with frustration as you messed with your nails.

“Oh fuck...” Klaus covered his mouth.

“So that's the story of the little boy I helped take care of, Five. You and Klaus are the only two new people that know the whole story.” You then remembered Ben would be in here with you as well because of Klaus. “Well, three new people. There's my sucky past for ya.” You tried to force a smile.

“So, do you keep in touch with either Sean or Daniel anymore?” Klaus asked.

“I get calls from both of them on occasion. The last I've heard was Daniel was doing great in school, making new friends, and recently got a new puppy. Sean says that the prison food sucks and that he misses my homemade pizza...” You went over and got into the drawer where Klaus kept one of his stashes pulling out a cig and a lighter. “And how much he misses me...” You lit up, inhaled the smoke deeply, and blew out a long stream of smoke.

Klaus and Five just blinked at and stared at you because you've never smoked around them before. Ever. They didn't even know you did. You only smoked around and with Klaus the one time.

“Don't panic. This is not a regular thing. It's just when I'm hyper stressed out...” You took another drag. “I'm not a smoker unless under certain pretenses and some social situations, so don't freak out on me.” You shrugged looking down.

“Pfft, after a story like that I'd want a drink,” Klaus said as he hopped off the table. “And I think I'll make myself one.”

“No, I'll make some. Lime Margaritas, love?” Five gave you a smug smile knowing a tasty margarita would cheer you up.

“Oh God, please, yes. After all that, I would kill for a decent Margarita right now.” You gave him a soft smile and blew and waved the smoke away from his face.

“Then I'll go make the pretty lady some Margaritas. I'll be right back, love.” Five pulled you in for a light kiss hoping that there was some way to stop The Handler. Five wanted your life to be pain and danger free at all costs. He would move Heaven, Hell, and even the Earth to make that happen. Even if it killed him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Klaus never got to eat his waffles... R.I.P.))
> 
> ((If you guys are still here with me Thank You so much for reading. I had been thinking for days whether I should Collide TUA with Life is Strange 2 and wondered if you guys would be okay with that. That game dug itself deep into my heart and I wanted to share that piece with Five through my story and with you guys, because The Reader technically doesn't have a past. I was in constant tears while writing and editing this chapter. If you got through this I am eternally grateful. The other purpose of this chapter is that I want to spring something on Five in a future chapter. Thank you so much for reading and taking this journey with me. ))


	29. Please Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five has a night terror so you try to console him and help him through it.

Five is standing outside his room and notices blue light dancing from underneath the door. He turns the doorknob then shields his eyes from the blinding light with his forearm. He sees that the source of light is a swirling vortex in the middle of his room. He sees Y/N just standing there looking deep into the portal looking sad. Y/N turns towards him holding out a hand. Five hesitantly takes her hand then looks into the portal along with her. To his astonishment Five then sees himself. He sees himself surrounded by rubble and destruction. He sees that the version of himself is dirty, his knees are all scraped up, his hair a mess, looking so scared and alone. Five quickly realizes that he's seeing himself from when he was a child. A child alone in the aftermath of an Apocalypse. Y/N stares deep into the vortal with a sad expression and he realizes she's holding a bag as she turns towards him.

“I can't change your past, but maybe...maybe I can make the experience better for you, Five. Seeing you like that breaks my heart... Don't follow me. Just stay here and wait for me to come back, okay?”

Y/N kisses his forehead and then steps through the portal. It doesn't close behind her. Five can see his girlfriend walking towards his younger self. He doesn't follow, he doesn't understand, but he stays in place. Just watching. Remembering how alone he felt...

Five can now see through the eyes of his younger self.

  
*******************************************************************************

You're searching through the rubble of an abandoned store trying desperately to find anything edible to add to your stash. Your friend Dolores was sitting in the wagon behind you watching blankly in silence. You can't remember the last time you had a warm home-cooked meal. You missed home so much. You missed your room, your bed, and your family. You wished you could go back. You wish you had listened to your father. But you didn't... Now you're all alone. Stuck in this world you can't return from. You can't remember the last time you were able to talk to another human being... But that's a lie. You do. The last person you ever spoke to was your father. You wished you hadn't been so defiant and just fucking listened for once... Because if you hadn't you'd be home in your bed after eating a warm meal made by Grace.Your mom... You felt tears streak down your nose and you wiped your face with your sleeve as you remembered your family. You sat down on some rubble in defeat just staring at nothing as you felt your stomach rumble. “I guess it's time for more canned beans...can't wait...”

You look in the direction that your shelter was in and then you saw it. A figure walking towards you. You thought it was just your mind playing tricks on you again. Since you had been alone for so long it wasn't too strange that your mind at some point began to create people and making you see things. You just chose to ignore them. You figured it was just another delusion... But then they said your name and knelt a few feet before you. It was a girl with kind sympathetic eyes holding a bag in her hand. Of course, this person would know your name, they were a figment of your imagination. You just ignored them and tried to blink them away. They didn't disappear. They remained exactly where they were.

“It's okay, Five...You don't have to be scared. God...seeing you like this breaks my heart...” Her voice was so kind, soft, and warm.

_She can't be real... That would be impossible... Everyone else is dead... It's just me... I'm all alone... She can't be real... This can't be real... I've lost my mind! I'm fucking losing it! Five, get a grip... You're all alone remember? You are the only person left alive. She isn't real. It's all in your head. Get a fucking grip before you lose it!_

She reaches a hand out to you and you watch her with wide eyes as you feel your heart beginning to thud in your chest rapidly. She goes to sweep your bangs from your face and you flinch away violently smacking her hand away. Wait...you felt that?...

_I TOUCHED HER?! DELUSIONS CAN'T TOUCH ME! SHE FUCKING TOUCHED ME! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!! YOU CAN'T TOUCH DELUSION AND ILLUSIONS!! I'VE GONE BATSHIT!!_

You scoot back rapidly trying to wrap your mind around how she was able to touch you. The only touch you ever felt was from Dolores when you'd fall asleep cuddling her but this was different. You blinked at her rapidly and felt frozen in place as your heart tried to beat out of your chest. She just looks at you with a warm expression not taking her eyes off you. Your eyes darted around as you took in her form.

“How in the fuck are you here... I thought I was the only one...” You sit up as panic began to take over. “Everyone around here is dead! How did you fucking touch me?!” You heard your own voice crack.

“Because I'm from twenty-nineteen, a version where The Apocalypse didn't happen... I completely understand why you'd be skeptical...” The girl began to open the bag taking out a bottle of water. “I technically shouldn't be here...but I just couldn't stop thinking about you...like...like this...” Her eyes become sad again as she gestured to your current state. “You must be hungry...” She holds out the bottle of water to you. You side-eye her because this can't be real...Can it? “Don't worry. It's not a trick. I'm here to help you. You can take it. Please...?” It was a tiny beg.

You skeptically snatch the bottle out of her hand and quickly take the lid off swallowing down huge gulps of water. You didn't even realize how thirsty you were until the bottle was empty. You tossed the bottle to the side like it had insulted you. “Who are you...?” You ask still not taking your eyes off her gasping for air. “How did The Apocalypse NOT happen where you're from...?” You felt your brows scrunch together.

“I...I met your brother Klaus and I became your wife. We fell in love...” She pulls out something wrapped in a cloth. It looked to be square-shaped.

“M-my wife?...” You felt your eyes narrow.

“You don't know it yet but...You actually make it back to twenty-nineteen a week before The Apocalypse happens. That's how we met.” She smiles at you as she takes more things out of the bag. She opens up the cloth and you see it's a couple of pieces of bread. She pulls out a jar of peanut butter and you felt your stomach rumble painfully.

“So I make it...I make back home...?” You take your eyes off her hands and felt your expression change to shock.

“Yes...but it's not for some time... How old are you currently?” She looks up at you as she spreads peanut butter onto a couple of slices of bread with a butter knife.

“F-fourteen...I'm fourteen...” You swear you could see her heart drop as her expression went from warm to sad again. “Why...? How old was I when I met...er meet...How old am I when you meet me?” You blinked a couple of times as you felt a sense of hope fill you.

Her shoulders droop a bit as she begins to put marshmallows on one of the slices of bread. “Fifty-eight...But something goes wrong so you come back looking like this.” She gestures to your current form again.

You felt your whole world crash around you. “Fifty-eight! I don't make it home again till I'm almost sixty?!” Your voice cracked again. You couldn't believe it... Fifty-eight...You'd be old and gray by the time you were able to get home. Your heart broke into a million pieces as the hope of returning home soon crashed apart.

“I wish I could change what happened to you...I really do... Here, you must be starving.” She forces a smile and hands you the completed snack she had made for you.

You take it from her with shaky hands and took a bite. It tasted like home... You felt the tears streak down your cheeks. “So...I make it home but I'll still look like a kid?” You tried to hold back your tears and keep the sobs from bubbling out of your throat that shook your chest. “You a... you a child...molester or some...thin'?” You say with your cheeks full of peanut butter, marshmallows, and white bread.

She lets out a short laugh. You sort of liked the sound... “I get that a lot when people see us out in public. We got arrested during a date and it sucked ass.” She pushes the bag towards you after putting the things she had set out away. “There's more food and water in the bag and it should last you a couple days, I'll come back and bring more often, but I can't stay with you. As much as I'd want to stay I have to get back to my time so things don't change too much... I wish I could take you with me...” She stands up patting dust and dirt from her pants.

“Wait...? You're leaving?” You felt panic start to bubble up in your chest. The thought of being alone again frightened you.

“I have to...” She sweeps your bangs from your eyes and thumbs your cheek lovingly. This time you don't flinch away. You'd forgotten just how much you missed human contact. You just stare up at her with frightened eyes. “Just remember that when you reach the Grassy Knoll that's when you'll know... Goodbye, Number Five...” She takes one last long look at you before turning to go through the portal and back to her time. You see yourself through the vortex and her version of Five looks just like you...

“W-WAIT!! What does that even mean?! W-what's your name?! Please don't leave just yet!” You stand up to reach out to her and she turns around with a sad warm smile on her face.

“It's Y/N...” You could see a deep sadness in her eyes even though she was smiling at you.

Fear and terror rushed to your heart as the panic of being alone all over again became too much. You throw down your sandwich and ran towards to portal trying to get to her. You ran as fast as your legs could take you reaching out to her. “WAIT!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! TAKE ME WITH YOU!! PLEASE!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN!! PLEASE!! DON'T GO!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!! PLEASE!!”

It's too late. The portal closes. Y/N's gone. You fall to your knees. You're alone all over again.  
  
*******************************************************************************

Five woke up in a cold sweat screaming sitting up arms outstretched as tears flowed down his cheeks. “NOOOOOOO!!”

You jolt awake at the sound of screaming and sit up to see that Five is hysterical and the source. You then realize he had awoken from another Apocalypse terror having a panic attack and hyperventilating. You react quickly by wrapping your arms around him and rock with him back and forth trying to console him. You rub his back stroking his hair as he sobs violently into your chest soaking your shirt with tears. “Shh, shh, Five...It's okay. It was just a nightmare. I'm here for you. I'm real. This is real. You aren't back there anymore. You're safe, Five. You're safe. You're here in my arms and you're safe. Shh...It's okay. Shhh...It's okay, Five, I'm here. I'm here, Five, I'm here. You aren't out in The Apocalypse anymore. You're home and you're with me. You're home, you're safe, we're in your bed, and you're here in my arms. It's okay...Shh...shh...it's okay, Five...I'm here.”

You had never seen Five so scared and vulnerable except when you were trying to help him overcome his insecurity over his body. This was much worse. It had been a long while since the last time he's had an attack like this.

After a long while, Five was able to form broken up words between his gasps. “I...I...I want Dolores...I want Dolores...please...” Five was shaking in your arms eyes wide with terror. "I want Dolores!" His voice cracked when he yelled.

“I'll have to let you go to go get her for you, are you okay with that, Five? It'll only be for a second... Can you handle that, Five? I won't let go till you're ready.” You felt him trembling in your arms and wished you could take his pain away as you pressed a loving kiss to his temple.

“Please...I just...I just need her...I just need her...I need her...please...” Five was staring at nothing frozen in place except for his trembling.

You slowly release him, quickly go to Dolores, remove her from her legs, and then quickly crawl back into bed with Five. Five immediately took Dolores from you and hugged her tightly to his chest like a kid with a teddy bear or a security blanket. You wrap his comforter around you both and just rocked with him trying to calm him and soothe him. He was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. You kissed the top of his head and temple once in a while as you held him tightly never letting go. After about an hour of him being like that he eventually falls back asleep in your arms with Dolores in his.


	30. Talk to me, Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see Five the next morning looking somber and broken.  
> You try to get him to talk about what happened last night.  
> The exact moment you fell for Five has come to light.

You woke up with your neck feeling a bit sore from sleeping sitting up against the headboard. Last night had been a bit rough. As you sat up rubbing your neck your eyes shot open as you realized Five wasn't in your arms anymore. Your eyes darted around his room until your eyes landed on him across the room. Five was looking in the mirror beginning to tie his tie. “Five...?” Your voice was soft almost a whisper. “You okay...?”

Five just sort side-eyes you quickly and then goes back to adjusting his tie in the mirror. The aura around him and his expression somber. “Sleep well...?”

“I think so...” You leaned your head side to side to stretch your sore neck muscles. “W-what about you...? Do you want to talk about it...?” Five just stares at his reflection and your heart feels heavy. “Was it bad...?”

He just stares into his own eyes and sighs. “It was.” He turns his head towards you but his eyes stay lowered as he puts his hands in his pockets.

“I know you're all about being the tough guy...but...c'mere.” You patted the space between your legs where he had slept. His gaze looked to you and then back down. “I want you to be vulnerable with me, even if it's only for today.”

Five just kind of stood in place not moving. His brows had scrunched and you could see pain and sadness in his eyes. Five was unsure how he was supposed to be feeling or what he should do and he was a bit scared to ever let himself be that vulnerable.

“Please...? If anything you can pretend to be a kid, sort of speak, if only for a moment so you can talk to me, Five...Please?” Seeing him like this broke your heart as you relived last night in your mind holding him as he trembled in your arms. He could see the begging in your big sad eyes as you looked at him. He almost hated it because he never once in his life allowed anyone to ever pity him, but Five could also see the love in your eyes as well. Your eyes always gave you away by showing just how you really felt inside. “Please...”

Five just watched you with sad weary eyes. If he would say out loud what he was feeling he'd say he was scared and didn't really know what to do. The thought of actually allowing himself to be vulnerable scared him and he didn't really know how to open up about things he was feeling. As he looked at you, you could see there was a sad wanting in his eyes and you could see that his jaw was trembling a bit. “Five...?” Your voice was quiet as you were afraid if you said more he'd break apart.

He took in a deep shaky breath before he spoke. “I...I don't know...I don't know how to do this...So like...can you help me...? Can you help me with this...?” His sad blue eyes reminded you of a wounded puppy.

“I can try... You just have to let me in, Five.” You held out your arms for him and he hesitantly walked towards you and sat on the bed with you. You scoot closer to sit behind him wrapping your arms around his waist and you just rest your cheek against his back. “Just tell me what's on your mind, Five. I don't care about what...just...talk...”

Five was silent for a moment not really sure what he should say as he folded his hands. Sure he had the body of a teenager but he was still a man... Men don't talk about their feelings...right? He felt that the position he was in was very unfamiliar and very strange. “You want me to talk, huh...? I don't even know where to begin.” He scrunched his brows as he looked towards the floor.

“Then we can start with something simple... Maybe you can talk about the dream you last night?” You nuzzled his back and then rests your chin on his shoulder.

Five rubbed his hands together and took in a deep breath through his nose. “I dreamt that I was back there... That I was back out in The Apocalypse. You came back to the past...to me as a child. You had brought me food and water so that I wouldn't starve... Wanting to show me kindness, because in the future you had fallen in love with me...” He set a hand on yours giving it a light squeeze. “You looked sad seeing me all dirty, scared, and lonely... You said it broke your heart...”

“I can imagine...just trying to picture you trying to find food and being out there all alone for so long...It kills me sometimes...” You gave him a light squeeze.

“Yeah... You um...made me my favorite snack and...” His breath caught. “And I remember thinking it tasted like home... Then you said you couldn't stay but that you'd always come back and you swept my hair out of my face like you always do... and then you stepped through some portal and then I was all...” You felt him shake as his breath hitched. “I was all alone all over again...”

“Oh, Five...” You felt your heart just sink and shatter as you held him. You could tell he was fighting to keep his cold exterior.

“I remember begging you to come back and to not leave me...The mere thought of being all alone again terrified me...” Five turned just a bit so he could see your face and reached to cup your cheek. “And sometimes it still does...”

  
You gazed into his piercing colored eyes and saw such a deep sadness there even though his expression was firm. “The thought of ever losing you plagues me daily...”

“I could say the same...” You felt your own eyes reflect your emotions. “There was even a time I feared I'd lose you too...”

Five blinked taken aback a bit. “W-what do you mean? When?”

“Do you remember when you came back home by crashing on the bar with a briefcase?... When you kept that horrible wound in your stomach a secret from us?...” Your gaze drifted to the floor over his shoulder.

“From the explosion...” It clicked in his brain as he remembered himself throwing grenades.

“When Diego and Allison brought you home...and they laid you on the couch...and I saw all that blood...” You swallowed as you relived that sight of him unconscious on the couch covered in his own blood. “I was terrified... You wouldn't have known because you weren't awake...”

Five moved to sit directly next to you so he could see you properly and see your face.

“After they had Grace take care of you I snuck into your room to check on you... You were passed out... You didn't even stir when I sat next to you. I just watched you as you slept thinking about how easily I could have lost you... That was the very first night I swept your bangs from your eyes for the first time... You never would have known...” Your voice was quiet as you fiddled with your fingers.

You sort of looked down at your hands and twiddled your thumbs like you do when you're nervous. “I remember just looking at you...seeing you like that...I just knew...that was the moment I realized I was in love with you...” You looked up at him with teary eyes. “Sometimes when I see you changing and I see the scar on your stomach... It takes me back to that night...”

“Y/N...I...I don't know what to...I don't know what to say....” Five felt his heart sink to his stomach.

“I was thinking about telling you when you had woken up but you were already gone and when I heard your voice downstairs and I came to see if you were okay---” You were cut off.

“I fucking yelled at you...” Five's shoulders sunk as he looked away from you and closed his eyes irritated with himself. “Oh my God...I am so sorry... I had meant to apologize to you for that later, but I figured you wouldn't want to speak to me after that....”

“You seemed pretty pissed off about something, so I didn't take it too personally. I knew I couldn't have been the actual source of your anger because it wouldn't have made much sense. So I wasn't too broken up about it, but I was a little irritated if you couldn't tell.” You sort of smugly smiled as you remember assaulting him with the world's deepest kiss known to mankind.

“Oh, yeah... I could tell... You nicked my lip a little bit. I can't say I didn't like it when you kissed me though...I just...was not at all prepared for it.” He sort of smiled.

“To be honest, I wasn't either. I did not plan that at all. Pfft! I made you lift your foot like a Disney Princess.” You started to laugh which was sort of music to his ears. “Hehe, Remember that time I dipped your ass in the library?” You were in tears now as you remembered the surprised yell that left him after you forcefully grabbed his ass.

“Hey! Shut it!” Five became flustered even though he was laughing a bit too. “I may be small but I'm still a man here.” You snorted. “But really though... I meant to apologize... You didn't deserve that. I was just so angry about so many things at once... People constantly trying to kill me and my family, my main focus was trying to stop The Apocalypse, I was angry that my family couldn't keep their shit together, I was busy hating my body in secret, I hated that the probability of you rejecting me because of my body was high, I hated that if we were to get together people would treat you differently, I hated that because my life was so dangerous at the time you were always at risk, and on top of all that... I was in extreme blinding amounts of pain from the shrapnel wound I had recently gotten at the time. It wasn't about you at all...and I'm sorry...” Five took your hands in his and thumbs your knuckles tenderly. He always loved doing that, and it showed you how gentle he could really be.

“Like I said, Five...” You cupped his cheek in your hand. “I wasn't too broken up about it.” You gave him warm smile. “I know you still aren't over what happened to you but I never want you to worry about me ever leaving you. I am just so damn deeply in love with you, Five. You're just going to have to be stuck with me.” You gave him the most loving smile. “I mean it, Five, I really fucking love you. I'm am absolutely crazy about you. Being with you has made me the happiest I have ever been. I'm not going anywhere, Five. You are stuck with my ass.” You flashed him a grin.

Five felt his heart fill with warmth and a smile crossed his lips as a thought flitted across his mind.

_I'm going to marry this girl. I'm going to make her my wife._


	31. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a super chapter but more a conversation Five hears you having on the phone.  
> He sees that you are visibly upset and wishes he could cheer you up.  
> He secretly plans a surprise for you.  
> Wonder what it is...

Five was on his way to get a snack from the kitchen when he hears Y/N sounding very clearly upset. Five stops for a moment putting his hands in his pockets as he leans against the doorway to watch her. He began to listen and wonder what was going on that had upset her. Y/N didn't even notice Five because her back was turned to him.

“Yes. I know that but--... I can't tell you what caused the explosions. Because I don't know what caused them. Look I know for a fact that he didn't cause them.”

There was a pause.

“Because he isn't that kind of guy and you should know that because you've met him. I get why you'd think that but he didn't do-- I can't explain how they happened because I myself don't know. I wasn't there for that--... I have done nothing BUT cooperate with you. I've come clean about everything.” 

Y/N rolled her eyes.

“Has my story changed at all since you've talked to me? No, I didn't think so. The only thing he's done wrong was hijack a couple of cars and break out of the hospital. Yes, he worked alone. I don't know who helped him escape from the hospital. Yes, I'm serious. Well, of course, I was there at some point, you questioned me yourself, remember? I was there because someone let me know he was alive.”

Y/N's voice was now coated with irritation.

“Oh, Jesus Christ... I would have run too. Why would I have stayed and talked to the police when I had just watched them kill my father? I would have done exactly what he did if I were in his situation myself. He was a kid and he was fucking scared--”

Y/N sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Look... Every time you call me, it's going to be the same...”

There was a long pause before Y/N's voice was laced with irritation again.

“I have been nothing BUT honest with--... HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE IN JAIL FOR THAT--!!” Y/N yelled into the phone. “Well, at least you were able to clear him of the murder charges, because Sean did not kill that cop, and he sure as Hell didn't kill his own father. Were his prints on the gun? Yeah, I didn't fucking think so. All Sean told me was that there was some type of blast that tore up the street and threw everyone back. He doesn't know what happened either.”

Another pause.

“I was at the border with them because he had contacted me after he left the hospital and I was still in town. Yes, I know I lied about that part before...Look I was scared for him. He was just a kid Agent Flores, and I had Daniel to think about too... Yes, I know...” Her voice started to sound sad as she calmed down a bit. “Then what can I do? Yes, I am sure that is everything. “

She sighed angrily before bitching into the phone again.

“Yes, I know what the shop owner said in his report, but did he tell you that he was a racist and that instead of just calling the cops he kidnapped Sean, tied him to a pipe in his office, and then beat the living shit out of him? Yeah, I didn't fucking think so. I'm sure he just conventionally left that part out to save his sorry white ass.”

There was another paused and it seemed Y/N was asked another question. At this point, Five figured out Y/N was being questioned all over again about Sean's case. To get this call and relive through it again just after she unloaded on Klaus and himself...Damn... Five worried her wounds would never heal.

“Sean paid for their things and then sat with me outside. That's how I met him and Daniel in the first place. Yes, the guy comes over to our table claims Sean stole their food and tries to grab Daniel. Sean pushed the guy back and the guy hits him. I didn't do anything because I didn't know what to do and because I can't fight... He didn't catch Daniel because Sean told him to run. I stayed behind to go search for Daniel because he was just a kid out in the woods and it was almost dark. We got Sean out by slipping something sharp through a grate in the room he was locked in so he was able to get to the keys and escape. Yes. Then we found some nice man that Sean had met before me and he gave us a ride to a motel after we told him what happened.”

Y/N was quiet as it seemed she was being asked more questions.

“The room was trashed because kids will be kids, ya know?... No, I haven't seen Daniel since Sean's arrest. I want to but he lives too far away... Because after almost two years of traveling with them I became attached to those kids, ma'am. Yes...I swear that's everything... Can I please just speak to him now...? I don't give a shit that the call will be monitored, I have nothing to hide, just give him the fucking phone, Agent Flores... Please...I'm begging you...” Y/N's voice went from anger to pleading as it sounded like she was about to cry. There was a long moment of silence before she perked up again.

“Oh, Sean...It's so good to hear your voice...” Her voice broke up as she tried to hold back tears but the smile on her face was everything. 

“Yes, I've been doing okay...I miss you and Daniel so much... I feel so terrible I got you thrown in there... I know... I know you forgive me but...It's just not fair... Oh, you did?... I meant to tell you... I just didn't when the right time would be... It happened so fast... Yes...He treats me very well, I'm really happy. I wish you could meet him... Um...” You see Five and notice he's been watching you and you just smile. “Yes, his actual birth and legal name is, Five.” You just sort of laugh. “Mhm, Claire told me that they were doing really well a bit ago and Daniel calls me every once in a great while. He's very happy to be able to be friends with Chris again. Yeah, he recently got a puppy and I'm sure you can guess what he named him. Yeah, your brother is a dork like that it's not a mystery.” You chuckled and sniffed. “I wish I could come to see you...but I know Agent Flores will not let me anywhere near you... Yeah, Five knows everything too...it sort of came up after the interview when I briefly talked about Daniel. Would you like to speak with him? I don't think he'll mind...” You look towards Five who steps forward with a warm smile on his lips as he holds his hand out for your phone.

Five placed your phone against his ear. “Hello, Sean, this is Five Hargreeves.” You snickered because he sounded so formal. “Yes, the one and only. I'm treating her very well and she has said great things about you. I am sincerely sorry for what happened to you and your brother... I wish I could help. She says she misses you and Daniel every day, that you were like family to her. Yes, it's true I have powers. My whole family does. It's not really a secret. I suppose I could set that up, I don't see a problem with it. Just give me a moment to write that down...” Five walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pen and the sticky note pad. “Can you repeat that for me? Yes, I got it.” Five stuck the note in his breast pocket and then put the pen and paper away. “It's really no problem. I think it's a nice idea.” Fives demeanor changed from nice to annoyed real fast. “Yes, I am fifty-eight...and I look like a teenager... Maybe we'll send you a photo of us. I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it.” There was a long pause Five sighs in defeat as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Five foot...three inches...”

You could hear Sean's laughter from where you were and then tried not to laugh yourself.

“I'd say I'm still growing but I'm not...” Five rolls his eyes at you.

You let out a laugh and then mouth the words I'm sorry to him and once again traced a heart in the air with your fingers.

“Yes, it was nice talking to you too, Sean. Here's Y/N, back.” Five hands you your phone and mouths the words I hate you and you just blow him a kiss.

“Hi, Sean. Mhm, he's very sweet to me. PFFT! Yes, the sex is fine, Sean, and he can reach all the things.” You snorted. “Sean, you're so fucking mean.” You chuckle but then become sort of down as your shoulders droop. “Oh...Do you have to go?... Call me back soon okay? I miss you...So fucking much...Sean...” You're almost in tears as you looked towards your boyfriend. “Bye, Sean...” Tears flow down your cheeks as the call ends and Five just wraps his arms around you. “This sucks and hurts so fucking much, Five...” You sniff and try to blink away fresh tears as you hold onto him.

Five placed kisses to your cheeks and jaw as he rubs your back. “I know, Y/N, I know...”


	32. Is this strange...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five comes to you about something that's been bothering him for the very first time.  
> You then try to help him through it and show him nothing but love and support, sharing with him that both of you are sort of similar.

You were lying on Five's bed relaxing with your favorite book just enjoying some quiet time. As you turned the page, going to sip on your cup of coffee, you heard the door slowly creak open. You saw that it was your boyfriend lingering in the doorway with his hands in his pockets having sullen look about him. “Five...? Is something wrong?” You set your cup down and closed your book as you sat up. Five just softly shrugs. “Is something on your mind? You know you can talk to me about anything."

Five's gaze drifted to you and then to the floor as he sighed. Suddenly he was sitting next to you which caused you to jump only slightly. “You're right. Something has been on my mind.” He looked up to Dolores for a moment before gazing out of his window with his brows scrunched. “This is never going to be easy for me, to just open up about things...”

“I'm aware. It's why I never pressure you into talking to me about things. I have already made peace with waiting for you to come to me, yourself.” You situated yourself so you were sitting cross-legged and facing him. “But, you are sort of... You seem like something's going on in there.” You poked a finger lightly to his forehead which made him smile but only a tiny bit.

“You could say that... I've been doing some thinking.” He took in a deep breath and then let it out as you waited for him to finish his thought. “Do you...find it strange that I ...how I'm...” Five seemed like he was struggling to get it out and fiddled with his hands. “It is weird how I talk to Dolores like she's a real person?” He suddenly blurted out as he looked towards you with a seriousness about him.

You just look at him and blink a few times as you processed what he had just said.

“I've been thinking lately, that it's sort of... strange...sometimes.” Five turned his face from you his knee bouncing, eyes seemed to be searching as he struggled with some inner turmoil, as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I want to know your thoughts. If I may.” His head twitched to the side once.

You just watched him for a moment taking in his mannerisms. You hadn't been with him long but you could tell from how he was acting that he was clearly uncomfortable, nervous, and maybe even on edge. You set a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. “Five...”

“I'll never be good at just talking about this kind of stuff with anyone so... Just tell me what you think.”

“Well, I myself, do not think it's weird at all. I mean, when you were out in The Apocalypse, you had clung to her because you were lonely and wanted someone or something to connect with. So... I'm going to build a theory, so tell me if I'm wrong?”

“Okay...” His gaze fell on you and then to the floor. “Go on.”

“I believe that as a child, you eventually became very lonely, and the silence at some point had become maddening. Being the only person alive, you had no one to talk to or to connect with... You had no one to speak to, to connect with, to ask advice from, nor to speak of your feelings.” You looked away from him as you remembered some of your own childhood. “You were lonely, and you were isolated...” You saw him shudder at the word isolated. “You weren't exactly cut off... But the world had been cut off from you. So I'm thinking that eventually when you had come across Dolores, she was probably just a mannequin, but only at first. She was something and someone with a face, so that made it easier for you to talk to her. For a while, she didn't talk back, but you could speak to and at her, allowing you to process your thoughts and feelings. Even though she couldn't give feedback on things, you felt better to be able to let things out. Am I sort of close...?”

Five just nodded softly and you saw the tip of his nose had turned a bit red. “Yeah...”

“I figured as much...” You scooted closer to him so your side was flush against his and you took one of his hands. “And then one day... She talked back to you. You had put so much of your feelings into her that it suddenly caused her to become real. So now you weren't hauling around a mannequin anymore, you were hauling around a friend.” You smiled softly and laid your head upon his shoulder giving his hand a squeeze. “And I'm sure you were very happy when that happened. Dolores could talk back to you, so now you could finally have full-blown conversations with someone. As time went on... She became much more to you. Now I'm not trying to call you out with this...but you were a young boy who was going through puberty all alone out in an Apocalyptic wasteland. Then you were eventually a young man, who was all alone, eventually wanting to seek companionship, right? Now I'm going to take an educated guess here, and say that when you were young and home, you had already sort of figured out that you liked girls? Or at least curious about them?”

“Yeah...” Five squeezed your hand back tightly feeling his cheeks flush a bit. "You could say that..."

“And Dolores is clearly visibly female." You added as you looked up at her. "So... If you do the math right...It's the perfect recipe of how the romance between you and Dolores came to be.” You released his hand for only a moment so you could wrap your arms around his and then took his hand again. “The voice in your head became your lover. The voice in your head didn't belong to you anymore, it now belonged to Dolores.” You nuzzled into his shoulder. “You and I are the same... Except, I didn't have a mannequin. I had someone made of pixels.”

Five's face turned to look down at you, his eyes were sad, but you could see the questions there. He didn't have to ask them.

“I don't talk about it much because a lot of people don't understand." You shrugged. "I have a voice in my head that I am always having conversations with. We talk to each other, we tell jokes to one another, sometimes I ask them for advice. I've never really thought much about it until after I had met you. Before, I thought I really was just talking to myself, but as time went on I began to feel like I always had someone with me. I don't have something physical that I can see or touch, but they are real to me. They are sort of like a ghost but not. They have no face and no name, sometimes I feel they switch between male and female, but other than that, they are completely invisible. So if you ever hear me talking and you know I'm alone... It's them.” You look up at him with curious eyes.

Five's brows sort of went up as he listened though he didn't speak.

“I believe at some point, when I was very young, the loneliness got to me, and so my brain created a friend for me. Most likely because the silence was...horrible. I never really had friends growing up...I was always alone. In the back of the classroom with my nose in a book...That sort of never changed until I met your family, so now I actually feel like I'm a part of something.” You placed a kiss to his shoulder and then rest your head back against him. “It was nowhere near the severity of yours, but I have a deep grasp and understanding of isolation and being alone. So to that effect... You and me, we're the same. Or at least quite similar. I talk to that voice about you all the time, actually.” You close your eyes as your lips form a soft smile.

“They helped me realize that I had fallen in love with you and gave me the courage to talk to you. So no, I do not see you talking to Dolores as strange.” You look up at him and gaze into his crystal eyes. You swear you could just drown in them sometimes. “I have also recently realized that I never had an imaginary friend of my own nor did I have a favorite stuffed animal to talk through. It was always just me, myself, and I. I mostly imagined that the characters from movies, TV shows, video games, and books were my friends and family. The voice, I think, didn't show up until I was about your age when you had run away from home. To be frank here, I also never um...er...touched myself until I was about that age as well.” You looked back up at him with a sort of smile. "So you and Dolores make a lot of sense to me."

Five felt his face flush and turned his face away from you, suddenly clearing his throat. “T..thanks for...um...sharing that with me. I sort of feel more normal about it now.”

“Good.” You kissed his cheek. “Because of you, I don't see her as just a mannequin either. She's someone that's important to you and that's all that matters. It's why I wanted to bring her back to you since I felt that you still needed her. She's a huge part of who you are, Five, so that makes her real to me as well. The only difference is that I can't hear her. Same as you can't hear my disembodied gender-swapping voice that resides in my head.” You made a face as you scrunched your eyebrows. “ Actually...Now that I think about it...I think they're gay...”

Five let out a soft laugh. "What?"

“No, wait, I think I'm serious... Like the more, I think about it... I think that they like men... Even though this voice has been in my head for years, I honestly have no idea who they are or anything about them.” You just stare blankly at the ceiling and blinked. “I am so confused... Like if I see an attractive guy the voice is like, “Ooh~”, but if I see an attractive girl the voice is like, “Pretty, but no thanks.”, I am so lost... Because I myself think that way too, but that is like an entirely different conversation. Honestly, being with you has caused me to like make so many self-discoveries. No joke.” You blinked again.

“Heh, oh, really?” This time Five actually smiled. “How so?”

“Well...” You laid back on his bed and folded your hands across your stomach. “I have realized that almost every single man I have ever been attracted to basically has your personality, usually has dark hair, a broad nose, and a stern-ish set of eyebrows... In both reality and fiction. A lot of them even brood like you and refuse to ask for help at first...” You heard him let out a short laugh. “You remember the checklist of things I like about you?”

“Yeah?” Five sort of made a face somewhere between confused and flattered.

“Exactly.” Your face just looked strained like you were trying to figure out the answers to the universe.

“You are so weird...” He just shook his head and wiped his eyes on his sleeve to get rid of the tears that never had a chance to fall.

“And like you aren't? Dude, you're the one who fell in love with a mannequin.” You raised your brows with a smirk. “How dare you call me weird, sir.”

“I think I actually may feel a bit better. Thanks, Y/N.” Five's expression turned soft as he looked down so he could see your face.

“It's what I'm here for, Five, it's what I'm here for. Well, that, and I love you I guess.” You chuckled.

Five just rolled his eyes with a smile wondering where in the Hell you had even come from. He couldn't have felt happier that your lives had crossed paths. “You know. remind me to actually thank Klaus, later. Will ya?”

“Hmm, for what?” You blinked.

“If it wasn't for him, I don't think I would have ever been able to find nor meet someone that loves me so unconditionally without reserve as you do.” He said after he kissed your forehead.

You warmly smiled up at him. “Sometimes, Five, I feel the exact same way.”


	33. Let me get this off my chest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted to talk to Five about something that had been bothering you for a while.  
> You just want to spoil your man...

You take a deep breath as you stared at the closed door to Five's room. You knew he was in there just minding his own business but you had to do this before you fucking exploded later. You sighed as you clutched to the bag in your hand trying to find the strength. You had no idea how this was going to go as you and Five have never really had your first fight. You and Five had been dating for a few months now and everything so far seemed to be perfect between you. Sure there were some bumps along the road but it never caused a rift between you and Five, sometimes they made the bond between you stronger. There were times you felt that things with you and Five seemed too perfect because there are days you just can't seem to wrap your head around why he chose you too.

You know you fell for him very hard and very fast but you wouldn't change a thing. To be honest, you had never loved anyone as much as you have loved Five. Who would have thought that the perfect man for you was a fifty-eight-year-old man trapped in his teenage body because time travel is a bitch and a half? Who would have fuckin' thought it? Five meant the entire fucking world to you and you're thankful for every day that he has stayed with you. You feel you'll never fully understand why he loves you too because you will always feel that Five Fucking Hargreeves is way out of your fucking league.

You took in a deep breath and let it all out. It was time. Even though his room was basically yours as well, you knocked, to alert him of your presence.

“Hello?” You heard his voice from behind the door causing your heart to jump.

“Uh, Five, I have something to talk to you about. It's sort of import-” You stopped yourself as you heard him blink to the door. He then opened it looking up at you with a confused expression. You were taken aback by him being fully dressed but without his blazer. You blinked a few times unable to rip your eyes from his bare arms which you had never seen before till now. "Uh, hi... Five...” You inwardly laughed, because every time you say Hi, Five. it made you think of _High-Five_ It was an everyday thing at this point.

“Now tell me why is it that you are knocking?" Five arched a brow up at you as your eyes darted to his extended forearm as he leaned against the door frame. "You know you are the only one here who can just come into my room, whenever.” Five shook his head before walking back to his new desk and taking a seat. “So, what is it? What did you want to talk to me about?” He picked up his coffee cup before taking a sip with a curious expression.

You shook your head to regain focus as you followed him into his room. “You and I have been together for a hot minute, correct?”

“Yes?” He arched a brow again.

“And you know that I am ridiculously irrevocably in love with you, yes?” You opened your eyes then your gaze drifted towards him.

“Obviously. Is there a point to this, Y/N?” Five's gaze was locked onto you over the lip of his coffee. “Is something wrong?”

“Ok, so... I'm not mad, but I want to talk to you about something before it gets to the point that I _get_ mad. I want to sort of get something off my chest so that I am not frustrated about it later because I don't want to lash out at you. So, I've come here before you to let it all out before it becomes a problem. The biggest thing that I adore between us is the insurmountable love, trust, and honestly. So...” You inhaled deeply through your nose and then let it out before continuing. “I'm just going to need you to sit there and listen to what it is I have to say. I am probably going to get irritated as I speak but we'll just have to deal with it. Like I said, the point of this is so that I don't let fucking lose later.”

Five blinked a few times at you before he set his cup down trying to figure out what was going on with you. “Alright then... Proceed, I guess?”

You were silent for a moment as you tried to process your thoughts carefully before you spoke. “Okay... To put it simply...” Your eyes closed and your brows furrowed in the same fashion as Five's normally done when he's irritated or confused. “I am going to need you to just allow me to fucking take care of you.” You opened your eyes and Five suddenly felt like he was staring into a mirror. He went to speak but you cut him off. “You remember that time when you came back to us, slamming down on the bar with a briefcase, scaring the shit out of everyone? Remember how you were basically mortally injured and told no one? Remember how you had apparently passed out from the pain and blood loss somewhere and Diego and Allison carried you inside? Oh, wait...” You let out a sharp laugh. “You wouldn't have known because you were passed out from the pain and the blood loss, so you wouldn't remember that. See, I was sitting on the couch that night when they brought you home. I hear voices, I go to investigate... and can you tell me what I fucking see Five?”

You cut him off again. “I saw you basically lifeless and bleeding in your brother's and sister's arms... I have never felt so scared about losing someone in my entire fucking life. I didn't even really fucking know you yet...” You sharply looked away from him as your jaw clenched.

Five's expression softened as he began to realize where this was going. This wasn't the first time you had brought up the wound he had had in his stomach. It had almost killed him... “Y/N...I...”

“That cannot fucking happen again." You snapped. "You hear me? Before we were even together I wanted nothing more than to rush to you and help you... Seeing you limp around like that killed me. I knew you were in pain, you were just being silent about it. I also knew that you wouldn't allow me to because you were a man on a mission, and I was a stranger. That, and you're too proud to allow yourself to show weakness. I fucking hated it and I still do. I am a caregiver, Five... It's what I do. I help those close to me even if I don't know them. You can ask Klaus all about that. There isn't a day that I haven't wished I had just forced you to stay still and let me check you because you were hobbling around like someone with a broken hip.”

Five's eyes drifted to the floor. There never really was a moment he didn't regret worrying you. Every time your eyes fell to the scar in his gut it made his heart sink. That scar was a constant reminder.

You walked over to him and braced your hands on his desk suddenly which caused his eyes to widen as he looked up at you. “Now that we're together... Shit like that cannot happen again, Five. So, if you are ever hurting... Whether it is physically, emotionally, or mentally, I need you to come to me and let me take care of you. Let me be your caregiver. I can't just stand there and watch my partner fall apart anymore. It's purely aggravating. When you're with me, pride be damned, Five.” You looked directly into his eyes as your expression softened and you let out a soft breath then closed your eyes. “I love you...so much, Five...”

Five's eye searched around his desk for nothing as an inner turmoil started to resurface. He wasn't used to this at all. Someone caring for him so deeply that they'd bitch at him...? It was a bit overwhelming. For so long he was used to doing things alone and always taking care of himself. Now he felt a sort of selfishness wave over him he didn't have before this moment. Five looked back up to your face and saw the desperation in your eyes... You really did love him.

“For things to work between us as they have, I need you to be more open with me about things... No matter what, I am not going anywhere, and I mean it when I say I am never going to leave you. I want you to know that. I'll wait as long as you'll need me to, but I need to know that someday you'll allow yourself to lean on me... I'm your partner, so please, let me care for you.” Your tone had now switched to gentle as you tried to search his face for answers.

“O-okay...” Five's voice was quiet, almost a whisper, after a long moment of silence.

“W-what?” You blinked at him sort of dumbfounded.

“I said...okay... You're right... I need to do better. Not just for myself but for you as well... I'm sorry I've made you worry so much. I've been foolish. I'll try to be better... For your sake. I need to be better at not keeping everything on lockdown, anyway.” Five picked up his mug again and took a swig. “Out of respect for my partner, I'll try to be more open about things. I need to remember I'm not alone anymore... That, and I don't have to deal with everything by myself. I'll try to not be such a bastard. That work for you?” The corners of his mouth turned up as he softly smiled up at you and raised his mug in a cheers fashion.

You returned his smile and nodded. “I think I can fit that into my schedule. Thank you, though, for listening.”

“Anytime. Also, what's in the bag?” His brow arched as he eyed the bag you had set on his desk a bit ago.

“Well, that's another thing that I was going to bring to your attention. I realized that I have been sort of a dumb ass...” You sucked your lips in averting your gaze from him. “Something occurred to me that I have never seen you eat, like at all, since our date at the diner.”

Five almost spit out his coffee as if he'd been caught. There were times he had forgotten to eat for hours or days at a time... Even he noticed it was sort of a nasty habit. His body and mind were so used to constantly being in survival mode that habit just never left.

“So... I'm sort of going to try to take it upon myself to get you back into the habit of actually eating meals.” You started to untie the loops of the plastic bag.

“Y/N, you don't have to, I swear I'm alright. You don't have to worry about me so--”

You pressed a finger to his lips. “What did I just talk about earlier?”

Five's shoulders drooped as he rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Fine. What'd you bring me?”

“I figured it'd be better to start small. I've been thinking about getting these for you for a while now, but I wasn't one-hundred percent sure you'd like them.” You dug into the bag and Five heard the sound of a package being ripped open. His brows scrunched with confusion at first but when he was suddenly hit with the smell of something sweet...with a hint of peanut butter... His stomach suddenly gurgled. “Heh, I knew I made a good choice. I brought you a snack. I tried to find you some Fudge Nutter's since I heard they were a favorite of yours, but...I couldn't find any anywhere, so I got you these.” You grinned as you pulled out a cookie-sized Nutter Butter. “Wanna try one?” You waved it before his nose as you smiled at him. “I don't know if you've ever had these before but I figured I'd try because I know you like peanut butter."

He just blinked at the cookie in your hand unsure of what to do. One one hand suddenly his stomach rumbled and his mouth had started to water, but on the other, he wasn't used to receiving handouts. The inner turmoil was real. You got tired of waiting and just popped the cookie into his mouth causing his eyes to go wide and his brows to scrunch, but once that sweet sweet taste hit his taste buds, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. “Ho-ee... Kwap...” Five seemed like he had melted as he began to chew on the small snack you had given him like he was savoring it.

You chuckled softly. “Did I make a good choice?” You tilted your head as he didn't answer you. He actually had a smile on his face. “Are you even on this planet anymore, Five? Hello? Fiiiive~? You still with us?” You snapped your fingers a couple of times.

Finally, he swallowed, looked at you with lidded eyes, and slowly he licked his lips. “I think this is the part where I ask you to give me another one...” His eyes got wide as he realized the words that had come out of his mouth sounded sort of perverted and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um... Is there more?...” His voice sounded so soft and shy.

“Five, you can have the whole freaking package.” A big grin spread across your face. You took the entire package of Nutter Butter's out of the bag and set it before him. “I got the extra fluffy kind, just for you.” You pushed it towards him. “Every single one is just for you. I've been wanting to just spoil the crap out of you, so hopefully, you'll let me.” Your smile quickly faded as you watched his expression suddenly turned sad. You watched his eyes get watery and the tip of his nose turn red in real-time. “F...Five? Is something wrong? Did I do something bad...?” You walked around to him and sat on his desk at his side. “Five...?”

He looked up at you with teary eyes. “Why are you so nice to me...? Why do you care about me so much...? I don't get it sometimes... I'm not used to this kind of thing without someone having an ulterior motive... How can you love me so unconditionally as you say...? ” There was an uncertainty in his voice with hints of desperation.

“Oh, Five...” Your expression softened. “I know exactly how you're feeling right now...Because I've felt it myself... But I swear to you,” You got onto your knees next to his chair and set your hands on his as you look up into his teary eyes. “My love for you is freely given. I expect nothing from you, Five. I just want to love and take care of you. It's all I ever want. Sometimes I feel I've told you that I loved you too fast and too soon... I even feel that I say it too many times most days but... That's how I feel about you. I have never felt more intensely about anyone as much as I do you. I am absolutely crazy about you, Five. So, please don't cry... I just wanted to do something special for you.” You reached up and swept his bangs from his face as you always did. It had become second nature now. “Plus, I'm a sympathetic crier. So if you cry, I'll cry, and then we'll both be crying. It'd be a mess, really.” You chuckled lightly. A sense of relief washed over you as you saw him smile just a wee bit.

“Can I have another one?” He asked softly as a small smile crept across his lips.

“Dude... I said you could have the whole friggin' package. At this point, I will sit right here, and I will pay you to allow me to watch you eat. That would be my biggest turn on right now.” You grinned and he actually snorted which threw you for a loop. Five was always so cute when he laughed.

“You're so vulgar.” Five rolled his eyes with an actual grin this time.

“By now, that should be a surprise to absolutely fucking nobody.” You waggled your brows at him and took the package from his desk flashing all the cookies within. “So, what are your ratings? I need a number.” You stared up at him smugly.

“Just give me the damned cookies, Y/N.” He shook his head, taking the package from you and popping a cookie in his mouth. You just smiled up at him as he began to munch as he went back to his book. By the fifth cookie, Five caught you staring at him and sighed as he rolled his eyes. “If you're actually serious about watching me eat, can you at least get me a glass of milk?”

“Ohh~ Kinky.” You smirked at him. “But yes, absolutely. I'll be right back.” You stood up and kissed his cheek, which was full of peanut buttery cookie goodness, before exiting his room. Leaving him to his book with a smile on his face with his mouth and stomach full of yummy peanut butter cookies.


	34. I Think its About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You figured it was about time to teach Five how to use a cell phone. You just want to spoil his ass.

You make your way to Five's room after having spent most of that day at the store to get him a couple of surprises. You knock on his door lightly.

“Y/N, if that's you I swear to-” You cut him off as you pushed his door open entering his room.

“I just wanted to make sure you were in here and to make sure you weren't naked before I came in.” You chuckled as you see him on his back with a book hovered over his face, once again chilling without his blazer, and having his legs crossed.

“Y/N, I am never naked unless I'm with you.” He smirked not even taking his eyes from his pages.

“Um, you do realize I've only seen your knees, arms, stomach, and chest since we've been together right? I think I saw an ankle once... Phew, almost passed out.” You snickered as you pretend to fan yourself.

“Fair enough.” Five rolled his eyes as he sat up. “So, what's in the bag. D-Did you bring me more snacks...?” He went from cocky to curiously sullen quite fast, almost looking a bit embarrassed.

“Yes and no.” You plopped down beside him as you pulled out another package of Nutter Butter's and handed it to him. “Expect that every time I go out I am almost going to always bring you something.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek. His eyes looked sad but you could tell he was happy from the soft smile on his lips. “I got you something else too.” You beamed as you dug around in the bag. “I set it up myself so it shouldn't take too long to teach you how to use it.”

Five blinked at you before scooting closer wondering what it was that you had gotten him. You then pulled out something black, slim, and shiny. “Uh, what is that?”

“This my dear is a cellphone. I'm sure you know what a mobile phone is but this is much more modernized. I felt it was about time to get you one. It's not too hard to learn.” You handed him the slim device and he just stared at it for a minute.

“I...um... This is a phone...?” Five's brows scrunched in confusion. “I mean, I've seen you on yours a lot but... I'm still used to phones being on walls with cords." You snorted.

“Here, if you press the button on the side there it'll turn on.” You smiled at him as his screen lit up. His screen savor was of you with a soft smile making a peace sign with your fingers. “I would have made it of both of us but we don't have any pictures of us together yet. Go ahead and press your finger to the screen and swipe up. That will unlock it.” Five did as he was told and there was a soft clicking sound as his screen unlocked. The background was plain for now and only had a few apps displayed. “I already put everyone's number in it including mine. So, you can contact me whenever you want to if we aren't together. I tried to set up your screen for easy use too.” You pointed to the apps accordingly. “This one is for texting, which I will show you how to do in a minute. This one here is for making phone calls. Now this one is your contacts where all the numbers in your phone can be found. The phone app shows all your incoming and outgoing calls along with a shortcut to your contacts list which is convenient. Nifty right?”

“Well, um, it's compact, to say the least...” Five poked his contacts app and saw that all the numbers of his family members had pictures of them making funny faces next to them. “Yup, that is definitely my family.”

“I told them to just be themselves.” You chuckled softly. “Expressionless photos are boring unless you're a brooding model such as yourself.” You both let out a laugh. “Oh, this little thing here as the bottom is the back button, this here is your home button which takes you directly to your home screen, and this one over here when you press it will show you all the apps that you have open. Go ahead and tinker with it a bit. To send a call you can just press the number and it'll show you a list of options. When you get a call you'll hit the green button and when you want to decline a call you strike the red one. I hope I'm not going to fast...” You bit your lower lips nervously.

“No, no, it's okay. It's just...weird. So why did you get me this?” He looked to you with a raised brow.

“Well, when we aren't together um... Well, for one I get anxious for absolutely no reason...” You cleared your throat nervously. “But, it's mostly because when we aren't together we can't really get a hold of one another unless you're with one of your siblings. Like the time with Vanya when I needed female items.” You smiled warmly at him. “I figured it would be nice, ya know? In a way... this is sort of for me more than it is for you, but I feel you'll find it useful.”

“Well, I can't say it's not thoughtful.” He gave you a soft look and then got close enough that his side was flush against yours. “So, tell me, how do you send a text. I know it's basically like sending a small letter, but that's about the extent of my knowledge on the subject.”

“You aren't wrong. It is exactly like sending and receiving a letter, you just don't have to send a pigeon or wait for it to be delivered through the mail.” You snickered.

“Are you poking fun at my age again?” Five side-eyed you for a second with a half-smile.

“At this current moment, no.” You laughed softly. “I'm am in teacher mode. So you poke this app that looks like a bubble with the three dots for messaging.”

“First of all, what's an app?” The dead seriousness of his question about floored you.

You had to catch yourself. “App is short for application.”

“I suppose that makes a lot of sense.” Five poked the app as he was told.

“Okay, now when you hit this little button here at the bottom this allows you to begin a new text. Now when you already have a text from the past you can just press it and add to the conversation. So you don't have to start from ground zero. Make sense?” You really hoped you were explaining things okay.

“Pressing this allows me to begin a new text from the ground up but if I already have texts I can just poke it to access the conversation and send a new one. Do I get a sticker?” Five asked all smug like.

“No, but you can have another Nutter Butter.” You laughed lightly.

Five just rolled his eyes as he opened the package and popped one in his mouth. “So,” He began chewing as he poked your name in his contacts list and then hit the little button that says **_message_** on it. “I poke this and it will send me directly to where I can send you a text, correct?”

“Yup.” You nodded. “I tried to set up your keyboard as well for easy use. You can type normally with your thumbs or you can slide your thumb or finger across the letters and the phone will automatically create words so you don't always have to press space over and over. You can figure out what works best for you and type the way that feels more natural, then you hit this button here to send out your message.”

“Well, that's interesting.” He said with a mouth full of cookie as he practiced a bit by sliding his thumb across the screen. Seeing him snack made your heart feel full. Suddenly your phone went off and you picked it up to check what it was. You saw that the contact was Five's name with a heart next to it because you're a dweeb. You opened the message.

_“Hi, it's Five. I love you.”_

That nailed you directly in your heart and made you blush.

“Seems simple enough.” Five swallowed his cookie. “I think I can handle this no problem. I appreciate it. I don't know how much I'll use it, but, thank you.” He gave you a soft smile before kissing your cheek.

“Only you could make me feel flushed over teaching you how to use a damn phone, Five.” You ran your fingers through your hair.

“I aim to please.” Five said with a smirk.

***************************************************************************

About a week had passed since Five had received his new phone. It had also taken a bit to break him of the habit of just blinking to wherever you were instead of just answer a text via his phone. You understood that to him it was faster in a way but still... You were laying on your bed scrolling on your own phone then suddenly your phone was assaulted with message notifications. Every single one was from Five.

_Y/N, why did you send me an eggplant? I don't understand and Klaus just laughed at me when I asked._

_Y/N, what the hell does yeet mean?_

_What the hell is a meme?_

_What the fuck is a Tick Tock?_

_What in the Hell is a Nintendo Switch? I've only ever heard of the Gameboy?_

_What is a PS4? Klaus says he wants one and I don't know what that is._

_What is a Face book? Is that like a library?_

_You can read books on this thing? How?_

_Klaus set me up a Face book page. Where is it that I tell people that you're mine._

_How do you ask Google things?_

_Who the hell is Seary? Ceary? Ciri? Klaus told me to ask her things instead of bugging him._

Each and every text caused you to laugh until you were in tears and in physical pain from all the laughter. Once you are able to regain your composure you decided to give him a call.

“Hello? Y/N, you there? Did I press the right button?” His voice came from the other end.

You just laugh at the sound of his voice. “Yes. I'm here. I figured calling you would be faster than answering all those questions through text.” You wiped the tears from your eyes. “Okay, basically you say _yeet_ when you throw things very hard. Basically, the easiest way to explain memes is to call them stupid jokes. A Tick Tock is a platform where people post short funny videos. A Nintendo Switch is sort of like a game boy as it is a portable gaming system. PS4 stands for PlayStation which is a gaming system created by the company Sony and the newest console they have made is the fourth version. Facebook is basically where you make a profile and it's a place where you can post pictures, videos, and posts about your life and such. It's sort of like a public diary in a way, so people can like see what kind of a person you are and it makes it easier to get to know you. To ask Google things there are two ways. The first way is you hold up your phone and say Ok, Google, and then ask your question. The second way is to type your question directly into the Google search bar at the top of your screen. Does all that make sense?”

  
Five was silent for a moment as he processed your information.

“I think so... Well, then who is Seary?”

You snorted. “It's Siri. As in S, I, R, I. She's is basically an Artificial Intelligence inside your phone that works that same way as if you Ok, Google your phone. She'll answer questions and such. Does that explain her a bit? She isn't actually a person.”

“Oh...And the eggplant?”

You asked the Lord to give you the strength to hold in your laugh. “At some point, I need to teach you about sexting.” You chuckled.

“What the hell is sexting?!” His voice boomed out of your phone.

You couldn't hold it in any longer as you laughed so hard more tears fell. “I am so sorry Five... I just... phew... Oh my God... I wasn't ready... Oh, Lord Jesus...”

“Did I say something funny...?” Five sounded so exasperated.

“A little bit. I'm so sorry, Five. I was not prepared for you to ask me that question. Phew... Oh my God... Sweet Fucking Jesus...” You wiped the tears from your eyes with one hand and held your aching gut with the other.

“So, how do you put books on this thing?”

“Now that I can answer. You can see if you can find a PDF file of the book you want to read, download it, and then install it with a PDF reading app from the Google Play store. Sound easy enough, Five?”

“… … … … … … … … …” Five was silent for several seconds.

“You have no idea what the hell I am talking about do you?”

“… … … …No.”

“Ok, that's it, I'm getting you a kindle.”

“What's a kindle...?” Five sounded so quiet and defeated, which was a first.

“Just meet me at the store, Five. I'll be there soon. I love you, Five.”

“I love you too... But seriously though, the hell is a kindle?...”

***************************************************************************

After you take him to the store you head directly to the electronics section to get him the best tablet with the most amount of storage you could find. After you were rung out he blinked the both of you home. You sat on his bed and immediately got to work. You set him up an email and a password so that he would have a Google account and then began to ask him about some of his favorite titles to see if you could find some online. Once you were able to find PDFs of the books he wanted to read you put a PDF reader onto the tablet and then loaded his titles for him all the while walking him through the process. You handed it back to him teaching him how to swipe to turn the pages, how to adjust the brightness in case it had started to bug his eyes, and taught him how to bookmark things.

“You think you can handle all that?” You gave him a nervous smile.

“Um, I think I can...” He said as he scrolled through the titles you were able to find for him. “You really didn't have to do this for me... You didn't have to trouble yourself, Y/N.”

“Five, when it comes to you, I will definitely enjoy the trouble. I want to spoil the living piss out of you. So just let me without feeling bad. I know it's not the same as holding a book and being able to turn the page, but the convenience is worth it sometimes because sometimes you just want to read but you can't haul around books with you. This allows you to be able to carry an entire library in your pocket.” You beamed at him setting a hand on his thigh. “So I'm going to need you to allow yourself to feel spoiled.” You kissed his cheek. “Also, I know I was laughing before, but no question is too stupid. You can also do the same thing on your phone as well.”

“Thanks, Y/N... I mean it. This is really nice... I'm not used to this like level of kindness.” He shrunk down a little. You hoped that one day he wouldn't feel so weird about being pampered and loved. His father really must have done a number on him...

“I know. That's why I do what I do.” You smiled warmly at him and swept his bangs from his eyes. “As long as you stay with me, I am in fact, going to spoil the shit out of you. You're just going to have to deal with it.” You gave him a quick peck on the lips and felt sort of happy that you smelled and tasted hints of peanut butter on his.

“It'll be an adjustment.” He softly smiles. “But, I'll do my best.”

“And that's all I'll ever ask of you.” You say as you return his smile.

***************************************************************************

You and Five were lying on his bed relaxing and spending some quality time together. You were scrolling on your phone reading a book you had been interested in and Five was leaning against you reading as well. It felt really nice to just have some quiet time with him. Every so often you'd run your fingers absentmindedly through his hair causing him to purr.

“Hey, Y/N? I have a quick question.” Five broke the silence as he sat up and set his tablet aside.

“Hm? What is it?” You looked towards him.

“I have to ask again... What's sexting? I sort of have an idea that it has to deal with texts that involve sex because of context clues and as you have said before I have what is called _Great Big Galaxy Brain_.” He raises a brow at you waiting to see if he was right or not.

“Well, you are definitely not wrong. It's um sort of like... Think of it as like sending a dirty sultry letter.” You became a bit flustered as you were sort of thrown by his sudden question. “Like let's say that I'm sort of missing your touch, I'd send you something along the lines of “I can't stop thinking about how good it feels to have your hands all over my body.” or something along the lines of “I feel so empty without you inside me.” things like that. Does that make sense?”

Five was silent in thought for a moment. “So... It forces us to think about each other intimately, like some sort of texting foreplay...” He looked as if he were piecing something together.

“Basically.” You nod feeling a bit flush as your mind was now flooded with lewd thoughts.

Five was silent for a moment again before taking his phone from his pocket and beginning to tap away on its screen. “So, like this?” Your screen lit up and you saw that you had revived a message from Five. So you opened it. The message read:

“There isn't a moment I'm not thinking of our very first kiss. Sometimes I swear I can still taste you on my tongue.”

You felt your face heat up real quick. “Y-yeah... Shit like that... That works... G-good job, Well done. That... was um... Excellent, Five. That was a very good first try...” You cleared your throat awkwardly.

Five now had a smug look about him as he was proud of himself for making you so flustered so easily, realizing he now has yet another power over you. “I think I'm going to enjoy this.”


	35. Five's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five wanted to plan something special for you because you've been so kind, loving, and caring towards him.  
> You did not expect this at all.

You were sitting at the kitchen table on your phone looking up a recipe to make for Dinner when Five knocked lightly on the doorway to get your attention causing you to look up at him. “Oh, hey Five~.” You slurred his name with a soft smile. “How was your day?” You boop his nose.

He blinked and furrowed his brows at the sudden invasion of his personal space, realizing you were tipsy. “Mmm, a little eventful. Can't complain.” He shrugged softly then resting his chin on your shoulder. “What are you up to?”

“I am trying to find the recipe I like for making pizza crust... I can never remember how much oil and water I need. I make a mean homemade pizza...and... and wanted to make it for you. I was also bored so I had a few Mar-gay-ree-taz~.” You laughed at yourself. “I should really just write the shit down... So how was your trip with Diego?” You kissed him on the cheek.

“Well, that's actually why I came to find you. I got a surprise for you. You have been nothing but loving, patient, kind, and caring towards me... I felt it was my duty to do something for you too.” Five pecked you on the cheek and set a box of chocolates in front of you. “It's not much, but I figured it'd be better than nothing.”

“Oh, Five, you didn't have to...” You looked up at him with love drunk eyes. “I mean I do love me some chocolates, but this is so sweet. Thank you so much.” You smiled up at him and kissed his chin.

“Well, that isn't the only thing I brought home for you.” He chuckled at your tipsy ass. “There's a bigger surprise out in the hall.” Five's lips spread into a wide grin. “I wanted to repay you for all that you've done for me.”

“What do you mean?” Before Five had a chance to even answer you heard a voice out in the hall.

“So you guys really have powers just like me?! That's so cool!!”

No... It's couldn't be... Could it...? That would be crazy...

“I... That can't be... Can it... Five...?” Your eyes shot up to look into Five's and he just nodded.

“Yup. Go give him a hug. He's missed you. Would not shut up about you on the way here.” Five had the biggest grin.

“Oh my God!!” You shot up out of your seat knocking your chair to the floor wrapping your arms tightly around him. “I can't believe you, Five!!”

“Yes, yes, now go to him. I know you've missed him.” He smiled as he rubbed your back. “Sean and I set this up after you had talked to him on the phone.”

You gave him a long tender kiss on the lips before hightailing it out into the hall leaving Five with a big smile on his face.

You ran out into the hall and froze in place as your eyes land on the little boy with caramel skin, dark shaggy hair, and the biggest brown eyes you had ever seen in your life. The boy turned to face you and he just beamed.

“Y/N!!!!!” He made a beeline straight to you as he tossed his bag to the side. You caught him in your arms and held him tightly to you as you were overwhelmed with emotion.

“I... I can't believe you're here... I have missed you so much... I've missed you and your brother so fucking much it hurts.” You kissed the side of Daniel's head and buried your nose in his hair. “I have missed you so much since that day...” You felt your eyes start to burn as they began to water with tears. “Oh my God, I can't believe you're here...” You never wanted to let go of him as you fell to your knees clutching tightly to him. “My God... Holy shit, it's really you...”

“I missed you too, Y/N. Sean talks about you all the time when they allow him to calls us.” Daniel squeezed you back. “Five set it up.” Daniel beamed. “He convinced Claire that I would okay with you and his family for a few days for Sean's birthday. So it'll be like a cool sleepover. Neat right?”

You were finally able to pull away from Daniel to take a good look at him and swept his hair from his face. “You've gotten so big... I know it hasn't been very long but I feel I've missed so much.”

“Yeah, I got a little bigger. Me and Chris are the same height now!” Daniel just smiled.

“It's good to hear you that you're able to be friends with Chris again. I know you had missed him when we were with Sean's friends on the farm.” You set your hands on his shoulder and just smiled up at him, your eyes burning with the threat of tears falling.

“Yeah! We have lots of classes together this year.” He smiled and you just hugged him tightly again picking him up.

“Fuck, I am so happy to see you, Daniel.” You nuzzled his head again and rubbed his back. “It feels so good to have you in my arms again... I want to cry so fucking bad.” You gave him a tight squeeze and swung him a bit causing him to giggle before letting him back down. You swept his bangs from his face once more and your heart just felt so full seeing his big brown eyes again. “I so glad you're doing alright. Last I heard you recently got a puppy?” You wiped a tear from your eye and sniffed a couple of times with a smile.

“Oh, yeah! I named him Mushroom-Two, he's so cute~.” He chuckled as you ruffled his hair.

“You are such a nerd, Daniel.” You rolled your eyes with a smile.

Daniel smirked. “Well, you, Dad, and Sean raised me so-”

“That makes you one-hundred percent a goober.” You chuckled. “You were doomed from the very start.” You gave him another hug. “God, I've missed you, Daniel.”

“I missed you too.” He chuckled against you as your chest buried his face muffling his voice. You looked up and saw Five who had a smile on his face as he leaned against the doorway with his hands in his pockets. You gave him a soft smile and mouthed the words Thank You at him. “So, you live here now?” Daniel asked as he looked around.

“I might as well, to be honest. I'm am almost never home.” You scrunched your brows as you thought about it. Sure you had been paying your bills but you were almost never at your apartment since you'd been together with Five.

“Maybe you should think about moving in? I'd have no problem with that.” Five spoke up from where he was leaning with a soft smile on his face. “I certainly wouldn't mind that.”

“I wouldn't either, to be honest.” Klaus chimed as he came down the stairs. “So who is this little bugger?”

“I'm Daniel.” Daniel beamed. “Who are you?”

“No shit?! This is THE Daniel? Like from you terrible horrible story Daniel?! Like Sean's little brother with the powers Daniel?!” Klaus quickly made his way down the stairs.

“Yup! It's me. I'm Daniel.” He had a huge smile and Klaus came down to meet him.

“Shit, you right, those big damn eyes would melt anyone's heart.” Klaus looked up at you as he squished Daniel's face. “He's just so damn cute.”

“Thankqew...” Daniel said through smooshed cheeks blinking at the strange tall man squishing his face.

“I told you, Klaus.” You chuckled. “Also, this is Klaus, think of him as one of your very weird uncles. That big guy other there is Luther, the ladies over here are Allison and Vanya.” Everyone you named either waved or greeted Daniel. “Now this chump over here is Diego. Which you already met him.”

“Hey!” Deigo exclaimed holding his hand to his heart. “You wound me.”

“I try. I really do.” You chuckled. “And this gentleman behind me is-”

“Five!” Daniel shouted with a grin. “He's the one that set up me coming here! I met him in the car and I learned about him in your story on the radio!”

“You heard the interview?” You blinked.

“Yeah. It was on the radio when we were going to the store. So you really love him?” Daniel blinked at you curiously tilting his head.

You looked to Daniel and then up to Five and your heart just melted. “I do. I love him a lot. Our relationship may not make much sense and hard to understand to some people, but I wouldn't want to be with anyone else.” You smiled warmly towards Five who walked up to you setting a hand on your shoulder.

“I hope I find something like that when I'm older. So you're really fifty-eight?” Daniel looked up at Five curiously.

“I'll be fifty-nine in October.” Five just grinned.

“That is so crazy...time travel is nuts...” Daniel just blinked in awe as he counted on his fingers. “I'm only twelve...”

“That it is kid. That it is.” Five ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly with a smile. “With everything that happened to me, meeting her, was the best thing to ever happen.” Five gave you a kiss on the cheek.

“Awww~ You guys are so gross...” Daniel giggled.

“Yes, we are, Daniel. Yes, we are.” You softly grinned as you looked lovingly into Five's eyes.


	36. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SEX IS NOT IMPLIED  
> IF NO WANT TO SEE THE SPICY  
> DONT READ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detailed Summary in case you want to skip the chapter but do not want to miss important details:
> 
> After spending a few days with Daniel during his visit, which Five had set up secretly, you two are getting ready for bed. Five decides he's feeling a little brave and does not put on his nightshirt for the night. You are plugging in your phone and when you go to roll over to give him a kiss goodnight, you are met with his entire bare back to you. You are shocked and surprised as this is very unlike him, but deep down you knew he did this on purpose. Five then crawls under the covers and outstretches his arm for you so that you can come close to him and lay your head on his chest as you two always fall asleep that way. You then realize that he's done this because he trusts you. You get close to him and cuddle against him like you always have and enjoy his warmth. You tell him that you love him. Five then cups your face and kisses you tenderly very much like your first kiss in Chapter 2. Eventually, he pulls you onto his lap and chooses to slowly make love to you with you on top of him. This is the night he decides that someday he wishes to make you his wife. After that nice night, Five is a lot less insecure and a lot less afraid about receiving and showing affection.

You were putting up your damp hair as you were getting ready for bed. After all the days playing around with Daniel, you were sort of pooped. “I still can't believe you did that for me, Five. Thanks for bringing Daniel to me for a few days. I don't know how to even think about repaying you for something like that.” You said to Five with your back turned as you pulled on your t-shirt. “I appreciate it so much. It was really nice seeing him again after all this time. I think he had fun. It was so nice to see him...after everything.”

“It's really no problem, Y/N. We can do it again sometime if you'd like. I'm glad it cheered you up.” Five says to you as he pulls up his night pants. “I think he had fun too. Even Diego seemed to like having him around and I'm unsure if he even likes kids.” Five chuckled as he walked over and sat on his side of the bed to plug in his phone feeling kind of nervous. Five wanted to try something new and he figured now would be a good time.

You plopped down on your side of the bed laying on your side to plug in your phone as well. “I'm pretty sure Daniel thought Diego was just the coolest, to be honest.” You chuckled as you set your phone on your nightstand. “I had a lot of fun having him around.” You rolled over to give Five a kiss and froze as you were met with the entirety of Five's bare back. You blinked a minute as your heart thud in your chest. “F-Five...?” Your voice was soft and curious.

“Hm?” Five didn't turn around as he scrolled on his screen for a second.

“I um... It's nothing.” You felt your face flush as you got under the covers and stared at the ceiling.

Is he really not going to wear his shirt to bed...? Is he going to allow me to still cuddle him...? There's no way this was an accident... There's no way this was a mistake... Five had to have done this with purpose... As you always knew before... Five does not get naked.

You looked over at him again and traced his back with your eyes. You followed the outline of his shoulders, his arms, his sides, his spine, you even took in the color and dips of his skin. Five took in a deep breath to calm his nerves and you watched the muscles flexed in his back and around his shoulder blades before you took in the nape of his neck. You wanted to reach out and touch him so badly, to trace his spine with your fingertips, but you were afraid that would make him anxious and cause him to go get his shirt and change his mind. Five set his phone on the little table he had next to him after he had turned off his lamp and then got under the covers causing your heart to jump as you were able to see across his chest before he covered himself up. You were unsure of what to do or say as your face felt like it was over a hundred degrees. You felt Five roll to his side and felt that he had laid his arm out for you to come to rest your head on his chest like he always had. Your heart was once again trying to win a race.

“You going to come here or am I going to have to come to you?” Even though his voice was soft you could hear the smile on his lips. You turned your face towards his and just looked into his loving eyes. His face was outlined by what little moonlight was creeping into his room through his curtains.

“Are you okay with that...?” Your cheeks felt like they were on fire as you felt his thumb brush across your cheek.

“Yes, I am okay with this. Come here.” Five pulled you in until your cheek was upon his chest and his chin rested atop your head wrapping his arm around you. “See, isn't that better.” He sounded smug but you could hear his heart was running a marathon in his chest. You smoothed an arm underneath him and smoothed your other hand across his chest. You felt his chest quiver a bit as he took in a sharp breath when your fingers brushed over one of his nipples accidently.

“S-sorry...” You whispered quietly.

“It's okay...” Five rubbed the side of your arm which made you shudder. “I figured it was about time I let you touch more of me. You've been nothing but patient with me through everything. So, go ahead...”

“Okay...” You kissed his jaw and smoothed your hand down his stomach and back up to his chest circling one of his nipples. It wasn't mean to be sexual you just wanted to feel him.

Five's eyes closed as he just allowed you to touch him wherever you wanted. He was still a bit nervous and was thankful for the slight cover of darkness. His mind started to drift as your hands smoothed up and down the skin of his torso.

“You're so warm...” You nuzzled the center of his chest and placed a kiss there. Sure it was making you a bit flustered to be able to touch him like this because that meant that he trusted you with him but you just loved being able to be this close to him.

“A-am I...?” Five gulped as he felt his thigh twitch almost wishing you'd dip your hand and palm him.

“Mhm...I can't even tell you how nice this feels. It means a lot... You letting me touch you like this.” You sat up and wrapped your arms under his as you laid your cheek on his chest again. It felt so nice to feel his heartbeat against yours.

“Y-Y/N...” Five's voice was almost a whisper.

“Hm?” You looked up at him with curious eyes.

Five cupped your chin and pulled you into a loving kiss. He set his hands on your hips to guide you on top of him so that his crotch was flush against yours. You could feel just how hard he already was through your clothes as he ground against you softly letting a quiet moan slip through his lips.

“F-Five...?” Your face felt so hot as you looked down at him that soft little sound he made shooting you directly in the heart. Five just pulls you in for another kiss without answering you. He keeps his hands on your hips and continues to roll his hips up against you. The quiet moans he made entered your mouth made your heart flutter. The kiss never got rough, never got deep, and there's never any tongue. It's nothing but soft tender loving kisses as he tucks a lock behind your ear. Every so often he'd let a moan slip into your mouth causing your heart to pound and you to feel weak. You had been with Five multiple times but not like this. This felt different.

Five smooths his hands up your sides and slips your shirt over your head setting it to the side and then dips a hand into your panties. He cups your sex and smooths his hand back and teases your entrance with the tips of his fingers before entering your body. You clutch to his pillow on either side of his head to stable yourself as you let out a loud gasp when your thighs go weak. Five was moving with purpose. Five took your lips again and slipped his tongue into your mouth to keep you quiet but also because swallowing your moans turned him on. He rolled his hips to the same rhythm as his fingers that were now pumping softly in and out of you. You could already feel yourself getting close to the edge for the first time as his fingers drove you closer and closer while he stroked your clit with his thumb.

“F-Five... I'm...I'm close...” You say as you turned your head away from him and panting for breath as you shook above him.

“I know.” Five sat up with you in his lap as he kissed up and down your neck pumping his fingers a bit faster whenever he rolled his hips it just drove them deeper inside you. “I already know your body. I can tell when you're close. Go ahead...I don't mind. I know you have plenty more in you.” Your legs shook around him as you squeaked and you closed your eyes as your entrance quivered and tensed around his slippery digits.

“F-Five...F-Fuck...” You shudder all over.

“I know.” Five took you by your lips again as he slowly withdrew his fingers from within you. Without opening his eyes or stopping the kiss he reached into his drawer next to his bed to pull out a condom and then opened it with his teeth. He stopped the kiss before he spoke. “I know it was sort of...bold to open it already...but...can I be inside of you...please...?” Five asked breathlessly as his chest heaved.

Your heart just melted as you looked down at him and cupping his cheek. “How on earth could I ever say no to you, Five?”

“Do...do you want to put it on me? I know you wanted to that one time...and I didn't let you... I won't stop you this time...” Five's chest heaved as he took shallow breaths. Even in the dark, you could tell he was flushed and flecked with sweat. “I promise.”

“I'd like that.” You smile softly at him as you take the foil packet from his hand. You then scoot back onto his thighs but then hesitate as you realize you'd have to pull down his pants yourself. You knew it was dark but you were unsure if Five was alright with you pulling his pants down instead of himself.

“I'm not going to stop you...just...please...” Five's voice almost sounded like a plead as you feel his cock twitch and throb through the fabric.

“Okay, Five.” You took a deep breath as your heart pounds in your chest. You decided it was time to test the waters. You smooth a gentle hand up his length over the fabric and you can just feel how hard he was through the wet spot you had both created on his pants. Five rolls his hips against your hand and just lets out a whimper before letting out a longing moan and arches off his bed slightly. You take that as a clear sign to continue. You curl your fingers under the waistband of his pants feeling the skin of his hips brush against your knuckles as you pull his pants down to his knees. You then pause for a moment to think about the possibility of taking this moment to try and touch him for real since he had never let you touch his intimate areas before.

“Y/N...?” Five pants your name wondering why your hand stopped and you see his length twitch softly in the dim light. You take your hand and wrap your fingers around his length and give him a few slow pumps to test the waters again. Precum just floods over your fingers as he shudders all over as he lets out the neediest shaky groan that you had ever heard as his hips lift off his bed. “Ah, Fuck...! Y/N...!” Five's legs shake violently even though they are trapped underneath you. Since Five seemed to like that so much you continued that for a while and watch him become a whimpering moaning mess under you.

Your face felt so hot. Seeing him like this...was amazing. Five was a moaning worked up bundle of nerves gasping for breath. To you, he looked breathtaking. A thought flew across your mind and you soon began to wonder what he'd take like...

Even though his room was barely lit he could see that you were longingly licking your fingers clean of him and it just made him throb as he felt his own arousal and want pool upon his abdomen. “Y/N... Please don't stop... Please don't fucking stop...” Five panted for breath.

“Should I go further or should I continue?” You blinked down at him. You just wanted to help make him feel good too. “What do you want me to do, Five?”

“Please...I want fucking inside of you... Oh God, please...” Five was gripping the sheets trying to control himself. “Please let me inside of you...I can't take it anymore...I want to come... God, I want to come inside of you... Just, please... I need you so fucking badly...” He rolled his hips up and hated that there was nothing there to give him relief. “Just... Please...”

You felt your heart stop in your chest as you watch none other than Five Hargreeves beg. You were taken aback because you had never heard him beg before. You were only frozen for a second before you rolled the condom down his length causing him to arch again and his head to fling back. You quickly slide your panties off and climb on top of him once more to line yourself up with him as he wrapped his arms around you. After a few moments you just look into his eyes, both of you flushed and panting for breath, sweat already causing his hair to cling to his forehead. “I love you...” You breathed against his lips. Without much hesitation he guides you and you sink down fully onto his length. Both of you release gasps and moans of relief after finally being able to feel each once again. It felt so good to have him back within you.

“Ah... Shit... D-don't... Don't fucking move... I... or I'll--” Five clenched his teeth as he clung to you tightly as he loses it right then and there. No one even had a chance to move as you felt him twitch and pulse inside of you and hearing him whimper softly against your chest as he panted for breath. Five's thighs trembled underneath yours as his hips twitched and jerked every time he spilled into the condom. “F-fuck...I'm so sorry...” He heaved his head falling back again his headboard as he took in deep breaths.

“It's okay, Five.” You panted as you swept his hair back from his face. “I'm glad I feel that good to you.” You just smiled down at him and nuzzled his neck. “It may have been short but it was amazing.”

“But...What about you?” He turned his head to look at you with pitiful eyes.

“Last I checked, you still had fingers?” You chuckled against his neck before giving him a kiss.

Five just laughed as he caught his breath with a smile on his face. “That I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Pfft! I guess we repaid him alright. lmao


	37. I want you to see all of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX NOT IMPLIED  
> BLOW JOB ALERT  
> FYI
> 
> <3 Once again it's all about love trust and consent. <3
> 
> There are probably some typos here and there I'll re-edit when I get home later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detailed Summary in case you want to skip the chapter but do not want to miss important details:
> 
> You are just eyeing Five innocently with all the love in the world while he sips on coffee and reads the newspaper. He takes notice asking why you're staring at him so you then list all the things you love about him. How his eyes shine like crystals in the light, when his lips curl into a smile, when the dimple in his cheek is prominent when he talks and smirks, when his brows scrunch when he's thinking, just little things about him that make him Five. He just sort of smiles and eventually blinks over to you knowing that when he's super close it gets you all flustered because he likes to be a tease. Five is then feeling himself a bit and decides to tell you that he's willing to do anything you want in bed for the night because he's in such a good mood. You then throw him for a loop by asking him what he'd want instead as he's never asked for anything in particular before and his focus is always on you. That fries his brain a bit as he tries to think of something... The only thing he could think of was a blow job. You then chuckle and say, “That is such a guy thing to want, Five.” and he retorts with, “Well, I am a guy aren't I?”. You then ask him if he's sure about it because he would then have to expose himself to you, so you say that you can just keep your eyes closed for him if that is still something he wants. Five thinks about it long and hard then deciding that he is over being so insecure about himself because it's getting old and he trusts you. Five then blinks you to his room and you really take the time to have all your focus on him while keeping your eyes either to yourself or on his face. After everything is said and done, he is a lot less insecure about himself and is more open to allowing himself to be touched by you. You now have his full trust and then become the second person on earth that can touch him other than Grace, which she only touches him when he's gravely injured needing medical attention.

Five was sitting at the table reading the morning paper while of course, sipping on a cup of his favorite brew. You were sitting across the table from him while you lazily ate your scrambled eggs. You were not a morning person but you wanted to adapt to his schedule a bit. While being together you both sort of began to sleep and wake at similar times which made you happy that Five was actually resting. You yawned as you checked some social media on your phone. Five may have been reading his paper but his mind was elsewhere. The time limit the Handler had given him had run out a while ago. He hadn't forgotten about her ultimatum but you had been keeping him pretty preoccupied lately. He thought it weird she hadn't come around or contacted him again and he felt it was off.

For days now Five had been trying to think of a way where he could keep you safe and out of harm's way but he just didn't know how. He was sure going straight to the source was a death sentence and he knew he couldn't do that to you. Five felt his brows furrow as his sipped his coffee deep in thought. You had peeked over your own cup and just watched him. You took in his slightly messy hair, how his brows scrunched, how he held his cup, you could even tell that he was resting an ankle on his other knee from his posture. The sun from the window bounced and shown in his locks and danced across his cheeks making his eyes shine. You loved him so much.

“You know... I could watch you for hours.” You didn't realize you had said that loud enough for him to hear till his brows rose up.

“Hm, why? I'm just reading the paper.” He left one brow raised as he folded his paper.

“Oh, um, I didn't think I said that out loud...” You looked down into your drink. “It's just the little things about you, ya know? Like how the corners of your mouth turn up when you smile, when your brows scrunch when your thinking, how the dimple in your cheek sucks in when you talk or smile.” You felt your own lips curl into a soft smile as you traced the rim of your coffee cup. “When the light bounces off your cheeks... There are even times I watch your eyes shine like crystals when the sun hits them just right. I also love the way your lashes lay on your cheeks when you sleep. It's all the teeny tiny things that make you, you.” You looked up at him with the most love in your eyes. “You're sort of like my favorite art piece to take in.” You chuckled softly.

Five blinked as he set his paper down then smirking at you. “Flattery can just about get you anything, dear.” He gazed at you with a soft smile. “I have some things that I love about you too. I wouldn't be here without you by my side in all honesty. I can't say that you haven't changed me bit by bit each day I'm with you... You make me feel calmer and you keep me grounded most of the time and I am thankful for that.” Five reached for your hand and brought it to his lips to give each knuckle a gentle kiss making your heart flutter. “I appreciate that you sort of look out for me even though you don't have to. I know you love me and my family with all of our flaws with all your heart. I love you, Y/N...”

Five jumped next to you and brushed his lips over your cheek causing you to blush.

“I-I know you just said a bunch of really sweet things that seem out of character for you but... Having you this close is distracting...” You felt yourself become flustered from having him so near to you.

Five snickered before running his nose up and down your jaw. “So, do you want me to just be distracting? Or do you want to continue this somewhere I can point out all the tiny details that I can find on you that make me love you, besides your mind?”

A small whine left your throat as he nipped your ear which only made him smile. He was feeling confident with himself today and you noticed. “That's one of the things that I love, those sweet little sounds you make when I touch you. The way your breath hitches when you start thinking about what I'm going to do to you. The way your eyes dilate when you think about me... You're addictive, Y/N. So much love in one person, and I get to have all that pleasure to myself.” Five never left your ear as he spoke.

“I don't even have to think about what you're going to do to me... Or what you want to do... Just the idea of getting to be close to you is enough...” You bit your lip. “It takes you no effort... If I'm being honest.” You gulped.

“Sometimes I'm not even aroused until you actually touch me... Sometimes I just use sex as an excuse to be close to you, because sex is the closest we can physically be...It doesn't take much for me to want to be with you, Five.” You were unable to take your eyes from his lips.

“So, then, do you have any requests, Y/N? I'm feeling like I'm in the mood to do anything you want tonight. And I mean anything.” You could hear the smirk in his voice as you closed your eyes. Your head fell back.

“Well, now I'm in the mood...” You sighed.

“My offer still stands.” Five says to you as he stands up straight feeling cocky. “Unless you have other plans. As I said, it's for tonight only.”

“I'd... I'd just tell you to use me, Five...” You sighed again as you felt your cheeks get warm.

Five's eyes narrowed a bit. “You... want me to use you?”

“There are a few things I wouldn't do for you and there's a few I wouldn't allow you to do. I'm yours Five, to do with as you wish.” You looked up at him with a sort of smug smile. “When I say I'm yours I mean it.”

Five just sort of looked around for a moment taking in what you had just said to him. He never really thought about things in particular that he had wanted before. “Well, I sort of... hmm... I've been thinking about something actually...” Five scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as his cocky facade faded just a tiny bit. “It's something we haven't done before... With my body and all, I figured it'd be pointless to ask.”

“Well, what is it Five?” You blinked up at him. You had an idea as to what was on his mind but you wanted to hear it from him.

“It's just something I've been thinking about here recently. I just had a feeling you'd be uncomfortable with it because of the way I look.”

“Spit it out, Five.” You chuckled. Five always looked a bit cute when he was feeling awkward. “I know there are probably some things you haven't been able to try, but if I can, I'm willing to try some stuff with you if they aren't too crazy. I'm not super experienced myself, but with you, it's my journey too.” You cupped his cheek as you stood up. “Nothing you can say will be embarrassing to me.”

Five felt his face flush a bit. Teen body or not Old man or not... He was a bit inexperienced when wanting to ask for intimate things.

“It is something where I'd have to be on my knees?” You smugly smiled at him and ran a knuckle along his jaw.

Five gulped as his mind was filled with perverted thoughts. He took a deep breath to gain a bit of confidence before he spoke. “I want you on your knees.” He looked up into your eyes his own reflecting seriousness.

You just grinned. “I figured that would come up eventually. I've thought about it, but you haven't even allowed me to touch or see you yet. That's something I very rarely do... But I've caught myself thinking about it with you... I've just been waiting for you to be curious enough to bring it up yourself.”

Five tilts his head side to side as he weighed his options. “Yeah... I haven't let you... but you've been so patient with me and I sort of... want this.. I've seen all of you and I've been thinking that's not very fair to you.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I mean if you aren't into it that's fine. It's just something I've been curious about lately and... I can only imagine it with you.” Five looked down and to the side, you could see him fighting a small battle within himself. You could tell he was nervous even though he wouldn't say it out loud.

You smiled as you leaned in to kiss him. “You're such a guy, Five.” You smirked as you whispered in his ear. “That is such a guy thing for you to want.” You chuckled.

Five's eyes closed as he shuddered feeling himself already getting hard at the images within his imagination. “Well, that is what I am, aren't I?”

“Absolutely. So...” You get close to his ear again. “Tell me when and where.”

Five clutched to the back of your hair and gently tugged your head back causing you to gasp. “I'd like to have you on your knees here and now but this area is too public. If I'm to really enjoy this I'd rather us be somewhere where we could be completely alone.” He clenched his jaw as he felt his temperature rise.

“Well, luckily you have this pesky little power that makes stairs, elevators, and walking irrelevant.” You smirked as you looked down at him. “So, are you really going to let me see you? Well, I mean I don't have to see you, really. I can still use my sense of touch without my sense of sight. I can simply just feel you. I wouldn't even have to use my eyes. I don't need my eyes to be able to use my hands and my mouth.” You said very close to his ear.

Five shivered as he was already incredibly aroused by this entire ordeal. “Personally, I want you on your knees right here right now.” He tugged your hair again causing you to mewl and shudder. “But it's too out in the open here. I've thought long and hard about this... I want this with you and if you do this I want you to look at me. I'm taking a leap of faith here and I'm trusting you with me. This is very hard for me...and I'm going to admit it.”

“All I can think about is kissing you and feeling your skin against mine...” Your thighs quivered as you spoke feeling your own arousal stir just from the mere thought of him. “I think I've lost the ability to think... Which is quite the paradox when you think about it...” You chuckled lightly. “There was once a time that... You weren't home and... It wasn't enough...” You already sounded breathless.

“Well, I'm here now. So... Shall we then?” Five already sounded like he needed to catch his breath as thoughts or your lips finally around his cock was at the forefront of his mind. His piercing eyes were now darkened and filled with lust.

“I shall do my absolute best...” You swallowed deeply as you stared into his eyes. “To only take care of you this time..” You already sounded breathless as well. “As much as I want to wrap my legs around you... I'll try to... I want to stay focused. I just want to take care of you.”

Five's eyes darted down to your hips, he weighed his options again, and then looked back to your eyes. “Tonight me, tomorrow you.”

You felt your cheeks flush from the assertiveness in his voice. “So... How about I keep my eyes closed until you tell me to open them?” You tug on his blazer to bring him closer as you bite your lip.

Five clutches to you and jump you both to his bedroom his breath already labored. You hold to his blazer to steady yourself a moment as his jumps made you a bit dizzy sometimes. Five walked back with you as he sat back onto his bed a tent already peaking in his shorts. He doesn't say a word because he doesn't have to. You set your hands on his thighs as you slowly sink to your knees. You felt your heart quicken as you were both excited and anxious about touching him for the first time.

“I... I normally know what to do in this situation, but because it's you, I'm a bit unsure. What do you want me to do, Five?” You looked up at him feeling your cheeks ablaze. “How much control do you want exactly?”

Five just leaned back on his elbows, his groin already aching, as he pats his bed with his hands. “I think this is where you begin to unbuckle my belt.” He smirked showing all his teeth.

“So... You're really going to let me do this? Like this is really happening? I'm not dreaming...? Fuck, I am so horny right now...” You took in a deep breath to calm your nerves. “Lord, give me the strength to resist the temptation to not climb this boy like a fucking tree...” You tap your fingers forehead to chest and shoulder to shoulder.

Five grabbed your hands, placing them on his belt, rolling his eyes. You could feel his arousal through his clothes. “Y/N... Stop praying and start doing.”

You gulp as you felt his erection throb inside his shorts. Just when you thought you couldn't get more turned on and flustered...

“I have never been more turned on in my life... You are both an Angel and Devil... How in the world did I get so lucky enough to be with you...? I want to give you the entire world...” You looked up into his eyes as you felt a change within you. “I'd admire you and I adore you.” Your personality switched from flustered to lustful as if a switch in your brain was flicked. Without looking away from his eyes you unhooked his belt and slipped it through all the loops in one swift movement. “And I think I'll do just that."

Five eagerly watched you yank his belt from around his waist as a moan left his throat. He'd never seen you so assertive before. He felt his groin throb as he looked down at you. “No... You're an Angel... And I want you to sin.” His chest heaved as he grinned.

You bite your lip as a soft growl left your throat as you imagined the things that you had been wanting to do to and with him. “Hush.” It was an order. You got up and locked lips with him hungrily causing him to let out a moan into your mouth as you crawled on top of him. You unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts without looking. “If you ever feel that I am going too fast speak up. Because right now, even with your body as the way it is, you are not some fragile teen underneath me. You are a man I am about to wreck. You are my partner who I love unconditionally. So if the speed is too much for you, or you get uncomfortable, tell me.” Each word you spoke was drenched with command and authority. You were not kidding. “I need you to trust me with yourself.”

Five just smiled up at you and nodded as he cupped your face to bring you down into a kiss, quickly diving his tongue into your mouth, causing you to groan and softly grind against him. A soft gasp left his throat. “I love it when you speak like that.. but I'd rather your lips do other things right now.”

“Then give me a minute, Five, I want to thoroughly enjoy this... I want to feel and taste every inch of your skin... I want to experience everything my partner has to offer...” You panted against his neck. “My attention may be on you for now... But you are not leaving this room until you are thoroughly fucked.”

Fives head swung back as you softly pressed your knee against him between his legs. He grabbed his sheets next to his head with one hand and tangled the other in your hair as he hissed out in pleasure from the pressure of your knee. “I...I like...this new you... I like seeing you confident like this...” His voice hitched.

“It's rare, but it does happen. It just takes me being with the right person.” You lick and nip up the shell of his ear after licking the side of his neck. The hitching in his breath driving you mad.

“Then I'm glad I'm the right person...” He let out a light laugh before you snuck your hands into his pants with zero hesitation cupping him between his underwear and his shorts causing him to arch sharply against you bucking his hips into your hand. “Nggh...! Ah... F-fuck...” You felt his thighs quiver against you.

You stroked his length through the thin fabric paying special attention to his tip. You could feel his warm precum seep through the material as you rubbed your thumb in gentle circles. Five breath caught repeatedly in his throat as he rolled his hips into your touches but it wasn't enough. “I want you so badly, Five... But I need to be slow because I want to see you a mess.” You licked up the side of his neck again. Five let a moan slip from his lips as he quickly became impatient.

“Y/N... You're going to kill me... M-my patience is running thin... When I said I wanted you to see and touch me I meant it. This teasing isn't cutting it.” Five shifted a bit so that he could shove his shorts and underwear down to his knees letting out a sigh of relief once his groin wasn't restricted by his clothes anymore. Your eyes went wide because never have you known Five to do such a thing. You kept your eyes locked on his face which was twisted with sexual frustration as his bangs were already starting to cling to his forehead.

You swallowed and felt your heart jump as he took one of your hands to cup him fully. Five's skin felt hot to the touch... "Touch me.” He finally opened his eyes which held a silent longing. “Please... I want you to...” You felt him twitch and throb against your palm. You shook your head to bring yourself back to reality.

“Didn't I tell you to be patient, Five?” You purred against his neck. “Didn't I tell you I can't have you taking control?”

“I couldn't wait anymore...” He panted.

“You're supposed to let me take care of you, Five...” You nuzzled his jaw and gave his chin a quick lick. The scent of his skin drove you wild. “You and I are very similar. You're unlocking something dominant in me that I haven't felt in such a long time... If you disobey... I may actually end up biting you...” A low growl left your throat as you brushed your lips up and down his jaw.

Five wanted to challenge your threat since he'd never experienced something like this before but he decided not to. Not being in control was... very surreal to him. “All right... I'll try to be patient...” He sighed as you stroked his length a few times and places kissed along his neck causing him to shudder. “F-Fuck...”

You chuckled. “I think I've made you really like that word.” You smiled against his skin. “Am I corrupting you?”

“M-maybe a little...” Five's hips bucked inadvertently.

“Neat...” You took his lips against yours as you smoothed your hand up his length and abdomen. “Shame you don't have a trail... I sort of dig those.” You nipped his ear and he quivered. He felt like he was dying. “The things I want to do to you, Five, but I'm not sure if you're ready.” You purr as you slide your hand under his shirts and you feel him quiver as your fingertips brush over his nipples. “I just want to taste, nip, lick, kiss, and bite you all over... I can't get enough of you.” You smooth your free hand down his hip and then cupped his rear giving it a light squeeze. “Once the veil is lifted... I don't give a fuck about your body.” You drag your nails over his skin making his breath hitch.

“You're my partner, Five. You're my mate. After tonight, I won't give a fuck about anyone else's morals. I won't hold back anymore. So, once again, if I'm going too fast I need you to tell me. If you want me to continue as I am I can't keep stopping and asking permission...” You panted as you supported yourself above him looking down at him. “So tonight, do you think you can submit to me?” You asked softly. “I've been holding back the entire time we've been together... Not allowing myself to touch you when I want because gaining your trust and having you comfortable has been more important above all else.”

“Y/N...” Five was looking up into your eyes his skin felt as if it were on fire as you spoke.

“Deep down, every once in a great while, I have thought about how that touching you can and might seem wrong...but...that shit has passed. I am mentally, emotionally, and psychologically incapable of seeing you as others perceive you. Because I know you. So... do you trust me? Can you trust me unconditionally?” You catch your breath as you pressed your forehead against his as you kiss his lips. “If you are hesitant for even a second, I won't be able to do this for you tonight... But God do I want to...” You smiled against his lips before kissing his forehead.

Five closed his eyes as his thoughts drift over the many years that he had been alive. All the hurt, rage, loneliness, everything that time had done to him and how his manipulation of it had caused it to become ruined because of his overzealous nature. For a second he had felt that maybe The Commission had been wrong, that maybe changes can be made in multiple timelines, as some sort of strange fate brought you and him together. He began to believe that no matter where and when he was you'd always somehow make your way to him.

So what did it matter that he was lying here with you now? Young, old, your age... You were in his life and that's all that mattered to him. You saw him as himself and wanted to be with him, you just accept him as he is with all of his flaws. Five felt the same. He never wanted you to ever slip through his fingers. You were something he wanted to hold onto until the end of time. He reached up to cup your face with both hands as he thumbs your lips.

“I want you to do this... I unconditionally want this. I want you to see all of me the same as I have seen all of you.” His lips twitched as he let out a soft moan when his length throbbed to remind him that he was very worked up. “I want to wake up every morning next to you and I want you to feel that you can freely touch me whenever you want to. I want this, Y/N. You don't need permission anymore.”

Five lifts his head up to kiss you tenderly and deeply before pulling away. “You have been so patient and kind to me... I think you've deserved this for some time now. Don't you think? I think I'm done being so damn insecure with myself. It's tiring.”

  
A small smile crept on your lips before you kissed him. “I love you so much, Five... I'm going to have to warn you... Once I start I won't be able to stop until I'm done with you. You'll be my prey, are you comfortable with that?”

Five tilted his head as he thought about what you had said for a second. Then without warning, he threw off his vest, removed his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, then kicked off his shorts and underwear because he felt like he was about to die from heatstroke. “Y/N...” He looked deeply into your eyes. “Do whatever Y/N, fuck me.”

You were taken aback as your eyes rose up to meet his face. Never in your life did you ever think you'd hear those words leave Five Hargreeves' mouth. You gulped as your dominant nature started to wain. “Suddenly, I think I need to pray again...”

Five laid back again catching his breath. “Y/N... Please... Do whatever it is that you want to do before I take matters into my own hands. So, unless you want to be tied down and allow me to have my way with you... Just take me... please...I don't care what you do.” His chest heaved. “I'm actually starting to throb...” Five sat up on his elbows. “I'm getting desperate here. I want to be inside you, I want you to pleasure me, I want my cock in your mouth... I don't think I can take much more...” The pleading in his eyes struck your heart.

You felt like you were about to overheat. Seeing Five like this... Hair disheveled and almost completely naked, his dripping throbbing cock between his legs and all he wants is you... It was almost too much to bear... “Well, since you asked so nicely...Just know that since you're kind of small currently... I'm gonna sort of take advantage of that for a quick second. That cool?”

“I don't really know what you mean but... I trust you.” Five bit his lip wincing when his cock jerked with need. “Just... please hurry... I'm starting to feel needy here...”

Without warning, you wrapped an arm around his waist, hoisted him up, turned around, and had him in your lap facing you. You threw off your shirt sending it flying somewhere. You pulled him close to you while kissing and licking all over his neck as you grabbed his hips. You pushed his shirt down to his elbows as you kissed across his chest and dragged your tongue up one of his nipples. He gasps and arches in your hands feeling his cock pressed against your warm belly.

“Having you like this in those socks is quite a look, Five.” You chuckled against his skin.

“S-shut up...” He shudders as he holds to your shoulders for support. Five's heart was beating in his chest like a god damn drum as every touch of yours went directly to his cock. “F-fuck...”

“Such a dirty mouth. I thought older men were more dignified with their words.” You smirked as you swirled your tongue around the perked bud as you reached down to give his length a few loving pumps.

“I said sh-shut up...” Five panted as his head drooped and when he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of your hand stroking his cock. “Sh-shit...” His body quivered all over.

“You about to burst already, Five? Such a sensitive boy.” You chuckled.

“I said... shut the fuck up...!” His head went back as he panted for breath as he felt his thighs twitch. “F-fuck...” He bit his lower lip as his cock flooded over your fingers again.

“Such a dirty mouth.” You grinned against his neck before nipping his ear.

“Am I fucking your mouth or what, Y/N? You asked me what I wanted earlier... Were you kidding? Because I'm not going to last much longer if you keep fucking teasing me...” He shuddered all over again as you gave his length a long pump and swirled your thumb over the slick tip.

“Well, that shut you up, didn't it? Then again, you being mouthy, is one of the things that made me fall for you.” You kissed his chin.

His jaw just went slack as his head went back his hips shaking. “F-fuuuuuuck...”

“I can tell you're close...” You whispered in his ear making him shudder. “Phase your ass to your chair.”

There was zero hesitation and there were zero questions asked. He disappeared from your lap and was now in his blue armchair gripping the arms so tightly his knuckles were white. He had a glaring lust in his eyes. You watched his length bob with want as you made your way to him slowly sinking to your knees. “Ohh~, cranky. You ready for me to start?”

“That is a stupid question and you know it.” He snapped though not really meaning to.

“I like it when you start to come unraveled.” You leaned down and began to kiss and lick one of his inner thighs deeply. You could feel and hear as he relaxed into his chair as you made your way closer and closer to his throbbing member.

“It is taking everything in my power to not just grab your hair...” Five said as his thighs started to bounce. “You are really testing my self-control here...” His hips jerked but you kept them still with both hands.

“Patience is a virtue, Five...” You brushed your lips across his tip before giving it a light lick.

“Ah... Well, last I checked... You took my virtue, remember?” Five's head went back against his chair as you licked him again causing him to sigh in relief.

“Oh, I remember. I've taken it a couple of times of memory serves me right.” You smile as you wrap your fingers around his length and take the head into your mouth beginning to bob your head slowly. You close your eyes and just lose yourself in his sounds and movements. “You can grip my hair if you want to, I'll let you know if you're hurting me.” You go back down on him taking as much as you could while looking up at him. Five wanted nothing more than to just melt into his chair as you pleased him but he forced himself to open his eyes so he can watch you. Never did he imagine that he wanted the image of your lips wrapped around his cock to be burned into his memory.

“Sh-shit...” Five's thighs started to shake as he locked eyes with you. He had to force himself to now lean back in his chair and lose himself. He wanted to watch. He wanted to take everything in. He wanted to remember this moment forever. “F-faster, please... I-I'm close...” Five bit his lower lip as he felt his body begin to strain. He wanted this to last longer but he was very close to the edge.

“I normally don't swallow but for you, I'll do anything.” You closed your eyes as you went down on him once more swirling your tongue around the head, every so often flicking your tongue across the small opening in his tip causing his hips to jump.

“Y-Y/N, fuck... I'm not gonna la-... I'm gonna come...Shit..." He was so close to coming up out of his chair as every muscle in his abdomen tensed preparing for his awaiting orgasm.

“Go for it, Five.” You smiled and then flattened your tongue under the head as you pumped his length quickly with your hand. You opened your mouth as wide as you could cupping your tongue in a sort of bowl shape.

“Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, Shit, Shit, Shit, Y/N, Faster, Faster...! Ohhh~ F-fuuuuuuck~ Yes~...” Five released all over your tongue and slowly relaxed back into his chair as you wrapped your lips around him again to catch every drop with your mouth and allowing him to ride out his orgasm using your lips. You made it an effort to not spill a single drop. You worked him with your mouth and hand until he had started to go soft. You gave his tip one last longing lick before coming back up for air with a smile.

“Jesus Christ, Y/N...” Five shuddered all over as you rest your cheek against his thigh sort of feeling love drunk yourself as you licked your lips clean.

“That good, Five?” You kissed his thigh over and over caused his softening member to bob and his leg to twitch.

“God, yes...” He panted for breath with a smile as he stroked your hair without looking at you.

“Glad I made you feel good.” You rubbed his thighs up and down gently as his body relaxed into the effects of afterglow. "You look breathtaking like this..."

“Heh, I love you too...” Five reached down to cup your cheek and thumbs your lips as he shuddered again from the aftershocks of his pleasure. “How did I ever deserve you...?” He looked down at you with a soft smile on his lips and love in his eyes.

You licked your lips again as you chuckled. “We ask each other that a lot, huh?”

“We do, don't we?” He softly chuckled as his head went back. “I can't feel my legs, Y/N...” You just laughed as you wrap your arms around his waist and nuzzle his stomach relishing at the skin on skin contact. “Oh shit!” Five's eyes shot open as he sat back up quickly. “What about you?”

“You do, in fact, have fingers?” You kiss his skin causing him to smile.

“That, I do Y/N, that I do.”


	38. Time For Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five had another terror.  
> This time... He was awake.

You were about to head out for work when you find Five just sort of standing in the middle of the room silently staring out the window. You could tell something is wrong. "Five... Are you okay?..." You set our hand on his shoulder but he doesn't move. You walk around in front of him as you so you could see into his eyes. They are wide and full of fear. You could clearly tell Five wasn't on the same plane of existence as you anymore. You wave a hand in front of his face. "Five...? Can't you speak to me." His eyes dart to you and then away you were unsure he could even see you. "It's happening again, isn't it...? Are you there again...?" Five's fearfully wide eyes dart to you again and his jaw quivers. "Oh, Five..."

You wrap your arms around Five to pull him close to your body and then sink to the floor with him. You can feel his body shaking against you as you stroke his hair. "It'll pass Five... It always does. I'm not going anywhere. Just try to remember where you are. You don't have to worry about being out there anymore." You softly speak to him to try to coax him back to reality. At this point this was normal. "Can you feel my arms around you? Can you feel me stroking your hair? Can you hear my voice? Can you feel the scratchy rug under your knees? That's what's real, Five, you aren't alone anymore. You don't have to be scared. Can you feel the warmth of my skin on your face? Come back to me, Five. I know you can do it. Just like we practiced. Try to focus on your immediate surroundings. Just try to ground yourself..." You rub his back and rock with him softly. “You'll be okay...” Eventually, he takes a breath and you feel warm tears drop on your shirt. He wipes the tears from his eyes with his sleeve and just holds onto you without saying a word.

“There you are...” You sigh with relief and kiss the top of his head rubbing his arm."I'm thinking hot cocoa with marshmallows and peanut butter sandwiches also with marshmallows." You kiss his temple and stroke his hair from his eyes. "What do you think?" Five just softly nods. "You want to be a kid today and have me take care of you? I'll call off work so I can stay with you." He just clutches to your shirt not looking up at you. "All right. Damn...” You huffed realizing you weren't strong enough to carry him upstairs. “I wish I was stronger... I'm not leaving you like this." You pull out your phone to text your boss to let them know you couldn't make it to work and then call Diego on his cell. "Hey, are you in the house? Yeah. I need a favor. I'm not going in today and I can't carry Five up the stairs. Mhm. He's too freaked to use his power right now. Yup. We're in the main room with the bar and couches. Yup. We'll be here. Thanks." You hang up the phone and shove it into your back pocket, not too long after you hear Diego's boots coming down the steps making his way to you and Five.

"Shit, was it bad this time?" Diego asks as he got down to his knees getting ready to scoop Five up. Five resisted for a minute not letting of your shirt.

"It's okay, I'll be with you in a minute. It's okay. I'm going to go make the hot chocolate and snacks. I'll be right behind you." Five slowly releases your shirt and allows Diego to scoop him up. You smooth his hair from his eyes and kiss his forehead. "Take him to the bathroom across the hall from Klaus's room, please." You stroke Five's hair and kiss his temple again. "I'll be right behind you, sweetheart."

"Want me to go ahead and start the bath, Y/N?" Diego asked softly as Five clutches his shirt now.

"I'd appreciate it. I'll be two minutes. Thanks for this..." You gave Diego a sad yet appreciative smile.

"It's no problem." Diego slowly made his way to the stairs and Five never took his sad eyes off you reaching a hand out to you wanting you to come with him. It hurt your heart. You quickly made it into the kitchen, ran water through the coffee maker to quickly make it hot, mixed it when the hot cocoa powder, and added some marshmallows into two mugs. You then tucked the jar of peanut butter under your arm, grabbed a butter knife and tucked it under your other arm, grabbed a mug in each hand, and grabbed the loaf of bread with your teeth. You quickly but carefully made your way up the stairs and into the bathroom with Diego and Five. Five was sitting in the corner hugging his knees to his chest as Diego ran the bathwater.

You set the cups on the sink along with the rest of your goodies as Diego stood up. "Holler if you need me. He hasn't said a word except for your name. Is he going to be okay?"

"This isn't the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last... I've considered having him go to therapy but I'm not sure he'd be down. I'm sure it'd be a pain the ass to find a therapist that would take him seriously anyway... We just have to be patient when he's like this and make sure he knows that we are constants in his life and that we are present." You say as you get on your knees and stroke Five's hair to comfort him.

Diego nodded. "Like I said. Holler if you need anything." He said as he left softly closed the door behind him. You turned off the running water and made your way back to Five who was shaking and staring at nothing. "I'm going to undress you now, okay? Can you hear me?" Five just nodded as he slowly uncurled his arms from around his legs to make it easier for you to remove his blazer. You undid his tie, removed his vest, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. You had always dreamed of undressing him yourself but not like this. Five just watched you with careful eyes. You pushed his shirt off his shoulders and lifted his undershirt over his head. Like this... He looked so small. You untied his shoes before taking them off and then you pushed his socks down his shins and tugged them from his feet. You were careful and slow. You then removed his belt and then slowly removed his last articles of clothing.

"Luckily, I gained your trust before all this, huh?" You softly chuckled trying to make him smile. When you looked back up at him you saw his lips tried to twitch into a slight smile but failed. You hooked your arms under his before helping him in the bath. The warmth of the water usually helped calm him. You could tell he was still dissociating some as you handed him his cup which he took with shaky hands while you stroked his hair more. "I love you."

"I...I know..." He took a sip of his drink letting the warmth calm his nerves. You stood up and quickly made a PB&M and ripped it in half as you sat by the tub. He took half from you and took a bite chewing slowly. Food usually helped bring him back quicker because it distracted his brain a bit from his thoughts because he could focus on chewing instead. "Was it bad...?" You looked over towards him.

"Yeah..." Five didn't look at you. "You were there this time... With my family..." Five looked into his cup his voice quiet. "When I found them all dead..."

"Oh Five..." You got up on your knees to rest your elbows on the lip of the tub to hold his wet forearm gently. "I know flashes can be touch to deal with but... You know I'm gonna be okay." You rubbed his arm gently.

"I can't be so sure about that..." He didn't look at you.

"What do you mean? The Apocalypse didn't happen and I'm here by your side alive." You searched his face. He looked so sullen and lost.

"I've been under a great deal of stress lately... I haven't been completely honest with you about who I am either... Being with me has put you in danger..." Five grabbed your hand giving it a tight squeeze.

You tilted your head scrunching your brows. "I don't understand."

"I used to be involved with some dangerous people, Y/N. I worked for people who call themselves The Commission, remember? As... As an assassin..." Five finally looked up at you with somber eyes.

"An assassin? Like... As in you've killed people?" You blinked at him.

"Yes... I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to look at me like I'm a killer... I don't do that anymore. I never liked doing it, to begin with... But you can't deny I was good at it when I was sort of forced under their contract. Someone called The Handler found me out in the wastelands and hired me under her wing sort of speak." He looked away from you again.

"But... You said you were all alone." You listened to him intently wanting to understand.

"I thought I was too... You know that I lived to be an old man in the apocalyptic twenty nineteen... I spent most of my time foraging for food and water while trying to configure out the proper equations so I could get back to my family. One day she just appeared. She said she wanted to save me and hire me as what's called a Temporal Assassin. In a way, she rescued me so I owed her a great debt..."

"So... What's a Temporal Assassin?" You sat on your legs never letting go of his arm.

"The Commission is composed of people that... I don't know how to easily explain this..." Five paused for a moment as you reached out to stroke his wet hair. "Basically they are people that exist outside of time that keep history, the structure of timelines, and time itself in order. If someone strays from the path causing history to change or fluctuate, we would... eliminate them."

"Oh my God... So you killed people to keep history from changing? Am I understanding that right?" You scrunched your brows which made him afraid you'd leave him now that you knew he used to be a cold-blooded killer. He set his hand on yours.

"Yes... I didn't enjoy it... I never took pride in taking lives... I just followed orders until I could get back home. I bided my time and gained their trust so they wouldn't know what I was up to when I was planning to blow my contract. Do you think differently of me...?" Asking that question made his heart heavy and he was scared of your answer. "If it does... I understand completely. You don't have to stay..."

You were silent for a moment as you processed everything that he said before you spoke. "I can't say that I'm happy about learning this late in the game and I also can't say I agree with what you're telling me..." Five watched you with sad eyes as he prepared for the worst. "But... I can understand how the changing of history and time can have grave consequences and that woman saved you. I also know for a fact that you very easily could have died out there all alone... So, when The Handler hired you, she saved you which, in a roundabout way, other than me meeting Klaus, her saving you sort of allowed us to meet. The easiest thing I can say is... Everyone has a past they wished they could change and I can safely say that my feelings for you have not. I wasn't joking Five, I'm in it to win it with you." You threw off your shirt and quickly got undressed before slipping into the tub with him and wrapping your arms around him resting your ear against his chest.

"What matters most to me is that you're alive. I've already almost lost you once..." You leaned up and kissed his jaw. "Time is a fickle bitch and the fickle bitch allowed us to be together. I think I can live with you having a crappy past. It's the future that's important..."

"So... You're okay with who I used to be?" He smoothed your wet hair from your face in a little bit of shock. "You accept me and all that just that easily?"

"I only care about who you're becoming, Five." You looked at him. "In sickness, in health, all that other bullshit... I'm here with you, Five." You took his cup and set it outside the tub as you intertwined your wet fingers with his.

"You're a magnificent creature, Y/N..." He felt his eyes get watery as he kissed to top of your head.

"I could say the same about you." You closed your eyes with a smile as you listened to his calming heartbeat.

"Also... Did you just propose to me?" Five blinked down at you with a slight smirk.

"Oh, shit..." Your eyes shot open. "I guess I did, didn't I...?" You blinked as you stared at the wall.

"How smooth of you." Five let out a soft laugh as he felt himself slowly returning to normal.

"Welp... I mean... I did call you my mate last night and I meant it so... Well, then..." You felt so dumbfounded. “I mean I'm never the one to leave. If I love you I'm sort of a... mate for life person, unless they want to leave me for some reason...” You just blinked. “That did sort of sound like a proposal, huh?”

"Don't worry about it. I feel the same way." He sunk lower into the tub and pulled you over him. You rest your chin on your hands which were on his chest. He just smiled softly at you as he wrapped his arms around you. "I love you too."

You traced circles on his chest in the warm water. "At least that is something we can agree on."

"Yeah..." Five cupped your chin and he pulled in for a loving kiss. You were honestly the best thing that had ever happened to him.


	39. A Pleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLOW JOB AND SEX ALERT!!!  
> YOU KNOW THE DRILL!!!
> 
> Five decided he was feeling frisky.  
> You took the bait and teased the shit out of him.  
> You felt like showing him you could play ball too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detailed Summary in case you want to skip the chapter but do not want to miss important details: 
> 
> After you had gotten Five a cellphone he decides to try sexting you because he can't get the other day out of his head and wants you to do it again, while he shops with Klaus for new clothes. Five has suddenly become a lot more affectionate and now comes to you anytime he is feeling needy which is actually pretty huge. After you tease him through text enough times he blinks back home frustrated. It's not long before he has you going down on him again and he practically melts at your touch. You still keep your eyes to yourself. Not long after you are getting into it, you suddenly notice that he's begun to grow a happy trail. That is how the two of you realize that he has begun aging again. This was meant to be a comical way of finding that out. You are both shocked, amazed, and excited. You are ecstatic for him.

You were sitting at Five's desk in his room eating a PB&M while watching a movie on your laptop. Five's room was filled with some unpacked boxes because you had finally just gone ahead and moved into the mansion with the Hargreeves family. Today was technically your first day in your new home. You bit into your sandwich munching lazily as you eyed your computer. The PB&M's weren't necessarily your favorite but you learned to love them as they made you think of Five and it was an easy non-messy snack. You heard your phone go off and picked it up unlocking the screen as a reflex. You saw that you had a text from Five and opened it.

_You doing okay? I know how you get when I'm not around. Feeling lonely yet?_

You smiled and rolled your eyes. Even though Five never used emojis or anything you just knew he was being smug. You quickly sent a reply.

_Haha. I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I'm just watching a movie. You find anything nifty to wear? You plan on buying actual pants? That would be a change. lol_

You set your phone down and unpaused your movie. A few minutes later your phone went off again.

_Is it weird that I'd feel a bit off if I didn't wear them? I've been wearing them so long it feels normal. Don't you love it when I wear them anyway? I know you did the other day._

You about spit out your drink. Five sent another text almost immediately.

_When you had your pretty lips around my cock._

You choked on your soda. You didn't expect that. “Are you really trying to sext me right now or are you just being an ass, Five?” You asked out loud and arched a brow. “Let's test the waters shall we?” You began typing feeling sort of smug. “Let's see how this goes. I gotta know.”

_I thought about taking them off you but I was just too distracted Five. Don't you remember?_

Five didn't wait long.

_Oh, I remember. I remember perfectly. You looked like you belonged between my knees, swallowing me whole, your lips around me. Now that I think about it, I miss the feeling._

You just smugly looked down at your screen. “Do you now, Five? Do you miss my pretty pink lips around your cock? Seems like I've made you a little pervert. Ooh, I should send that.” You laugh to yourself as you began to type.

_Do you miss my pretty pink lips around your cock, Five? Am I turning you into a little pervert?_

You smirked as you hit send seconds later he already replied.

_Maybe you are. Shame I didn't grab a handful of your pretty hair while you licked me up and down. You cleaned me up so well...You didn't spill a single drop. Did you enjoy my taste, you naughty thing? I just want to lean back in my chair, tangle my fingers in your locks, and let you take care of me again._

You cracked your neck and your knuckles. “You know not what you do, Five, you know not what you do.” You grinned and quickly sent him a reply.

_I did. I can say I miss your warmth and how you felt on my tongue. My favorite part was when I dragged my tongue all over your head. I loved how it made you squirm._

Five wasted no time.

_I already want you on your knees again. I think next time I'll have you stay perfectly still and I'll swipe my dripping head all over your lips before I enter your mouth myself. You don't get to use your hands. How does that sound?_

“Oof...” That threw you for a loop as you pictured that. “Well then, how about this, Mr. Five?”

_I'd extend my tongue as far as I could to make my mouth inviting just for you. I'd never take my eyes off you as you fuck my mouth._

“So, what say you to that, Five?” You let out a smug laugh. After a few seconds, you received a new text.

_I already want to come home to you. Your mouth open just for me? That does sound inviting._

_Mmm... Me on my knees, your cock dripping in my mouth, your fingers tangled in my hair, your head back as you lose yourself... I can already imagine. It felt so good when you flooded my tongue... I'm already picturing myself licking you up and down. My hot breath on your cock. You tasted so fucking good. You make so much precum... I can't stop thinking about it._

“Fuck with me, Five.” You smirked as you eyed your movie. Sure you were getting turned on a bit but you were just having too much fun teasing him. Your phone vibrated a few minutes later.

_You aren't going to let me jump to you, are you?_

_Nope. That's not the point of the exercise. <3_

_Fuck..._

You just chuckled. “Whoops, you get horny, Five? My bad.”

_I want to touch you._

_You'll just have to wait for my pretty pink lips then._

_You know I could just jump to you anyway. You wouldn't have a say. I could come directly home and have my way with you._

_Are you threatening me with a good time?_

_If you keep teasing me I won't let you touch me tonight._

_Should I pretend to be scared? Because I'm not. How about if you jump to me I won't let you touch *me* tonight? You're hard, aren't you?_

“I am a bitch that is not afraid to clap back, dude.” You chuckled and sipped your Pepsi through a straw. “Fuck with me.”

Five, once again, wasted no time. You could tell he was getting frustrated.

_I've done things you've never even dreamed of._

_And? Please tell me about your great adventures as an assassin. You're so scary~. I am not afraid of your 5'3 scrawny ass._

“This is great...” You grinned as you leaned back in his chair and kicked up your feet on his desk. You jumped a bit at the sound of him jumping into the room even though you were half expecting it.

“Hi, Y/N.” Five looked so frustrated and annoyed.

“Why hello there, Five. I've been expecting you.” You say with a smug ass grin as your eyes drift down to the tent in his shorts. “How ya, doin'?”

Five just smirked. “How about you tell me what I am to my face Y/N, and not through the damn phone.”

You grinned showing all your teeth. “You are. Five-foot three. And your ass. Is. Scrawny as fuck.” You tilt your head and narrow your eyes like he usually does when he's feeling cocky. Sometimes you two were a bit the same when it came to pissing contests. “I don't think I stuttered. And I do not. Fear you.” You paused for a moment. “My love.” You quickly added with a grin.

Five just blinked at you with a smug look. “Alright. So I am. But you're forgetting I have much more experience than you. If I really wanted to, I could very easily have you on your back in a moment's time.” He set his hands on his desk and leaned forward dangerously close to your face.

Once again, having him near you caused you to become flustered, but you held your ground. “Pfft! Aren't you ninety-pounds when wet? Fully clothed?” You arched a brow and smirked.

Five's eyes went wide and then narrowed again almost immediately. He was almost impressed with you. “As bold as that was... I've had enough. I think it's time to put that vulgar mouth to use.” He jumped next to you, grabbed your hand, and then jumped again having you against the wall. “What say you?” He growled in your ear.

You felt your cheeks flush as you wrapped a leg around him to pull him closer as you tangled your fingers in the back of his hair. You could feel just how hard he was against you. It never took much once you and Five were close together like this. It was like you two were each other's addiction. After the other night, Five had become more confident and affectionate. Whenever he felt in the mood he just came and found you. You never told him no and began to wonder if he'd ever start carrying condoms in his pocket. You know you had considered it. Five ground against you and let out a shaky breath.

“See what you do to me, Y/N... You're so cruel to me.” He brushed his lips along your jaw. “Making me needy...”

  
“What about what you do to me, Five? Everything about you drives me crazy... Even when I'm not horny. I almost like it when you're annoyed with me. This new you is refreshing.” You drug your nails down his scalp causing him to purr.

“Well, you have yourself to thank for that.” He let out a soft chuckle as he began to kiss and lick on your neck.

You tilted your head to the side to expose more of your skin to him. “Who knew my lips were that good? It's nice that you've become more comfortable with yourself... Ahh... It makes me happy...” You lean your head back as he thumbed one of your nipples through your shirt causing you to mewl.

“I suppose, I have felt a bit different these past few days... Right now, all I can think about is fucking you against this damn wall.”

“I thought you wanted me to put my vulgar mouth to good use?" You got close to his ear like you always had.

“Heh... You're right.” Five moved so that he was the one against the wall and you instinctively sunk to your knees undoing his belt. You looked up at him as you unfastened his shorts and pulling them down with his underwear. Without looking you took his warmth length in your hand as you closed your eyes and began kissing on his hips.

“Oh...Fuck...” Five's head went back as he melted against the wall closing his eyes. His body immediately relaxed just from your touch.

You just laughed at his curse as you pumped him and thumbed his tip. Of course, he was already dripping. You turned your head and gave the side of his cock a longing lick before swirling your tongue around the tip. You were so addicted to him. His thighs shook as he let out a shaky moan bucking his hips to match the speed of your hand. You loved it when he made sounds.

“You sound so needy, Five. It's like you aren't used to hand and blow jobs.” You chuckled as you take him into your mouth beginning to bob your head. You were never really into oral but being with Five gave you a fixation. It made you feel sort of powerful to be able to make him feel so good and to make him moan out loud. Only you could do this. Only you had permission to touch him like this. You were the only person other than Grace to have access to his body freely.

Five relished in the pleasure you gave him as he tangled his fingers in your hair grabbing your ponytail between them. “Fuuuck... Yes...” He groaned through clenched teeth. You loved being able to make him feel like this. A laugh left your throat before you began to moan around his cock as you become more turned on. The only downside to doing this for him was that your own parts couldn't be touched. Sure you could touch yourself but it wasn't the same. You felt yourself getting wetter by the minute as you licked his cock up and down before taking the tip back in your mouth hollowing your cheeks.

“Shit, Y/N...” He looked down at you as you looked up at him from hearing your name. You smiled around his length making him shudder and the sight of you. “I never really got the appeal about, when guys talked about this kind of thing but... Ahh... You really look good like this...” Five leaned back against the wall again just losing himself to your touch. He felt your hands glide over his abdomen a couple of times and then suddenly you stopped sucking him off feeling the cool air of his room on his throbbing length. “Y/N...? Is something wrong...?”

“Um...Five...??” You sounded confused as he felt you glide a finger up and down his abdomen just above his groin.

“W-what?” He looked down at you wishing you'd continue.

“Um... There's no like sugar-coated way to say this but... I believe you're growing pubes?” You blinked at the slight resemblance of a happy trail. It was short and a little stubbly but it was there. “It's not much but it's there. You have a small trail of dark hairs here.” You traced the line of short hairs up and down causing him to quiver a bit because it slightly tickled. “I'm sure this wasn't here the other day. I feel I would have known...because of reasons.”

“What?!” Five sounded surprised as he looked down and raised his shirt up a bit so he could see himself. “What the Hell... When the... How? I thought I was fucked. This doesn't make any sense.” For a split second, he forgot he was even turned on wanting to fuck your mouth.

“I dunno.” You blinked. “Maybe when you jumped back you just slowed down the aging process of this particular body. Could also be that maybe... being so sexually active here recently has got your hormones going into hyperdrive. Neither of those things makes a damn lick of sense so they sort of honestly make a lot of sense. Maybe you are going through puberty twice?” You tilted your head to the side as you traced the trail again.

Five was busy investigating his new hair till he felt a surge of arousal course through his length causing him to make a noise. “H-how about we talk about this later?... I can't focus like this...” Five panted.

“That I can do.” You quickly took him back into your mouth and got back to work. His moans and sighs sounded so lovely.

“M-maybe I shouldn't finish in your mouth this time... I'm already over using my fingers... I want to be inside you. It's been a while...” Five reached down and thumbed your cheek lovingly. “How does that sound?”

You came off of him with a pop of your lips as your face flushes. “I think that sounds nice. I think I have a request for once.” You slowly get to your feet and kiss him deeply for a bit before you go to sit on his bed. You make quick work of your bottoms before leaning over the side of his bed on your stomach. “From behind this time?”

Five gulped and nodded before phasing behind you reaching into his drawer to pull out a condom and open it.

“Um...I don't need foreplay... Just lube up, please... I'm feeling impatient.” You nervously laughed.

“Okay. I can do that.” He swallowed. You must really need him... “You must really want me inside of you.”

“I really do. I want to feel you stretch me and make me feel good... Sometimes it feels lonely when you aren't in me for a while. I think you have me conditioned.”

Five let out a soft laugh as he glided his lubed fingers up and down your folds and entrance causing you to sigh. You let out a soft groan as he dipped two fingers inside of you. “F-fuck...” You nuzzled into his blankets as he leaned over you rolling the condom onto himself. He gave himself a few strokes with his lubed hand before aiming himself at your entrance. You whined in anticipation rolling your hips to make his tip enter you making you gasp. Five grabbed your hips and let out a shaky breath.

“I can't... believe I'm with someone that loves me so much that they can't get enough of me...” Five kissed and nipped along the nape of your neck before slowly pushing himself into you. Your jaw went slack and you felt as if all your muscles relaxed as all the pent-up tension left you. You loved it when he entered you it was your favorite part. “Slow or fast, Y/N?”

“S-slow please...” You bit your lower lip as he rolled his hips forward till he was fully sheathed within you causing you to moan out.

“I can do that...” Five kissed your cheek as he began to find a nice slow rhythm for both of you. You mewled and sighed underneath him as he curled his fingers around one of your hands and with the free one he held onto your hip.

“Five~...” You sighed his name in pleasure as you melted into his bed holding his hand back. Hearing you say his name like that caused him to shudder.

“You close?” Five asked you softly as he practically laid on top of you kissing your neck as he rocked you with his hips.

“Mhm...” You smile softly, your eyes closed. You just felt so at peace and comfortable underneath him. He kissed your cheek again and quickened his pace to get you there. You gasp for breath with each of his thrusts soon letting out a series of soft squeaks as you came around him. Five felt your entrance quiver and tighten on him as you finished.

"That was quick.” He placed deep loving kisses on your neck making you giggle and nuzzle his arm.

“I love you, Five...” You said softly.

“I love you too...” He nuzzled your cheek sweetly. “I know it hasn't been very long but...can I finish?" Five asked politely you could hear his soft smile. "You worked me up pretty good earlier...”

You don't even open your eyes and you just smile. “Yeah... I don't mind... I want you to feel good too...”

Five just softly smile and cuddled close to you as he quickened his pace. He panted and moaned with you as each of his thrusts brought you closer to the finish line. “I'm close...” Five breath's in your ear. “Wait... I want to see you...” Five pulled out briefly as he helped you roll onto your back before slipping back into you with a moan from you both. He leaned over you holding both of your hands with his as he went back to his quickened pace. His brows scrunched and his mouth nouw hung open. “God, you feel so good, Y/N...” Not much longer Five slowed his thrusts as he spilled inside of you, kissing your neck, lips, and face as he rode out his orgasm while soft sounds left his throat.

“We have to stop meeting like this...” Five chuckled as you wrapped your arms around him and kissed him back.

“I enjoy being this close to you. I like hearing you moan...” You nuzzle and kiss his neck lazily. “I'm glad you let yourself now, turns me on.”

“You really are something special to get me to do that, to be quite perfectly honest.” He gave you a kiss before pulling out of you and throwing the condom away before pulling up his shorts. Five sat back on his bed pulling you against him kissing the top of your head as he covered you up.

“Mmm... Maybe.” You nuzzle into his chest and wrap your arms around his middle. “Cuddle and a movie?” You look up at him and kiss his jaw.

“I'm okay with that. Let me guess, a scary movie?” Five rolled his eyes with a smile and slightly shook his head.

“Always.” You chuckled and then paused as you remembered something. “Holy shit though! You have pubes now!”

“Goddammit, Y/N...” Five just palms his face shaking his head. “Why are you like this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Pfft! Klaus got left at the store and doesn't even know it yet. xD


	40. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN IS SPICY  
> DRILL SHOULD BE KNOWN BY NOW
> 
> As from the title, you can see that Five is experiencing growing pains.  
> You try to help him through it with a nice warm bath.  
> Of course, Five is feeling a bit perverted.  
> He always gets what he wants.  
> And he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detailed Summary in case you want to skip the chapter but do not want to miss important details:
> 
> After a few days of you two finding out that Five is aging again, he wakes you up by accidentally scratching you with his newly grown stubble. After he had gone and shaved his face, Five is now in horrible pain and he feels like he had been hit by a train. Five is now RIDDLED with growing pains. You decided to run him a hot bath with soothing salts, give him arthritic pain meds, and massage his shoulders, back, neck, and legs to ease his aching joints and muscles. If you two hadn't been intimate and close, he never would have allowed this. Since it has been so long since he had your hands on him and he had never had a massage before, he accidentally gets turned on and hates it. Later, both of you are in his room and he wonders why you had only left him a pair of pajama pants to wear and sees you rubbing lotion between your hands while you sit on his bed. You tell him to lie on his stomach so you can rub soothing lotion on his skin and continue massaging his back. At first, he loves it...but then he quickly hates it as he has to sit up because lying on his stomach is hurting his erect groin. He is irritated with himself and his body because he just wanted to enjoy a simple loving massage from his loving girlfriend without getting a boner. You just tell him it's okay and take care of him with your hand, telling him it's really no problem. Five is thankful...but still annoyed with himself.

You had just begun to stir awake and yawned rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You heard Five behind you making some sleepy sounds as he started to wake up as well. Five wrapped an arm around you and snuggled close.

“Y/N... Don't get up. Don't want you to just yet...” You could hear the soft smile on his lips as he nuzzled against your neck and cheek.

“ACH! What the eff, Five!” You sat up rubbing your neck suddenly. Five sat up quickly wondering what was wrong.

“W-what..? What's wrong? Did I hurt you or something?” Five rubbed his eyes and yawned. “You scared the shit out of me...”

You whipped around to find the source of the scratching. You looked around until your eyes landed on your boyfriend's face. “Oh my God... Five...” You blinked at him. “Your face!”

“What about it, Y/N? I've always had it...” Five scratched his chin absentmindedly and then paused his eyes shooting open. He felt his face with both hands feeling the stubble all around his jaw, chin, and lips. “Y/N...? Do... Do I have facial hair now, or am I going crazy?” Five looked at you with wide confused eyes.

You crawled closer to him and began investigating his face with gentle hands. You ran your knuckles along his jaw and your thumbs over his upper lip. “Yeah, I'd say so, Five. Maybe what I said yesterday was true? I dunno... Not a bad look I guess. Definitely different?” You let out a soft chuckle. “Guess this means you'll have to start shaving again.”

“How exciting...” Five sounded so thrilled. “Add that to the list of shit I don't want to do every day.” You let out a laugh.

“As true as that may be, at least this means you're really aging?” You gave him a warm smile. “Aww~ My man is becoming...” You paused, scrunched your brows, then chuckled. “A man?”

“Ha. Ha. You're so very funny.” Five rolled his eyes as he went to get out of bed. He faltered some and stumbled back. “Ah... The hell...? We weren't even that rough last night...” He leaned down and started to rub his thighs. “I'm sore as shit...Feels like I was hit by a steam roller...”

“Well, it wasn't my fault, I wasn't even on top last night. I know I make your thighs sore sometimes...” You sort of shrunk down a bit. Sometimes you felt bad about being slightly bigger than him.

“You know I don't care about that right?” Five turned to you and kissed you on the cheek. “If I didn't like it, I'd complain.”

“I suppose you're right...” You shyly smiled at him. “Also, your face is like sandpaper.” You added with a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, I'll go shave. Give me a minute.” He grumbled giving you one last kiss before pulling away.

“Scratchy...” You rubbed your lips giggling as you scrunch your nose.

“Hush! I'm gonna go fix it. I'll meet you downstairs.” Five huffed as he slowly got up and jumped to the bathroom. After a while, you got into fresh clothes headed downstairs after putting your hair up on the way to the kitchen to make yourself some breakfast. You weren't feeling too peckish yourself so you threw some waffles into the toaster and quickly started a pot of coffee for your man before making him a few slices of peanut butter toast. Of course, you sprinkled marshmallows on them just because. Five phased into one of the chairs looking absolutely miserable but clean-shaven.

“You okay, love?” You set a fresh cup of coffee in front of him. He slowly pulled it towards him with careful hands.

“I stand corrected... It was a train that hit me...” Five lifted the cup to his lips taking a sip then his brows went up. He held the mug away from him and looked into it. “Mm~... That's different.”

“Oh, shit! Did I accidentally give you mine?” You sipped yours and made a face. “Ick! Yup, I definitely did. Sorry. Wanna switch?”

“It's uh... It's fine. What did you do that was different?” He took a swing and looked at peace.

“Not much really. I just add a spoon full or two of sugar. If I'm feeling really kinky, I add a dash of milk.” You chuckled as you added sugar to the cup you had and began to stir.

“Huh.” Five sounded amused. “I surprisingly like this.”

“Well, since you're home and not living it up out in the apocalypse, you get to enjoy the leisure's in life. Ya know, like sugar?” You chuckled as you set your plates on the table. “You feeling okay though? You look rough.”

Five let out a weak chuckle. “I am sore all over... Like every joint in my body is aching. Even my skin hurts... Is that a thing?”

“Well, if you were a girl I'd ask you if you had started your period.” You snorted. “Anything else?”

“I wish to chop off my legs and buy new ones... My knees feel like they want to explode on impact...” He took a swig of his coffee then laid his head on the table.

“Maybe you're having growing pains? Did you have them when you were out in the wilderness?” You blinked at him after taking a sip from your cup.

“Yes... It was horrible... Growing up all alone in the middle of nowhere... No way to deal with the pain... It was such a fun fantastic time...”

You frowned. Picturing little Five out in a wasteland all alone always broke your heart. “Anything I can do for you, Five?”

“Kill me?” Five answered quickly.

“Ha. Ha. No. But I think I have some ideas on how to help you a little. I wonder how tall you'll get.” You chuckled. “Eat your food and meet me in our bathroom upstairs.” You got up and kissed his cheek. You were about to walk away but Five grabbed your hand to prevent you from leaving.

“That was half-assed. If you're going to kiss me, do it right.” You could see the pain in his eyes but he was also smirking.

“I've made you so needy, Five.” You leaned down cupping his chin tenderly kissing him on the lips. “Better?”

“Yes.” Five said sounding less grumpy.

“Good. Now eat your food.” You kissed his temple and then disappeared upstairs. You poured some lavender salts into the filling tub then got into the cabinet to pull out some arthritic pain meds for Five. A few moments later you heard him appear behind you. “Hello~ Take these. They'll help some.” You turned towards him giving him the pills then you cupped some water in your hand and held it to his mouth. He rose a brow but then shrugged as he sucked the water into his mouth and swallowed the pills.

“So, what's the plan here?” Five eyed the tub again as the scent of lavender hit his senses.

“You are going to soak and then I'm going to give you a rub down. The medicine I gave you helps with muscle and joint pain. I take them from time to time for my shitty legs and back. So, you want me to strip you again, or do you want to get naked yourself?” Five suddenly had a smirk on his face.

“I could do it myself but I think I'd rather you take them off for me.”

You rolled your eyes with a half-smile. “I'm liking this new air of confidence you have but let's try to keep this PG shall we?” You walked up to him and took his tie into your hands lightly tugging him to you.

“You know you want to touch me. You can barely keep your hands to yourself since that day I fucked your mouth.” Five breathed in your ear making your heart flutter as he shrugged off his blazer. You yanked his tie to snap him out of it.

“Heel. I am not touching your penis today. Calm it.” Your lips were so close to his but you turned your head away before he could try to kiss you as you unbuttoned his shirt. “Now I'm the one on a mission. I just want to help you feel better as I know growing pains can be a bitch.”

Five rolled his eyes and sighed as his shirt fell down his arms to the floor while you worked on his belt. “Fine... You win.”

“Great.” You kissed his chin as you pulled his belt through the loops. “So you don't get any ideas I think you should take everything else off yourself.”

Five devilishly smirked. “What, is it too tempting for you?”

“More like tempting for the both of us.” Now it was your turn to roll your eyes. “Now strip and get into the tub. You and your body will thank me later.” Five sighed and did what he was told before slowly sinking into the bath as you turned the water off.

“You do know I don't need to be babied, Y/N, I'm fifty-eight years old. I would have been fine.” Five looked away from you. He had to admit that the hot water on his sore aching body felt nice.

“Five, as long as I am alive, I'm going to care for you. You're just going to have to shut the fuck up and deal with it.” His eyes flicked to you when you said the word alive.

“I know...” Five relaxed back and he sunk deeper into the water as you got behind him setting your hands on his wet shoulders.

“You know I love you right?” You began to work on the muscles in his shoulders and neck causing him to let out a soft groan. “Feel good?” You chuckled.

“Maybe...” Five relaxed into your touch as you kneaded his sore overworked muscles.

“Don't you dare pop a boner... I'm warning you.” You let out a soft laugh but then cut it short. “I'm fuckin' serious, Five.”

“No... Promises...” Five sort of smiled with his eyes closed his mind drifting as he felt your hands glide all over his wet skin. He felt his heart flutter when he felt your lips brush across the back of his neck. “See... You can't keep your hands off me.” He chuckled.

“Didn't say anything about my lips.” You said cheekily.

“I suppose not... Mm... That feels nice...” He was silent for a moment. “Are you sure you don't want to just take off your clothes and get in here with me?” Five sounded smug.

“I do. But I'm not going to. You shall not break my resolve. I am a rock.” You placed more kisses on his wet skin as you worked his shoulder blades.

“Yeah, right... Ahh... Shit... Why are you so good at this?” Five's brows scrunched and his head went back.

“I dunno. I'm just guessing. I know you're sore so I'm just trying to help. I hold a lot of tension in these places myself so I figured you too.” You kneaded the muscles connecting his shoulders to his neck causing him to moan, which sent a shiver down your spine and to your groin. “Jesus fuck, Five...necessary much?”

“I can't help it...Sorry...” He sounded breathless. “This is new to me, remember?”

“I fuckin' guess...” You curled your fingers and rubbed your knuckles up and down his back causing him to let out small gasps and groans of pleasure making you blush. “Fiiiiiiiive... Stop it.” You said firmly.

“I can't. You're the one with magic hands here. Ngh... Shit, that feels good...” He let his head fall back again.

“Well, at least you're feeling better?” You smoothed your hands over his shoulders to work on the muscles in his chest causing him to purr. “Are you melting, Five?” You smiled.

“Maybe a little... Wouldn't mind it if your hands went a little deeper into the water... If I'm being honest.” He let out a smug laugh as he half smirked.

“Five. No. Heel. Bad.” You rolled your eyes. “Stop being a pervert.”

“Oh, come on. I'm naked, your hands are gliding all over me, it's the perfect recipe. You must be getting horny too.” Five leaned his head back to look up at you with a grin.

“Fiiiiiive... Stop. It.” You said through clenched teeth. “I shall resist temptation. My resolve is unbreakable... like... something unbreakable?”

“You can't lie to me. I know you want to touch me.” Five turned a bit to cup your face with his wet hand and kissed you deeply. You were able to stop yourself before you melted against him.

“Five, Goddammit, quit it. I am not getting in the tub with you. So stop trying.” You sounded exasperated.

“Can't say I didn't try though. I don't even have to look at you to know that you are blushing. You have it bad for me and we both know it.”

“Goddammit, Five, I'm trying to be loving and tender here... Stop being a dick.” You were struggling so badly.

“You were very loving and tender last night.” Five smirked.

“Five!”

“It's true~.”

“I'm starting to think I don't even know who you are anymore...” You shook your head as you went back to kneading his shoulders making him purr. “But I still love you though.”

Five let out a sharp laugh as you moved from behind him to the side of the tub to rest your chin on your arms. “You're sort of a little prick, Five, ya know that?”

“You wouldn't have me any other way.” He just grinned as he leaned back again.

“You got me there. I am very infatuated with you.” You rolled your eyes again.

“Oh, really? I hadn't noticed as I've been drowning in peanut butter and choking on marshmallows lately.” Five softly smiled as he gazed at you. You felt yourself blush.

“Well, when you feel like telling me your other favorite foods, let me know, will ya?” You rolled your eyes yet again.

“If you keep rolling your eyes like they're gonna fall out, Y/N.”

“Well, if they do, please don't shatter them as I still need them to see.”

Five actually snorted. “I'll try not to. The urge will be hard to resist.”

You reached into the water to start working on his calves. “What are you made of? Steel?”

“I am resilient?” Five leaned back and closed his eyes.

“I fucking guess...” Your eyes darted to his forearm where he had a short lateral scar. “Oh yeah, I meant to ask you about that.”

“Hm? About what?...” He felt so peaceful like this. Your hands on him in a relaxing hot bath... He never thought he could feel like this.

“The scar on your arm there. Where'd it come from? Well, if you want to tell me that is.”

“Oh? This?” Five looked at his forearm for a second before relaxing back and closing his eyes again. “Not much to tell. When I was working for The Commission they had installed a tracker in me. When I came back I went to Griddy's to get a decent cup of coffee. That's when I was attacked by some of The Commission's goons. I killed them all and then I cut the tracker out of my arm with a steak knife. Again, not much to tell.”

You just stared at him with your jaw on the floor. “Jesus, Five... Steak knife and lack of sanitation aside... That was you?!”

“What do you mean?” Five didn't open his eyes as his brows scrunched together.

“When I walking home one night I was walking past Griddy's, then I heard a bunch of screaming and what sounded like a bunch of popping noises. I got the fuck out of there and then I saw the news about The Griddy's accident. That was you??”

Now Five's eyes opened to look at you. “You were at Griddy's that night?”

“I was outside. I didn't know what was happening and I saw some like light flashes but other than that I didn't have a clue as to what was happening inside. I just thought some people were getting rowdy since it was dark and after hours for most places.” You paused for a moment. “Imagine that... We almost met the very first night you came ba----” You paused for a minute as you relived that night in your mind. “Oh my God, I saw you...”

Five sat up to look at you. “What? How? When?”

“When I made it across the street I saw some kid exit the diner... I couldn't see his face but... I remember him fixing his tie and...”

“And?”

“I'd remember those socks anywhere... Holy shit...” You just kind of blinked at him. “Who would have thought? We almost met that night...”

Five leaned back again blinking at the ceiling. “Well... What was it that you always say about time?”

“That it's a Fickle Fucking Bitch?”

“Yeah, that...” Five blinked again contemplating life.

“Do you ever think we were supposed to meet? Like an inkling? Because that is crazy...”

“Honestly, at this point, sometimes, yes.”

“I wonder what would have happened differently if we had met first... Who knows?”

“Honestly, I couldn't tell you. What I can tell you is that I would have been very cold and distant towards you... I had a one-track mind back then and trusted no one. Not even my family. I doubt I would have paid attention to you if Klaus hadn't brought you into our home.” Five reached out and thumbed your cheek with a wet hand.

“I can see that, actually... I mean when I first met you I thought you were just a kid. When I first came here and I saw your portrait I thought you were the little brother who had something happen to him. Now I know better...” You nuzzled into his touch. “Maybe it was a good thing I met Klaus first. I feel like we would have walked around not really seeing each other.”

“Yeah... We'd be strangers.” The thought of never having you in his life made him sad and brought him pain. It was the same for you.

“Anyway!” You tried to perk up the situation. “Steak knife? Really, Five? Are you trying to get an infection? What is it with you and not properly taking care of your wounds? You're gonna make me smack you.”

“Hey, I was in a diner, not a hospital. What was I supposed to do? Go home with the tracker in me and have Grace cut it out?” Five made a face at you. “They would have tracked me home. It was a last-ditch effort.”

“But still... At least it didn't get infected... You're fucking crazy.” You softly smiled as you went back to working on his legs making your way up to his thighs.

“Y/N... If you keep that up... I'm gonna get hard...” Five let his head fall back as he began to lose himself in your touches.

You let out a laugh. “Bold of you to assume I don't see the halfie in the water, Five. I didn't exactly run you a bubble bath. Sheesh, you are like always so horny lately.”

“Well, pardon me for having a wonderful girlfriend whose hands are all over my body as we speak, while I am going through puberty a second time. Can you really blame me?” He didn't even look up to face you or open his eyes. “At least I'm being honest...”

“I know.” You chuckled and kissed his jaw. “I'm just teasing you. So, you feeling any better?” You rubbed your knuckles into the dimples in his hips.

“Shit that feels good...” His jaw went slack.

“Right? People sometimes hold a lot of tension in their hips and ass cheeks. I know I do. When you get your knuckles in there it can be better than sex.”

“I'm not so sure about that...” He let out a light laugh. “But that feels so nice... To answer your question, I believe the pills have kicked in so I feel a bit better.”

“That's good. The lavender salts should help with muscle aches, relaxation, and sleeping. Hopefully, the combination will help you rest.” You kissed his lips as you stood up.

“I appreciate it... What you're doing for me, Y/N...” Five looked down into the water.

“I know. You ready to get out?” You asked as you held open a towel for him. He jumped in front of you and wrapped himself up as you kissed him. “I'll be in the bedroom when you're ready.”

“Oh, the bedroom, huh?” Five grinned after you.

“Five... Putcha God damn pants on. I left a pair of your PJ pants on the toilet.” You rolled your eyes as you left the bathroom to go to his bedroom.

“Dammit...” Five grumbled as he snatched the pants into his grasp grumpily then arched a brow. “Why no shirt?”

****

You were sitting on his bed rubbing lavender lotion between your hands to warm it up as Five appeared before you in his sleep pants with damp hair.

“Is there a reason you didn't give me a shirt?” He asked as he ran his fingers through his locks. You simply held up your lotion covered hands.

“Lay on your stomach, please.” You grinned.

He raised a brow but did as he was asked. With no hesitation, you straddled his ass and began rubbing your hands all over his back and shoulders. Five started to purr and groan. “If you wanted me to not get turned on... You're making it very hard.”

You snickered.

“That was not a pun. I'm serious.”

“I know. I just couldn't help myself. My mind doesn't live in the gutter, it bought the fucking real estate and built a damn house.” You heard Five let out a light laugh. “My brain is the landlord of the gutter. It controls all.”

“You're a dork, Y/N.” You could hear his smile as you worked the muscles between his shoulder blades making him groan.

“Um, drr, my dude?”

“Y/N...” He sounded a little pained.

“Hm? What's up?” You raised a brow as you rubbed his back and sides.

“I can't lay on my stomach anymore... It's sort of uncomfortable...”

“Ah, sure, okay, hold on, gimme a sec.” You got off of him and sat towards the end of his bed as he rolled over. Your eyes immediately darted to the tent in his pants. Five just sighed in defeat.

“As much as I was enjoying that, laying on my stomach was getting unpleasant.” He looked away his cheeks a bit pink. “This fucking body is ridiculous...”

“It's not a big deal, Five.” You warmly smile at him. “Since you obviously can't rest with that, I'll gladly help you with it.”

“You don't have to...”

“Five, stop being so damn reserved. At this point, it's just silliness. C'mon Five, drop 'em.” You rubbed more lotion in your hands. “I have no problem with this.”

“Y/N...” He felt he couldn't look at you as he felt ashamed. This body was so sensitive he couldn't even enjoy a non-sexual loving massage from his girlfriend. This was fucking ridiculous.

“Ya know what? This is so not gonna be a thing. I am now your Goddess and I don't have to ask permission. You told me I needn't have to anymore so~” You jerked his pants below his knees causing him to about jump out of his skin and his eyes to go wide. Five glared at you but you knew he'd never hurt you or snap at you. You crawled over him. “Deal with it, Five, the ball's in my court now. I no longer need to feel hesitant. You gave me that power remember?” You were barely an inch away from his lips. Even though he was pissed he knew he wasn't going to stop you from touching him. You knew that too. If Five ever wanted you to stop he'd let you know. “So shut up and let me help you.”

You locked lips with him as you wrapped a slick hand around his length causing him to gasp and purr into your mouth. You swallowed his moans as you thumb his tip in small circles. “That's it, Five, come undone for me...” You purred in his ear. Five let out shaky breaths as his head fell back. “Want me to swallow again? I'm down if you do.” You cooed in his ear.

“Goddammit, Y/N... Shit...” You felt his hips jerk.

“Surely you aren't close just yet...” You licked up his neck.

“Y/N... St-stop...”

“Stop what, Five?”

“Stop talking... Or I'm going to come soon... Fuck...”

You chuckled softly against his skin. “I'm serious though. Should I get a tissue or should I wrap my lips around you?”

“Stupid question. Y/N.” He sounded desperate. You could tell he was close.

“You're lucky I'm addicted to you and will do anything for you. I enjoy watching you come undone from my touch.”

“Y/N.” He said your name through clenched teeth. You wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock and began to pump him while bobbing your head at the same time. You swirled your tongue and made direct eye contact with him. He was going to lose it and he was going to lose it soon. Not much longer you were already swallowing his warm load as you heard those sweet sweet sounds he always made when he came. You sat back up and licked your lips.

“Ya know, I never really liked giving oral until I met you. I could get used to it, honestly.” You said with a smile as you cleaned your lavender-scented hands with his towel.

“I think you're trying to kill me...” Five panted as he pulled his pants back up and collapsing back.

“Well, at least this time around you have someone to help you with your sexual frustration. You aren't alone this time.” You gave him a warm smile as you moved to cuddle up next to him draping an arm over his chest. “You know I'll be here to help you through this.” You nuzzled his chest and then gave his shoulder a kiss. “Growing pains and all.”

Five wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. “I know, and I love you for it.”

“I love you too.” You laid your cheek on his chest and closed your eyes. You always loved being close to him. He was your whole world.

  
The thought of ever losing you flitted across his mind... What was he going to do...?


	41. Love songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHTLY SPICY  
> DRILL IS THE KNOWN  
> So... I facked up. I made a miscalculation. So just letting everyone know that I do not condone Adults having relationships with Minors. If you follow me on Tumblr you know that I am very again MAPS and the like. I made an error with Sean's age that I did not realize until I was typing this chapter. For Sean and the Reader to have had a relationship it would have had to have been before he had gotten taken into custody. At the time I had meshed Lis2 with T.U.A. I knew Sean had gotten arrested sometime between 2017 and 2018... I forgot to check the month... I am a dumbass. Sean turned 17 and 18 while IN jail... I have slammed my head a thousand times against my pc and screaming. I made a mathematical error... I swear to you I am not a hypocrite. UGH!!! I could take a short cut but timeline-wise I tried to make this mesh as seamless as possible... So the timeline is gridlocked... AFJHAOFHAGOHVOUGOUAHGUHFAADFJAHGOOHIRI!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs listed in order: It may be nice to listen to them while reading to sort of get a feel.
> 
> Break my Broken Heart by Winona Oak acoustic version
> 
> Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish
> 
> Lisztomania by Pheonix

Five was making his way to his room to come and relax with Y/N just because he felt the need, but then he heard what sounded like someone singing from within his room. He paused outside his door to listen.

_If I could I would've warned you_   
_But it's scaring me how it all can't stop_   
_It's so easy 'til there's no way out_

Five realized it was Y/N. Her voice sounded so soft and sweet but there was no music.

_If I could I wouldn't tell you_   
_But it honestly doesn't matter much_   
_'Cause I know you probably figured out_

He leaned against the wall outside his open door and just listened to Y/N's voice.

_Fools fallin' in the dark like crazy_   
_You know, nothin' you can do will save me_   
_No, might as well_   
_Break my broken heart_   
_Give me all you got, all you got_   
_Break my broken heart_   
_Watch me fall apart, fall apart_   
_Ooh, ooh, I'm still breathing_   
_Ooh, ooh, so what's one more scar?_   
_Break my broken heart_

The song sounded like a sad melody but it sounding like she was smiling as she sang. He wondered what she was thinking about as she formed the words with her pretty voice. It sounded melancholic but heartfelt. Five wanted to hear more. He peeked into his room and saw that she was sitting on his bed with her back to him. He realized Y/N had her earbuds in.

_Can we be this way forever?_   
_Got your silhouette locked inside my head_   
_Can we be the ones to last as stone?_   
_Fools fallin' in the dark like crazy_   
_You know, nothin' you can do will save me_   
_No, might as well_   
_Break my broken heart_   
_Give me all you got, all you got_   
_Break my broken heart_   
_Watch me fall apart, fall apart_   
_Ooh, ooh, I'm still breathing_   
_Ooh, ooh, so what's one more scar?_   
_Break my broken heart_

Five stuck his hands in his pockets leaning against the door frame just listening to her, realizing at that moment that he had actually never heard Y/N sing before. He wondered if she'd sing for him more if he asked.

_Go on, go on (ooh)_   
_Go on, go on (ooh)_   
_Go on, go on (ooh)_

Five felt a soft smile creep across his lips as he watched and listened. He loved how she sounded. He knew Y/N hadn't realized he was there yet as she just swayed to her music unaware of her surroundings.

_Break my broken heart_   
_Give me all you got, all you got_   
_Break my broken heart_   
_Watch me fall apart, fall apart_   
_Ooh, ooh, I'm still breathing_   
_Ooh, ooh, so what's one more scar?_   
_Break my broken heart_

Once the song was over Y/N looked at her phone and seemed to choose another song. There were a few moments of silence before she began to sing again.

Little did he know that she was singing songs that made her think of him...

_I've been watching you_   
_For some time_   
_Can't stop staring_   
_At those oceans eyes_   
_Burning cities_   
_And napalm skies_   
_Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes_   
_Your ocean eyes_

Y/N leaned back on her hands as she stared out his window enjoying her music. He noticed that her shoulders sort of drooped when she sang the words burning cities and napalm skies, he wasn't sure as to why.

_No fair_   
_You really know how to make me cry_   
_When you gimme those ocean eyes_   
_I'm scared_   
_I've never fallen from quite this high_   
_Falling into your ocean eyes_   
_Those ocean eyes_

  
Wait...? Ocean eyes? Was she talking about his eyes...? His eyes were blueish?

  
_No fair_   
_You really know how to make me cry_   
_When you gimme those ocean eyes_   
_I'm scared_   
_I've never fallen from quite this high_   
_Falling into your ocean eyes_   
_Those ocean eyes_

Were the lyrics just coincidence...or was she singing about him? Surely not... Five's brows scrunched as he intently listened to the lyrics.

  
_I've been walking through_   
_A world gone blind_   
_Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind_   
_Careful creature_   
_Made friends with time_

Friends with Time? **_HA!_** It couldn't be about him. Time was a bastard that he manipulated and it had cost him greatly. Then again... He was able to meet Y/N because of what he had done... If he hadn't tried to defy his father he would have never had Y/N in his life... Five shook the thought out of his mind quickly. He lost himself in thought as he listened to her sweet voice carefully. Did the ocean eyes belong to him?... Was she singing about him?...

_He left her lonely with a diamond mind_   
_And those ocean eyes_   
_No fair_   
_You really know how to make me cry_   
_When you gimme those ocean eyes_   
_I'm scared_   
_I've never fallen from quite this high_   
_Falling into your ocean eyes_   
_Those ocean eyes_

Never fallen from so high? Is she talking about when she fell for him? Was she?... He did make her cry a few times... He never meant to... Five felt his face slowly shift from curious to sad, feeling his own eyes tear up as she sang.

_No fair_   
_You really know how to make me cry_   
_When you gimme those ocean eyes_   
_I'm scared_   
_I've never fallen from quite this high_   
_Falling into your ocean eyes_   
_Those ocean eyes_   
_No fair_   
_You really know how to make me cry_   
_When you gimme those ocean eyes_   
_I'm scared_   
_I've never fallen from quite this high_   
_Falling into your ocean eyes_   
_Those ocean eyes_   
_No fair_   
_You really know how to make me cry_   
_When you gimme those ocean eyes_   
_I'm scared_   
_I've never fallen from quite this high_   
_Falling into your ocean eyes_   
_Those ocean eyes_

Five wasn't sure what to think after hearing the song. When he thought about it... It made sense if she was singing about him... He believed he understood when she sang about the cities and skies... He figured she was singing about him out in the apocalypse... Wasn't she? Once the song was over he watched her tap on her phone again. She began to tap her foot and bob her head to the beat. The song looked as if it was more chipper. After awhile Y/N started to sing again. The lyrics sounded like absolute gibberish to him but she sounded so happy and looked like she was... Vibing? That's what they called it right when people were enjoying music so intensely? Five felt his brows scrunch as he realized he outed himself to himself that he was actually old. He rolled his eyes at himself and listened. She belted the lyrics out but he could see that she seemed a bit sad at the same time.

_So sentimental_   
_Not sentimental no_   
_Romantic not discussing it_   
_Darling I'm down and lonely_   
_When were the fortunate only?_   
_I've been looking for something else_   
_Too late, too late, too late, she'll be late, too late, too late_

_So go slowly discourage_   
_Distant from other interests_   
_On your favorite weekend_   
_Ending this love for gentlemen only_   
_That's where the fortunate only_   
_No I gotta be someone else_   
_These days it comes, it comes, it comes, it comes, it comes and goes_

_A Lisztomania_   
_Think less but see it grow_   
_Like a riot like a riot oh_   
_Not easily offended_   
_Know how to let it go_   
_From the mess to the masses_   
_A Lisztomania_   
_Think less but see it grow_   
_Like a riot like a riot oh_   
_Not easily offended_   
_Know how to let it go_   
_From the mess to the masses_   
_Follow, misguide, stand still_   
_Discuss, discourage_   
_On this precious weekend_   
_Ending this love for gentlemen only_   
_Wealthier gentlemen only_   
_Now that you're lonely_   
_Too late, too late, too late, she'll be late, too late, too late_   
_So go slowly discourage_   
_We'll burn the pictures instead_   
_When it's all over we can barely discuss_   
_For one minute only_   
_Not where the fortunate only_   
_But I better be something else_   
_These days it comes, it comes, it comes, it comes, it comes and goes_   
_A Lisztomania_   
_Think less but see it grow_   
_Like a riot like a riot, oh_   
_Not easily offended_   
_Know how to let it go_   
_From the mess to the masses_   
_A Lisztomania_   
_Think less but see it grow_   
_Like a riot like a riot oh_   
_Not easily offended_   
_Know how to let it go_   
_From the mess to the masses_   
_Oh_   
_This is show time, this is show time, this is show time_   
_Oh_   
_This is show time, this is show time, this is show time_   
_Time, time is your love, time is your love, yes time is your love_   
_Time, time is your love, time is your love, yes time is your_   
_From the mess to the masses_   
_A Lisztomania_   
_Think less but see it grow_   
_Like a riot like a riot oh_   
_Discuss, discuss, discuss, discuss, discuss discourage_

Towards the end of the song, he watched as she lifts a hand seeming like she was wiping away tears so he crept into his room to see if she was okay.

Five sat on the other side of the bed gently gazing at you with worried eyes. You looked towards him as you felt the bed shift behind you so you popped out an earbud blinking at him. "Oh, Hi, Five." Of course, you inwardly laughed. _Hi-five_ was never going to be the same for you ever again.

“You okay...?” Five asked softly.

“Yeah, kinda.” You sniffed with a smile. “Just reminiscing. A song came on that reminded me of Sean. When we were out and about he told me about his favorite songs that he had missed. When we were staying at his Grandparent's house he showed me some of them. I remember us lying in his with Daniel napping between us as we shared headphones. Sometimes, when I miss him, I give his songs a listen. They get to me sometimes...” You looked up and blinked away the tears and wiped your eyes with a soft laugh. “Which is funny, because they are like really chill or happy songs. I just really miss him sometimes. Oh, Christ, I'm babbling.” You looked towards your boyfriend with an awkward smile. “Sorry about that.”

“I don't mind. I like it when you talk to me.” He set a loving hand on yours and scooted closer to lean against your side. “I like it when you open up to me. I apologize since I'm not very good at it. I really appreciate you being patient with me all the time.”

“Just like lovers do~.” You quoted another song you heard before kissing his cheek. “Take all the time you need, Five. I'll be here rain or shine and when you smile or cry. My ass is planted here.” You kissed Five for real this time. “Ya know, sometimes I get really fucking scared, to be honest.” You let out an awkward laugh.

Five rose a brow. “What do you mean?”

“Just silly little things. Like, I love you so much, Five, and that scares me sometimes. Every once in a while I wonder if someday you won't love me anymore and the sort of weird life I've built with everyone here will end. I'd lose my friends and... I'd lose you.” You turned towards him your eyes looking sort of sad.

“Heh, I worry about that too. I think about how my life would be different if I had never met you and also if you were to ever leave me. I'm no Angel, Y/N. I've hunted, I've killed, I accidentally abandoned my family as a boy. I'm also sort of a prick, I won't deny that. Having you in my life has changed me in so many ways. I don't think I could ever be like this with anyone else. I also don't think that anyone could ever love me as you do... I think about that every day.” Five gave your hand a squeeze feeling that if he were to let go you'd disappear. “I'm not exactly religious or anything but... I pray that I'm not out there in the apocalypse dreaming this all up. I pray I don't wake up and I'm in my safe zone surrounded by equations trying desperately to get home... The thought of losing you is what scares me the most. For once in my life, I feel like being honest.” Five released your hand hunching over to rest his elbows on his thighs. His knee was bouncing which meant that he was either lost in thought or nervous about something. “Scares the shit out of me...” He folded his hands together under his chin.

“I'm scared I'm dreaming too...” You rubbed his back having your side flush against his. “Like right now I feel my life is absolutely perfect, and it's not because I'm in this huge ass house. I actually feel like I have a family and I have the greatest man by my side.” You kissed his neck which made him shudder and blush. With his body that way it was right now, Five was very easy to fluster. You tried to not take advantage of it and tease him too much, sometimes it was cute though to cause him to become all blushy-blushy.

Five took your hand in his again thumbing your knuckles. “To change this crappy subject, I also want to make it very clear that I am not jealous, and I know how that sounds coming from me, but I am serious. I see how you get when you talk about Sean, so I'm asking out of curiosity. You speak so fond of him and you say you miss him and Daniel dearly, I sort of what to know more about you. I ask this with a clear head,” Five stroked your arm lovingly. “Were you and Sean in love?” He looked up at you with curious loving eyes. “It's just, with how you talk about him, I'm sort of assume.”

You felt your heart stop. You were hoping you'd have more time before you were ever asked this because no one knew but Daniel and their mother Karen. Which, that was fun to explain... You took in a deep breath to gain courage. “Five... Before I answer that question and with everything that has happened to us... Can you promise not to judge me?” You gazed at him intensely with a pinch of fear. “I don't want to hide things from you and I want to be your book that you can easily open and read. When we were arrested...” You closed your eyes. “I actually realized they had every reason to attack me to a degree but they didn't know my story, or Sean's.”

You bit your lip. “In one particular situation, I have been a hypocrite. Trauma brings people together sometimes...” You looked down. “To answer your question Five, yes, Sean and I were in love.” A pang of anxiety flooded through your veins. “We had been together for a few months before his arrest. So go ahead... Do the math, Five...” You got up and walked over to his window. “I'll tell you now, it wasn't a moment of weakness for either of us. We both, like with you and me, thought fate had brought us together. The only thing that was complicated was the fact I didn't know how old he was. I thought he was in my age group, as he was taller than me and such.” You palmed your face. “You already know that me and Sean were very close. We raised Daniel together a bit, slept outside huddling for warmth, scrounged for food. We relied on each other.”

You felt you couldn't look Five in the eye. You didn't really feel shame but the math didn't look good when said out loud. You sighed. “I hope you can look at me after I tell you this...” Your expression hardened as you looked through the glass at nothing. “We never expected us to get so close. Just like with you and me, it just sort of happened. One minute we are just people trying to get him and his brother to safety... Then the next...there was a kiss.” You looked towards the floorboards. “It happened when we were on the farm... After that, we became closer and it was easy. Before that, for months we sort of floated around each but we always slept together. After doing it for warmth it just became normal. The three of us got along so well everything felt natural like we were some tiny family on the run. I can't lie to you... Sean was and is the epitome of a perfect guy.” Your eyes darted to your boyfriend when you saw him make a face as if he were insulted which made you laugh some. “Yet I'm here with you. No one will ever take me from you, so you don't have to ever worry about that,” You half smirked at him.

“Damn right, but go on.” Five's expression softened as he listened.

“Sean was kind, had a big heart, loving, his aura was nothing but warm, he was compassionate, artistic... His smile was infectious. Sean was extremely likable and he had such kind eyes... We shared the same sense of humor too. We stayed as friends until maybe a few months before his arrest. After that kiss by the lake at the farm...everything else clicked into place.” You swallowed as you felt yourself suddenly craving a cigarette. “I didn't know he was sixteen until we met up with his mother and she apologized for missing his sixteenth birthday. You can imagine the look on my face.” You let out a sharp laugh. “I wanted to smack the shit out of him. Sean told me that he was going to tell me later after him and Daniel made it to safety outside the U.S., he also told me that he knew the feelings between us were real, and he didn't want to endanger me by telling me his real age. We were on the run from the police after all. I know I say we even though it was just Sean and Daniel, but I was with them for so long it's just easier to say we.”

You paused for a moment. “He also said that if we had lasted he would have waited till he was of age to tell me. In a way, he's sort of selfless like you.” You sighed and leaned against the window with your arms crossed resting your head back against the glass. “Fucking dumbass...” You mumbled and rolled your eyes. “He wasn't wrong though... So to answer your question again, Five, yes, Sean and I were in love. It just wasn't in the cards for us though. His mother looked so horrified for a while, she almost turned on me, but then realized Sean was the dumbass, not me.” You shook your head. “I think that's the last of my secrets.” You hesitated. “That I am comfortable with telling you right this minute anyway...” You took in a breath and just looked towards your shoes.

“So you were freaking out for two reasons... Not just because they arrested us because of my body...” Five stood up and walked over to you taking your hands. “With everything that has happened to us, I think I'm allowed to say “Shit happens” and give you a free pass. Our lives were a living Hell before we met each other. I can see why you and Sean got so close due to the circumstances that brought you together.” Five rubbed your arms and leaned against you. “Plus, my entire family is a freak show, we have no right to judge anyone.” He let out a soft laugh hoping to cheer you up. He wasn't exactly good at cheering people up, given that for many, many years he lacked social interaction, but he was trying. Five knew you were down he just didn't know what to do or say to make you feel better.

“If I had known...that kiss wouldn't have happened...but I can't say I regret it either.” You raked your fingers through your hair. “Sean and I had been through so much...and he was so good to me... As far as age, I wasn't thinking. He didn't look that young...but I don't think I would have changed a damn thing. My mind is a whirlwind in a cyclone sprinkled with tornadoes and a dash of hurricanes when I think about it all.” You sighed and rested your chin on his shoulder which was at a comfortable height that caused you to blink several times as you silently visualized spectral numbers around your head. “Um, Five, not to change the subject or anything but... did you get taller?”

“Hm?” Five arched a brow before pulling away from you then making a face when he realized he was eye to eye with you. “What the Hell...?” He stepped back from you looking down at himself and then raising a hand over your head then waving it above his own looking confused.

“Well, I'll be damned.” You said in awe as you did the same thing by placing your hand above his head and waving it above yours. “Holy Shit, Five!” You sort of grinned. “I can't tell you why you grew but you did! You didn't grow much but it's a start. I've noticed your face has sort of been changing slowly as well. I'm guessing you were handsome in your twenties?” You chuckled.

“I don't know if I should be excited or scared... Explains why my legs have been hurting so damn much lately...” Five sucked in his lips and rolled his eyes with a shrug.

You let out a laugh. “Say, is it time for your pain meds? It's better to keep them in your system. Have you eaten yet?”

“If I say no are you going to stuff me with peanut butter again?” Five grinned.

“Don't tempt me. Like I said before, if you have any other favorite foods, let me know. I'll make them for you.” You kissed his nose as he sat on his bed. You noticed that his legs did look a bit longer than usual. You wondered how tall he would get since he had more access to proper nutrition than when he was a kid.

“Nah, I like it when you spoil me. I could say I almost enjoy it too much... Like when you spoil me with that mouth of yours.” He smirked as he eyed you up and down.

“Five... I get you are going through puberty, but like, you need your ass thrown into horny jail or something.” You chuckled and he just made a face.

“It's not exactly my fault I have raging hormones like some teenage-” He stopped himself as something dawned on him. “Don't finish that...”

“I was about to say.” You let out a small laugh as you made your way over to him. “Who ran off and went into the future like a bad boy~? Defying his father like that~? So naughty~...” You leaned forward and set your hands by his hips with a seductive smile.

“Surely, it couldn't have been me.” Five softly smirked up at you with lidded eyes. He was already imagining himself getting you out of your clothes.

You kissed him on the nose and then walked to his dresser to get his pain meds and your half-empty can of soda. Five just rolled his eyes and groaned as he took the pills and swallowed them dry before taking the can from you and setting it on his nightstand. “C'mere you.” He wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you to sit in his lap.

“F-Five, what the eff!” You made a face but then made a soft sound as you felt his hands massaging your breasts. Five made you squeak as he rolled your nipples between his fingers. “F-Five... I said noooo...” You whined already getting horny.

“I did not, in fact, hear you say the word no.” He pressed his smiling lips all along your neck, sometimes sucking on the skin there.

“Fiiiiiiiiive!” You groaned as he began to work on opening your pants.

“If you try to get away, you know I'll always be able to find you...” He purred in your ear. Curse his damn Spatial jumping... “Just let me touch you... Please... I'll be quick. No funny business, but you know I'll take good care of you after... I like making you want me.” He licked the shell of your ear as one of his hands slipped into your underwear and the other up under your shirt groping your breast. He took your clit between his fingers and began to stroke you.

You quickly started to pant for breath. “Five... This isn't fair... I hate how easy I am for you...” Your head leaned back against his shoulder.

“I'd normally enjoy the hunt but... I like having you as my constant prey.” He nipped at the skin between your neck and shoulder. “Reach over and get a condom for me? I'm already hard for you...” Five purred in your ear again causing you to shudder. You did as you were asked without hesitation. As you stood up Five pulled your pants and underwear down in one swift movement then you hear him free himself. You heard his belt thunk on the floor and his shorts fall down his shins to bunch around his ankles. You blushed as you dug into the drawer hearing Five let out a soft groan as he stroked himself awaiting you to come back to him.

“Jesus Christ, Five...” You bit your lip as you closed the drawer.

“Wanna put it on me, Y/N? I know you like doing that...” He panted softly. You could already feel yourself throbbing with want. You were starting to think he had you conditioned at this point. You ripped the foil packet open with your teeth felt his hand rub between your legs. Moments later a few fingers swiped up and down your folds causing you to quiver. “I knew it... You're always so wet for me, Y/N... As much as I love it... I don't think I want your mouth tonight.” You felt him kiss and rub on your hips as he coaxed you back onto his lap. “I changed my mind...” He locked lips with you deeply taking the condom from your hand and rolling it onto himself instead. His tongue swirled around in your mouth tasting and feeling with need. Five told you that he had become addicted to inhaling your breath as well loving it when it filled his own lungs. He said it drove him mad. Five positioned you so that you weren't facing him with his legs between yours. “Are you ready for me, love?” He raised your shirt and placed soft loving kisses up and down your back as he smoothed his hands up and down your hips.

“Yeah...” You said softly. Five slowly brought your hips down lining himself with your entrance letting you sink down on him as he cupped your breasts, causing you to sigh with pleasure and melt against him in his grasp. This was going to be a long night, as Five Hargreeves was never fast, he was thorough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Once again.... LIDSHGOIAHGOSRHIGHZO;HDULIBZ;ORHROIS;HFJOIFRHIRHGWO;RUBJRKSHFDKH FUCKING MATH!!!!!!
> 
> ((Also Ima get called out again because of the socks because like I swear to you they don't exist until the Reader says something and like most of the time there is zero reason to take them off as they aren't in the way!!!!! I SWEAR I AM NOT TRYING TO MAKE THEM A THING!!! But at this point, I might as well for humor sake...


	42. DO YOU HAVE THE GERMS?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five went to visit his niece.  
> She had the germs.  
> Now Five has the germs.  
> Now you also have the germs.  
> And you started your period.

You were sitting on the couch watching some TV and eating a snack while you were waiting till Five got home from his outing with his sister. Snack? Who are you kidding? You were eating whole-ass marshmallows because you missed your man. Nerd. Five had gone with Allison to meet his niece due to her ex-husband allowing Claire to see her mother for a visit. You didn't go because you had to work and you weren't keen on meeting new people. You heard the familiar sound of Five's arrival as you popped more marshmallows into your mouth.

“You know you could have just waited for me to open the door, Five.” You heard Allison's voice in the distance.

“Doors are for normal people.” You heard Five as he walked up heading towards you when you caught his eye.

“So are you saying you're abnormal, Five?” Allison chuckled coming into the same room as you.

“I don't feel like answering that.” Five smirked as he leaned over the couch to give you a kiss. “Hi Love, miss me?” He licked his lips and smiled as he tasted hints of vanilla. “I thought so.”

“Whaaat? For some reason, I have had cravings for peanut butter, marshmallows, or both. Sue me.” You made a face but was then placated by Five kissing you on the lips which caused you to melt. “I love you...”

“I know.” Five hummed as he kissed your forehead.

“So, how was meeting Claire? Was she excited to meet you?” You smiled as you sat up placing your bag of marshmallows on the table.

“Oh Lord, she bombarded him with so many questions! We ended up finding your interview online so she could listen to it.” Allison chuckled as she went to hang up her jacket. Five was just smiling. “She was in absolute love with him. Claire like ran and leaped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, making him twirl on his heels like some ballerina. It was amazing.” Now Five was... grinning?

“Yeah, I didn't expect that.” Five actually... laughed? “She was a cute little thing. Almost makes me wish I had some kids of my own.” He gave you another tender kiss. He was just kidding but he liked teasing you.

“I love you, but my vagina says no.” You grinned against his lips. “You want a son, adopt Daniel.”

“Can't say I didn't try.” He nuzzled your nose with a smile. “So, for the first time in my life, I cannot believe I am actually going to ask this, but what's for dinner? I'm starving.” Five rubbed his stomach and you heard a soft gurgle. “What are you thinking, Y/N?”

“I actually have marinated pork chops in the oven, some mashed potatoes keeping warm on the stove, and I made some veggie sides. I also baked a cake and got some ice cream for dessert. I even have some blended margaritas in the freezer I made a bit ago so they'd stay nice and cold. I gave Grace the day off as far as cooking because I realized I have never made you a homemade meal before.” You smiled up at him as you got up giving him a one-arm hug and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you.”

Five felt his cheeks flush as you released him while you made your way to the kitchen. No one had ever cooked for him except for Grace but that was when he was a boy.

“Aww, someone loves you.” Allison chuckled as she smoothed her hand through his hair.

“Hush.” Five gently swatted her hand away rolling his eyes. “Don't tease me.”

“Oh, come one Five, it's really nice what you have with Y/N. It's...real...” Allison's smile quickly faded.

“You okay?” Five asked as his expression softened turning towards Allison.

“I did something stupid and it cost me my marriage... It almost cost me, my daughter, too.” She leaned against the wall crossing her arms. “Dad allowed me to do whatever I wanted with my powers that I didn't know where the line was. I perfectly fabricated everything I had ever wanted. I didn't earn anything myself... The only thing I created myself was Claire...” Allison went silent. “I regret everything I've ever done. My career was one thing but... everything else... I shouldn't have used my powers on my family...” Allison hugged herself as she looked away from her brother. “Sure, your relationship with Y/N is a bit odd but, at least it's real.”

Five's expression turned empathetic as he leaned against the wall with his sister sticking his hands deep in his pockets. “Yeah... Dad wasn't the greatest. He was too busy with turning us into weapons to save the world that he forgot to actually father us. I'm sorry to hear what happened, Allison. At least he's allowing you to see her now. Maybe now you can try to build a new life for yourself and start fresh.” Five was silent for a moment looking towards the kitchen thinking of Y/N. “Some advice that I got from an old friend. I think he married the doughnut girl.” He lightly laughed. “Since the apocalypse isn't on our heels, we all get a second chance at life. We should use it wisely.” He pushed off the wall and smiled at his sister.

“Thanks, Five...” Allison wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. “It means a lot. I have thought about wanting a new life, it's just I don't know where to start. Sometimes I'm not sure I really know who I am without my power, but I supposed I can thank Dad for that.” Allison scoffed.

“I think we can all thank dear old Dad for that.” Five rolled his eyes again smelling the food as Y/N was setting the table in the kitchen. His stomach gurgled. “My stomach is actually on its own time apparently. Y/N has me conditioned.” Five smiled and shook his head.

“Oh my, it's like you're turning into a whole person.” Allison let out a laugh as she made her way to get some dinner.

“Shut up...” Five side-smiled as he jumped himself into the kitchen.

**********************************************

The next day you were chilling downstairs watching another one of your spoopy movies with Five who looked sort of rough. You just thought he didn't sleep well last night so you didn't think about it much. It wasn't unheard of for Five to still have bad nights once in a while. You were scrolling on your phone but then slowly looked over it as you watched Five cough up a storm. You narrowed your eyes.

“God... That was rough.” Five coughed again and sipped on his coffee. You furrowed your brows as you eyed him.

“Five... You feeling okay?” You sounded like you were interrogating him.

“Yeah, I'm okay. Throat just feels a bit off. Must have fallen asleep with my mouth open again, happens sometimes when I fall asleep on my back.” He just shrugged and cleared his throat.

“Hmmm...” Your eyes were locked on your target. “Okay...” You went back to reading whatever it was on your phone but then quickly looked over it to look at Five again when you heard him sniff sharply. “Are you sure you're okay, Five...? You sound stopped up...” You narrowed your eyes again.

“I said I'm okay, Y/N, I'm fine.” He sniffed again. “Does it feel hot in h-h-h-here to yo-CHOO!!” Five sneezed so hard his head snapped forward.

Your eyes went wide as he let out that loud ass sneeze. “GERMS!! HE'S GOT GERMS!!” You dive off the couch into another chair. “HELP!! FIVE IS SICK!! HE HAS GERMS!!”

Five narrowed his eyes at you. “Would you calm down? It was j-, it was j-, it was just a-, IT WAS JUST A SNE-CHOO!!” Five sneezed violently then suddenly disappeared.

“HELP!! GET THE DISINFECTANT!! SAVE ME!!!!” You played yelled. “I DON'T WANT TO D--!! Hello?? Five??” You blinked and looked around the room for Five not seeing him anywhere. “Where'd you go?...”

You then saw him for a split second as he landed behind the couch with a thud. “FUCK!!” Five shouted.

“Five... are you...” You crept onto the couch and looked over the back to see him lying on the floor. “Are you okay?”

“I think I can safely say I feel like shit...” Five slowly got up, sneezed again, and then disappeared causing you to look around frantically.

“F-Five...?” You looked all around the room for any sign of your boyfriend.

“FUCK!!” You heard him yell from the kitchen. You couldn't help but laugh before running to him, you made it just in time to see him hop off the kitchen table. His nose was now red and he sounded as if he was out of breath. You push his hair back and press the back of your hand against his forehead. He felt piping hot.

“Geezus, Five... You have a fever... You are so hot.” Your expression turned to concern.

“Why...” Five sniffed with a smirk. “Why thank you...”

You rolled your eyes with a smile. “Dork... Okay, you are going to go take a shower, get into fresh pj's, and you are going to get your scrawny ass into bed.”

“I told you I-I-I'm f--!” You quickly choke held him and pinched his nose before he had a chance to sneeze again. “OW!” Five's sounded funny as he had to now breathe through his mouth.

“None of that! I don't want you ending up on the roof naked.” You slowly released him along with your hold on his nose. “Go on to the bathroom, wash up, and then I'll be upstairs in a few.”

Five sniffed as deeply as he could and then gave up. “Fine... ... ...ACHOO!!”

“Welp... There he goes... This is going to be interesting.” You walked out into the front room then heard the front doors slam and then see Five stomping towards the stairs fuming.

“Son of a Bitch!!” He must have ended up outside.

You couldn't help but shake your head and laugh.

**********************************************

Five crawled sluggishly into bed and then just flopped onto his face with a groan. He felt like absolute shit. “I haven't had a full-on cold since I was a boy...” He coughed as you and Grace came into his room.

“Oh my, he must be so sick!” Grace said as she came to set a tray of medicines on his nightstand. She then had him roll over to take his temperature. “Over one-hundred. Oh dear, you are definitely sick. You need to stay in bed and be sure to take your medicine. Y/N and I will take good care of you.”

Five just groaned as he rolled onto his back. “It feels like it's a thousand degrees in here...”

“You just have a fever, Hun.” You lightly chuckled as you handed some cold medicine and some ice-cold orange juice to Grace to give to him. “Take these, Five, they'll help.”

Five sighed, rolled his eyes, and then did as he was told. Great... He was going to be babied again. Fan-fucking-tastic. Grace handed the empty glass to you so you could set it on the tray. You felt so bad for him but you couldn't help but smile at your frustrated sickly man.

“Hey Grace, do you mind fixing him up some chicken-noodle-soup for me?” You smiled at her. You hadn't really had a chance to spend any time with her as she just sort of ghosted around the house without direction. You felt for her sometimes but you were always so...busy...with Five. You never forgot the one time you went to go make yourself food and she came up behind you saying she could cook your eggs for you. Your eggs ended up on the ceiling... You figured with Five being sick she could feel useful. You had wondered just how sentient she really was after you had played Detroit a few times. Poor girl... She was built to be a caregiver and then she had no one to care for, for many years... You felt you needed to have a sit down with her someday to get to know her. Reginald probably didn't abuse her like he had your friends but he definitely ignored the piss out of her once the children were gone... The poor girl was like a talking rumba... It sort of hurt your heart.

“Right away. I'll be right back. Now you get some rest Five, so you can feel better, and grow up big and strong.” She dashed out of Five's room humming softly seeming more chipper than usual.

“I wonder if she still thinks you're a child...” Your lips turned into a soft frown as you watched after her as you opened up the little tub of vape rub before sitting down next to Five.

“Probably...” Five groaned, coughed, and then ran his fingers through his hair in irritation. “She hasn't really seen me since I was literally a boy. So as far as facial recognition goes, to her, I'm probably still thirteen.” He coughed a bit as he sat up. “God, I feel so terrible...”

“You look terrible.” You half-smiled at him as you reached over to unbutton his shirt. His brows went up and his lips turned into a smirk. “Five...” You chastised him.

“I can't help it... You know that.” Five looked away as he felt a tiny wave of arousal flash through him as you opened his shirt and your fingers lightly brushed the skin of his sides. His skin felt so warm to the touch.

“I know.” You warmly smiled at him as you helped him lay back and you began to smear some vape rub on his chest lovingly. “Is this really going to give you a boner?” You chuckled.

“With how my body has been lately, you could wear a turtle neck, and I would still get hard.” He rolled his eyes at himself. “It's sort of annoying...” Five's eyes closed as you continued to rub on his chest relaxing and relishing from your touch as his nostrils slowly began to open up thanks to the strong scent of menthol. “Oh my God, I have two nostrils? I almost forgot...”

You laughed a bit. “Right?” You swiped a finger lightly around his nostrils. “There we go. That should help you for a while.” Five actually looked so pitiful. He was softly panting, his hair was a mess, his shirt was all open, he had this sad look in his eyes... “Ya know, if I didn't know you were sick, you look like I'd thoroughly fucked you.” You smirked at him.

“Ha... Maybe you should?” He smirked back but then rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Goddammit...”

You softly laughed at him as you put the top back on the vape rub.

“I'm on my deathbed, feverish, can barely breathe, and all I can think about is fucking you...” Five sighed. “I feel like absolute shit and I want to shove my dick inside you... What is wrong with me...?” He covered his eyes with his forearm.

“Uh, you're a fifty-eight-year-old man, going through the great adventure that is puberty, while having an extremely loving girlfriend with whom you can take out your sexual urges on.” You purred in his ear.

“Y/N! Do. Not. Torture. Me. I am serious, Y/N.” He moved his arm long enough to glare at you. You just laughed.

“Should I go get you some ice, Five?” You giggle.

“For my dick? Maybe.” He let out a sharp laugh.

“I was thinking for bringing your fever down, but okay. If you want me to get ice for your Lil Richard, I will.” You snickered.

“I am not going to say this often, but, you are a bitch.” Once again he moved his arm long enough to shoot you a dirty look as he coughed. “Ugggggggh... I want this over with already! I hate this feeling weak shit...”

“You still love me though, so, call me whatever you want.” You moved his arm away and kissed his forehead.

“Y/N, you're going to get sick too...” Five's expression turned a bit sad laced with concern.

“I would risk fire to get to you. Also, if you are this sick today, you were sick yesterday. Which means when you stuck your tongue down my throat, I was already doomed, yesterday. I have already accepted my fate.” You kissed him on the lips and went downstairs to get him more juice and a cold cloth for his forehead. Once you came back you saw Five standing up across his room searching for something in his closet.

“Five Whatever-the-fuck-your-middle-name-is-if-you-even-have-one Hargreeves!!” You yelled causing him to whip around. You set the tray down with his food, drink, and ice-cold cloths before walking over to him. “What in the fuck are you doing out of bed?”

“I'm already over being in bed all damn day. I'm fine. I'll be fine.” He had another coughing fit that sounded like it rattled his chest.

“Get your ass back in that bed. If you want me to treat you what you look like this would be the perfect day for me to start. Get your ass back in bed, Five.” You had a stern look on your face. “I am not fucking around, Old Man.”

Five eyes turned to daggers. “Look, I am absolutely fine. See?” He jumped across his room barely catching himself on his chair for support. “P-Perfectly fine.”

You were not convinced. “Alright, Mr. Tough Guy, if you are feeling so fine, walk to me then. No jumping. Use your legs. Enlighten me.” You raised your brows and crossed your arms. “Go right ahead, show me just exactly how fine you really are.”

Five swallowed. He weighed his options for a second, got irritated, and then jumped back into his bed. “Fine! Are you happy now? I'm in bed. Damn.”

“I am ecstatic.” You warmly smiled at him. “Let yourself be vulnerable once in a while, jeez.” You sat next to him placing one cold cloth on his forehead and the other around his neck.

“Oh my God, that feels so good...” Five closed his eyes and relaxed relishing in the cold on his flesh.

“They'll suck some of the warmth from your body to help break your fever. Old ass trick I learned while fending for myself when I get sick. You'll be fine in a couple of days.” You rubbed his arm lovingly. “Should I feed you?”

“I'm sick, Y/N, but my arms aren't broken.” Five said sounding irritated.

“God, you're so grouchy when you're sick.” You chuckled as you gave him his bowl of soup.

“Well, not only am I sick, my Goddamn dick hurts...” Five grumbled as he shoved a spoonful of noodles into his mouth grumpily.

You had to bite down on your lip to keep yourself from laughing.

**********************************************

You were cuddling in bed with Five as you lazily watched TV, he'd been falling asleep on and off as his medicine kicked in.

“Mmm... Did I fall asleep again?” Five rubbed his eyes with his free and then rubbed your arm with his other softly since you were laying on him.

“Yeah. It's okay. You need to rest.” You lifted your head and kissed his jaw before reaching over him to give him his nighttime sinus meds. “It's time to load you with more pills anyway.” You say as grab your glass of water for him. You let him up so he could take his meds and take a sip of water. Five set the glass down and wrapped his arm back around you.

“I ache so bad...” Five sighed as he laid his head back.

“To be honest, Five... You probably have the flu...” You patted his stomach lightly.

“Amazing...” He said lacking any enthusiasm. You let out a light cough making him look down at you.

“At least your fever has gone down.” You cuddled against his chest.

“You feeling sick too?” Five softly asked you.

“A little. Throat's a little scratchy, but I'm okay. I already took some meds to help prepare. I've been around kids and went to school for almost twenty years, so I know this song and dance well. I'll be okay. I'll probably just sleep a lot, to be honest. Can't feel sick if you're unconscious.” You softly smiled as you wrapped your arms around his middle. You felt yourself having subtle hot flashes and narrowed your eyes as you felt a little crampy. “I swear to God...”

“You okay?” Five scrunched his brows at you.

“I hope so. I'm just hoping I have more time.” You sounded irritated.

“More time?” Five arched a brow and you just grumbled.

**********************************************

The next morning you made your way back to Five's room and just flop on his bed. You felt like shit. You couldn't breathe out of one nostril, your throat was scratchy, you kept coughing, your body ached all over, you were cramping, you had a headache, and you just wanted to die. You groaned into Five's pillow loudly.

Five popped into his room shirtless in fresh sleep pants as he towel-dried his hair already feeling much better. “Well, you look like an absolute ray of sunshine.” He sat down on his bed as he took some of the day meds.

“I'm dying... I'm sick...and my insides are falling out...” You turned your face to him and pouted.

“My poor, girl.” Five rubbed your back with a sympathetic expression. “You already loaded up with pills?”

“Yes. I will nip all this shit in the bud... I'll feel better once the hot flashes and cramps stop...” You rolled onto your back to relax and then got up to run to the bathroom almost immediately, cursing. Five just made a face as his eyes trailed after you as you ran off.

Five went to get comfortable in bed but then heard you call out his name. He flung out of bed and jumped to the bathroom his eyes opening to the size of dinner plates as he took in the scene before him. You were sitting in the tub looking absolutely pitiful. Blood was all over the side of the toilet and there was some splattered on the floor.

“I didn't know who else to call... I think I might need a change of clothes. I didn't make it...” You tried to smile but you did not feel good.

“My God... What the Hell happened in here?” Five just looked around the bathroom already figuring out that you weren't hurt given you weren't freaking out.

“Welcome to having a girlfriend. Sometimes I bleed heavy and I don't get my pants pulled down in time...” You sighed. “It happens... C-can you help me...? I need another pair of clothes...”

Five just blinked at you in slight shock. He wasn't exactly appalled by the sight of blood but the sheer amount with no injury concerned him. “This is all...because you're on your period? All of this came out of you? And you somehow are not dying?” Five's brows were knitted together.

“Welcome to my life once a month, Five. This is not the first time and not the last. I feel like such shit... Being sick while on your period is the worst...” You groaned.

After a moment Five just took in a deep breath and then yelled out the bathroom door. “SOMEONE SEND GRACE TO THE UPSTAIRS BATHROOM!! AND HURRY!!” Five then blinked to his room, grabbed you a fresh set of clothes, and then came back to you. Grace had already made herself to the bathroom and was scrubbing away at the toilet. Five set your new clothes on the sink. “Lift your arms for me, Y/N...” His voice was soft but his brows were scrunched in thought. You did as you were told and raised your arms for him so he could remove your shirt. Grace gathered your bloodied clothes saying she would get them cleaned as best she could for you.

Five quickly moved over to turn the tub on causing you squealed a little as the cold water splashed around your feet. He let the water run over his hands till it was a nice warm temperature, grabbed the adjustable shower head, and then began to rinse off your thighs. You looked away feeling yourself blush a bit as you felt so awkward. No one had ever seen you like this and you had no idea why you had called him instead of Allison or Vanya... But here Five was, taking care of you, in absolute silence.

“Part your legs for me please.” Five said softly looking extremely focused. You did as you were told and allowed Five to rinse you off fully. While keeping the warm water aimed at your mound he reached behind him, pulled a tampon from under the sink, opened it with his teeth, and then handed it to you. “Pop this in you and I'll grab you a towel.”

Your face went so red as you took the purple applicator from his hand. You were never embarrassed about period things before but this was so so different. You never felt awkward about asking Five to either buy you or hand you tampons but... This situation was so different in many ways. Five turned the water off, put the showerhead back into place, then walked away to get you a towel. Once his back was turned you inserted the tampon in you and without hesitation, Five took that applicator from you and threw it away as he handed you the towel.

_What universe am I in and what even is fucking reality right now...? Is Five even real...?_

The last time you were on your period with another guy he told you that it was disgusting... Yet, here you were, naked in the bathtub, your current boyfriend washed you up, and then handed you a tampon.

_Was Five even real??_

“Can you dry yourself off or do you want help?” You noticed that his expression had softened as he held the towel out for you.

“I um... I... I think I can do it.” You slowly stood up and let Five wrap the towel around you as a million question marks flew around your head along with floating spectral numbers that came back. “Um...Five...?”

“Yeah?” Five blinked at you as he leaned against the sink crossing his arms. His brows rose up causing him to look more friendly.

“What in the fuck just happened?” You stepped out of the tub and blinked at him.

“What are you talking about?” Five actually looked confused.

“Never in my life have I never had a guy be so nice to me like that... You just...cleaned my ass up, got me fresh clothes, and handed me a freaking tampon...” Your brows scrunched as you tried to figure out what the fuck it was that you had just experienced.

Five just shrugged. “I didn't really do anything special. You looked like you need some help so I... Took care of you. It wasn't a big deal.”

“I mean, I know it's not, but it also sort of was.” You were so thrown for a loop as you quickly dried off before pulling on your underwear and throwing on your shirt.

“So what? You bled all over the toilet. I wasn't bothered by it. I'm not some boy who gets squeamish when girls talk about their periods. We've all had studies and I have two and _half_ -sisters.” A small chuckle slipped through his lips. “I'm not bothered by any of this. Between all the crime I've fought as a child and working for The Commission, I sort of had to quickly get used to the sight of blood. So, not a big deal for me.” He went to put his hands in his pockets but then quickly realized he did, in fact, not have pockets. Five rolled his eyes. “Stupid fucking pants...” He mumbled. “Anyway, you should be able to lean on me too, no matter what. This relationship goes both ways, Y/N.” Five flashed you a smug smile. “Hell, if it wasn't for you, I would not be standing here without a shirt.”

You pulled up your new pair of pajama pants as a smile crossed your lips. “This is true... I appreciate it, Five...really.” You suddenly became aware that your cramps had become more bearable. “The pills finally kicked in... I almost feel human again. Thank, God...”

“I'm so glad I don't have to go through that.” Five just chuckled.

“Oh yeah, Mr. I-Pop-A-Boner-At-Everything?” You blinked at him with raised brows as you sucked in your lips with a smile, very much like Five when he's being a smug little asshole.

“You... Are mean, Y/N.” He couldn't help but smile.

“I'm on my period, I get a free pass for like the next five to six days..” You say as you blew him a kiss.


	43. He was just a boy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were finishing unpacking the last of your things and then decided to take a tour of Five's room for real.
> 
> Your eyes land on an old toy of his...

You were unpacking the last of your things in Five's room so you could get rid of the freaking boxes finally. You had your own dresser now so you weren't living out of bags, you had some of your toiletries in the bathroom you and Five had claimed for yourselves, you had your own pillows, and you had your own shelf in his room for some of your favorite books. It was starting to look like two people actually used this space. His siblings wondered if you two wanted a bigger room but you insisted that Five's room felt like home which sort of made him flush in front of everyone. Finally, the last box was broken down and tossed so all that was left was to tidy up a few things. You went back to cleaning up and then looked around taking in the completion that you were fully moved in. The mansion of The Umbrella Academy was now officially your home. As you gazed about the room you sort of began to realize that Five's room had been exactly how it was before except now your stuff mingled with his. You also realized you really hadn't taken in this room very much as most of your time in here was spent either "staring" at the ceiling with or without the lights on and or when you were sleeping.

Sure you spent time in here alone but you mostly watched TV or played around on your phone and laptop. As far as feeling at home that part was true, but you never really _looked_ around before. The biggest difference was that you and Five now shared a queen-sized bed, you had your own dresser, and you both had gotten him a bigger desk recently, other than that not much else changed. You trailed your fingers along Five's new dresser, which your TV sat upon, as you walked about. It sort of hitting you that Five was really just a boy before he disappeared. You look around a bit and saw some miscellaneous toys here and there, a dartboard on the wall by his door, his little shelf with books most likely for studying, you also noticed that a lot of things around his room were blue. The curtains, the chair, his blankets, his pillowcases... You began to wonder if blue Five's favorite color or at least one of them. Your eyes landed on the light blue blanket at the foot of his bed neatly folded with what looked like little spaceships on it causing you to wonder if Five liked things that had to do with space.

Did he enjoy the idea of space, did he ever want to go to space and travel the galaxy as a kid, did he like aliens, or did he just like space-themed things?

With a gentle hand, you trailed your fingers down one of his blue curtains with a feather-like touch letting the fabric flow through your fingers before smoothing your hand across the back of his blue armchair in thought. You then walked over to trail your fingers softly across his dartboard, wondering what kind of boy your boyfriend used to be. He never talked much about his childhood. The only memory he really told you about was how they always snuck out against their father's wishes and ate doughnuts till they puked at Griddy's. You chuckled as you imagine what his memory of that moment must have been like with a soft smile. Did he smile a lot as a kid? You trailed your fingers along his walls tracing the chalk-written numbers and equations there being extra careful not to smear them. You knew what they were for, even though you didn't understand them, but you did think Five's mathematical scribbles were beautiful. You felt they added character to his walls and room. You eyed the pictured trim that was on some of his walls and made a face when you took in the images. The trim depicted a boy pulling a red wagon with a female mannequin in it. "Well, that's on the nose isn't it...?" You grimaced but then chuckled as it made you look at Dolores. "Maybe he was meant to be with you too." Your expression softened as you walked up to her and thumbed her cheek softly. "Thanks for keeping Five alive, Dolores... Without you, I doubt I'd ever have gotten to meet him. So...Thanks... " You smiled up at her and smoothed out her nice new red sweater which of course had sequins.

Sometimes you bought her nice clothes just because you wanted to as you felt that the woman, who saved your current boyfriend, deserved to always look nice. At this point, you saw Dolores as family. Well... Maybe more than family after that one night. "Five, will never forget that will he, huh?" You chuckled before giving her shoulder a friendly pat before continuing your little tour of your boyfriend's room. "Ya know, Dolores, you hold a lot of the answers here, and sucks I can't hear them..." You let out a soft sigh. "You really got to be with Five when he was so young, I wonder what he was like before he went to the aftermath of that twenty-nineteen apocalypse, ya know.?..." Your expression saddened as you walked back to his desk eyeing the miscellaneous things on top of it. Binders, papers, scientific doodads... A lot of it looked old. "He must have been so scared and hopeless...” You felt your expression shift towards sadness.

“He must have been so alone... I hate thinking about it... I'm glad you kept him company, Dolores.” You looked back towards her over your shoulder. “You probably kept him sane and safe... He must have had so many sleepless nights..." You felt your eyes tear up as you picked up Five's little red and blue toy cement truck and began to thumb its little wheels. "He was just a boy... He was so young then..." You sat on his bed just fiddling with the toy truck gently as you imagined Five sitting in the middle of the room with a smile as he rolled the toy truck across the hardwood floor. A few tears ran down your nose dropping onto the blue plastic surface and spraying on your fingers. "I hate what he went through so much even though it brought him to me... Some days I don't know how to feel... " You sniffled and rubbed your tears away with the back of your hand.

"Does my existence make it all worth it? Did I really make him feel better after he went through all that? Does me loving him validate his long years living like that all alone?..." You wiped away your tears with one hand not letting go of Five's little cement truck. "Fate had a funny way of working I guess... He had to go through all of that shit to get to me... While I just..." You sniffed trying to choke back a sob. "I was like nine or ten when he disappeared..." You rotated the part of the truck that would have been the cement mixer softly with your thumbs. "Hell, I didn't even care about The Umbrella Academy. I thought they were just some powered up kids, which I thought were fake, and I lived in a completely different state. I was just a kid too, Dolores... Born three years apart and we have this huge age gap." You let out a soft laugh. "Dude, is like, my senior now." You chuckled as you wiped away the tears but more kept coming. "Fucking dammit." You said irritably at yourself hearing Five jump into your room as you rubbed your teary eyes. You then hear the rustlings of a paper bag which meant he brought you some of your favorite doughnuts again from Griddy's. Five had become so sweet towards you these past few months... You loved him so much... You loved him so goddamn fucking much... He went through all that and for what?! Suddenly, you began to bawl for no fucking reason. The tears just streamlined down your cheeks your breath catching in your throat. You covered your face as you sobbed Five's toy truck falling into your lap.

“Oh hey, Y/n. I stopped by Griddy's to get some--” Five heard the hitch of a sob causing him to turn quickly, so quick to attack wanting to know what had made you cry, but noticed it was only you sitting in his room. He dropped the bag on the bed, dropped to his knees in front of you, and watched as you cried, “Y/N, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Five's voice was soft and gentle. You kept sobbing, shaking your head. Five sighed softly as his shoulders drooped, wanting to take away whatever pain you were endearing. He puts his hands on your thighs and then his eyes fall to his small toy truck in your lap. Five wondered if maybe it reminded you of Daniel. “Are you missing Daniel again, is that what's wrong?” You shook your head again. He stood up to sit beside you to wrap arms around you to hold you, “Y/N I’m here. It’s going to be okay...” He takes your face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over your teary cheeks as you sob. Your chest kept heaving as you looked into his pretty eyes. You loved his eyes so much... You set your hands upon his and then leaned close to him. You cling to him burying your face in his chest and Five just holds you as close as physically possible, “Love, what’s wrong? Talk to me...”

You try to stop the sobs but they refused to halt. You clutched to the back of his blazer with one hand while the other rested upon his chest gripping his vest in a tight fist. Your tears soaked the lapel of his blazer that your cheek rested upon. You took in deep breaths trying to calm yourself and felt like your heart was in a million pieces. You wrapped your arms around his middle and just buried your face in his vest like you were trying to hide. The loud sobs had stopped but the tears had not. "Y-y-y-you were...j-just a little b-boy...and you m-must have b-b-been s-so-so...alone and...and-and-and s-so lonely..." More tears flowed as you hid your face in the softness of his vest.

Five was taken aback as he blinked down at you. This whole thing was about him? He sighed, took his hand, and caressed your hair. His old toy truck was what caused you to become so sad... It was because of him that was making you cry... Five felt his heart break. It was his fault again... He really didn’t know what to say. Yeah, he was a boy at the time, yes he was alone, but he wasn’t now. Five had you. “I was alone,” he whispered softly, as you kept crying, “but you and my family are here now. I got back, and I’m here now. That’s all in the past, Y/N...” He took your shoulders so he can pull you back up, looking at your face, “What brought this on all on?” Five asked with an expression of concern.

You started sniffing and wiping your eyes. "I want just walking around your r-room, which I had never really done before.. and I just... " The tears started again." I started wondering what kind of kid y-you would have been like before, " You hiccuped. "Before all those terrible things happened to you..." You dried your cheeks with the bottom of your shirt as the skin of your hands were too moist to do any good. "And I was just sitting here talking to Dolores and... I picked up your little truck and I..." You tried to steady your breathing and blink away tears. "Then you come in here and I know you brought me, sweets, because of the paper bag...” You took in a deep shaky breath as your chest was still heaving. “You have been the best guy I have ever been with and I'm just so fucking sad and happy at the same time." You wiped a tear away with the side of your hand before it trailed down your nose. "And I just love you so fucking much and it all got to me... Because all these terrible horrible things happened to you and you...and...and... and you actually chose me back!" You lost control again hunching over burying your face in the bottom of your shirt as you began sobbing again. "I couldn't be happier, but you should have never had to have gone through all that by yourself!"

Five smiles softly, watching as you cried, and took your hand, “Who else would put up with me?” And scoffed a small laugh, “And Y/N, No, I made a mistake that almost cost me everything. I was arrogant and cocky. I brought it on myself. Please, stop feeling this way... It's supposed to be my burden, not yours ” He swiped another tear from your cheek with a loving thumb and a soft smile, “Every day I wonder what it would have been like if I hadn’t gotten out. What would have been if I would have been alone for the rest of my life if I had never met you... Then there are days I dream that you were stuck there, and I couldn’t get to you...” He takes your hand kisses your palm and then cups your face in his hands, “Sure, I wasn’t happy before, but I have this second chance. I have this new life all because of you. You're a gift for my patience, that's how I see you. My reward for enduring. And you know what? I’d do it again if it meant I get to be with you.” Five thumbed your cheeks gently then kissed you lovingly on the lips. “I feel at home with you. I’ve never felt at home in this God-forsaken place... But you make this place a home.” Five kissed your forehead, “And I would choose you again and again. Your happiness is the single most important thing to me and I love you.”

You just blinked at him with wide loving eyes. "Are you trying to make it impossible for me to stop crying? Because that is what you're doing, Five." You sniffed and your chest heaved again. You were silent for a moment, handed him his toy, and then lunged at him wrapping your arms around his middle. Five fell back with you at his side and you buried your face in his vest again just holding yourself to him tightly. You stayed quiet as the tears finally stopped but your breath still hitched for awhile. "I... Never want something like that to happen to you again..." You hugged him tighter to you like you were afraid of him disappearing, you falling apart, or both. It was definitely both. You tangled your leg with his and clutched to the lapel of his blazer like a scared child, much like that day you found him when he was having an attack and didn't want to let go of you. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love you... I know how cheesy that sounds, but it's true..."

He held you close, and laid with you. He sometimes wondered how he deserved your love. You always had so much unwavering love and affection to give and it was all for him. “I love you too, and I hope it never happens again. To me, you, or our family. And I never want to lose you. You have changed my life, Y/N.” He listens to your breath relax, and rubs your back, “As long as I live, I won’t do something that stupid ever again.” He shifts and forces you to look at him, “I promise you that.” Five tucks your head back under his chin and settles into holding you close.

"I'm not used to being chosen..." You sniffed and cuddled close to him. "Never in a million years would I have ever believed a guy like you would choose a girl like me... " You felt your body start to relax and the tears finally slowed to a stop along with your breathing easing back to normal. You closed your eyes and just laid there with him. Your grip on him eased some as your fingers relaxed enough to let go of his lapel. You just laid there with your head on his chest listing to his heart and breathing. The sound of his heart with the rise and fall of his chest calmed you. "I get sad sometimes... Thinking about what you would have been like as a kid..." You sniffed again. “I bet you were cute.” You chuckled softly nuzzling his chest again.

Five smirks, “A damn brat was what I was.” He laughed, “I played with toys and stuff, we’d play cops and robbers with our powers, I got mad a lot. You can ask Vanya all about that. Reginald would usually give me extra shit to do because I challenged him so damn much. But, mostly I was always trying to get Ben out of trouble because of Klaus or be a shoulder to cry on for Vanya. The other three I just sort of watched them become more depressed...” Five looked down at you and stroked your cheek tenderly with gentle knuckles gazing into your eyes, “But I think I like this better. It's like I have my very own support system now. I'd also wish you’d stop putting yourself down. You deserve the world as you've given one to me.” A soft smile spread across his lips as he tucked a lock of hair behind your ear.

You moved so you were now on top of him being careful to not put all your weight on him. Five was still a bit small and skinny after all even if he was taller now. "You are my world, Five." You looked into his eyes and nuzzled his chin then scrunched your nose at the feeling of his stubble on your skin. You didn't even realize he hadn't shaven yet today till just now. "Scruffy." You giggled.

He nuzzled into you, “I know.” Five said smiling at your giggling as he rubbed his chin against your cheek on purpose.

“Nooooo! It's like sandpaper! You're going to scrub my face off!” You began to laugh which made Five feel a thousand times better than he had when he'd gotten home. Just holding you and lying here with you was better than being anywhere else in the world. He adjusts himself so he is more on his side, still having you against him, as he looks at you and sighs happily. Five took his thumb to wipe away the trails left by your tears and then looks back down to the bag he had brought you, “I brought you a snack, by the way, if you still want it.” Five smiled.

"I thought you were the snack?" You say with a chuckle slowly becoming yourself again. "I do enjoy cream-filled things, though." You snorted as you wiped your face one last time and just cuddled against him. "Sometimes I tell jokes."

Five grins, “Ah. Well then...” He leans down and snatches the bag, pulling out a treat from Griddy’s, “Mine now I guess.”

You eye him with a smirk even though you knew your eyes are puffy and your cheeks red from all the crying you had done. Filthy thoughts began to fill your mind. "I mean, I could eat too~." You cocked your head looking smug.

He takes a bite, just to spite you, “Mmm...” he moans, exaggerating it a bit, “You want some?”

You turn your head away and side-eye him with seductive lidded eyes. "Maybe~" You then smooth a hand up his thigh under his shorts giving it a light squeeze.

He finishes the treat, and lies back on the bed, “Mmm, wouldn’t want to deny you...I just absolutely couldn't.” He crosses his arms behind his head and just relaxes as he licks his lips.

"Well, since you ate that already, I guess I'll just have to eat something else." You bit your lower lip eyeing him seductively. "Sheesh... It does not take much for us to get in the mood, does it? " You blink at him feeling a little foolish but most definitely in the mood for absolutely no fucking reason.

 _“All Five did was eat a doughnut... What the fuck, Y/N?”_ You thought to yourself.

“Nope, I do not think it does, but I'm not one to complain.” He just had this smile on his face like he was just waiting patiently at this point. You loved this little asshole.

“That is such a fucking lie, Five, and you know it.” You roll your eyes as he lets out a laugh.


	44. A Life Without Him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were looking out the window thinking about your relationship with Five.  
> Klaus tries to cheer you up.

You were chilling out in the main room of the house sort of deep in thought. You sort of just gazed out of the window as thoughts of Five filled your mind. You had a stern look on your face as you thought about the concerns of your relationship with Five. You love him so much and sometimes that scared you.

“Oh, hey, Y/N, you okay? You look a little intense there. Ya lookin' a little Fivey-Vibey right now. You chill?” Klaus walked up behind you after he spotted you. “You look all broody like your boyfriend, you okay?” He asked concerned. “Even your brows are all furrow--”

“Klaus...” You closed your eyes and sighed. “I'm fine. I'm just thinking.”

“But... you look all reserved and withdrawn like-” Klaus was cut off.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, I look all broody like my boyfriend.” You said irritably. After a moment your expression softened and you turned around to look at your friend. You leaned back against the wall and crossed your arms. “I'm...I'm just thinking...about Five...” You look towards the floor and away from Klaus.

His expression sort of saddened. “Did you guys get in a fight?”

“No... It's just...” You were silent for a moment. “I really love him, Klaus... It worries me sometimes.”

“Want to talk about it? I'm all ears. Want me to clap and make Benny appear?” Without warning, Ben was standing behind Klaus.

“You doing okay, Y/N?” Ben asked softly.

You sighed and walked over to sit on one of the couches. You rest your elbows on your knees and knit your fingers together looking tense for a minute. You take a deep breath to gather your bearings. “My life had changed so much these past months. I have been alone for so long... Barely having a few friends, always ways the odd one out, never invited anywhere, spent a lot of time alone in my room growing... I have trust issues because I'm too forgiving and kept getting taken advantage of. Been trying to work on that.” You shrug not looking at your friends. “My life has been pretty shit pretty much up until I found some guy with pretty green eyes crying in the middle of the sidewalk.” Your eyes drifted to Klaus with a soft smile.

“Aww, you think my eyes are pretty?” Klaus put his hand over his heart and smiled.

“Duh.” You let out a chuckle. “But... Because of you, I met Five... He has been incredible to me. Thanks to you I have friends and feel like I am a part of something bigger than myself. I really feel like I actually have a family... I've had so many good things happen to me in succession like some type of amazing goody-good chain reaction. It scares me sometimes. All these good things happening to me all at once without a hitch... I should be happy, which I am, but I feel like at some point somethings got to give... Ya, know?”

Klaus and Ben eyed you seeing the scared look in your eyes.

“I have friends, a family, I'm with a great guy, I have the world's best friend,” You set a hand on Klaus's thigh and he sets his hand on yours. “I live in this beautiful house with you all...My life has completely been turned right side up...” You look towards the floors again.

“So... What's the issue, Y/N? Is something going between you and Five?” Ben asked as he sat on the table in front of you.

“That's the thing, Ben, Five is my everything. There's only one thing I am absolutely terrified of...and that's losing him. I'm afraid that one day something is going to take him away from me... and suddenly I'm going to be sitting here planning a funeral...” You bit your lower lip to choke back a sob that threatened to come.

“Y/N...” Ben reached out a hand and hesitated, looked towards Klaus who nodded, then setting it on your shoulder to try to comfort you. You set your hand on his.

“I think about that every day... I love him so much and it scares me... The thought of living without him. With Five I actually see a future and I never have with anyone else before him. Picturing a life without him is just...it's scary... Just the very thought, imagining it, I'm just filled with this soul-crushing loneliness... Thinking about it just gets to me sometimes... I never want to lose him.” You looked towards Klaus with wide tearful eyes and you looked as if you were about to break. You felt as if you would break without Five...

“Oh, Y/N...” Klaus scooted closer to you and wrapped his arms around you resting his chip atop your head. Ben sat on your other side rubbing your back softly trying to help his brother comfort you.

“Ya know...” Said Klaus. “This is probably a weird time to bring this up as you're feeling pretty down, but maybe it will cheer you up. You'll probably think it's a bit soon as any normal person would... I think what you and Five have is really something special.” Klaus was silent for a moment and rubbed your arm. “I figured he'd wait until the right time and what not to talk to you about this but... Y/N, Five wants to marry you.”

“W-what?” You sat up and wiped your eyes as Klaus released you. “He...He wants to _what?_ ”


	45. The First Fight

You were sitting on the couch on your phone barely listening to the movie you had put in to soothe your boredom. You popped a Nutter Butter into your mouth as you heard a voice catch your attention.

“Hey, Y/N, I've sort of been having something on my mind lately.” It was Diego. “It's probably not a topic you want to talk about too much, to be honest...”

You sat up to look over at him as he sat on the other side of the couch. “Uh, what's up, Diego?” You sit cross-legged with all attention on him. “If you want to talk about something it's totally cool.”

“This might piss you off...” Diego looked to the side looking as if he was unsure about bringing up the topic he wanted to talk to you about.

“Dude, zero judgment, you know me. You have a growth on your balls or something and need me to take a look? I'm no doctor but...” You were actually serious even though your tone was humorous.

Diego was taken aback. “God, No... It's about you and Five actually...” He softened the tone of his voice. You wondered if he knew Five was at some point going to ask you to marry him. You hadn't given that much thought and haven't brought it up with Five either. You weren't sure how you felt about the whole thing but what you did know was that you loved him with your entire being.

“What about me and Five?” You asked blinking curiously.

“Okay, don't get mad, but I think you and Five had been having too much sex,” Diego said bluntly. “And I think it's a bit weird because of...his um... Well, you know...”

Your expression quickly went from comforting to rage. “Oh. Hell. No.” You stood up off the couch quickly and eyed him. “What? Is him looking slightly younger than me make you uncomfortable? Bring it on, Diego, spill the fucking tea.” You clapped with every word. "I honestly expected this from Luther."

Diego leaned back from you not expecting such a force as you were normally a soft-spoken jokester. “Well, you have to admit it's a bit strange. Doesn't it bother you, at least a little bit?”

“No.” You said firmly. “It does not. It used to a little bit in the beginning I'll be honest, but that was when we first had gotten together. Yes, our relationship seems strange to other people, but we are happy. So, I am sorry if me fucking Five is unsettling to you. But remember, I'm no stranger, he is a man to me, he is not a fucking kid, and that man is my boyfriend.” You said through your teeth. “Is this really what you want to do Diego, make me hate you? Is that what you want? With everything, I have ever been through I now make it an effort to not give second chances. When I first came here I liked none of you other than Klaus, bless his heart with how I met him... I'll be honest with you Diego, I liked your ass the least, but then I got to know you. At this point, I would even to far as to call you family... If you want me to not talk to you anymore and blacklist your ass coming at my relationship with your brother is an easy one direction pass. So is this what you really want to do today?” You eyed him down as he just stared at you. “Is this going to continue to be a problem or is this a one-time offense?”

Diego sort of looked to you then to the floor as he folded his hands. After awhile you sat down next to him not looking in his direction.

You took in a deep breath to try to calm yourself down. “Look... Yeah, it seems like me and Five have been fucking around a lot, but I can assure you it's not what you think. So if you have any doubts in your mind that I am with your brother for all the wrong reasons... Go drink eight gallons of Absinthe and erase your fucking memory. You have to understand I am unbothered by my boyfriend's body. I don't even worry about it anymore. I accepted him as he is a long time ago. We found out really quickly that Five's body wasn't aging when we had first gotten together. He was worried I'd leave him because he was stuck looking like a kid. Diego, you have to know that his body was not the reason I fell for him. It was his mind and personality after he told me the truth about himself. Sure, now, I can tell you that I am attracted to him physically currently, but that is because we've been together for so long and that body belongs to him.” You were silent for a moment and Diego just listened not saying anything. “Yes, we have been intimate a lot here recently, but do you know why? Five makes me so damn happy that I actually have a libido again. I didn't really have one before because the guys that came before him were shitty to me. They guilted me into doing sexual favors for them, they would deprive me intimacy, and called me a sex addict for no reason if I wanted to have sex more than once.” You looked down at the floor as your expression saddened.

“I always felt like shit for it and it made me hate myself... Five doesn't do that to me... He actually loves me and treats me like I'm a human with thoughts, feelings, hopes, dreams... Five gives me affection and he sees me. Now, since he's growing again, which is a blessing, he's going to have to go through all those bodily changes again, and since I love him I'm not going to force him to just stew when he's feeling needy. I am not taking advantage of him if that is what you are thinking. Do you get me, Diego, or is this going to be a problem?” You looked towards him finally with a tense but sad look. “I really love him, Diego, so... Get over yourself or you're going to lose a friend. It will be super awkward as we both fucking live here.”

There was silence between the two of you for quite some time until you got over it and stood up. “Well, I'm going to go spend some time with my boyfriend so--”

“Hey...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you so much. I'm just worried about my brother, ya know?” Diego stood up with you and softly shrugged. “He still looked so young when you two met and he still kind of does. I mean he only recently got a bit taller and started growing hair on his balls, or so I've heard.” He rolled his eyes as he thought about Klaus. “I get it, you love him, I'll drop it.” Diego tried to shoot you a soft smile.

Your expression softened feeling less tense and on edge.“Thank you... I didn't even know I could love someone so much to be honest. It scares me sometimes. But when people come after him for how he looks I will not hesitate to slap that shit down. Go ahead, fuck with me, but don't fuck with my husband.” You said fiercely.

“Your what?” Diego arched a brow with a laugh.

Your eyes go wide as you realized what you had just said without thinking. “I, uh, I gotta so see if Five has eaten yet! He's still stubborn when it comes to eating regularly, ya know? Later!” You dashed up the stairs but not before Diego saw you blush.

He shook his head and smiled. “Girl. Has. Got. It. Bad.” He said laughing to himself.


	46. Only Because It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!THIS IS SPICY!!!  
> !!!SEX IS NOT IMPLIED!!!
> 
> Five decides to sit back and relax...  
> His head is filled with thoughts of you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detailed Summary in case you want to skip the chapter but do not want to miss important details: 
> 
> Five is home alone while you are at work and had just entered his room after a shower. He lays in bed and just thinks about you because he missed you. Your smile, the way you tell him that you love him, the smell of your hair and perfume, just little things. Soon, his thoughts take a turn and he's imagining other things. The sounds you make, when he runs his fingers through your hair, you on top of him... He sighs in defeat and decides to not prolong the inevitable and touches himself. Unfortunately, you come home early and find him. At first, he panics, but then you decide you'd just join him, simply because why not, and get out one of your toys. That doesn't last long because he quickly has enough of just watching. He wants to feel. Once things get a bit more heated, he goes to get a condom but you stop him and tell him that, just this once, it's okay because it's him. At first, Five is confused and hesitant because he knows that you don't want children. You then tell him that you have been on the pill for a while now and that you trust him. Five is still hesitant, wanting you to be 100% about your decision before he does anything. He also tells you that if you do end up pregnant that he isn't going anywhere and that you don't have to do it alone because he comes from a big family. You tell him that you know and kiss him. Five is still a little unsure and asks you if you are one more time, you just use your legs to drive him forward and kiss him to shut him up.

Five padded into his room shirtless as he towel-dried his hair soon sitting on his bed. Y/N wasn't home yet since she was working tonight. His room actually felt lonely and quiet without her. Five softly smiled as he thought about you as he rubbed the towel through his hair and laid back to relax. His thoughts were soon filled with only you. Your smile, your laugh, how it felt when he ran his fingers through your hair, how your eyes were always filled with absolute love when you looked at him, all your crappy ill-tasting jokes, the way you smiled at him, the way your voice sounded when you told him how much you loved him, he loved everything about you.

Eventually, his mind quickly flooded with different memories that made him bite his lip.

The feel of your skin in his hands, your lips on his neck, his hands gripping your hips, how it sounded when you sighed his name in his ear... Five shivered as he began to feel himself starting to get aroused. He sighed to himself in defeat as he continued to imagine you. Your body in his hands, the sounds you'd make when he touched you, how you'd arch when he slipped his fingers inside of you or stroked your clit... Five palmed himself through his pants as he remembered what it felt like to have you quiver and clench around his cock.

“Fuck...” Five said under his breath. “The things you do to me, Y/N... Always in my head...” He pushed his pants up his knees freeing length before he wrapped his fingers around himself. He let out a couple of soft sighs as he began to pump and thumb himself like you would do for him if you were touching him instead. “I haven't done this in so long...” Five let out a soft groan closing his eyes allowing his thoughts to drift. Images of you filled his mind making his heart quicken in his chest. It didn't help that his pillows and sheets smelled like you either. “Fucking Hell...” Five reached a hand down to cup and massage his balls using the other to stroke himself causing a shuddering moan to leave him.

Five bit on his lip as he pictured you on top of him, his cock deep inside you, the sound of your moans in his head. He panted heavily, beginning to stroke himself faster as he could just hear you calling out his name on a loop while he fucked you in his mind. “F-fuck... I wish you were here...”

“Well, then maybe it's a good thing that I am.” You say as you closed the door behind you with a smile. “Having some fun there without me, Five?”

Five's eyes shot open as he looked towards his door seeing you just standing there with a grin on your face. “S-shit! Y/N! When did you get back?!” He scrambled to hide himself with one of his pillows.

“A few minutes ago.” You say as you make your way towards him taking away the pillow he tried to hide himself with. “Oh come on, Five, I think at this point, you being shy around me is a little silly, don't ya think?” You sat towards the end of the bed after giving him a kiss. “Miss me that much?”

Five just huffed and looked away trying to pull up his pants. “Yes...” He said under his breath irritably.

“Well, who said you had to stop? I'm in the mood for a bit of a show.” You smiled at him softly rubbing his shin up and down gently.

“W-what?” Five blinked at you his cheeks a bit red now.

“I said don't stop. I'd like to watch you...” There was a shyness about you. “I could join you if you want...” You pondered with the idea for a moment of allowing him to watch you too. You never really thought about letting someone watch you before, but since it was Five, the idea sort of hit differently. “So, you could watch me too... How does that sound?”

Just the mental image alone was enough to make Five gulp and his cock throb. You in his bed allowing him to see you pleasure yourself...? He swallowed hard. “I don't see why not.” He said trying to keep an air of cockiness about himself. You were quiet for a moment before you made your decision. The very idea of someone watching you touch yourself usually made you feel unnerved and exposed... Five was something special. You kicked off your shoes along with taking off your socks then hastily took off your pants and underwear.

“Can you...hand me the toy from the drawer? The um... the pink one, please...” You say as you lean against the pillow you had taken from him. You parted your thighs so now Five had a full view of you which made your heart start to pound along with a sense of feeling highly exposed. Five took in the sight of you immediately wanting to touch you but that wasn't the point of all this. Five took in a deep breath then did what you asked by handing you the pink vibrator.

“When did you even get that?” Five asked as he eyed you over biting his lip as he gave himself a few slow strokes.

“I was...feeling needy one day when you were out... I missed you... Don't think you're the only one...That gets lonely and needy...” You begin to slowly rub the tip of the toy up and down between your folds sometimes around in circles on your clit. You let out soft sounds and whimpers as you started to feel yourself becoming aroused and wet. Five watched you with hungry eyes as he ran his thumb over his tip imagining plunging himself into you. He had to keep reminding himself to behave but seeing you like this excited him.

“Tell me...” Five panted hatching a plan as he watched you. “What are your favorite things you enjoy when I touch you?”

You automatically bit your lip and let out a shaky moan as you moved the vibrator to shallowly dip inside of you. “I... I love it when you...” You swallowed and knew exactly what he was doing from his question. “Play with my nipples and...stroke my clit at the same time. It feels so good...” You turned the toy onto the lowest setting making you whimper. You already wanted him.

“Then how about you do just that and I'll watch.” It wasn't a question. What he wouldn't give for his cock to be there rubbing against you instead of that pink foreign object. “Show me. I want to see you do it.” He watched you with an intense gaze his eyes never leaving your body.

You were hesitant for a moment but then pushed your shirt and bra over your breasts so Five could see them. You were mostly bare before him except for your shirt being around your neck and shoulders. With a soft longing moan, you inserted the toy within you making sure the little nub at the center was pressed firmly against your clit before you took both of your hands to cup your breasts. If you were with anyone else you would have said no to doing something like this. You and Five were in your own little world right now. You laid your head laid back and you sighed as you thumbed your nipples making you purr as you rolled your hips clenching to the vibrator inside of you. “Fuck...” Your voice was soft. You switched between thumbing your nipples, pinching them, and rolling them between your fingers and thumbs. It wasn't long till the sensitive buds were hard and wanting. The toy buzzed inside of you causing you to become wetter by the second as it was jammed against your most pleasurable spot while you worked on your breasts causing your clit to throb. “F-fuck, Five...” You rolled your hips again wanting more.

The entire time Five just watched you as he stroked himself his thumb gliding over his tip with his pre-cum. “I bet you want me inside you don't you...?” Five smirked sounding breathless. “Watching you like this... Makes me jealous of that thing...”

You leaned your head up to be able to look at him and he saw the plead in your eyes. He knew that look and knew it well. You wanted to touch him.

“Already?” Five let out a shaky laugh. “Come here. Leave it in you.”

You already wanted to touch him so badly and have him touch you as well. You began to wonder if how often you and Five had been intimate lately has caused your body to become conditioned just for him. It never took much for you to want him. All he ever had to do was just say the word or give you a certain look and then you'd be on your back for him without protest. You crawled until you were right next to him and rest your head against his shoulder your back against his pillows.

“Don't stop. I still want to watch.” Five said softly before locking lips with you. Your heart fluttered in your chest as his tongue swirled in your mouth tasting you. You felt him cup your breast while he kissed down your neck then sighed with need as he dragged his tongue over your nipple. Since you were very clearly distracted he took it upon himself to reach a hand down between your legs moving the toy for you at a slow pace. You arched and let out a series of delicious sounds that just made him want you more. “Touch me.” Five said as he kissed on your neck again as he thrusts the toy slowly in and out of you. Your chest heaved and your legs shook as you had your first orgasm which just amused him further.

“Just thinking about touching me made you come, eh?” Five chuckled.

“No.” You said sharply. “The thought just turned me on more...”

“You're a bad liar.” He smiled against your ear as he pushed the toy deep into you causing your voice to be cut off and your mouth to hang open. “You always say how nice my cock feels in your hand... Remember how much you like to lick your hands clean of me, Y/N?” Five said so sweetly in your ear causing you to shudder. “Your sounds turn me on so much.” He took one hand to pump the vibrator in and out of you hitting the button to make it go faster causing you to writhe, while with the other he took yours placing it on his groin. You instinctively wrapped your fingers around him and circled his tip with your thumb once you were able to control your breathing. Five hissed and let out a groan directly in your ear. “Fuck, it's so much better when you do it...” He said with a shaky breath as he rolled his hips with your moments. Five began to breathe heavily against your neck which made you dizzy with want.

“Five...” Your chest heaved as you looked into his eyes taking your hand back. Just by looking at you Five could already tell what you wanted. You two were definitely learning each other's tells. He leaned back exposing himself to you and you got on your hands and knees next to him.

“H-hold yourself still, I'm only going to use my mouth, and I want to you keep using the vibrator on me.” You already sounded out of breath.

Five smirked as his brows went up with amusement. “This is new.” He said as he held himself by the base of his cock to steady himself with one hand and moved the toy within you with the other. “You are so wet already... Makes me want to take you already.” Five groaned closing his eyes as you wrapped your lips around his head soon bobbing yours at a steady pace swirling your tongue lapping at the slit. “That feels so good, Y/N... You take such good care of me...”

You moaned around his cock as he found a decent pace to thrust the toy inside of you causing you to quiver and clench around the silicone surface making you orgasm quickly. “F-fuck!” You came off of him for only a second as you rode out your pleasure before taking him back into your mouth as deep as you could. You licked him up and down eagerly and longingly with your eyes closed. You seemed to love licking him from base to tip and hearing his moans and groans.

“Y-you seem to be enjoying yourself down there...ya know that? Fuck~...” Five's head fell back as he tangled his fingers in your locks and his other hand dropped from the toy as you distracted him.

“To be honest...” You panted for breath. “With you...I really do...” You went down on him again pumping the rest of his length you couldn't take into your mouth with your hand.

“Sh-shit, fuck, Y/N, you want me to come? Because if you do, just keep fucking doing that.” Five let out a girlish moan when you dragged your entire tongue over his tip.

“What the Hell was that, Five?” You half-laughed after you came up for air moving your hand a bit slower than before.

“Shut up.” Five glared at you, but when you thumbed his tip almost immediately his head fell back and his jaw went slack again. You just laughed softly.

“Feel good, Five?” You smiled smugly giving him a long stroke from base to tip again.

“Yes...” Five's chest heaved. “I don't know how much more of this I can take honestly...” He looked back at you with a long-full expression. The look in his eyes was almost pitiful.

“Oh?” You raised a brow but you clenched on the toy in you again as it buzzed against your spot suddenly. “That so?”

“I want you,” He turned the vibrator off and slowly pulled it out of you making you whine softly then set it to the side. Before you had a chance to say anything Five gently pushed you back and crawled over you. “And I want to touch you...” He licked up the side of your neck as he tweaked your breasts in both his hands. He settled his hips between your legs and you could feel his hard member against your sex. You groaned at his touches, kisses, and licks as he grinds against you moaning himself. His tip and length rubbing against your clit made you mewl and squirm. You wanted to roll your hips to feel more but one wrong move and Five might accidentally slip inside you.

 _“Would that really be such a bad thing?... Five feels so good... I want him so badly...”_ You shook that thought away just as fast as it came. The last thing you and Five needed right now was an accidental pregnancy. _“But... No, that is such a bad idea. But...maybe just this once?... It is Five...”_ You groaned softly as Five pinched one of your nipples and flicked his tongue over the other pulling you from your thoughts.

“You seem distracted...” Five said as he braced himself over you then nuzzled your jaw. “What are you thinking, Y/N? Tell me...” He whispered against your neck. “Should I get a condom? I'm feeling needy... I missed you all day. You want me, Y/N, inside you?” Five's lips brushed over yours teasingly. His voice was so sweet.

You wrapped your arms around his neck as you kissed him your heart beating in your chest. A million thoughts went through your mind as you kissed him lovingly: _Should I? Shouldn't I? Should I? Shouldn't I? Should I? Shouldn't I?_

“Five...go ahead...I want to know what it feels like.” You said softly as you looked into his eyes. The words left your mouth without you really thinking, but then again, weren't you?

Five's eyes widened a bit as what you said surprised him. “W-what?” His brows knitted together as he tried to calculate what you had just said to him.

“I want you to come in me, Five...” Your eyes were lidded as you went to kiss him again but he pulled his face away to look at you.

“As tempting as that sounds, which it is, what about you saying you don't want children? This is exactly how you get children, Y/N... I mean we haven't really talked about it much, but I know you don't want kids right now, so...” He trailed off and cocked his head softly. “I'm not trying to ruin the mood, but what is your thought process here?” His voice was soft yet breathless and he tried to search your face for answers.

You were quiet for a moment taking the time to think things through. “Well, at the moment I have been on the pill for about a month, I've never felt that with anyone before you, you make me feel safe, and I really want you right now... The first person I want to feel that with is you, Five... So, just this one time, with you, I'm okay with it. It's sort of scary, but I want to, with you.”

Five's expression softened as he gulped thinking about what you had told him carefully. “Are you sure...because I want you to be sure. As much as I want to be inside you right now, and you have no idea how bad, it will literally only take me two seconds to get protection if you aren't. But...if something were to happen...I want you to know I'm not going anywhere and you won't have to do it alone. So, I'm going to ask again, are you sure this is something you want to risk? I'm not moving, as much as it will physically pain me to wait until I know you're serious about this.”

“Five, I want this, I want to feel you, I'm serious.” You smoothed a foot up his calf and watched his Adam's Apple bob in his throat which you kissed. “It's okay this time... I want it.” You could tell he was still hesitant and having an internal battle with himself. “I love you.” You took his lips with yours and glided your hands up his back to hold onto his shoulders. “Please...”

You felt his hips twitch between your thighs. “Stop fighting with yourself.” You closed your eyes and kissed him deeply coaxing his hips close to you with your legs. You felt his tip rub against your entrance and heard his breath catch in his throat. You moaned softly into his mouth as you ran your fingers in his hair.

Five broke the kiss. “Are you sure about thi--” You interrupted him by taking his lips. He kissed back but broke it again. “Because once I start I don't think I'll be able to--” You took his lips again and rolled your hips moaning as he slid deeply within you easily. You turned your head to take in a sharp breath while he groaned and rolled his hips forward.

“Dammit, Y/N...” His eyes were tightly shut but his mouth hung open as you clenched around him wanting more. Your squeezing on him made him twitch and throb within you. You felt so warm and wet around him which made him shudder. “You can't just--!”

“I just did, now fuck me.” You took his lips one last time and rolled your hips at a slow pace moaning softly into his mouth. Five finally began to meet your hips with his own thrust as he explored your mouth with his tongue. “I love you.” You say again kissing on his jaw and neck with a soft gasp.

“So, I've heard...” He smiled into the crook of your shoulder as he took your hands in his sliding them on the bed above your head and interlocking your fingers with his. “I love you too.”

“Faster...I'm already close again...” You wrap your legs tightly around his hips and use your calves to help drive him deeper into you. You moaned and gasped with every thrust digging your nails into his hands causing little pink crescents in his skin.

“Ow...” He winces from the stinging caused by your nails and let out a short soft laugh that was cut short when his breath hitched as he buried himself inside you. “Since...you asked so nicely...I guess I can go faster.” Five smirked against your skin as he drove himself harder and deeper into you. “Come for me...I like what you sound like when you do...”

Your body strained against his as he brought you closer and closer to your release with every thrust and gyration of his hips. You were so close to the edge as he rammed against that spot that made you mewl and curse his name every time he nailed it with his cock. Your bodies, now flecked with sweat, slid against each other's after he released your hands so you could cling to him. “Five...” His name was nothing but a squeak as you trembled against him as you came your legs now shaking. A series of high-pitched sounds, gasps, and his name left you as you clung to him tightly. “F-fuck...” Your whole body shook and quivered against him, your core clenched and squeezed around him.

“That must have been a good one...” Five stayed still for a moment until you calmed down some and released him still whimpering and moaning softly.

“It-it was...h-holy shit...” Your chest was heaving rapidly as you tried to catch your breath. “W-what about you...?”

“Don't worry...I'm close...” Five locked his lips with yours holding you close to him as he began to move his hips at a fast pace chasing his release. “Are you sure, because I am really fucking cl--” He sounded strained like he was holding back.

“FIVE!” You yelled his name as you drug your nails down his back as you rode the high of your most recent orgasm.

“I'm sorry, it's just--!” You cut him off again.

“Five, I swear to G--!” Before you could even finish your sentence Five clung to you and let out a series of quiet moans against your neck his thrusts beginning to slow.

“F-Fuck...” His cock pulsed and twitched as he spilled inside of you. You felt a warmness spread inside you as he rutted against you slowly while trying to catch his breath. You kissed any part of him your lips could reach as you ran your fingers through his hair after he just laid on top of you.

“Feel good?” You say breathlessly and nuzzled against his hair.

“If I said no...I'd be lying...and with my state of mind right now...I cannot tell a lie...” He panted heavily with a smile as he turned his face towards yours kissing your cheek while you snorted at him.

“Good to know.” You hummed as you trailed your fingers up and down his back.

“So...are you, okay?...” Five propped himself above you on his elbows after you two had caught your breath some. “Are you still worried about the-- since I--” An expression of concern flashed across his face. “We can figure it out together if you--”

“Yeah, I'm okay, Five.” You kissed him tenderly. “I'm perfectly fine. I feel we both need a shower now, but I swear I'm okay.” Your expression was soft and loving as you ran your fingers through his hair again making him hum and close his eyes. You rest your forehead against his after you kiss him and take his face in your hands. “We're okay, and I love you.”

“I know.” Five said softly leaning into your touch. “I love you too.”


	47. Another Dream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No context.  
> Only feels.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by Kakakuroo's work called That Damned Twinkie, which can be found here. Their writing hurts so good... All their works are so painfully good. Kakakuroo gives such good insight to what he went through out in the apocalypse. Phew...and ouchie ouch... They are a treasure.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510658

_Five dropped the handle of his wagon that the top half of Dolores was sitting in. He gives her an assuring look before gazing up at a house they had come across. The windows were broken, the front door hung off its hinges flapping in the breeze against the door frame, the concrete steps cracked beyond repair. “Maybe, we'll get lucky... What do you think, Dolores?” He may have given her a smile, but honestly, he wasn't that hopeful as this was the sixth house they had checked for the day. His stomach gurgled in protest as it had been eating on itself for two days now. “No harm in trying, right? Sixth times the charm...” Five sighed then adjusted and patted his dust-covered blazer clean with wasted effort. “Sixth times the charm...” He knelt down to pick his synthetic girlfriend up from his rusted wagon and carried her into the house with him setting her on a dusty kitchen chair. Five took in a deep breath. Hopefully, there was something here. There HAD to be._

_He didn't even check the non-working fridge as that was too much of a risk. Five could already imagine the disgusting smell if he had opened its doors. The thought alone made him shudder and gag. “So, what are ya thinking Dolores, more canned beans? That's an all-time favorite, wouldn't you say? Hot, cold, room temp... A meal is a meal.” He reached up and opened the cabinet before him. Empty. He opened the next. Empty. Empty. Empty. Empty. Five took in a sharp breath as a rush of anxiety and panic struck his heart. Sure, he had a small food reserve of canned food he had been trying to hoard, but he tried to stay out of it if he could, but even that would eventually run out...and he knew it. His heart began to quicken in his chest and anxiety spiked through him as he opened the last and final cabinet. Inside...was a bloated can of Vienna Sausages. His head dropped as he slammed the cabinet shut causing the door to swing hard then fall to the floor. Five sunk to his knees with his back against the counter burying his face in his hands in frustration. He felt a sob bubble up in his throat but he knew the risks of crying if he gave in to his emotions. Dehydration was fatal... Five sniffed sharply and wiped his eyes on his sleeve then quickly got to his feet adjusting himself. If he had dwelled any longer he knew he'd break and that would have wasted daylight and energy. “There's always the next house right...Dolores...?”_

_Five looked to the speechless mannequin in the eyes wishing that deep down she had a voice to soothe him with. He couldn't remember the last time he heard another voice other than his own... He picked her up gently holding her to his chest. Deep deep down he knew Dolores was just a mannequin but...he needed her. “Maybe the next house will have something for us to eat...” His voice shook slightly as he exited the house with her in his arms. “Maybe the next house...” He talked to her softly as he rubbed her back her face now cradled in the crook of his neck. “We'll be okay...” He said gently into her ear lacing his fingers with her single hand. “We'll be okay...” He had to hold it together for Dolores... She was scared, hungry, and tired just like he was. He didn't want her to cry. He had to be strong for her if they were going to survive._

You wake up suddenly with your heart feeling heavy and tears flowing down your cheeks. You wiped your eyes while trying to calm your breathing. You looked over to Five immediately feeling relief seeing him next to you in your bed with his back towards you fast asleep. You leaned over setting a hand in his hair then kissing his temple. Your heart felt like it was going to burst with love and sadness. Thank goodness he was safe and here with you. You smoothed his locks from his face and kissed his cheek. “Oh, thank, God...” You rubbed your hand up and down his arm your movements accidentally causing him to stir awake.

“Mm...hey...” His voice was a little rough as he rubbed his eyes. “Oh, thank, God, what?” He yawned as he sat up. “You okay, Y/N?”

“I...um...yeah...I guess...” You didn't even convince yourself with that.

“How many times have I called you a bad liar?” He hummed as he leaned over to kiss your cheek. “I can't say waking up to some pleasant kiss is a bad thing, though. You sure you're okay?” Five thumbed your cheek gently.

“I love you...” You took his hands your own softly shaking.

“Did you have another dream about me....?” You could hear the frown in his voice. He leaned over and turned on his small lamp then came back to you. He could just tell by the sad look in your eyes that you indeed had. “Y/N...” He sighed gently. “Which one this time...?” His eyes and tone gentle.

“The house with the broken steps...” You looked down at his sheets trying not to cry.

“Ah, the sausages...” Five softly smiled as he wrapped his arms around you having your cheek lay on his bare chest. “I think it's crazy you keep having vivid dreams about me and I haven't even really shared any great details with you about that time in my life. I just don't get it...” He rubbed the side of your arm and held you close.

“I hate them because I can't get to you to make it all better... I have to watch you search for food, sleep outside, and be alone... It breaks my heart, Five... I can only watch.”

“Am I a kid or an adult in this one?”

“A kid... You're always a kid...” You wrap your arms around his middle and bury your face in his chest.

“Of, course...” Five felt so bad that his own trauma made you feel this way.

“Dolores was with you this time...” You say softly not looking up at Five.

“See? I wasn't alone then.” He tried to lighten the mood. “She looked out for me till I met you and now I have you. I wish I could do something about those dreams... I should be the one plagued with nightmares...not you...” Five kissed the top of your head and gave you a squeeze. “Here I am finally able to get some real sleep because of you and you're the one waking up from bad dreams...” He took your hand and lovingly kissed and thumbed your knuckles.

“Tell me...” You said quietly.

“What?” Five blinked a few times in succession.

“Tell me. I want to know. Tell me what happened to you... I want to know.” You looked up into his awe-stricken eyes. “Tell me the truth. Don't sugar coat it.”

“Y/N, even if I wanted to it might make your dreams wor--” You cut him off.

“Just tell me, Five... I know you keep it in still. I don't want you to carry this burden alone anymore. Just...talk to me...please... Just tell me...” You lace your fingers with his gently as he did with Dolores in your dream. Five closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

“You really want to know what happened to me?” His voice was barely above a whisper. Five was almost scared to think about that all over again, but he had to let it out at some point... Right? “Well, day one, I jumped into the future that was the apocalypse, I ran back home, our house was completely destroyed. Ash and fire filled the air...” With his eyes closed, he envisioned his past all over again. “The sky looked as if it were burning... Buildings were crumbled to dust all around me the air was hot and hard to breathe... The world around me was just like that for what felt like forever. Since I was the only one left alive...you can imagine all the constant smell of putrid decay... It was thick and punched you in the face. It was suffocating and made my lungs hurt...but it was the only air I had. It took forever for everything to eventually stop burning...”

You looked up into his eyes his expression was stoic but still soft as he stroked your hair.

“Later, I found my Family's bodies. All but Vanya's and Ben's. I found out why I never found Ben's because I had found my sister's book when I was rummaging through a run-down library trying to find books to keep my mind busy. I never found Vanya... Books helped keep my mind off the pains of my stomach eating itself sometimes....” Five looked down at your hand in his sort of wishing there was a ring there for him to turn mindlessly. “Did you know that Twinkies do not have a long as shit shelf life? They, in fact, do not. I learned the hard way. After a few days of trying to find food, I found some, ate one, then puked my guts outs. So you can imagine my horror... Puking up the first food I had found in days... I won't lie... I cried.” His voice faltered some. “I sure as Hell tried not to because I didn't want to dehydrate myself...”

“Oh Five...” You reached up and cupped his cheek turning his face towards you. His eyes were downcast not really looking at you. Your own expression was nothing but sympathetic and loving as you listened to him. You felt your heart breaking in your chest as you tried to envision everything he had said. You couldn't imagine the horrors he went through just to get home...

“Food and water were hard to come by, and I couldn't exactly hunt. Everything was dead...” He leaned his head back against his headboard and looked towards the ceiling. “I buried everyone after a while. I dug the first grave with my hands until they bled... I finally found a shovel later and finished the job. What came after all that was the trying to hoard food, unofficially marrying Dolores, the crippling soul-crushing loneliness... I'm not sure which was worse... The starvation, the extreme thirst, the sleepless nights, the loneliness, or the mind-numbing silence. Actually, I think they all equally sucked. Let's add all the times I got sick, hurt, went through puberty, and growing pains... I had a grand old time.” He closed his eyes with a soft laugh. “After about four decades of that, The Handler found me, basically saved me, and hired me into The Commission as a well trained Temp Assassin. I was the best. I hated that I was the best, but there was no denying that I was the best at taking lives. I was just “towing the company line” as someone would say. The adrenaline high was great but...” Five shook his head. “I could compare that to when we executed a mission to perfection when we were kids. I never want to work for them again...The Commission... I may have been good, but if there was another way for me to get home I would have taken it. Doing what they told me to do was my best option at the time.” Five looked towards you with a sad look in his eyes. “I'm good at killing people...but I never enjoyed it, Y/N... Please believe me...” Five swallowed deeply. “Sometimes I can still see their faces and hear their screams...” He looked like he was about to fall apart.

“You're not a killer, Five, we both know that. You were dealt cards from a very piece of shit deck and did what you had to do to survive. Yes, you took lives, but you didn't do it because you wanted to. You had to...and in a way, you kept many other people safe by keeping the timelines in check. It sucks what you had to do but I can't hold that over your head. You weren't some grisly serial killer with a motive...you were a man met with the shittiest situation the world has ever seen... Hell, maybe even you working for them allowed me to be born and exist. We'll never know, but I hope that's something for you.” You take his face in your hands and rest your forehead against his. “You may have taken lives, but I will never look at you like you're a killer.” You kiss him deeply and hold him close to you then somehow during the kiss he ended on top of you. “I love you.” You say as you look up into his eyes your arms around his neck.

There was silence between you for a few moments before he spoke. “Y/N, I love you too...” He swallowed again as he searched for the words he wanted to say. “Please... I don't want to go to sleep with that on my mind...h-help me feel something else...please...” Five's gaze drifted from your eyes to your breasts in your shirt and then to your eyes again. “Please...” He pressed himself against you and to your surprise you noticed he was sort of hard already.

Your hands smooth down his arms and you kiss his chin. You could tell he needed you and you were never one to deny him. “Want to use me to distract you from your bad thoughts?” You chuckled softly and kiss his lips as he smoothed a hand up your shirt and cupped one of your breasts. His hands always felt so warm on your skin. Your eyes close and you let out a soft purr as he thumbs your nipple and kisses on your neck rutting his hips against you. You sigh happily and run your hands down his sides relishing in the closeness. You loved how he suddenly made it a habit of not wearing a shirt to bed unless he was cold. Being able to feel his skin against yours was everything. Him being more comfortable and confident with himself made you so happy. Five pushed your shirt above your chest to under your chin quickly lapping one nipple with the length of his tongue while pinching the other with his free hand. You let out a series of soft moans and ran your fingers through his hair. If Five needed a distraction from his nightmarish past... So, you shall be. You were here with him and for him.


	48. Blueberry Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted to have some fun cooking with Five.  
> It turned into a huge fucking mess.

You were laying in bed snuggled up against Five with your head in his lap reading a book you had recently downloaded to your phone when your stomach gurgled. “Ya know what, we should go have lunch.” You chuckle as you look up at him with a soft grin. Unlike you, Five was holding a physical book in his hand turning the page with his thumb while his free hand mindlessly played with your hair. “Whatcha think, Five? You could help me cook.”  
  
Five let out an awkward cough as he slowly closed his book remembering all the times he charred food while he was roughing it out in the apocalypse. Burning food and boiling water over an open fire for survival wasn't exactly home-style cooking. “I'm not sure that's a good idea...”  
  
“Why not?” You say as you roll onto your stomach and lightly patting his thigh with your fingers looking up at him all cute. “I think it could be fun.”  
  
“This may come as a shock to you, I know, but I uh...” Five trailed off for a second. “I can only burn things...with...fire...” He looked off into the distance as he remembered being covered in baked beans because he left the can in the fire too long and it exploded all over the place. He smelled like baked beans for almost a week. Five was the greatest chef known to man. “Well, that, and making canned food explode.” He cocked his head and arched a brow pretending to frown as he lightly shrugged. “Yeah, I can't cook, Y/N. I never had to learn.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess that makes sense...” You caught your bottom lip in your teeth deep in thought. “Well, I could teach you. We can start with something simple and easy. What's something you liked to eat as a kid?” You were silent for a second. “That doesn't revolve around Peanut Butter and Marshmallows.” You smiled with a chuckle.  
  
Five's brows furrowed in thought as his eyes moved as if he were searching for a long-forgotten memory. He was silent for quite a while as it had been so long since he was, in fact, a kid. Finally, something came to mind and he quickly became somber. “G-Grace...used to make...these blueberry pancakes...with fresh blueberries...” He sort of slunk down against his headboard a sad air about him.  
  
Your expression became sympathetic as you looked up into his eyes again. Five's eyes were downcast while he stared into his lap clearly and deeply lost in nostalgia within his thoughts. If Five wanted fresh blueberry pancakes, Five was getting fresh blueberry pancakes. The only problem was...you sucked at making pancakes. You were going to make this happen, regardless of your own cooking skills. “Ah, yes, pancakes...my sworn enemy.” You smirked up at him before sitting up.  
  
“Y/N...you don't have t--” You cut him off before hopping out of his bed.  
  
“TO THE STORE!!” You shout excitedly taking a triumphant stance and shot a single fist into the air. “We are making you those damn pancakes even if it kills me!”

********************

You were walking about the store with Five not far behind you as you pushed your cart down an aisle on the search for something in particular.  
  
“Y/N...this feels like a lot of effort to bring me something from my childhood...” He says quietly as he walked up behind you with his hands in his pockets.  
  
“That is exactly the point.” You say bending down to look at all the brands of pancake mixes. “I shall attempt to make you the most delicious blueberry pancakes you have ever eaten in your damn lif—AH!” You snatched up a box of your favorite pancake mix and tossed it into your cart. “So, did they have like maple syrup or like a fruity glaze?”  
  
“E-either or...” Five's shoulders sort of slumped before he shrugged again. He was just not used to being the center of attention. He was not used to having someone just wanting to do things for him and give him things for no reason. After being manipulated for so many years by his former employers and his father, Five felt very out of his element. This was very new to him.  
  
“I shall get both then!” You zoom to the end of the aisle Tokyo drifting your cart in front of all the syrups and glazes. You inspected the contents of the shelf carefully before tossing a bottle of Mrs. Butters-worth into your cart before eyeing the glazes next. “Strawberry... Blueberry... Raspberry...” You stroke your chin like you were deep in thought and had a long beard. “Which one, Five?” You turn to him with a loving smile.  
  
He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “Raspberry, I think...?”  
  
“I'll just get all three.” You threw all three options into the cart.  
  
“Y/N...” Five made a confused face but then kind of actually smiled rolling his eyes.  
  
“If you cannot remember then I shall have you try all the things post-haste so you can then pick out a favorite! Now...OFF TO GET FRUITS!” You firmly grip the handlebar of your cart about to kick up dust and head to the produce sections but then remembered something and froze. “Never mind, we shall get the whipped cream first because that is in the back of the store!” You slowly turn your cart in the other direction then proceeding to high-tale it to the dairy aisle. You were going so fast that when you hopped up so that your feet were on the bottom bar of the cart and leaning forward you were able to wheel it the rest of the way stopping in front of the milk with a SKKRT! Five blinked next to you immediately.  
  
“ARE YOU INSANE?!” He looked at you with wild furious eyes like he had panicked. He was actually concerned about you hurting yourself even though he was glaring.  
  


“Maybe a little.” You chuckled as you walked over to grab a few cans of whipped cream. “Now, we can go get the fruits.” You beamed.  
  
“Why and how in the Hell do you have so much energy?!” Five's brows were furrowed in irritation but at the same time, he couldn't get mad at you. You were always able to make him feel so many things at the exact same damn time.  
  
“I don't know... Trying to create one of your favorites sounds fun. I wanna make you happy.” You smiled at him sweetly and he felt like an arrow just shot him in the heart. You really loved him with zero shame and hesitation.  
  
He sighed irritably and ran his fingers through his hair. “Okay...we're doing this my way. You are NOT doing that again.” Five took your hand, held the hand of the cart, made a strained face, then suddenly you were surrounded by fruits and vegetables.

You stood there for a moment taking in your sudden surroundings change. “How convenient...” You say blinking a few times in succession. "Sometimes, I forget you can do that..."

“There...” He took in a deep breath with his eyes closed then released it loudly. “Go on, gather the damn fruit without endangering yourself. Please.” Five's voice was more stern when he said the word, _please_.  
  
“Aye!” You quickly rounded up strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, and finally some bananas. “You ready to go?” You say cheerfully as you dump your gatherings into your cart.  
  
“Since, forever.” Five grumbled as he took the cart from you rolling his eyes.  
  
You rubbed your hands together like an evil genius. “This shall be fun. We are so gonna make a mess, but I'm excited.”  
  
“Oh, are we now?” He said as you two got in line to be checked out with a slight smile and he leaned on the cart.  
  
“Oh, absolutely. We'll have fun. I promise.” You leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and he just shook his head smiling.  
  


********************

You were now back at the mansion with Five as you two set all your items out onto the counter. “You ready for your first cooking class, Five?”  
  
“Am I ready to char things to a crisp because I can't cook? Sure.” He side-eyed you with a soft smile as you began to gather all the utensils you'd need along with a big mixing bowl, measuring cups, and a steel frying pan.  
  
“So, first we shall need,” You eyed the back of the pancake mix and counted with your fingers. “Like x amount of water but I usually just guesstimate. I add water till I like the consistency.”  
  
“As someone who enjoys math and equations, you have just insulted me.” He locked eyes with you making you snort which caused him to smile again. “So, what next?”  
  
“I pour some of this shit into a bowl~.” You opened the box of mix, pulled out the bag, and then cut a corner off with a wink. You poured the mix into the bowl until you were satisfied with the amount. “I like to add just a bit of sugar, can ya grab it for me?”  
  
“No, problem.” He disappeared for half a second and then reappeared with a cup of sugar. “Here ya go, shall I put it all in for the pretty lady?” Five said in a cocky but loving tone.  
  
“Five, you can be so unnecessary sometimes. You only had to walk like _five_ steps.” You scrunched your nose at him then kissed his lips.  
  
“I've spent an entire lifetime without my power Y/N, I think I'm allowed to overuse it if I want to.” He arched a brow with a loving smirk.  
  
You softly roll your eyes and dump a bit of the sugar in with your mix. “Grab a fork and mix the dry ingredients around a bit, pretty please?” He hesitantly did as he was told while you grabbed two eggs out of the fridge then cracking them into the bowl. “They shall be fluffy~!” You say as you tossed the shells away and wash your hands before adding a bit of milk to the mixture.  
  
“This good enough?...” He asked as you came over to inspected his work while drying your hands.  
  
“Yup, that'll do it.” You smiled softly. “See, not so hard.”  
  
“We aren't even technically cooking yet, Y/N. There is still plenty of time for me to burn something.” You lightly chuckle at him.  
  
“You'll do fine.” You set your hands on his shoulders and give his cheek another kiss. “I think it is time for the fruit! Let's try blueberries first.” You say as you pick up the small container of berries and open it. Your eyes drifted from Five, to the blueberries, then back to Five suddenly hatching a plan. Your heart quickened in your chest...the anticipation was real. You just could not resist the temptation. “Hey, Five~...?” You say his name sing-songingly sweet.  
  
Five rose his brows at the sound of his name. “Hmm?” Just as he looked up to see what you had wanted you smeared a single blueberry across his forehead.  
  
“Simba~~” You tried to stifle your laugh but you just couldn't.  
  
“Y/N! Fucking really?!” Five looked so aghast. You actually expected him to get mad or even furious but instead, an evil smile crept across his lips. “Well, if you're going to be like that, Y/N...” He was speaking calmly... Suddenly, you didn't trust him and he had seen you naked. Five quickly grabbed some blueberries and smeared them all over your cheek. “Now, how about them apples?”  
  
“EW~! What the fuck, Five! Gross! Cold! Wet!” You made a disgusted face and then quickly squished a few blueberries between your fingers ready to make a comeback. “First of all, Five, these are blueberries, not apples.” You then smear them across the bridge of his nose like war paint with your thumbs.  
  
“UGH! Goddammit, Y/N!” He palmed his nose which only made the smear worse. “Well. If it's gonna be like that--” He grabbed a fist full of blueberries squishing them in his fist then flinging it all over your face and shirt with a loud wet PLAP! “HA!”  
  
“FIIIIVE! EWWWW!” You wipe the blueberry sludge from your eyes which allowed you to see the big huge grin on Five's face. Five was...having fun? You were so taking advantage of this moment. You then decided to bury your hands into the bowl of the pancake goop you two had concocted.  
  
“Y-Y-/N... Hold on now... Think about what you're doing...” Five slowly backed up about to hold his hand up defensively but you were too fast. You clapped your now sticky-blueberry-pancakey hands to his cheeks and smeared them all over his face.

  
“Take that Five!” You giggle in triumph.

Five's face twisted in horror and disgust. “UGH! Y/N! THAT'S DISGUSTING!!”

You then dug your hands into the open bag of flour on the counter and blew it at him like dust in some wind and giggled.  
  
“ACK! PUH-UHFF!!” Five sputtered shaking his head. “DAMMIT, Y/N!”  
  
“You started it!” You laughed wiping some berry guts off your face with the back of your hand.  
  
“That is not true and you know it!” Five yelled with a smile. He went to reach for a towel to clean off his face but then you decided now would be the time to squirt him all over with the syrup while laughing like a maniac. “OH MY GOD!! NO!! STOP!! PLEASE!!” He put up an arm to shield his face from the sticky contents he was being assaulted with. In the blink of an eye...he was gone.  
  
“Oh no...” You look around and set the bottle down on the counter cautiously. Now it was too quiet... You didn't trust it one bit. Within an instant, after wiping his hands on his blazer to get them all sticky, he appeared behind you and smeared his syrupy hands all over the sides of your neck, jaw, and cheeks. “EWWWW!!! NOOOO!!! FIIIIVE!!!” Now it was your turn to make a face of disgust.

Once his hands left your skin you heard something so musical coming from behind you it made you and your heart freeze in place. You never thought you'd actually get to hear such a wonderful sound. It was a sound you had never really heard before and you wanted to hear more of it because it filled your heart. **_Five was busting a literal gut._** Five had steadied himself by placing a hand on the counter while his other hand was holding his stomach as he was laughing so hard he was hunched over. You just stood there in awe as you watched tears of joy fall from the corners of his eyes. “Five...?” Your lips twitched into a soft smile. You couldn't believe it... Five was really genuinely laughing. After a few moments, Five tried to gain his composure and catch his breath but the second he looked up at you and saw your messy-ass face he lost it all over again. You lost it along with him after you had taken in his messy form too. His hair was cover in flour, his face was coated in goopy-blueberried-pancakey mix, and he was covered in the blood of Mrs. Buttersworth. You were now bent over the counter hiding your face as you howled with laughter. Every time you looked at each other it would start all over again. You were both on the floor literally crying with laughter.

In this moment there was no apocalypse to stop, no handler to deal with, no Commission thugs hunting him down, no sleepless nights, no flash blacks... Five was just...Happy. Five was overfilled with so much laughter and joy he finally had to slide to the floor unsure about just how much more his gut muscles could take. Nothing else mattered in the world right now. It was just Five and his girl having a grand old time.  
  
Klaus came running to see what all the commotion was about and then saw the mass destruction that was the kitchen and saw you and Five crumpled on the floor practically dying looking like a couple of hot messes. “What in the Hell...happened in here...?”  
  
You both looked at Klaus and then each other before laughing again. “Oh my God, Five, we gotta stop... My stomach hurts so bad..! I'm dying...!”  
  
“Is...is Five, laughing??” Klaus's eyes were wide with shock and astonishment.  
  
“Yeah...” You looked up at the ceiling and took in deep breaths to try to calm yourself but small chuckles still came. “I think I broke him.”  
  
“You d-didn't break me...I can laugh too, ya know?” Five slowly crawled over to you and took a seat. “Oh my God, I am in so much pain... I cannot remember the last time I had laughed like that... Holy shit...” Five's nose was just about as red as yours from all the laugh-crying you two had done and his eyes were super watery. “Fuck...” He chuckled.  
  
You just smiled at him and then kissed the only spot of skin on his cheek that wasn't covered in gook. “Speaking of “Holy Shit”...” You reached up and grabbed that frying pan from the counter. “So, this is what ya kinda looked like when you had white hair?” You chuckled and help up the steel pan like a mirror for him.  
  
“I'll be damned...” Five said with a half-smile as he looked into his warped reflection in the surface of the stainless steel pan you were holding touching his hair, which along with his eyebrows, was coated in flour making him look slightly older.  
  
“Not a bad look.” You snickered.  
  
“I guess not.” He chuckled. “We so need showers now...I feel disgusting.”  
  
“Same. Looks like we'll have to save your cooking lessons for another time, as we are wearing all of our ingredients.” You say as you stand up then taking his hand to help him up too. "Ya know, when I said I knew we'd make a mess, this is so not what I meant. I'm going to be picking blueberries guts out of my hair for a week."  
  
“What a damn shame.” He grinned. “I didn't even get to burn anything.” He says as you two make your way to the nearest bathroom with his arm draped over your shoulders and yours wrapped around his waist the both of you still chuckling at each other.  
  
“I guess I'll just stay here and clean this up then...? Okay...cool....” Klaus sighed picked up the entire roll of paper towel from the counter. “Fucking kids man...” He made Ben manifest. "Dude, you are so helping me with this."  
  
"Aww man..." Ben's shoulders slumped in defeat as he yanked the roll of paper towels from Klaus's hand. "They're your kids. You're the one that adopted Y/N after she found you in the street!"  
  
"And, because you are attached to me like a brotherly parasite, she's yours too." He blew Ben a kiss then smiled. "Now help me...this place is a fucking disaster."  
  
"UGGH!!" Ben rolls his eyes and started to wipe off the counter. "It's like Mrs. Butterworth met a terrible fate in here..."


	49. Shower Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!SEX NOT IMPLIED!!!
> 
> After a spectacular moment in the kitchen, Five is in a terrific mood and is feeling the need to be affectionate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detailed Summary in case you want to skip the chapter but do not want to miss important details:
> 
> After you two made a horrendous mess of the kitchen after an impromptu food fight, you and Five decide to go take a shower together as you two are sticky and filthy from all the blueberries, pancake mix, and syrup that you both flung at each other. Once in the bathroom, you two are still chuckling as you undress and get in the shower. After you are done washing your face you realize that you two had never showered together before, Five then says that he can either go to another bathroom or he can just wait his turn. You say you aren't bothered by it but you know how he feels about his body sometimes. He thinks about it for a moment but decides he'd be fine and slips in behind you after he's undressed. You then realize that he had definitely gotten taller once he stood in front of you and you now had to slightly look up to look into his eyes. After you two swap places a few times to wash your bodies and hair you then hug him from behind and place loving kisses across his back and shoulders. It sort of makes him blush and eventually turns him on just a bit because you're so close and loving on him. You were just feeling affectionate because you loved him and you two had a pretty good day given all the laughter from before. Five then turns to kiss you and eventually has you against the tile soon telling you that he wants you. You oblige and he asks if you want him to go get a condom because it would only take him a few seconds, you tell him that it's okay just like last time. After that is all said and down, you both wrap yourself up in towels and you tell him that wine, a movie, and some cuddling sounds nice. Five agrees with a smile and then tries to decide when would be the perfect time for him to ask you to marry him.

Five blinked you to one of the bathrooms that had an actual shower as the two of you swayed together still giggling some. “We left that kitchen such a mess,” He chuckled as he pulled off his blazer. “If my dad were alive he'd kill us both.”  
  
You snorted as you started the shower and took off your shirt. “Pfft! Probably, I feel so bad for your mom, we keep leaving messes for her to find.”  
  
“I don't think she minds too much. This may sound a bit detached, but she seems happier with messes to clean and a house full of people again.” Five kissed you on the lips before throwing off his vest and tie.  
  
“Maybe...” You hummed against his lips as you unhooked your bra and kicked off your shoes. “Ya know, I believe this will be like the first time we've ever showered together.” You smiled up at him as you unhooked your pants pulling them down along with your panties and socks. Once the water was warm enough you stepped inside and pulled the curtain.  
  
“We don't necessarily have to shower together if you don't want to. I can go to one of the other bathrooms or wait here.” Five sat on the toilet untying his shoes.  
  
“Nah, we've been together long enough and you've already seen me naked. Get in here, Five.” You chuckled as you began to wash your hands and face first to get all the dried goop off. “I think I should trust you enough by now, don'tcha think?”  
  
“I suppose so, yeah?” He just shook his head with a grin as he pushed both his socks down to his ankles and kicked them off with his loafers.  
  
“Oh snap!” You called out. “What about you? I mean, I know we're close but...I know how you feel about being seen... Are you going to be okay with that? With the lights on and everything...?” Your lips curled into a soft frown. It wasn't that you didn't or did want to see him naked, you just knew how he felt about it. On your side, you didn't particularly care but you knew on his side he still had doubts about not looking manly enough for you.  
  
Five froze for a moment. The thought hadn't even occurred to him till just now. “Oh, shit...yeah there are lights in here, huh...?” He sucked in his lips as he shimmied out of his shorts. “I'll survive I guess. I trust you and I feel disgusting.” He let out a soft laugh.  
  
“You sure?” You say as you begin to wash your hair for the second time.  
  
“I'll be alright.” He began to quickly unbutton his shirt and let it join the rest of the clothes that began to pile up on the bathroom floor. “It's about time I got over this nonsense anyway. How long have we been together? What? Like almost half a year?” Five shoved his underwear down his thighs till he was able to step out of them.  
  
“Something like that? Wasn't it like April something when we first got together?” You say as you rinse the conditioner out of your hair as Five slid in behind you.  
  
“I think so...? Not one-hundred percent sure about that one... Had a lot of stuff going on back then... Can you hand me a washcloth for my nasty pancakey face?”  
  
You chuckled and handed him yours. “Don't worry I only used it on my face, I swear.” Five took it and lathered it up with some soap. “I'm glad you had fun today. You seemed like you were really enjoying yourself out there. It was nice.”  
  
“Well, I can't say that wouldn't have happened without you. You were right. You can't change my past but you can definitely make my present and future better.” After he lathered up his face you and Five swapped places so he could rinse off his face and begin to lather up his hair.  
  
“Well, I'm glad I make you happy. You make me happy too.” You kissed him between his shoulder blades which made him stiffen. “I love you.” You said softly in a loving tone as you reached for some sweet-smelling body wash and started lathering up with your hands.  
  
“I, uh, I love you too...” For some reason, he felt himself blush just a bit as he rinsed out his hair and went to grab some conditioner. After a bit, you swapped places again so you could rinse off your body and he could start to lather up his.  
  
“I'm glad you chose me, Fives...” You shot him a sweet smile as you raised your arms to let the warm water rinse the suds down your body. Five gulped. Fives? Did she just call him Fives?  
  
“So, we've reached pet name level, have we?” He chuckled a bit trying to keep his eyes away from your dripping breasts. You swapped places again.  
  
“I...I guess so? I've never called you that before have I?” You raised a brow as you reached for one of the new razors to shave your shins real quick.  
  
“No, I don't think you have...” Five spun around to face you letting the water run down his body while he rinsed his hair. He watched as water droplets flowed all over your skin and bit on his lower lip. Why was he so weak?... He turned around so you wouldn't see him getting a boner.  
  
“Is that, okay?” You turn your head to look towards him as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
“Uh, I guess, I mean, no one has ever called me that before. I, uh, liked it when you said it so, I guess it's fine...” Five took in a breath and then shuddered when he felt your hands on his shoulders and your breast press against his back. You wrapped your arms around him and held your hands in front of his chest. Five deeply swallowed as he felt your hips press against his rear. “Oh my God, please kill me...” He muttered under his breath.  
  
“Well then, Fives it is. I like it. Sounds cute. Much better than _Fivey_ , anyway.” You smiled as you kissed his neck which made him close his eyes and try to think happy non-sex thoughts. “I love you, ya know that?” You placed gentle kisses along the tops of his shoulders which made him slow down his breathing. Now, your arms were around his waist as you kissed on the nape of his neck. He had to put a stop to this.  
  
“Y/N...” Five's voice was quiet as he turned his head.  
  
“Mm?” You nuzzled his skin. You were just liking the closeness.  
  
“You're turning me on...” Five's eyes were lidded as he looked into your eyes. You hadn't really noticed before but being this close made you realize he had gotten a bit taller again. There wasn't a lot of times you and Five were standing together as most of the time you two were either curled up in bed or on the couch, so you never really knew that he had grown until you were close to him like this. You actually had to slightly look up at him this time...  
  
“I, um, I didn't realize... I was just being affectionate...” Five fully turned around and you kept your eyes to yourself out of habit. He took your hands.  
  
“I know...” Five held you close to him and kissed on your neck and jaw which sent shivers up and down your spine and throughout your entire body. “I'm just letting you know...” The tone in his voice was soft and gentle. You knew where this was going and felt your cheeks heat up. Five leaned into you till your back was against the tile as he kissed you. You tilted your head to deepen the kiss as he cupped your face with gentle loving hands like you were his precious treasure. Five parted your lips carefully with his tongue and you obliged, sighing at the contact as he explored your mouth, tasting you. You felt one of his hands cup one of your breasts before he thumbed a nipple making you moan softly into his mouth. You felt his hardening length against your thighs. He rolled his hips against you and quietly moaned into your mouth as he trailed his fingers down your stomach till they reached your clit. Five gave it a soft flick and you practically melted against him. “Sometimes, I think you were made for me, Y/N... You're always so responsive when I touch you...and I love it when your hands are on me...always makes me want to...indulge...” Five licked up the side of your neck as he circled a finger around your entrance. You whimpered as you automatically spread your thighs.  
  
“So, I guess...here...?” You softly pant and then deeply swallowed.  
  
“Mhm...” Five nuzzled your jaw. “I'm in a very good mood... Turn around for me?” He nipped your ear.  
  
“O-okay...” You did as you were told and not too long after you felt one of his hands slide up the dip in your back as the other shallowly fingered you. You placed your hands on the tile to steady yourself as you take in shallow breaths. You groaned as Five pressed two fingers inside of you while he placed kisses to any of your skin he could reach.  
  
“You always get so wet for me so quickly...” Five curled his fingers within you and found a decent yet slow pace that you seemed to enjoy. Your breathing became ragged as he found your sweet spot quickly. Your thighs quivered some as you already began to feel your first orgasm draw near. “Ya know...I don't think I've taken you from behind often...”  
  
“I think...you've only done that once...at my request...to be perfectly honest...” Your chest heaved as your groin began to ache for attention.  
  
“You want me to go upstairs to get a condom or...” Five took hold of himself and began to rub the tip of his cock up and down your sex, making sure his tip made contact with your clit and also dipping shallowly inside of you every time. “Should I indulge again...?” Five was very close to your ear. “What would you like me to do, Y/N?”  
  
You sighed and took in a shaky breath not believing how quickly you became so turned on. “I may regret this but...dealer's choice...?” You panted softly.  
  
“You sure? Just like last time, if you want protection, it will only take me a few seconds to go get one.” Five reached around you to cup your breasts and thumb both your nipples. You just whimpered.  
  
“Please just...I want you inside me...just please...” Your breath was labored as you tried to dig your nails into the tile of the shower.  
  
“I love you.” Five took you by the lips deeply as he lined himself up with you and seconds later he was rolling his hips forward, beginning to slowly stretch your walls till his hips met with yours. "Fuck, you feel so good...” He placed kisses all over your wet skin as you purred. “I know your favorite part is me entering you...” Five began to roll his hips softly at a slow pace as he continued playing with your breasts and kissing on your neck. You arched back against him as you quivered around him after you came for the first time. “You want me to go faster?” You shake your head and let out a groan as he drove himself deeply within you pressing against your sweet spot with purpose. “Good, girl...” His hands slid up and down your sides as he rolled his hips deeply. Five's hands eventually made it to your hips which he gripped to using your weight to bring you down on him. “Sh-shit...I might actually come soon...” The mere thought just made you groan and caused your eyes to roll back.  
  
“Okay...I think...you going faster...would be a good idea...holy crap...please...” You took in deep breaths as your body shuddered under him.  
  
“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Five snapped his hips forward making you moan out before finding a decent pace you both enjoyed. You quickly came again and gripped around his cock every time he pulled almost all the way out. After not much longer, Five rests his forehead between your shoulder blades and then lets out a series of soft pants and groans as he finished within you. “Fuuuuuck...” Five pants for breath as he slowly ruts against you as he rides out his orgasm while you take in deep breaths trying to come down from your own pleasured highs. Once he's able, he manages to turn off the water, not taking himself from within you, but instead fully leans against your frame. There were no sounds other than the two of you gasping to catch your breath.  
  
“Remind me...to try to make you pancakes more often...if it means I get that every time...” You chuckle as he withdrew himself from your body which made you quietly whine.  
  
“I'll...keep that in mind...” Five says as he steps out of the shower to wrap a towel around his waist with a smile on his face.  
  
You wrap a towel around yourself and then twist your hair up in another. “I'm thinking of cuddling, wine, and a movie? I can pop some popcorn?” You kiss his dimpled cheek with a pep in your step. “You're cute when you smile, ya know that?”  
  
“Yeah, that sounds pretty nice actually.” Five just grinned, wondering when would be a perfect time to ask you to marry him. "A night in with you always sounds perfect."


	50. Hypothetically, Of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five finally decided to bring up the subject of marriage to you.  
> Are you going to say yes...?  
> Or crush his little old heart...?

The following afternoon, you were standing at the stove whipping up you and Five some scrambled eggs with waffles while he was sitting at the table looking like a young old ass man. He was reading the newspaper while drinking a hot cup of coffee. “Ya know Five, sometimes I forget that you're old as dust until I see you doing stereotypical old man things.” You chuckled.  
  
“Are you making fun of me again, dear?” Five didn't even look up from his paper as he took a swig of his brew while he was trying to figure out a way to casually bring up the subject of marriage.  
  
“Yes.” You grin as you set his plate before him. “I'm dating this fine ass young man and then BAM I turn around and he's reading the newspaper, sipping on a mug of coffee, while wearing slippers. So, yeah, I forget that you're old sometimes. Your age is like on a bouncy-ass spectrum.” You give him a peck on the lips before you go to get yourself some food as well.  
  
“A spectrum, huh?” Five rose a brow as he set his cup down.  
  
“It kind of makes sense actually. Remember how I talked about how you were shaped and impressionable while we were at that cafe?” You sit down with your food and take a sip of your orange juice. Five nodded. “Well, you've been acting a lot younger here recently, like around mine and your siblings age. It's kind of interesting. Your old man aura has faded just a teeny tiny bit. Sometimes, you come across as some guy in his twenties, but then you say things like “shit heel”, “lollygagging”, and “let's dance”... So then I'm like, “Oh yeah, he's old.”. It's as amazing as it is funny.” You chuckle into your juice.  
  
Five rolled his eyes. “I guess you're right, that does make a bit of sense...”  
  
“Since you're around people again, it would make sense for your mental age to like kind of, what's the word I want to use here, plateau? You're around your family again, you have a very loving modern girlfriend, and you have social media at your fingertips. You're becoming one of us, Five.” You smile at him. “You may be old, but you're becoming middle-aged.” You snickered.  
  
“Yeah, I suppose I am not “stereotypically old” anymore.” He air quoted with his fingers. “I guess my surroundings have reshaped me some.”  
  
“You're still old though, you just look really good for your age.” You snorted before taking a bite of your eggs.  
  
“If you make me roll my eyes anymore I'm going to have to have eye surgery, Y/N.” You just chuckled at him.  
  
“Sometimes, I'll look at you and think, “Ah, he gives me the vibe that he's twenty-eight today.”, and then I see you holding up a newspaper and wearing slippers,” You snicker. “So then I'm like, “Ah, yeah, right, he's old...”, it's funny.” You grin at him.  
  
“You know a good eye doctor around here, Y/N? I think my eyes are officially stuck in the back of my skull.” Five scoffed as he picked up a waffle with his bare hand and took a bite.  
  
“How barbaric of you.” You chuckle through a cheek full of eggs.  
  
“What do you mean?” Five asked with a mouthful of waffle as he skimmed some article.  
  
“Um, Five, dear, love of my life, forks are a thing in this day and age and so is syrup.” You watched his entire being halt as he eyed the plain waffle in his hand that he had taken a bite out of.  
  
He just sighed in defeat as he placed it back on his plate then reaching over to pour a bit of syrup onto his waffles before cutting them up. “Old habits die hard I guess.”  
  
“An apocalypse survival thing?” You ask curiously.  
  
“No,” Five tilted his head in thought. “Well, yes and no. When we were kids, we normally had to scarf breakfast down pretty quickly before training. I'd just grab whatever I could carry and eat quickly before running off before training would start. If you weren't fast, you'd get bitched at.” He raised his brows as he forked a piece of waffle soon shoving it into his mouth. “Even now, just casually taking my time to eat is a bit weird sometimes. When I was with The Commission, sometimes I could sit down at a restaurant and eat, but I'd still have to be a bit quick as I had tasks to complete. My life now has become pretty mundane and domestic, so it's still taking me some time to get used to.” Five shot you a soft smile as he sipped on his coffee.  
  
“Your life really sounds like it was a lot of fun...” You blink at him before returning his smile.  
  
“Sometimes, it could be.” He had a content side-smile as he flipped the page of his paper.  
  
“Well, I'm just glad you're eating in general.” You smile and boop his shin lightly with your foot from under the table. “Speaking of which, I need to go get you more Nutter Butter's sometime. I saw you were out earlier.”  
  
Five just rolled his eyes again and tapped your knee gently with the tip of his shoe. “You're spoiling me, Y/N.” He said with a tender smile on his face.  
  
“Exactly.” You grin with your cheeks full of waffles.  
  
Five took in a deep breath before folding his paper and setting it down on the table. “Y/N,” He figured this was a better time than any to talk to you. Is there ever really a good time to ask someone that you want them to be in your life forever? An exact moment perhaps...? Probably not... You raise your brows and make a sound with your throat to let him know you heard him. “I've been thinking, now hear me out, I'm just curious. If we were to say, get married, what would you want your dream wedding to be like?”  
  
You about spat out your juice. You had almost forgotten that Klaus had told you that Five wanted to marry you. Was this it? Was he going to ask you today? Did you have an answer for him? Could you even say yes? You didn't feel like you could say no... You loved him with your entire being but the idea of stereotypical marriage was just not for you.  
  
“Um...I don't know. I've never really thought about it much.” You swallowed deeply.  
  
“I'm just asking because I know that most of the time women map out their dream weddings when they're just girls, so I'm just wondering.” It was his turn to swallow.  
  
“Well, when I was little I thought about it some? Mostly about the dress, really. I should have you watch The Corpse Bride sometime,” You smiled. “Emily's dress was beautiful.” You pulled your phone from your pocket and pulled up a picture to show him. “Even with it being a bit tattered, I love this dress. I even think the veil is pretty, and I don't particularly like the look of veils. I feel they'd be annoying. Especially, on windy days. ”  
  
Five took your phone and eyed the living dead bride in her wedding gown. Once he imaging you wearing it, he could not deny that you would have looked beautiful wearing such a dress. He slid your phone back over to you. “I, uh, have to say that dress is kind of pretty...”  
  
“I always swore that if I ever were to get married I'd wear that dress, but... That was before my outlook on marriage changed as I got older.” You put your phone back into your pocket.  
  
“Y-your outlook changed?” Five gulped as he tilted his head.  
  
“As I've gotten older, stereotypical marriage just seems...dumb?” You arched a brow while Five tried to secretly not have a heart attack.  
  
“Dumb? Wh-why's that?” Five adjusted his tie. You didn't know you were actually making him really nervous.  
  
“Like, you don't need a huge cake, a huge party, an expensive ass dress, or some piece of legal paper to be with the one you love. It seems all superficial to me now. I, myself, am a mate for life type of person. If something were to go wrong in the relationship I am in, we can just go our separate ways like adults. No messy ass divorce, no huge arguments, no nothing, we can just go back to how our lives were before except maybe our hearts would be a bit broken up for a while. That seems much better and makes way more sense to me. You understand...?” You sipped on your juice as you looked down. From the look in his eyes, you felt like you had hurt him a little but you could also tell that he understood. “It's also another reason I don't want kids...”  
  
Five looked back up at you with a sympathetic expression. You and he had joked about kids a few times but he knew that you knew that he someday wanted to have kids of his own. It just wasn't time to have that conversation yet. “Why's that?” He asked softly.  
  
“When I was young, learning about childbirth scared the hell out of me. All that pain, the chance of me dying during childbirth, all the tearing...hell no.” You shook your head and shuddered. “I love kids, but I could never put my body through that.” Five just nodded as he listened to you. Childbirth was a rough process on the body. Even he knew that. “But, as I got older, another reason popped up...” You folded your hands in your lap looking down. “I've been in a couple of rough relationships, Five... When you just want to get away, having a kid complicates things. When a relationship ends, I leave everything behind. I want to make a clean break, and never see that person again. It makes it easier to move on. There's nothing left but the memories...but if I were to have a kid with someone...I can't have that clean break. That person would be in my life if they wanted to be in the child's life and the child themselves would also be a constant reminder of their father... I couldn't do that to a child...having them in the middle like that... I used to be that child, Five...” You looked up at him, your eyes were now a bit teary. “I just can't...”  
  
Five reached across the table to take your hand, you set your hand in his. “I get it...I really do, Y/N...” He thumbed your knuckles gently. “Asking you to bear my children would be a lot to ask of you. I know that we both know that I'd like to have children someday, but I will never put that pressure on you, and I swear to you I would never use that as a reason to leave you either. I promise you that.” He gave your hand a loving squeeze. “I love you, ya know that?”  
  
Your eyes met his, and even though you were misty-eyed, you smiled. “You are so different from anyone I have ever met, Five.”

  
“How many other men have you met that are fifty-eight years old and look like they're about to graduate high school?” Five cocked his head with a raised brow and laughed as he sat back down.  
  
“Um...if I really think hard about it...” You pretended like you were really searching your thoughts. “I'm pretty sure there was just the one?” The both of you chuckled.  
  
“Lucky, fella I'd have to say.” Five smiled into his coffee. “So, I have to ask, hypothetically speaking, because I am an old fashioned man, what would our wedding look like if I were to ask for your hand in marriage?” He raised his brows as he began to eye his paper again. “Hypothetically, of course.”  
  
You stiffened. This was really it wasn't it? Oh, boy... You swallowed. “Well, to hypothetically answer your question, it would have to be small and it would not need to be an extravaganza. I'd hypothetically, would only want close friends and family there, and by close friends and family, I mean my friends who are also your family.”  
  
“Hm,” Five nodded his head as he turned the page. “I suppose that would be hypothetically acceptable. Hypothetical location?”  
  
“I suppose a very good hypothetical location would be the academy?” You blink at him and he side-eyed you curiously. “This place is decorated beautifully, has plenty of room, and has a lovely courtyard. Would also be free to have our hypothetical wedding here. Hypothetically speaking? The academy would be a very good hypothetical venue.”  
  
“That is also, hypothetically acceptable.” Five nodded and cocked his head to the side. “How about the hypothetical cake?”  
  
You had caught onto his game early on, but it was still fun. “Maybe, a small three-tier cake? Your family isn't too huge and a giant ass wedding cake would just go to waste...” You thought about what it would look like for a moment. “Our wedding colors could be navy and red? So, a three-tier cake, with a red or blue band around each layer, some red and blue iced flowers on top, with maybe a bow?” You tilted your head. “I think that would be cute actually...hypothetically, of course.” You quickly added.  
  
“And why those hypothetical colors, Y/N?” He asked as he skimmed another paragraph.  
  
“Because those hypothetical colors remind me of you.” You give him a loving smile. Five spat his coffee across the table.  
  
“Our hypothetical wedding colors would be because of my uniform?!” He stared at you with wide eyes while you chuckled.  
  
“Mhm! Why not?” You smile as you walk over to get some paper towels to clean up the table. “Being with you has for some reason, hypothetically made me really like the colors red and blue. They stand out more to me now. Ya know, hypothetically, my ring size is a size six through seven. My fingers hypothetically swell sometimes.” You give him a kiss before walking over to the trashcan.  
  
Five swallowed deeply as he watched you walk away. Picturing you in a wedding dress did things to him. “That is um, hypothetically good to know...” He had to cross his legs. “So, what if I hypothetically, really wanted to see you in a wedding dress?”  
  
“Well, nowadays I hate the idea of wedding dresses.” You made a face while Five silently panicked. “But, hypothetically for you, I could try to find something I'd like. It would not be floor length.” You shook your head. “I'd like to be able to walk around and dance freely without being weighed down by a bunch of heavy layers of fabric.”  
  
Five gulped. “Makes sense... Hypothetically, would you be wearing heels?” He adjusted his tie again, this time loosening it.  
  
“Nah, I'd wear some white converse.” Your answer just about gave the old man a heart attack. “Just like with the hypothetical dress, I want to be able to walk around and dance without tripping and almost dying all the time.”  
  
“If I am to even hypothetically allow that--” You stopped him by pressing a finger to his lips.  
  
“How about you hypothetically allow me to wear my sneaks to the wedding, and I'll hypothetically wear those hypothetical heels while we hypothetically consummate our hypothetical marriage?” You had a sly smile on your lips. “Hypothetically, everyone wins.” Five now looked extremely flustered. You had read his mind exactly.  
  
“H-Hypothetical, month and d-d-date?...” You watched his Adams's Apple bob in his throat.  
  
“Mmm, I've always hypothetically loved October and the weather has been pretty nice lately,” You uncross his legs, straddle his lap, and then drape your arms around his neck. “Why not, hypothetically, tonight?” You looked him directly in his eyes which were wide but also laced with lust. “How's that hypothetically sound, Fives?” You had a grin on your face.  
  
“I-I'll go get Diego and have him hypothetically take me hypothetical ring sh-shopping...” Five sucked in his lips and swallowed again. If he thought you didn't feel how hard he was underneath you, he was in denial.  
  
“I'll have Allison and Vanya take me to go hypothetical dress and cake shopping then.” You gave him a long deep and loving kiss. “And in case you've forgotten, you're fifty-nine now. Happy birthday, Five.” You grinned as you patted his shoulders before you got up from his lap before making your way out of the kitchen leaving him there extremely heated with a hard-on.  
  
“I uh...guess you're getting married now, Five?” Luther's voice came from beside Five. He was munching on a plate of eggs.  
  
Five about jumped out of his seat before crossing his legs. “H-HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!”  
  
“Since, the whole uh, you wanted her wearing heels thing...” Luther stuck a forkful of food into his mouth. “Congratulations I guess? That's pretty big.”  
  
“Oh my, God...” Five's head went back as his soul left his body.  
  
“Fivey~!” An airy voice rang through the kitchen.  
  
“Oh no, oh God, please kill me...” Five muttered under his breath as Klaus's hands suddenly clapped onto his shoulders.  
  
“I heard the good news from, Y/N! Congratulations! There's gonna be a wedding~!” Klaus sang while snapping his fingers as he spun around excitedly. “There's gonna be a wedding~! There's gonna be a wedding~! There's gonna be a wedding~!”  
  
Five blinked out of there so fast it was unreal.  
  
“You're coming with me, Luther! We need to go get lights, decorations, snacks, booze, flowers, and we need to get some speakers to set outside for music! I'll need you and Ben to reach high places! Chop-chop men!” Klaus dragged Luther from his seat. “We. Are. On. A. MISSION! THERE'S GONNA BE A WEDDING!”


	51. Wedding Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summary is the title.  
> Everyone is doing their part to try and make this wedding happen.  
> Five really needs to get a hold of himself and save it for after the wedding.  
> Sheesh.  
> I am unapologetically mean to him sometimes.

You were standing up on a little podium surrounded by full-length mirrors while you were texting on your phone while you wore a white dress that reached your ankles that you weren't feeling very much.  
  
“Girl!” Allison called out to you almost making you drop your phone. “Get off your phone and try on another dress!”  
  
“I'm just answering Five real quick!” You tell her.  
  
“You are so not texting your soon-to-be-husband on your wedding day!” She handed you another dress as you shimmied out of the one you had on after handing her your phone.  
  
“He was asking me about rings, Allison. I don't have any girlfriends that he can sneakily text asking about what I'd like, plus you and Vanya are here with me. So, obviously, since I am the one to be wearing said ring, Five would text me.” You stepped into the new dress and hiked it up. You looked in the mirror and frowned. “This does not fit my boobs at all... I could fit like two large pumpkins in here...” You say and you look down into the dress. “I can see my toes...” You chuckled.  
  
“Oops! I must have grabbed the wrong size...my bad...” She took the dress back and handed you another one. “So, what did you tell him anyway?”  
  
“That I prefer silver over gold, that I'd like something simple, and that I don't want a stone sticking out of it because it would just get caught on stuff, plus I'd just accidentally scratch myself.” Once you had the new dress on, you sighed. “The bodice is cute but....the skirt is _waaaay_ too poofy... Just try to imagine me sitting in this thing...” You shimmied out of that one too.  
  
“I suppose that makes sense.” Allison grinned, hanging the dress you had taken off back onto the rack. “About the ring I mean.”  
  
“I'm a very practical lady.” You curtsied even though you were only in your bra and panties.  
  
“So, you nervous?” Allison handed you another dress.  
  
“About marrying Five? GOD, YES!” You stepped into the dress and hiked it up to your boobs while Allison chuckled.

  
  
*********************

“I cannot believe you are getting married today.” Diego said after he eyed Five who was sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
“I can't believe it either... Took me by surprise as well.” Five just smiled out the window as he rested his chin in his palm.  
  
“I am so excited to get another sister!” Klaus chimed from the backseat clapping his hands on Five's shoulders again. “She's gonna be a freakin' Hargreeves man! It's exciting!”  
  
“There's still a lot to be done when you plan a wedding, right?” Luther added leaning forward. “The food, the decorations, the music, the location--”  
  
Klaus waved him off. “We got all that covered, man, trust me. We just need to get the rings and set everything back up at the house after we make a quick run to the store. We got this! It'll be awesome!”  
  
“Welp, we're here.” Diego said as he pulled into a parking space.  
  
“Every kiss begins with K, am I right, Five?” Klaus was the first to hop out of the car.  
  
“Is he the one getting married or you?” Diego gave Five a look which Five returned.  
  
“Honestly, with how he's acting, I have no idea.” Five rolled his eyes with a smile before following his lanky over-excited brother up to the jewelry store.  
  
“So, you nervous Five?” Diego gently shoulder bumped his shorter brother with a grin.  
  
“Uh, I haven't really had time to process, but all I know is that I really want this.” Five pushed the door and held it open for Diego and Luther. Klaus was already inside looking at the rings.  
  
“Thank God, for the old man's inheritance and Pogo... This shit is expensive...” Klaus whistled as he looked inside of a case filled with sparkling rings. “So, what kind of ring does the pretty lady want, Five?”  
  
“Uh, she um, she said she'd like a simple silver band with no stone sticking out of it. She said it would get caught on things.” Five dug his hands into his pockets as he walked up beside Klaus.  
  
“Smart, smart, rings with stones are enemies when it comes to clothes and skin.” Klaus was eyeing the rings while Five felt like his heart wanted to beat out of his chest. Maybe, he really was nervous after all. Five suddenly felt very jittery as he looked over some rings with his brother trying to find something that his beloved would enjoy wearing. His beloved... Five gulped.  
  
“What size does she wear?” Klaus asked.  
  
“Uh, she said a size six but she said her fingers swell sometimes...” Five adjusted the collar of his shirt. Suddenly, it felt very stuffy in here.  
  
“We'll get her a size up then, just in case.” Klaus smiled but then frowned after he looked towards Five. “You okay man? You look kinda sick...”  
  
“Uh, I'm okay...” Five nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
“You getting cold feet, old man?” Diego placed a kind hand on Five's shoulder.  
  
“Hell no!” Five snapped at him.  
  
“Okay, okay, no need to shout. I'm just asking. It's normal to get pre-wedding jitters is all.” He gave his brother a soft smile. “We cool.”  
  
“It's just...this is all happening so fast and I want this very badly. I never dreamed I'd live long enough to--” Five placed his hand on the glass when his eyes locked onto a silver ring that had a small diamond flush with the surface of the band in the center. On either side of the stone, it had roses engraved into it in black with the vines connecting around to the other side. “What about this one...?” Five pointed to the ring and tapped on the glass gently ushering Klaus to come over and take a look.  
  
“Ooh~! Pretty!” Klaus waved the cashier over and had them pull out one in Y/N's size. He handed it to Five who twirled it between his fingers carefully looking melancholic.  
  
“What do you think?” Five eyed Klaus with pitiful eyes. “Do you think she'd like it? You're her best friend, so I'm asking you...”  
  
Klaus just warmly smiled at his brother as he took the ring from Five. “I think she'll love it just about as much as she loves you.”  
  
“Maybe, you should uh, get it engraved with something nice, yeah?” Diego said as he leaned against the jewelry case. “I may not have been entirely on board about your relationship with Y/N in the beginning but, I can see you two love each other very much. Getting that ring engraved would be something special, ya know?”  
  
Five blinked at Diego before smiling softly. “Then let's figure out what I should engrave it with, yeah?”  
  
“It's gotta be something cute and meaningful, obviously.” Klaus set his hands on Five's shoulders once more with a smile. “We'll come up with something for sure.”

  
  
************

“For almost three decades, I swore up and down I would never get married and here I am trying on wedding dresses for my impromptu wedding on my fiance's fifty-ninth birthday... Today has been an emotional roller coaster!” You chuckle as you try on another dress. You didn't like the skirt and the top pinched so you took it off pretty quickly.  
  
“Well, your anniversary will definitely give us something to actually celebrate on our birthday.” Allison handed you yet another dress. “I thought this one was pretty. Anyway, we never really had birthdays growing up and we don't really celebrate it because it brings up too many memories, so your wedding will bring on better ones.” Allison grinned up at you.  
  
“Great, now I gotta make sure this thing is a blow out so my all my friends, who will soon be my family, can have a better reason to celebrate their birthday... Phew...no pressure...no pressure at all... Is it hot in here or is it just me? Because I am suddenly sweating even though I am sure half of this dress is missing.” The back was _very very_ low cut.  
  
“It will be fine, I'm sure. There is no pressure. I am sure you're wedding will be great.” She smiled as she went back to the rack in search of another dress you might like.  
  
“Oh, God! I still need to get red and blue flowers for my bouquet, I need to create a playlist, I need to order pizzas... Oh Lord, why did I have to pick tonight?! There is no time to plan _ANYTHING_!” You began to panic a little.  
  
“Ya know, you are actually a very decent bride, Y/N. By now, a normal bride would have murdered someone if the color they chose for their neatly folded napkins was wrong. You're actually handling all of this pretty well, given everything is on such short notice.” She gave you a kind smile as she handed you a strapless dress to try on.  
  
“Well, yeah, I'm not superficial. The only things that I care about is marrying my man and getting to screw him after we cut the cake. I am a very simple woman with very simple needs.” You take in a deep breath as you hike up your dress over your boobs. “Ooh~!”  
  
“Ooh~?” Vanya and Allison mimicked you as you spun around eyeing your dress in the mirrors.  
  
“I think I like this one!” You smile. The dress you had on was strapless with a heart-shaped bodice that complimented your frame and was trimmed with rhinestones. The skirt reached to your knees in the front and the back reached to your mid-calves. “Okay, yes, I like this!” You grinned. “It's super cute, its not gaudy, and it's functional. I am so getting this. Call Klaus, and tell him we got THE dress. He'll want to know.”

“On it!” Vanya hopped up. “Oh, and the cake people texted saying the cake was ready for pick-up.” She smiled as she dialed her brother.  
  
“Nice!” You cheered. “See? Some normal bridezilla would have had to wait six months for her gaudy-ass cake that she would have just ended up having to throw a shit-ton of it away anyway. Me? Just give me a three-tier cake with a couple of decorations in my wedding colors and BOOM there is my wedding cake.” You eye yourself in the mirrors still smiling. “It is the little things in life~” You grin at your reflection. You then cover your mouth to stifle a laugh but it didn't work. Soon, you were cackling so loud it scared the shit out of your soon-to-be-sisters.  
  
“Oh God, maybe she's lost it... Are you getting cold feet? Is it nerves?” Vanya was concerned as she watched you hold your gut while you laughed.  
  
“No, no, it's nothing like that..” You wiped the tears from your eyes. “It's just that, I just realized that technically Five never actually proposed to me and here we are trying to plan a wedding with no notice. He's out there somewhere buying rings with his brothers while I'm here trying on wedding dresses.” You chuckled more as you stepped down from your little stage. “Oh my goodness, everything is so ass-backwards. Five didn't even ask me to marry him and I didn't even tell him yes yet. I'm sorry but, this is kind of funny if you ask me.”  
  
“Would you have said yes if he had asked you?” Vanya asked as she sat down on one of the benches.  
  
“Girl, I have tried on several dresses and I hate trying on _normal_ clothes! Of course, I would have said yes!” You chuckle. “I love him more than anyone I have ever loved in my entire life... Of course, I would have said yes. It's Five.” You placed your hand over your heart as you smiled sweetly while thinking fondly of him. You already missed being next to him. You almost couldn't wait to be his wife. Five had really changed your life.

  
  
************

  
  
“SAY WHAT?!” Klaus shouted into his phone. “YOU'RE KIDDING ME! Five is so-so-so-so-so-so grounded...” His eyes locked on Five. “EY! Old man! What the hell?!”  
  
Five whipped around after he took the bag that contained his and Y/N's rings from the receptionist. “What are you yelling about Klaus?”  
  
“You didn't ask her to marry you?!” Klaus yelled and both Diego and Luther's jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
“Oh, uh, I guess I technically didn't, huh? That just occurred to me...” Five stuck his free hand in his pocket. “Oops?”  
  
“OOPS?! THAT IS NOT AN OOPS FIVE! WE ARE PLANNING YOUR WEDDING AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK HER TO MARRY YOU?!” Klaus looked astounded and ashamed of his brother at the same time. “Allison, put my sweet darling baby girl on the phone now!”  
  
“Uh, hello?” Y/N's voice could be heard from Klaus's phone after he put it on speaker.  
  
“Uh, hi love...” Five said awkwardly.

Five her his girl chuckle. "Hi, Fives, what's up?" He could hear her cute smile and wished he could actually see her. Stupid traditional wedding bullshit...  
  
“ASK HER!” Klaus's voice boomed.  
  
“Uh, Y/N, will you marry me?” Five's eyes looked towards the ceiling with one of his brows arched. He could hear his fiance's giggles through his brother's phone which only made him smile himself.  
  
“Yes, Five, I will marry you. I'll see you soon. I love yo--” Klaus hung up before you could finish your sentence.   
  
“Bad, Five, bad!” Klaus smacked Five upside the head before he even got the chance to be happy about Y/N actually saying yes. “Bad teenage-looking-old-ass-fucking-man, bad!”  
  
“Ey! Quit it! I asked her just now! Gimme a break!” Five shielded his head with his hands. “Hey! She said yes! Stop it!”

  
  
************

The men were now all piled into Diego's car after getting everything they needed. “So, now we just have to get back before the girls do and set everything up?” Diego looked at Klaus in the review mirror.  
  
“Yup! I even got some of those cute little twinkling lights that we can hang on that old garden arch we have. It'll look so good~ I'm thinking we bring out a couple of tables, throw a table cloth over them and one will be for the cake, the pizzas, and the booze. I love a wedding with an open bar.” Klaus rubbed his hands together with a grin. He heard Ben tell him to take it easy and to not be stupid. “Yeah, yeah, I won't overdo it... It's my girly's wedding! I'm allowed to be a little excited for some booze. Tis a celebration after all!” Klaus grinned.  
  
Five rose a brow. “Ben?”  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Klaus nodded rolling his eyes. “I've been trying to stay sober so he gets on my ass sometimes.”  
  
“Ah.” Was all Five had to say.  
  
“So, you think you'll cry Five?” Diego asked. “People seem to cry at weddings sometimes.”  
  
“I am not going to cry.” Five almost sounded insulted.  
  
“Well, you watched us die, then you were gone for almost twenty years roughing it out in a post-apocalyptic wasteland all alone, you then became an assassin, then you came back to save us from said apocalypse, then you randomly fell in love with a random girl that Klaus brought home, and now you're marrying her. That is a lot...” Luther patted Five on the shoulder with a kind smile. “It's amazing really. Her love for you sure is something.”  
  
There was a silence in Diego's car until Five sharply sniffed.  
  
“Oh no...” Klaus said quietly.  
  
Everything hit Five all at once like a bus. His life had been literal hell until he was able to make it back to his family and fall in love with Y/N. She accepted him and loved him for all of his flaws. She held nothing over his head and just purely loved him unconditionally with all her heart. Y/N changed his life. She even changed him. She took a man who was ruined and broken and helped piece him back together. She made him human all over again. She reminded him to eat, she helped him sleep, she held him when he was upset, she brought him snacks, she rubbed his aching muscles, she cared for him when he was sick, she told him that she loved him every day... He loved her so much.

The tears just flowed down his cheeks as he stared out his window. A shuddering breath left his throat as he clenched his jaw trying hard to not sob out loud. Every muscle in his gut tensed and his chest heaved as he tried to stay quiet. Five stomped his foot a few times as he looked towards the roof of his brother's car trying his damnedest to blink the tears away. He just gave in and buried his face in his hands as he cried.  
  
“Way to go, Luther, ya broke him on his wedding day...” Klaus leaned forward and began to rub Five's back trying to comfort him the best he could.  
  
“Oh, shit...” Diego took on hand off the wheel and gave Five's shoulder a kind pat. It was the best he could do since he was the one driving.  
  
“I didn't mean to... He talks about it all the time.” Luther sunk in his seat. “I didn't think what I said would make him upset... I was just saying he went through all that bad stuff and now he gets to marry the love of his life. That's amazing.”  
  
“Yeah,” Five sharply sniffed and tried to dry his eyes with his sleeves. “You're right about that...it is amazing. To think I could have died before we even had the chance to be together...” He let out quiet chuckle. “If Allison and Diego hadn't have gotten me home when they did...” Five leaned back in his seat and just watched the world pass by.  
  
“Oh, shit,” Diego looked towards Five for a split second as he remembered that night him and Allison carried Five into the academy after he had almost bled out. “She talked to you that very next day didn't she?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah she did...” Five nodded and sniffed again. He was done crying but his chest still heaved every so often. “She tells me all the time about how she was so scared of losing me even though we had barely known each other yet. Every time, her eyes fall on the scar on my gut...” Five sighed and looked back out his window.  
  
Klaus clapped his hands suddenly. “Okay! Enough of that! Today is your wedding day and you are going to cheer the fuck up, bucko!” He leaned up between the front seats eyeing Five who looked very downhearted. “You are getting married to the sweet and wonderful Y/N today, so you need to cheer up and picture your fiance walking down that makeshift aisle in her pretty wedding dress just for you. Once this wonderful night is all over with remember you get to take that pretty little lady upstairs and make love to her all night long. Think about that, Five. After you exchange words of love, then kiss, then have a little booze with a little dancing, you get to take her out of her fancy white dress and pound into her where the sun don't shine.” He clapped a hand on Five's shoulder. Five looked a little unnerved hearing this from the guy who fucked his soon-to-be-wife a little before he even met her. “Think about that, Five. That should take your mind off all the sad shit for a while.” Klaus grinned.  
  
“She'll be wearing heels apparently...” Luther said from his seat next to Klaus.  
  
“Ooh~? Heels~? How kinky.” Klaus chuckled.  
  
“Great...” Five grumbled. “Now, I'm just thinking about sex...” He sighed, crossing his legs again like before.  
  
Klaus laughs. “That was the point, my dude, that was the point. Distracted ya, didn't it?”  
  
“Are you seriously getting a boner in my car, Five?” Diego made a face as he stepped on the breaks at a stoplight.  
  
“Blame Klaus...” Five palmed his face. “And my weak ass...”  
  
“And Y/N.” Klaus beamed as his phone began to go off. “Ah, speaking of the bride-to-be~” He answered. “Hello~ Mhm, we are making our way back to the house. Yeah, we can order the food, no problem. Well, of course, you should go get your nails done! It's your special day! Treat yo-self gurl! Oh, yeah. Oh, Five? Yeah, he's fine. Luther made him cry a bit ago, but he's good. No, no, no, he's okay. I swear. Five just loves you a whole lot is all. Of course, I got all the booze. You know me. Ooh~ Y/N, you gonna wear a garter? Well, you should. Let the old man take it off ya with his teeth before ya throw it. I bet he'd get a kick out of it. Oh, yeah. Five is sinking in his seat right now, so you should definitely wear one.” Klaus laughed a little bit but then he was howling with laughter seconds later. “Oh my God, that is so perfect AND mean. I'll be sure to tell him. Yeah, it's no problem, you can borrow one of my bracelets or something. Mhm, yup, love you and Five loves you too.” Klaus hung up. “So, Five, I have a message from your soon-to-be-wife for ya.” He seemed super amused.  
  
“Oh, yeah, and what did she say?” Five's brows rose though he didn't look at his brother.  
  
“She said that you should wear your uniform because one, you look really good in it and two,” Klaus had to try to keep from laughing before he could even finish his message. “Because then you'd be her something old and something blue.”  
  
Diego had to pull over and stop the car because he couldn't focus on the road as he was laughing too much. “Oh, that's funny!”  
  
Five just covered his face and sunk lower and lower into his seat with a loud groan.  
  
“Okay, even I can say that that's pretty funny.” Luther chuckled giving Five a pat to the shoulder. “Actually, no, that's really really funny.”  
  
“I hate every single one of you...” Five said under his breath.  
  
“Except for Y/N, you love her too much.” Klaus smiled.  
  
“I'd rather go through the apocalypse all over again to get to her than to save your sorry asses...” Five rolled his eyes as he sat back up, looking out his window as Diego started the car again.  
  
“That is a lie and we all know it, Fives.” Klaus leaned up and kissed Five on the cheek. “We love you too.”  
  
Five just groaned again. “Don't call me that.”  
  
“But Y/N gets to~” Klaus grinned.  
  
“Exactly.” Five glared at him in the review mirror.  
  
“Alright then, how about I start calling you _Fivey_ then? Remember, like when we were kids?” Klaus teased.  
  
“Don't call me that either!” Five snapped.

**Author's Note:**

> (( Please leave a comment and let me know what you think after you've read. I'd really love the feedback. I've been dying to know if people like this. :D I feel at this point my fic should be dedicated to Ana, SleepyOcean, ConstipatedMuse, Flickbix, ImaBirrrb, Tua-Five-Hargreeves, and undead--hotmess. You guys are the best!! I love every single one of your comments so much!!! ))

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five's Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635570) by [Aelinoffeyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelinoffeyre/pseuds/Aelinoffeyre)




End file.
